Hija De La Luna
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Hope und Fred können sich nicht leiden, doch dann müssen sie einen Zaubertrank für Snape zusammen brauen. Zwischen den Tücken des Alttags und im Kampf gegen das Böse, lernen sie sich gegenseitig zu respektieren und vielleicht sogar zu lieben? FW/OC
1. School Prankster

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

Titel: Hija De La Luna

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Romanze

Autorin: Sunrisepainter

**Disclaimer: **Tja, leider gehören die meisten Personen (außer natürlich der fabelhaften Hope Shycates & einigen Nebencharakteren) J.K.R., aber ich verwende sie trotzdem in meiner Geschichte, ansonsten würde eine Fanfiction ja keinen Sinn ergeben, oder?

Beschreibung: _Hope ist eine typische Einzelgängerin. Sie lebt in ihrer eigenen Welt und grenzt sich von ihren Klassenkameraden ab. Unfreiwillig muss Fred Weasley an einem Projekt mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, obwohl er doch viel lieber bei seinem Zwillingsbruder wäre. Werden sich Hope und Fred trotz ihrer Vorurteile zusammen raufen Fred Weasley/ Hope Shycates und ein bisschen George Weasley/Hermine Granger und Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley_

_

* * *

_

1. School Prankster

»Oh Mist wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke!«, fluchte George Weasley, während er und sein Bruder Fred durch das Schloss hetzten.  
»Na ja, aber wir haben doch einen triftigen Grund«, Fred Weasley grinste, »dieser Idiot von Draco Malfoy, war schon lange fällig!«  
Sie mussten beide Lachen, als sie an das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy dachten.

Flashback Anfang

Absolut selbst-verliebt stolzierte der junge Malfoy durchs Schloss. An seiner Seite waren wie immer Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson.  
Solche Sprüche wie: »Hey Potter! Wen willst du heute retten?« oder »Na Longbottom, sprengst du heute in Zaubertränke wieder deinen Kessel in die Luft?« waren dabei nicht zu überhören.

»Typisch Malfoy!«, meinte Hermine zu ihren Freunden Harry und Ron, »kann an keinem Gryffindor vorbei gehen ohne einen fiesen Spruch zu lassen!«  
»Am Liebsten würde ich ihm dafür eine rein hauen!«, knurrte Ron.  
»Na, wir mal Stress mit Malfoy?«, George hatte den letzten Satz seines Bruders gehört.  
»Und ob«, meinte Harry düster, »der Kerl glaubt er sei der König von Hogwarts!«  
»Na da wird's Zeit das ihm mal ein Denkzettel verpasst wird!«, Fred grinste.  
»Denkst du auch was ich denke, Fred?«  
»Aber natürlich George!«  
Die Zwillinge warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu und waren von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden.  
Hermine schüttelte nur besorgt den Kopf:  
» Ich hoffe, die machen nicht wieder etwas Verbotenes!«  
»Und wenn schon«, Harry grinste, »es ist gegen Malfoy!«  
»Ja, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen!«, flüsterte Hermine, folgte dann aber ihren beiden Freunden.

Zum Mittagessen fanden sich die Schüler in der Großen Halle ein.  
»Oh man, habe ich einen Hunger!«, stöhnte Ron.  
»Du hast eigentlich immer Hunger, Ronniespatz!«  
Die Weasley-Zwillinge liefen nun neben ihrem Bruder. Einer rechts einer links.  
»Genau und wenn nicht...«  
»...dann streite er sich mit der lieben Hermine...«  
»...wegen Hausaufgaben...«  
» ...und anderen Sachen.«  
Ron wurde rot:  
»Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Oder Harry? Hermine?«  
Harry sah so aus, als würde er sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen können und Hermine sah ihn mit diesen Ich-sag-mal-lieber-nichts-dazu-Blick an.  
»Siehst du...«, grinste George.  
»...wir haben Recht!«, führte Fred den Satz seines Zwillings zu Ende.

»Was habt ihr vorhin eigentlich gemacht, als ihr so schnell davon gelaufen seid?«, wollte Hermine wissen.  
»Sei nicht immer so neugierig, Miss Superschlau!«, George zupfte ihr an den Haaren.  
»Das werdet ihr bald sehen!«, meinte Fred und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
Ein Mädchen, das gerade vorbeiging hatte seine Worte gehört:  
»Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Weasley?« Sie musterte die Zwillinge missbilligend.  
»Nichts, was dich angeht, Shycates!«, gab Fred zurück.

Neugierig musterte das Goldene Trio das Mädchen. Sie war ziemlich klein und schmächtig, hatte hellblonde, lange Haare und graue Augen. Auf der Nase trug sie eine Brille und unter ihrem Arm klemmte ein dickes Buch. Hermine kam sie bekannt vor. In welchem Haus war sie und in welcher Klasse.  
Das Mädchen zog eine Augenbraue hoch:  
»Ach ja, ich hoffe es ist nichts Gefährliches oder Dummes. Nein warte, es ist wieder einer eurer sehr _intelligenten _Streiche. Euch ist doch sicher klar, dass ich Vertrauensschülerin bin!«  
Ach ja, jetzt viel es Hermine wieder ein, sie war eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen von Gryffindor und ging in die selbe Klasse wie Fred und George. Ihren Namen wusste sie allerdings nicht.  
»Aber sicher wissen wir das, deshalb machen wir unsere_ intelligenten Streiche_ ja erst.«  
Das Mädchen zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und stolzierte davon.  
»Wer war das?«, platzte es aus Harry und Ron gleichzeitig heraus. Fred schnaubte:  
»Hope Shycates!«  
»Total unscheinbar«, meinte George.  
»Nicht zu vergessen wären eingebildet, altklug, strebsam, vernünftig und langweilig«, zählte Fred auf.  
Ron schielte zu Hermine, die den Blick finster erwiderte.  
»Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches, Ronald! Ich bin nicht so!«  
»Na ja, jedenfalls nicht immer«, murmelte Ron und zog etwas den Kopf ein. Hermine öffnete gerade den Mund, um das ab zu streiten, da ertönte auf einmal ein Schrei vom Slytherintisch.

Draco Malfoy war kalkweiß im Gesicht und aus seiner Nase spritzte Blut. Panisch drückte er sich die Hand davor und schrie nach seinen Freunden. Doch die waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Pansy Parkinson presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und verließ eilends die große Halle. Man hörte von ihr nur noch ein Paar würgende Laute.  
Goyle begann sich wie wild zu Kratzen und Crabbe hatte das ganze Gesicht voller Furunkel. Die Slytherins genossen nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da brach die ganze Halle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Volltreffer!«, Fred und George gaben sich grinsend ein High Five.  
»Oh nein«, seufzte Hermine, »sagt nicht, dass ihr das wart!«  
»Gut, dann sagen wir's eben nicht«, gluckste Fred.  
Harry und Ron lagen vor Lachen schon fast unter dem Tisch. Hermine war die einzige die absolut ernst blieb:  
»Das ist so widerlich und kindisch, aber echt mal!« Damit stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle.  
»Ich glaub sie fand´s nicht so gut«, George blickte ihr nach.  
»Und wenn schon«, grinste Fred, »diese miesen Ratten haben es verdient!«  
»Was habt ihr eigentlich mit ihnen gemacht?«, fragte Harry, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
»Kotzpastillen«, murmelte George und aus irgendeinem Grund schien er ziemlich niedergeschlagen zu sein.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Fred seinen Bruder. Normalerweise war er immer fröhlich.  
»Wir haben Kotzpastillen, Krätzetabletten, Furunkelsaft und Nasenblutnugat in ihr Essen getan«, erklärte er schließlich seinen jüngerem Bruder und dessen Freund.  
»Chrm, chrm«, jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen und alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Es war Minerva McGonagall die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.  
»Danke Mr. Weasley für ihr Geständnis, wenn Sie beide mir jetzt in mein Büro folgen würden!«  
»Aber wir haben jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke«, meinte George.  
»Nun Mr. Weasley, das tut mir Leid für Sie, aber das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen müssen. Jetzt müssen Sie alle beide die Konsequenzen für ihr Benehmen tragen! Also folgen Sie mir!«  
Wie zwei getretene Hunde schlichen die Weasley-Zwillinge hinter ihrer Lehrerin her.  
»Aber gelohnt hat es sich doch«, meinte Fred leise.

Flashback Ende

»Zum Glück müssen wir nur Toiletten sauber machen!«, meinte George.  
»Ja, aber ohne Magie!«  
»Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können!«  
»Ach ja?«  
»Erinnerst du dich an Harry´s Strafarbeit in der Zweiten?«  
»Würg, ja der Arme Stundenlang mit Gilderoy Lockhart in einem Raum, dann doch lieber Toiletten putzen!«  
Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer.  
»Snape wird ausrasten!«, meinte Fred und grinste.  
»Oh ja, immer schön Lächeln«, und mit diesem Vorsatz öffnete George die Kerkertür.

* * *

_**End of Chapter One**_


	2. Worse Case

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

2. Worse Case

»Ah Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley schön das sie uns auch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen!«, Severus Snape klang wie immer höhnisch und verächtlich.

»Ja, schön nicht«, zischte Fred zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

»Zügeln Sie Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk, Weasley. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen mangels Disziplin!«

Die Weasley-Zwillinge schnappten empört nach Luft. Hundert Punkte!

»Setzen Sie sich oder ich ziehe Ihnen noch weitere Punkte ab«, schnarrte Snape.

Schnell setzten Sie sich nebeneinander auf eine Bank und erdolchten ihren Lehrer mit tödlichen Blicken.

»Alte Fledermaus«, zischte George und Fred nickte zustimmend.

»Also, was ich Ihnen mitteilen wollte, bevor diese beiden Herren den Unterricht störten, war, dass ich euch in Teams einteile und ihr in den nächsten Wochen verschiedene Tränke ausarbeiten sollt. Meine Idee war es nicht, sondern die unseres Schulleiters.«

Fred und George sahen sich an. Es war klar, dass sie zusammenarbeiten würden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und jeder sah sich bereits nach einem Partner um, doch mit einem Blick des Professors für Zaubertränke war es wieder still.

»Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Zusammensetzung der Partner überlassen. Ich habe bereits eine Liste zusammengestellt.«

Damit zog er ein Pergament hervor:

»Sparton Adrian und Klasnic Issac, Spinnet Alicia und Diggory Cedric, Johnson Angelina und Rosebud Kevin, Weasley George und McCartney Aimee, Trayfield Daniel und Jordan Lee, Kline Amanda und Welsh Harriet und zum Schluss Shycates Hope und Weasley Fred. Ich denke damit dürften alle eingeteilt sein. Setzten sie sich bitte zu ihrem Partner und ziehen sie dann eine Karte aus der Schale dort drüben auf den Tisch. Auf der Karte wird der Trank stehen den sie die nächsten Stunden behandeln sollen!«

Fred saß starr auf seinem Platz und starrte Snape hasserfüllt an.

Der Professor zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Haben Sie ein Problem, Mr. Weasley?«

»Allerdings! Ich weigere mich mit der da«, er zeigte verächtlich auf Hope, »zusammenzuarbeiten!«

Snape grinste fies:

»Nun, es wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben und wenn Sie sich nicht sofort zu Miss Shycates setzten, dann wird Gryffindor den Hauspokal dieses Jahr sicher verlieren!«

Er will mich bestrafen und ärgern, dachte Fred wütend, während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Aber eigentlich war es ja nichts Neues.

»Kopf hoch, Bruder!«, George schlug ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter, »das wird schon!«

»Ja klar«, knurrte sein Zwilling und schlurfte davon.

»Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich gerne mit dir zusammenarbeite, Weasley, aber da es hier um meine Noten geht muss ich dich wohl ertragen!«, meinte Hope, als sich Fred neben sie auf die Bank fallen ließ.

»Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Shycates!«

»Oh, das erste Mal im Leben sind wir uns einig!«

»Ja, das bleibt aber auch das einzige Mal.«

»Wer soll den Zettel ziehen?«

»Ich mach das!«

»Nein!«

»Wieso nicht?«

»Weil ich das mache!«, damit stand sie auf und warf wie immer ihr blondes Haar zurück.

»Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage«, Fred sprang ebenfalls auf. Das Mädchen sah ihn angriffslustig an:

»Ach ja, mal sehen wer schneller ist!« Und schon hatte sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Fred stürzte hinterher.

Hope erreichte natürlich als Erste den Tisch mit dem Kupferkessel. Gerade als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte um hinein zugreifen, wurde sie von Fred am Handgelenk festgehalten.

»Lass mich los, Weasley!«, rief sie.

Doch der Gryffindor dachte gar nicht daran, sondern steckte blitzschnell seine andere Hand in Kessel. Hope war viel zu sehr beschäftigt sich loszureißen. Sie sah es erst, als Fred den Zettel triumphierend schwenkte.

»DU!«, keifte das Mädchen und schlug auf ihn ein.

»Na, wer ist hier jetzt der Schnellere«, lachte er.

Auf einmal hatte er viel bessere Laune. Er hielt sie immer noch am Handgelenk fest. Hope gab ihn einem Schubs. Er stürzte nach hinten und riss dabei den Kessel auf dem Tisch und das zappelnde Mädchen mit sich. Der Kessel landete klappernd auf dem Steinboden und die beiden Streithähne neben ihm.

Plötzlich war es ruhig im Kerker und Fred hörte nur das schnelle Atem Hopes, die auf ihm gelandet war. Sie funkelte ihn aus ihren grauen Augen durch ihre Brille wütend an.

»Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt, Weasley!«, zischte sie.

»Von wegen, das war deine Schuld«, gab er zurück.

Das Mädchen wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da wurde sie grob am Umhang gepackt und hoch gezerrt.

»Weasley! Shycates! Sofort zum Direktor!«, keifte Snape.

Fred sprang schnell wieder auf die Beine.

»A-aber P-p-professor...«, stotterte Hope.

»Keine Widerrede, Miss Shycates!«, Snape funkelte sie an und sie senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen, verließen Fred und Hope den Klassenraum.

»Hättest du mich nicht geschubst, wäre das alles nicht passiert!«, meinte Fred wütend als sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge liefen.

»Ach ja? Du hast ja auch überhaupt nichts gemacht!«, sie rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk.

»Nein, hab ich auch nicht. Es ist doch wohl schlimm genug, das mich Snape ausgerechnet mit dir zusammengesteckt hat!«, meinte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

»Das ist dafür, dass du mal wieder zu spät gekommen bist! Geschieht dir ehrlich gesagt ganz Recht! Auch wenn Snape mich damit auch bestraft hat!«

Fred schwieg ärgerlich. Er hatte keine Lust weiter mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. Sie erreichten den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro.

»Kennst du zufällig das Passwort?«, fragte Hope. Seufzend trat Fred vor und sagte:

»Lakritzzauberstäbe!«

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Der Zwilling grinste, über das erstaunte Gesicht des Mädchens.

»Klapp den Mund wieder zu, Shycates!«

»Ich will gar nicht wissen woher du das Passwort hast, Weasley«, meinte sie spitz, um ihre Bewunderung zu überspielen.

»Ich würde es dir auch sicher nicht verraten!«

Augen verdrehend eilte Hope die Treppe hinauf. Fred schaute sich noch mal um und ging dann langsam und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinterher.

Vorsichtig klopfte das Mädchen an die Tür des Schulleiters.

»Herein!«, klang es vergnügt von Innen.

Die beiden Schüler betraten das Büro.

»Oh, Mr. Weasley, Miss Shycates, was verschafft mir die Ehre?«, Dumbledore lächelte.

»Professor Snape schickt uns«, meinte Hope.

»Oh, dann setzten Sie sich doch!«, er deute auf zwei gepolsterte Schüler vor seinem gewaltigen Schreibtisch. Die beiden taten wie ihnen geheißen. Albus Dumbledore sah die Beiden erwartungsvoll an.

»Also...ähm...«, begann Hope und knete nervös ihre Hände im Schoß. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das erklären sollte.

»Wir hatten ein Paar kleine Defizite miteinander und deshalb hat uns Snape aus dem Unterricht zu Ihnen geschickt!«, meinte Fred schnell. Der Schulleiter gluckste:

»Ich verstehe und Professor Snape möchte anscheinend, dass ich euch bestrafe!«

»Genau!«

»Vielleicht solltet ihr mir die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen, dann ich immer noch über eure Strafe entscheiden.«

Fred nickte und begann dann zu erzählen. Hope sagte gar nichts mehr. Sie schämte sich für ihr kindisches Verhalten. Dumbledore hörte dem Jungen geduldig zu und es sah fast so aus, als müsse er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

»...und dann hat er uns zu Ihnen geschickt!«, Fred warf einen Seitenblick auf Hope. Doch sie schien nichts an seiner Schilderung auszusetzen zu haben. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich, denn sonst hatte sie immer etwas zu meckern.

Dumbledore erhob sich nachdenklich und schritt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Die Augen der beiden Gryffindors waren gespannt auf ihn gerichtet.

»Ich denke ihr seid schon genug mit eurer Zusammenarbeit bestraft, aber wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass ihr euch gegenseitig angreift sei es körperlich oder mit dem Zauberstab, dann muss ich härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen! Also versprecht ihr mir ab heute miteinander auszukommen.« Beide, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend, nickten.

»Gut!« Dumbledore lächelte, »dann können Sie jetzt gehen.«

Schnell verließ Hope das Büro. Fred wollte ihr folgen, jedoch...

»Ach Mister Weasley, ich möchte Sie bitten den nächsten Streich in einem friedlicheren Rahmen zu halten. Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle sehen ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet aus«, er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Fred grinste und verließ ebenfalls das Büro. Dumbledore war doch echt der beste Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Two_**


	3. Amourosis

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

3. Amourosis

»Und was hat er gesagt?«, George wartete ungeduldig am Wasserspeier.

»Och so dies und jenes. Das wir uns nicht mehr streiten sollen und er härtere Maßnahmen ergreift, wenn so etwas nochmal passiert!«

»Und?«

»Was und?«

»Na hat er euch bestraft?«

»Ja!«

»Mit was?«

»Wir müssen weiter an diesem Projekt arbeiten!«, brummte Fred. Sein Bruder seufzte:

»Na das wird noch was werden!«

»Das kannst du aber glauben. Wenn sich Shycates weiter so zickig benimmt, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren!«

George sagte nichts weiter dazu. Er wusste das sein Bruder größtenteils Recht hatte. Hope war immer ziemlich ruppig zu ihnen gewesen, aber gaben sie ihr auch nicht allen Grund dazu? Wenn er daran zurückdachte, was für Streiche sie ihr schon gespielt hatten, konnte er sie verstehen. Sie war aber auch das perfekte Opfer! Pflichtbewusst und ordnungsliebend. So wie ihr großer Bruder Percy, ebenfalls ein beliebtes Opfer ihrer Streiche.

»Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen«, riss Fred ihn aus seinen Gedanken, »Lee wartete sicher schon auf uns!« Gemeinsam eilten sie in den Gryffindorturm.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore verzog sich Hope in die Bibliothek. Die Einzige, die da war, war Hermine Granger. Sie saß an einem Tisch über ein Buch gebeugt und kaute nachdenklich auf einer Haarsträhne. Hope mochte sie. Sie teilte ihre Leidenschaft zu Büchern und war ebenfalls eine vernünftige Person. Wenn sie bloß nicht mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley befreundet wäre! Die beiden brachten sie immer dazu gegen die die Regeln zu verstoßen. Freunde waren sowieso überflüssig. Sie brachten einen nur in schwierige Situationen und Verlegenheit.

Hope schnappte sich ein Buch mit dem Titel „_Flüche und Gegenflüche - So lassen sie ihre Feinde zittern_" (Gehörte so ein Buch nicht eigentlich in die Verbotene Abteilung?) und ließ sich auf einen der roten Polstersessel fallen.

Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf den Text konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Das sie mit Fred Weasley zusammenarbeiten musste war einfach nur grauenvoll. Er würde sicher keinen Finger rühren und ihr die Arbeit mit seinen Streichen erschweren. Seit sie Fred und George kannte, hatten die Zwillinge sie terrorisiert.

**Flashback Anfang**

Ein Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren, stand schüchtern am Bahnhof _Kings Cross_. In der Hand trug sie ein Körbchen mit einer kleinen Babykatze und der schwere Gepäckwagen stand neben ihr. Nicht weit entfernt von ihr, stand unterhielt sich ihre Mutter angeregt mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern, die ebenfalls ihre Kinder zum Zug brachten.

Das Mädchen sah sich auf dem Bahnhof um. Geschäftsmänner in schwarzen Anzügen und mit Aktentaschen eilten vorbei.

Doch dann wurde sie auf eine seltsame Familie aufmerksam.

»Jedes Jahr das selbe mit ihnen«, schimpfte eine Frau, offenbar die Mutter. An der einen Hand hielt sie ein kleines Mädchen an der anderen einen kleinen Jungen. Außerdem liefen neben ihnen noch ein Mann und zwei Jungen, die Gepäckwägen vor sich her schoben. Alle hatten rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Das Mädchen erkannte sofort an ihrer Kleidung, das dies eine Zauberfamilie sein musste.

»Percy, Charlie: Ihr geht schon mal vor!«, meinte die Frau zu ihren älteren Söhnen.

»Aber natürlich Mum!«, der Jüngere zog eine wichtige Miene. Der andere lachte bloß und stieß seinem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Rippen:

»Hey, mach dich locker, Alter!" Und dann liefen beide mit ihren Wägen davon.

»Arthur!«, sagte die Frau, »du nimmst Ron und gehst in diese Richtung! Ich und Ginny schauen dort nach! Irgendwo müssen diese beiden Bengel doch stecken! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege!«

Der Mann nickt und nahm der Frau den kleinen Jungen ab:

»Beruhige dich, Molly, wir werden Fred und George schon finden.« Die Frau sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde sie die Meinung ihres Mannes teilen. Jedoch machten sich die beiden auf die Suche nach den Vermissten.

Das blonde Mädchen schaute ihnen noch eine Weile nach bis sie verschwunden waren. Ihr Blick fiel auf die große Bahnhofsuhr über ihr. In einer Viertelstunde würde der Zug abfahren und ihre Mutter machte immer noch keine Anstalten die Absperrung zu passieren. Seufzend stellte sie den Käfig mit Sir Lancelot, ihrem Kätzen, auf den Boden und hockte sich selber im Schneidersitz daneben.

Als sie vor einigen Wochen ihren Brief bekam hatte sie sich riesig gefreut. Endlich würde sie auch richtig Zaubern lernen, so wie ihre Mutter. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen nichts anderes zu tun außer zu lernen. Sie wollte das ihre Mutter stolz auf sie war. Ihr Vater, ein Zauberer, war mit einer jungen Midihexe durchgebrannt und hatte sich bei seiner Tochter nie wieder gemeldet. Das Mädchen wusste nicht viel von ihm. Böse Zungen behaupteten allerdings das er ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort geworden sein soll. Das Mädchen erschauderte jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte die Tochter eines Todessers zu sein und sie hoffte das es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die beiden Gestalten, die sie schon einige Zeit beobachteten, gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Als auf einmal ein lautes Knallen und Zischen ertönte, erschrak sie und sprang schreiend auf. Um sie herum Funkte und Blitze es. Es waren explodierende Feuerwerkskörper.

Das Mädchen erkannte, dass es _Dr. Filibusters Magisches Feuerwerk_* war.

Ein ganz besonders fieser Knaller hüpfte auf ihre Hand und sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Die anderen Leute waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten mit offenen Mündern das Feuerwerk.

»FRED UND GEORGE WEASLEY WAS HABT IHR EUCH NUR DABEI GEDACHT!«, keifte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Die Frau von vorhin kam heran geeilt. Ihre Miene war wütend.

Als sie das wimmernde Mädchen sah, wechselte sich ihre Miene schlagartig.

»Ist dir was passiert, Schätzen?«, fragte sie besorgt. Das Mädchen nickte, aber sie konnte nicht sprechen. So geschockt war sie. Nun kam auch ihre Mutter herbei geeilt.

»Hope!«, rief sie und zog ihre Tochter in ihre Arme, »oh Gott Hope, hast du dich verletzt?«

Hope zeigte ihr die verbrannte Hand und ihre Mutter wurde bleich.

Schnell zog sie ihre Tochter in eine der Bahnhofstoiletten und heilte ihre Hand unter kaltes Wasser. Hope wimmerte wieder, als das kalte Wasser auf ihre verbrannte Haut traf.

»Ich kann deine Hand leider nicht heilen. Es wird eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Du solltest in Hogwarts sofort zur Krankenstation gehen«, meinte ihre Mutter und wickelte ihr ein Taschentuch um die Hand. Das Mädchen nickte. Sie zitterte immer noch.

»Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper, sollten verboten werden!«, schimpfte ihre Mutter weiter, als sie zurück zu dem Gepäckwagen gingen. Die Frau mit den roten Haaren war immer noch da, aber sie war nicht mehr alleine. Vor ihr standen zwei Jungen, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen und genauso feuerrote Haare hatten wie Molly.

»IHR SEID DOCH NICHT MEHR GANZ GESCHEID! GERADE MAL DAS ERSTE MAL AUF DEM WEG NACH HOGWARTS UND SCHON HABT IHR DEN GANZEN BAHNHOF AUF DEN KOPF GESTELLT! WISST IHR EIGENTLICH WIE LEICHTSINNIG DAS VON EUCH WAR? DAS MÄDCHEN HAT SICH WEGEN EUCH VERBRANNT! UND UNTER SCHOCK STEHT SIE AUCH NOCH!« Der Frau schien es egal zu sein, das sie die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Bahnsteiges hatte.

»Aber Mom...«, begann einer der beiden Jungen.

»...wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass die so blöd ist und mitten im Feuerwerk stehen bleibt!«, führte der andere seinen Satz zu Ende.

»WAS HÄTTE DIE ARME DENN MACHEN SOLLEN!«, Molly´s Augen funkelten ihre Söhne an, »WENN ICH AUCH NUR EINMAL HÖRE, DASS IHR EUCH IN HOGWARTS DANEBEN BENIMMT, DANN SITZT IHR SCHNELLER IM ZUG NACH HAUSE, ALS DAS IHR HOGWARTS SAGEN KÖNNT!«

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an und sagten dann synchron: »Hogwarts!«

Die Frau schnappte empört nach Luft und packte dann beide am Kragen:

»IHR WERDET EUCH JETZT GEFÄLLIGST BEI DEM MÄDCHEN ENTSCHULDIGEN, IST DAS KLAR?«

»Klarer als klar!«

»Klar, klar!«

Unter dem strengen Blick ihrer Mutter kamen die Zwillinge auf Hope und ihre Mutter zu.

»Wir wollten uns entschuldigen...«

»Auch wenn das nicht unserer, sondern der Wille unserer Mutter war!«

»Wir hoffen,...«

»...dass du unsere Entschuldigung annimmst!« Hope sah die beiden entgeistert an und sagte dann:

»Okay! Für´s erste nehme ich sie an!«

»Dann können wir ja jetzt zum Gleis«, ihre Mutter nahm den Gepäckwagen, »kommst du, Hope?« Das Mädchen warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Zwillinge und zischte:

» Das gibt noch Rache!« Dann folgte sie ihrer Mutter.

»Was war´n das jetzt?«, fragte Fred und sah seinen Bruder an. George zuckte nur mit den Schulter:

»Ich glaub wir haben uns gerade den ersten Feind gemacht!«

**Flashback Ende **

Hope betrachtet das Brandmal an ihrer linken Hand:

»Ich hasse euch Fred und George!«

Ungefähr das gleiche dachte Fred von Hope als er den Zettel las, den er in Zaubertränke aus dem Kessel gezogen hatte.

„_Amourosis - der stärkste Liebestrank aller Zeiten_", stand da in Snapes schnörkelloser Schrift.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Three_**

*_Vorgänger von „Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaftes Nass- Zündendes Hitzfreies Feuerwerk" und noch nicht ganz so ausgereift_


	4. Bats & Beats

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Hija De La Luna_

* * *

4. Bets & Beats

Fred saß gerade mit seinem Bruder und Lee im Gemeinschaftsraum, als das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und eine ziemlich düster drein schauende Hope hineinkletterte. Wie immer klemmte ein Buch unter ihrem Arm und eine Feder hinter dem Ohr. Schon seit der ersten Klasse lief sie so herum und erinnerte ihn damit sehr an Luna Lovegood, eine Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die mit seiner Schwester befreundet war. Auch wenn sie vom Wesen her etwas anders tickte.

»Hey, Shycates!«, brüllte er und sie sah ihn gelangweilt aus ihren grauen Augen an.

»Was gibt´s, Weasley?«

»Komm mal kurz!«

»Ich wüsste nicht warum!«, schnaubte sie.

Fred verdrehte sie Augen.

»Ich will nicht durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum schreien!«

»Ach ja? Das machst du doch sonst auch immer!"

Am liebsten hätte er ihr auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, aber das hätte ihrer Zusammenarbeit sehr geschadet. George und Lee konnten sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen, aber Fred versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und meinte bloß:

»Gut, wenn dich deine Note in Zaubertränke nicht interessiert, dann können wir das auch gerne bleiben lassen!«

Hope biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Innerlich grinste Fred. Er wusste wie wichtig ihre Noten für sie war. Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass sie mit sich wrang:Entweder kam sie jetzt zu ihm hinüber und musste sich die Niederlage gefallen lassen oder sie stolzierte davon und riskierte damit eine schlechte Note.

Schließlich aber straffte sie die Schultern und schritte erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zu.

»Grinse nicht so blöd«, fauchte sie, als sie neben seinem Sessel stand, »also, was ist jetzt?«

»Das ist unser Zaubertrank. Ich dachte mir, dass du gerne wissen würdest, woran wir eigentlich arbeiten«, er drückte ihr das kleine Zettelchen in die Hand.

Hope zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nahm jedoch das Stück Pergament und faltete es auseinander.

»Oh nein!«, stöhnte sie und ließ sich dann ohne nachzudenken in den nächst besten Sessel fallen, »So viel Pech kann man doch gar nicht haben!«

»Denkst du ich find´s gut, dass wir gerade noch so etwas brauen dürfen? Schon schlimm genug, dass wir Partner sind!«

»Tu mir einen Gefallen, Weasley! Nenne uns nicht Partner! Wir ziehen das Ding durch und dann ist gut!«

»Ganz meiner Meinung; aber das eins mal von vornherein klar ist: Wir bleiben immer noch Feinde!«

»Aber natürlich!«

»Erstes Treffen Montag neunzehn Uhr, Bibliothek!«

»Wieso bestimmst du das eigentlich?«

»Weil es sich nicht mit meinem Quidditschtrainig überschneiden darf, Shycates!«

»Okay, aber das nächste Treffen bestimme ich!«

Fred zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Hope stand auf:

»Also dann bis Montag Weasley! Ich muss jetzt noch meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz über Aphrodylleswurzeln verbessern!«

»Du bist schon fertig damit?«, Lee sah sie erstaunt an.

»Ja!«

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten:

»Ich habe ein Paar Probleme mit meinem Aufsatz! Kann ich vielleicht mal einen Blick darauf werfen?«

»Vergiss es, Jordan. Ich lasse dich nicht abschreiben!«, damit drehte sie sich um und rauschte davon.

»Diese Frau macht mich noch krank!«, stöhnte Fred, als sie außer Hörweite war.

»Warum will sie mir denn nicht ihren Aufsatz zeigen«, murrte Lee. George lachte:

»Das würde ich auch nicht an ihrer Stelle! Oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du wirklich nicht abschreiben wolltest?« Lee grinste:

»Stimmt, sie hat mich durchschaut. Schlau ist sie ja!«

»Aber nervig...«, meinte Fred.

»,...und altklug!«, fügte George hinzu.

»Vielleicht, aber auch verdammt hübsch!«

»McLaggen«, sagte Fred gelangweilt.

Cormac McLaggen war im selben Jahrgang wie Lee, George und er, aber gehörte nicht wirklich zu ihrer Gruppe. Er war das Gegenstück zu Hope. Nur das er sich nicht selbst ausgrenzte, sondern ignoriert wurde.

»Sag bloß ihr habt das noch nicht gemerkt. Also wenn sie nicht so in ihre Bücher verliebt wäre, dann hätte sie doch schon längst einen Freund!«

»So wie dich?«, Lee grinste unverschämt. Lässig lehnte sich Cormac in seinen Sessel zurück:

»Vielleicht!«

»Du willst doch nicht ehrlich sagen, dass du auf diese Furie stehst?«, Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Wieso nicht. Sie ist wirklich ganz hübsch«, Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Bist du noch ganz dicht?«, Fred sah seinen Freund ungläubig an.

»Hallo? wir reden hier von Hope Shycates! Dem Mauerblümchen schlechthin!«

»Du würdest sowieso nicht an sie ran kommen, McLaggen«, meinte George trocken. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen n breitete sich auf Cormacs Gesicht aus:

»Wetten wir?«

»Na klar!«, sagte die Zwillinge im Chor. Wetten konnten sie einfach nicht widerstehen.

»Und wer ist Schiedsrichter?«, fragte George.

»Ich!«, meinte Lee sofort. Doch Cormac hatte etwas dagegen:

»Du bist doch parteiisch! Wir brauchen jemanden, der nicht viel mit uns zu tun hat!«

»Hermine«, schlug George vor.

»Spinnst du, dann dürfen wir uns wieder ellenlange Predigten anhören!«, zischte sein Bruder.

»Kein Mädchen! Es muss schon ein Junge sein!«, meinte Cormac.

»Wie wäre es mit Harry«, meinte Lee nachdenklich.

»Harry Potter?«, Cormac sah sie zweifelnd an.

»Ja genau!«, Fred nickte.

»Ich geh ihn holen!«, schon war George davon gestürmt.

Er suchte den Gemeinschaftsraum nach den Dreien ab, entdeckte aber nur Hermine, die in einer Ecke saß und in ein Buch vertieft war. Entschlossen ging er zu ihr hinüber.

»Äh Hermine, hast du ne Ahnung, wo Harry ist?«

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Wieso begann er auf einmal so zu schwitzen?

»Tut mir Leid, George. Aber er hat gerade Nachhilfe bei Snape in Zaubertränke!«

»Und Ron?« Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern:

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist!«

George wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er war einfach vollkommen durcheinander. So kannte er sich gar nicht.

»Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?«, fragte sie und lächelte freundlich.

Konnte nicht einer dieses verdammte Herzklopfen mal abstellen. Dies hier war Hermine Granger, die kleine Freundin seines Bruders! Kein Grund für Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

»Äh..n-nein..d-danke, Mine. Ich meine Hermine«, stotterte er.

»Okay«, damit beugte sie sich über ihr Buch. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

»Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich George bin?« Sie wurde etwas rot:

»Keine Ahnung...vielleicht gut geraten?« Es war mehr eine unsichere Frage als eine Feststellung. Er nickte jedoch nur und lief dann schnell davon. Sein Herz raste immer noch mit seinem Puls um die Wette. Seamus rempelte ihn an:

»Sorry Fred oder George!«

»Ich bin...he warte mal Seamus!«, er hielt ihm am Umhang fest.

»Was?«

»Hast du kurz Zeit?«

»Da bist du ja endlich«, meinte Fred erleichtert, als sein Bruder mit Seamus wiederkam.

»Das ist aber nicht Harry Potter«, stellte Cormac fest und musterte den Fünftklässler.

»Harry war leider nicht aufzutreiben, aber ich habe gedacht, dass Seamus diesen Job auch übernehmen kann!«

»Besser als Jordan«, brummte Cormac.

»Okay, und worum wetten wir?«, fragte Fred.

»Wenn ich es schaffe Shycates innerhalb eines Monats zu küssen, dann macht ihr beide für den Rest des Schuljahres meine Hausaufgaben!«

»Gut, aber es muss schon ein...«

»...leidenschaftlicher Kuss sein und...«

»...von ihr erwidert werden.«

»Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann...«

»...spielst du freiwillig Testperson...«

»...für unsere neuen Produkte!«

Alle Parteien waren einverstanden mit den Bedingungen und der Handschlag wurde von Seamus getrennt. Fred war sich sicher, dass Cormac McLaggen es nicht schaffen würde und hatte keine Bedenken, dass die Wette auch nach hinten losgehen könnte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Four_**


	5. About a Bootlicker & Hatred

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

5. About a Bootlicker & Hatred

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hope beim Frühstück und blätterte etwas abwesend im Tagephropheten herum. Immer wieder Hetzartikel gegen Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore, die steif und fest behaupteten, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Ihre Mutter war eine treue Anhängerin Dumbledores und hatte sich geweigert zu glauben, dass Dumbledore verrückt geworden sei. Sie hatte es immer geahnt, dass Voldemort eines Tages wieder an Macht gewinnen würde. Hope war also mit dieser Ansicht aufgewachsen und fand die Artikel im Tagespropheten einfach unmöglich. Sie hatte Harry immer für einen mutigen und anständigen Kerl gehalten, auch wenn sie ihn nicht persönlich kannte, und konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er log. Diese elenden Reporter! Alles Ignoranten!

Sie faltete die Zeitung zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück widmen, als sich jemand neben sie auf die Bank plumpsen ließ.

»Na Shycates, wie geht´s dir?«, Cormac McLaggen grinste.

»Wie soll es einem schon gehen, wenn eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Umbrigde vor einem stehen!«, schnaubte sie und war nicht gerade angetan von seiner Gesellschaft.

»Vielleicht sollten wir den Unterricht einfach vergessen und uns zusammen aus dem Staub machen!«, er grinste anzüglich. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Du willst schwänzen?«

»Aber nur mit dir zusammen!«

Angewidert rutschte sie etwas von ihm weg. Diesen Kerl hatte sie noch nie gemocht.

»Nein danke, McLaggen!«

Er sah sie gespielt traurig an:

»Aber warum denn nicht, denn schließlich hat sich auch mal das intelligenteste Mädchen der Stufe eine Auszeit verdient und zusammen mit dem bestaussehenden Jungen würde das sicher die beste Zeit ihres Lebens sein!«, er rutschte wieder etwas auf sie zu und flüsterte dann:

»Also wie wär's?«

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Baggerte er sie gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit an? Ja, das tat er und zwar heftig.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezwecken willst, aber es bringt bei mir nichts«, zischte sie bedrohlich leise. Hope sprang auf und packte ihre Tasche. Bevor sie davon lief rief sie noch:

»Ich würde nie, nie den Unterricht schwänzen McLaggen, aber noch viel, viel weniger würde ich mit dir Zeit meine Zeit verschwenden!« Dann eilte sie davon.

Was sollte das?, fragte sie sich, als sie zu ihrem Klassenraum eilte. Will er wirklich etwas von mir oder tut er nur so?

Eines war ihr sicher: Sie würde sich eher ein Messer in die Brust rammen, als mit dem ekelhaftesten Typen ihre Jahrgangs (abgesehen von Fred Weasley) etwas anzufangen.

Mit spöttischen Grinsen beobachtet Fred beim Frühstück den ersten Versuch McLaggens sich Shycates an den Hals zu schmeißen. Der Kerl war auch zu dumm! Bei solchen Mädchen wie Hope musste man vorsichtig sein, die hatten sehr scharfe Krallen. Und die fuhr sie auch sofort aus. Er sah die Abneigung in ihrem Gesicht, als McLaggen sich neben sie setzte. Er sah wie er sich vorbeugte und ihr etwas zu raunte. Sie sah ihn schockiert an und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch McLaggen gab nicht auf, er redete weiter auf sie ein.

Fred stellte voller Genugtuung fest, wie sich ihr Gesicht immer mehr verfinsterte und ihre Augen zu Funkeln begannen. Dann sprang sie plötzlich auf.

»Ich würde nie, nie den Unterricht schwänzen, McLaggen, aber noch viel, viel weniger würde ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwenden!«, damit rauschte sie davon und Fred sah ihr grinsend nach. Seine Wette hatte er schon so gut wie gewonnen.

»Wie es aussieht ging McLaggens Anmache nach hinten los!«, raunte George ihm zu.

Er sah seinen Zwillingsbruder grinsend an: ,,Ich glaub, mein geliebter Zwilling, wir haben bald ein neues Opfer für unsere Scherzartikel!« Beide lachten.

»Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?«, Alicia Spinnet sah die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

»Nichts, was kleine Mädchen angeht!«, meinte George immer noch lachend.

»Ihr habt doch nicht wieder irgendwas angestellt, oder?«, fragte Hermine, die ganz in ihrer Nähe saß und alles mitbekommen hatte.

»Aber natürlich nicht«, empörte sich Fred gespielt, »wir würden es doch nie wagen in der Gegenwart einer Vertrauensschülerin einen Streich zu spielen!«

»Das will ich auch hoffen!«

»Ach Hermine, sei nicht immer so gehässig zu den beiden! Sie sind halt so!«, meinte Harry grinsend.

»Du meinst lebensmüde und verrückt!« Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen.

George spürte innerlich einen kleinen Stich. Dachte sie das wirklich über ihn? Das er ein Verrückter war? Auf einmal fühlte er sich nicht gut. Er beobachtet wie sie sich kopfschüttelnd Harry und Ron etwas aus dem Tagespropheten vorlas. Dabei bewegten sich ihre Lippen schnell und ihre braunen Augen huschten über die Zeilen. Ihre brauen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Fred sah ihn von der Seite an:

»Was ist los Brüderchen?"

»Nichts", George lächelte verträumt, während er immer noch Hermine anstarrte. Fred folgte seinem Blick und hätte sich fast an seinem Müsli verschluckt.

»Stehst du etwa auf Hermine Granger?«

Ärgerlich sah George seinen Bruder an:

»Spinnst du? Sie ist die Freundin unseres kleinen Bruders und zwei Jahre jünger als ich!«

»Na und?«

»Was: Na und?«

»Das ist doch egal wie alt sie ist!«

»Finde ich nicht und außerdem ist sie für mich nicht mehr als eine Art Schwester für mich!«

»Wer´s glaubt!«

George sprang wütend auf:

»Hör auf mit diesen krankhaften Fantasien. Ich steh nicht auf sie und damit basta!«

»Hey Alter, keinen Grund sich gleich aufzuregen, dass war doch nur Spaß!«, meinte Fred beschwichtigend und konnte sich das Lachen noch gerade so vergleichen.

»Das will ich auch hoffen!«, knurrte George und setzte sich unter den entgeisterten Blicken seiner Mitschüler wieder hin. Damit war das Thema beendet.

_Mein Bruder hat sich doch tatsächlich in den Bücherwurm verliebt_, dachte Fred lächelnd. Das hätte er nie im Leben gedacht, aber es war einfach nur zu offensichtlich. Ob sie das gleiche fühlte?

Er schaute unauffällig zu Hermine, die gerade mit Ron über etwas diskutierte. Beide hatten rote Köpfe und Ron fuchtelte unbeholfen mit den Armen vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Hässlich war sie nicht, da musste er George recht geben. Sie hatte sich in den Sommerferien verändert. War älter geworden.

Er musste einfach abwarten wie sich das ganze entwickelte. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen und George hatte genug Zeit ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Denn dass er sie sehr mochte, daran hatte Fred keine Zweifel.

»Kommst du?«, riss sein Zwilling ihn aus seinen Gedanken, »wir müssen zu Verteidigung!«

Fred verzog sein Gesicht:

»Würg! Da kann ich auch gerne drauf verzichten!«

Und zusammen mit Lee, Angelina und Alicia machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Hope saß schon im Klassenraum und starrte missgelaunt an die Tafel. Sie hob nicht einmal den Kopf als die anderen hereinkamen. Fred vermutete, dass sie über Cormac McLaggen nachdachte. Irgendetwas in ihm freute sich diebisch, dass sie den Jungen überhaupt nicht zu mögen schien. George und er setzten sich in die Reihe hinter sie.

Knapp hatten sich Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs niedergelassen, da betrat auch schon Umbrigde mit entschlossen Schritten und steifen Gesichtsausdruck den Raum. Wie immer trug sie ihre rosafarbene Strickjacke und eine knallpinke Haarspange.

»Guten Morgen!«, sagte sie barsch.

»Guten Morgen!«, kam es im Chor von den Schülern.

»Bitte schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite dreihundert-vier auf und lesen Sie die Anweisungen der Abteilung für Straftaten Dritten Grades und die Maßnahmen bei kriminellen Machenschaften und Verstoß gegen das Gesetz unserer Zaubergemeinschaft!", sagte sie und setzte sich an ihr Pult.

Murrend öffneten alle ihre Bücher und begannen zu lesen. Alle außer Hope. Sie saß immer noch und starrte an die Tafel.

Umbridge sah von den Aufsätzen auf, die sie gerade korrigierte und runzelte die Stirn.

»Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden, Miss Shycates? Sie sollen Seite dreihundert-vier lesen!«

Hope erwachte wie aus einer Trance und schaute ihre Lehrerin fragend an.

»Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich war in Gedanken!«

»Nun Miss Shycates! Es waren sicher Gedanken, die nichts mit dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu tun hatten, deswegen ziehe ich Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte ab. Ich hoffe das wird Ihnen eine Lehre sein!«

Die Klasse begann zu tuscheln und Hope senkte beschämt den Kopf. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass wegen ihr so viele Punkte abgezogen worden sind.

»Geschieht ihr mal ganz Recht!«, wisperte George und Fred nickte.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu tuscheln gibt! Wendet euch wieder dem Text zu und schweigt. Ansonsten werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen!«

Schnell versenkten alle ihre Nasen wieder zwischen den Seiten des Buches. Diesmal auch Hope.

Einige Minuten später flog die Klassenzimmertür auf. Alle hoben ruckartig die Köpfe. Cormac McLaggen stolzierte herein, als hätte er nichts Verbotenes getan.

»Guten Tag, Professor«, meinte er gut gelaunt und setzte sich neben Hope in die erste Reihe, die - ganz zu Freds Belustigung - weiter von ihm weg rutschte.

Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Sind Sie sich eigentlich bewusst, dass sie zehn Minuten zu spät sind, Mr. McLaggen!« Cormac nickte lächelnd:

»Ja, Prfessor und das tut mir auch ehrlich Leid. Zumal Ihr Unterricht der durchaus beste an Hogwarts ist, aber ich wurde leider aufgehalten. Mein Onkel, sie werden ihn sicher kennen, ist Abteilungsleiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe und ist zur Zeit in Hogemead, weil eine wild gewordene Meute von Kitzpurfel ihr Unwesen treiben ihr Unwesen treibt. Er hat mich gebeten ihm zu erzählen, ob die Viecher sich auch im Schloss ein genisstet haben und deshalb hat er mich eben noch abgepasst! Ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, aber ich denke es geht hierbei um unsere Sicherheit!«

»Pass auf, dass du nicht auf deiner Schleimspur ausrutscht«, meinte Fred spöttisch.

»Ich verbitte mir solche Kommentare, Mr. Weasley! Ich denke das mr. McLaggen ganz richtig gehandelt hat. Sicherheit ist hat oberste Priorität! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!«

Fred öffnete empört den Mund, doch Umbrigde brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. McLaggen grinste überheblich. Fred ballte unterm Tisch die Fäuste. Das war so etwas von ungerecht!

Auch Hope regte sich tierisch darüber auf. Ihr wurden Punkte abgezogen nur weil sie gedanklich abwesend war und er bekam auch noch Punkte dazu für seine dicke Lüge. Das es eine Ausrede war daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch sie traute sich nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren. Deshalb warf sie Umbridge nur eine wütenden Blick zu und vergrub sich wieder in dem Buch.

»Das ist absolut ungerecht!«, beschwerte sich Alicia, als sie auf den Weg zu Verwandlung waren, »dieser elende Kotzbrocken! Ich könnte ihm echt eine reinhauen!«

»Da bist du nicht die einzige!«, brummte Hope, die zur Abwechslung neben den anderen ging. Alicia sah sie erstaunt an:

»Seid wann redest du mit uns?«

»Ich kann auch gerne wieder gehen«, fauchte die Blonde.

»Entschuldigung, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich habe mich nur gewundert!«

»Schon okay! Ich reagiere auch manchmal etwas über!«

»Manchmal ist gut«, schnaubte Fred, »du bist immer so kratzbürstig!«

»Wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Weasley!«

»Wer hat dich gebeten bei uns mitzugehen! Wenn du nicht damit klar kommst, dass ich sage, was ich denke, dann kannst auch gleich wieder gehen!«

»Weißt du was? Das mache ich jetzt auch! Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!«

Sie eilte davon und lief nun ein Paar Meter vor ihnen. Alicia funkelte ihn böse an:

»Danke du unsensible Tomate! Jetzt redet sie schon mal vernünftig mit uns und du streitest dich gleich wieder mit ihr!«

»Erstens heißt das eigentlich untreue Tomate und zweitens kann ich sie nicht leiden!«

»Das wissen wir langsam«, meinte Angelina, »aber du kannst dich ja auch mal zusammenreißen!«

Fred brummte irgendwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schwieg dann. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden und gut. Er und Hope hatten sich halt schon immer gehasst und er wusste, dass sich daran nie etwas ändern würde.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. First Meeting & a Ferret

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

6. First Meeting & a Ferret

Am Montag sollte das erste Treffen zwischen Hope und Fred also statt finden. Beiden grauste schon davor, aber sie kamen nicht drumherum. Keiner von ihnen hatte vor zu kneifen. Den Gefallen wollten sie Snape und vor allem dem anderen gegenüber nicht tun.

»Hast du dir eigentlich schon einen netten Streich für Shycates ausgedacht?«, fragte George seinem Bruder am Vorabend, als sie sich fürs Bett fertig machten.

»Ich habe beschlossen sie in Ruhe zu lassen und mich nur dem Trank zu widmen.«

»Was?«

George klappte buchstäblich der Unterkiefer herunter. Fred zuckte bloß mit den Schultern:

»Es würde mir nichts bringen! In Zaubertränke stehe ich sowieso schon schlecht. Es wäre ziemlich dumm von mir, diese Chance auf eine bessere Note zu versauen!«

»Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Zwillingsbruder gemacht?«, George konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Noch nie, aber wirklich noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte sich Fred Gedanken über seine Noten gemacht.

»Wir werden halt auch erwachsen!«, es klang fast schon etwas wehmütig. Fred seufzte theatralisch.

»Ja leider!", George lag bereits im Bett und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf, »aber du hast Recht, wenn unser Zauberladen laufen soll, dann müssen wir auch ein Basiswissen haben. Schließlich stellen sich die Scherzartikel nicht von alleine her.«

»Trotzdem ich glaube unseren Humor werden wir nie verlieren, selbst wenn wir steinalt sind und unsere Gebisse so verzaubern, dass sie von alleine alle Pflegerinnen im Krankenhaus beißen!«

George lachte. Diese Idee klang gar nicht mal so schlecht.

»Gut, dass wir noch ein Jahr hier sind. Ohne uns wäre diese Schule doch ein grauer Klotz. Jetzt, wo auch noch Umbrigde da ist!«

»Erinnere mich nicht daran! Sonst kriege ich Alpträume!«, stöhnte Fred und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.

»Witzig hin oder her, auch der lustigste Spaßvogel braucht mal Schlaf, Gute Nacht Fred!«

Er gähnte.

»Nacht George und träume schön von Hermine!« Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, traf ihm auch schon ein Kissen am Kopf.

»Noch ein verdammtes Wort und ich sperr dich mit Shycates in die Besenkammer!«, drohte George.

Sein Bruder lachte nur:

»Dann kratzt sie dir die Augen aus, wenn wir wieder draußen sind!«

»Das wär's mir aber Wert gewesen!«

»Mist«, fluchte Fred und lief noch schneller. Er war um Sieben mit Hope in der Bibliothek verabredet gewesen und jetzt war es bereits halb Acht. Sie war bestimmt auf Hundertachtzig.

Als er in die Bibliothek kam, saß sie mit verschrenkten Armen an einem der Bibliothekstische und schoss Todesblicke auf ihn ab, als er ihren Tisch ansteuerte. Er schluckte. Auf in den Kampf, Fred Weasley!

»Hey Shycates! Tut mir Leid, hab die Zeit vergessen!«, das war glatt gelogen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er noch mit George und Lee einen kleinen Abstecher in den Honigtopf gemacht und er hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt an so einem schönen Tag zu arbeiten. Nur schweren Herzens konnte er sich von den Lakrtizauberstäben und Schokofröschen trennen. Aber er konnte ihr natürlich nichts von dem Geheimgang der einäugigen Hexe erzählen. Sie würde es glatt fertig bringen sofort zu McGonagall zu rennen.

Er wartete geduldig auf ihre Beschimpfungen und einer Predigen über Pünktlichkeit und Verantwortung. Doch nichts der gleichen kam.

»Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte sowieso nichts besseres zu tun als hier zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen!«, sie lächelte zuckersüß. Fred glaubte er habe sich verhört und starrte sie ungläubig an.

»Was ist Weasley? Hast du erwartete, dass ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals jage? Glaub mir, das würde ich am Liebsten auch machen, aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass ich wegen Mordes nach Askaban komme!« Fred konnte nicht anders er musste grinsen:

»Nein, das kann ich natürlich nicht verantworten. Nächstes Mal komme ich eine halbe Stunde früher, Ehrenwort!«

»Das kling doch vernünftig«, sie nickte zufrieden.

»Also womit fangen wir an?«, er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie fallen.

»Wir sind hier mitten in einer Bibliothek, da ist es doch logisch, dass wir erstmal ein Buch darüber suchen, oder?« Er verzog das Gesicht:

»Heißt das wir müssen lesen?«

»Nein wir essen die Bücher, Weasley!«, meinte sie spöttisch.

Er überhörte ihr Kommentar bewusst und sah sich um. In welcher Abteilung konnte er anfangen?

Hope war bereits zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwunden. Ihre Wut auf den Weasley verflog schnell, als sie die geschlossenen Reihen der dicken Wälzer sah und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Das war ihr Territorium. Sie suchte nach dem Buchstaben "L" und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken.

»Lähmflüche, Leprechangold...«, wisperte sie, »DA! Liebetränke!«

Sie zog das Buch aus dem Regal. Sein Umschlag war robinrot und in goldenen, geschwungenen Buchstaben stand: „_Lieben und Lieben lassen von Geraldine Mitchell_"

Eine junge Frau mit blonden Locken und blauen Augen lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und jedes Mal leuchtete ein blaues Herz auf. Wie bei einem Feuerwerk.

Sie überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. „Amourosis: Seite 79"

Sie schlug die Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

»Amourosis ist einer der drei legendären Zaubertränke zu denen auch der Todestrank Ilamort und der Schlaftrank Dormiron gehören. Er ist in der Klassifieziehrung unter A eingestupft, was bdeutet, dass akute Gefahr besteht beim Einnehmen des Trankes...«, sie runzelte die Stirn. Gefährlich?

Sie wollte gerade weiter lesen, als eine Stimme ihr ins Ohr hauchte:

»Na schon was gefunden? Vor Schreck ließ sie das Buch fallen und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Zwei blaue Augen blitzen sie belustigt an.

»Weasley!«, zischte sie. Er grinste bloß.

»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich so zu erschrecken!«, schimpfte sie, während sie das Buch wieder aufhob.

Dann lief sie zurück zum Tisch ohne darauf zu achten ob er ihr folgte oder nicht. Sie kannte das Buch auf die Holzplatte und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Madame Pince, der Bibliothekarin ein.

»Aber ich darf doch wohl bitten, Miss. Bücher sind wertvoll!«

»Entschuldigung!«, murmelte Hope verlegen und schlug dann wieder das Buch auf. Fred beugte sich über ihre Schulter um mitzulesen.

»...das Brauen an sich verlangt schon ziemlich viel Geduld, denn es kann bis zu fünf Monaten dauern (»Fünf Monate! Snape spinnt doch!«, ärgerte sich Fred) und die Beschaffung der Zutaten ist Recht aufwendig. Die Person, die den Trank eingenommen hat, fällt in eine Art Koma und wacht je nach Dosis früher oder später wieder auf. Wie bei es bei Liebestränken üblich ist, verliebt sich die Person in das erste Lebewesen, was er oder sie als erstes beim Aufwachen erblickt. Wenn Sie also Ihrem Schwarm diesen Trank verabreichen müssen Sie es geschickt anstellen, sodass Sie das erste sind, was er nach dem Erwachen erblickt. Die Wirkung tritt nach wenigen Sekunden ein und ist Recht stark. Die Person sieht den, den sie als erstes nach Einnahme des Trankes, als seine große Liebe an und träumt Tag und Nacht von ihr. Es ist wie eine Sucht von der man nicht mehr loskommt. Wenn diese Liebe nicht erwidert wird, kann es passieren, dass der, der den Trank konsumiert hat, in eine Art Depression verfällt, die meistens mit Suizidversuchen verbunden sind.

Wenn es zu Nebenwirkungen kommt, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an die nächste Midihexe oder an die Abteilung für verpatzte Zauber und Flüche im Zaubererminesterium.«

»Ziemlich heiß, das Ding!«, meinte Fred, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte.

»Seltsam, das Snape uns so einen mächtigen Trank brauen lässt«, meinte Hope. Er lehnte immer noch über ihrer Schulter und das machte sie nervös.

»Und was brauchen wir alles dafür?«,fragte er und sie schauderte als sein Atem an ihrem Ohr vorbei strich. Sie überflog die Zutatenliste.

»Einen Teil davon können wir aus dem Vorratsschrank für Schüler besorgen, aber die anderen Dinge werden schwerer zu bekommen sein. Weißt du zufällig was Cytrilliskraut ist?«

»Keine Ahnung!", er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und blickte nachdenklich auf das Bild neben den Zutaten. Es zeigte einen Zauberer der verliebt eine Hexe anschaute, die triumphierend eine Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank schwenkte. Hope seufzte tief:

»Dann müssen wir halt Professor Sprout bei Kräuterkunde fragen. Die nächste Stunde ist am Mittwoch. Ich hoffe bis dahin haben wir die anderen Zutaten so weit zusammen, dass wir am Freitag anfangen können.«

»Heißt das für heute sind wir fertig?«

»Ich denke schon. Ohne Zutaten können wir ja nicht anfangen zu brauen oder? Dann bis morgen!«, Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stopfte das Buch zwischen alle ihre anderen.

Mit einem Mal wurde Fred klar das sie ihr erstes Treffen überstanden hatten. Und nicht nur das. Sie lebten beide noch und hatten sich kaum gestritten.

»Ach ja und vergiss nicht nächstes Mal eine halbe Stunde früher zu kommen!«, meinte sie lachend und verließ dann mit eiligen Schritten die Bibliothek. Hausaufgaben warteten noch gemacht zu werden.

Fred hatte sich noch keinen Zentimeter gerührt, sondern schaute ihr nur lächelnd nach. Das erste Mal, das sie gelacht hatte in seiner Gegenwart. Und es war ein ehrliches Lachen gewesen. Warum machte sie das nicht oft? Sie hatte ein helles, schönes Lachen.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Frederick Weasley seid wann willst du das Hope Shycates lacht! »Schäme dich!«, schalte er sich selbst.

Als Hope aus der Bibliothek kam schüttelte sie einmal heftig den Kopf. Sie war doch tatsächlich nett zu ihm gewesen, obwohl sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders, als sie sein schuldbewusstes Gesicht gesehen hatte, nachdem er zu spät gekommen war. Irgendwas stimmte überhaupt nicht mit ihr. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur überarbeitet.

»Gebt mir meine Bücher zurück, ich bitte euch!«, riss eine verträumte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie sah auf und entdeckte Luna Lovegood ein Mädchen aus Ravencalw, das ihr schon öfters aufgefallen war. Sie stand auf Zehenspitzen und versuchte an ein Buch zu kommen, dass ein Junge mit Platinblonden Haaren hochhielt.

Hope erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin und der größte Angeber den sie je gesehen hatte.

»Na Loony, ist das dein Tagebuch oder warum ist es dir so wichtig? Stehen da alle deine durchgeknallten und paranoiden Gedanken drinnen? «

»Bitte Malfoy!«

Doch er lachte nur gehässig. Hope fand, dass es Zeit war, dass sie eingriff. Sie mochte Luna Lovegood, weil sie einfach nur sie selber war und sich nicht hinter einem falschen Image versteckte.

»Draco Malfoy!«, sie stemmte vor ihm die Hände an die Hüften und durchbohrte ihn mit Todesblicken, »wenn du ihr nicht sofort das Buch wiedergibst, dann werde ich dir einen Ganzklammerfluch auf den Hals jagen und Eigenhändig zu Professor McGonagall schleifen!«

»Halt dich bloß daraus du Schnepfe! Das geht dich gar nichts an«, zischte er.

»Oh doch es geht mich immer etwas an, wenn ein jüngerer Schüler von einem Älteren tyrannisiert wird!«

Meinte sie und riss ihm schließlich das Buch aus der Hand, was ziemlich leicht für sie war, weil sie zehn Zentimeter größer war als er.

»Hier Luna!«

»Danke!«, das blonde Mädchen lächelte dankbar und lief schleunigst und glücklich davon. Draco und Hope standen nun im leeren Gang.

»Na warte, das wirst du büßen!", Draco Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hope.

Sofort griff sie nach ihrem eigenen, aber - »Nein!«, flüsterte sie, denn er befand sich nicht in ihrer Tasche. Malfoy grinste:

»Sieh mal einer an die pflichtbewusste Vertrauensschülerin ist unbewaffnet.«

»Ich warne dich, Malfoy. Du bist Vertrauensschüler und kannst ganz schnell diesen Amtes verwiesen werden!«, versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste sie, dass es nichts bringen würde. Sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Malfoy lachte:

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich darum schere?«

Sie schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Mit geballten Fäusten stand sie ihm Gegenüber. Sie würde nicht weglaufen. Sie würde sich stellen, was auch immer kommen würde.

»Du bist feige, Malfoy!«, flüsterte sie, »erst vergreifst du dich an viel jüngeren und dann bedrohst du mich ohne das ich mich zur Wehr setzten könnte!«

»Ein Malfoy ist nicht feige!«, zischte er böse. Doch sie sah ihn nur verachtend an:

»Doch, das nenne ich feige!«

Wütend schwang er den Zauberstab:

»Levicorpus.«

Hope schloss die Augen. Sie wartete sie auf die Wirkung seines ersten Spruchs, doch sie trat nicht ein. Stattdessen hörte sie nur ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Jemand hatte Malfoys Arm im letzten Moment hochgerissen, sodass der Fluch an die hohe Decke gekracht war.

»Such dir lieber einen in deiner Größe zum Spielen, Malfoy!«, zischte Fred.

»Was soll das Weasley? Hau ab!«

Doch Fred antworte ihm nicht, sondern schaute nur besorgt zu seiner Klassenkameradin:

»Alles okay?«

Sie nickte nur. Zu Verwundert über seine Rettung um etwas zu sagen. Er grinste und warf ihr ihren Zauberstab zu:

»Hier den hast du in der Bibliothek vergessen. Ziemlich mutig, wenn man bedenkt, dass dich das Frettchen hier fast verflucht hätte!«

Erleichtert fing sie den Zauberstab auf und murmelte ein: »Danke!«

»Und jetzt zu dir, Malfoy! Sollte ich noch einmal sehen, dass du unschuldige Mädchen angreifst, dann ist unser nächster Streich noch viel heftiger als der Letzte!«, drohte Fred. Malfoy wurde bleich und sah schleunigst zu, dass er weg kam.

»Danke Weasley, aber das hätte ich auch noch alleine hinbekommen!«

»Von wegen!«

»Ehrlich, ich brauch deine verdammte Hilfe nicht!«, damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon einen verwirrten Fred zurücklassend. Er wollte ihr doch nur aus der Patsche helfen. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie war eben eine eingebildete Gans!

* * *

**_End of Chapter Six_**


	7. Boy Below the Bed

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

7. Boy Below the Bed

»Hey Hope, kommst du morgen mit nach Hogsmead?«, fragte Alicia, als Hope in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen eintrat.

Alicia Spinnet und ihre Freundin Angelina Johnson saßen auf einem der Betten und hatten wie immer über Qudditsch geredet. Jetzt schauten sie ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu, wie diese zu ihrem eigenen Bett ging und das Buch über Liebestränke in ihrem Koffer verstaute.

»Wahrscheinlich nicht!«, sagte sie, als sie den Koffer wieder unter das Bett schob, »ich muss mich noch auf die UTZe vorbereiten.«

»Was? Jetzt schon?«, Angelina war sichtlich erstaunt, »unsere Prüfungen sind noch über neun Monate hin!«

»Um genau zu sein Neun Monate, Sechzehn Tage und Vierzehn Stunden!«

»Weißt du was Hope?«, meinte Alicia breit grinsend, »du bist echt ein Workaholic!«

Hope zuckte bloß die Schultern.

»Wie wäre es, wenn du einmal ausspannst, die Arbeit Arbeit sein lässt und mit uns nach Hogsmead kommst!«, schlug Angelina vor.

»Genau! Lee, Katie und die Weasley-Zwillinge gehen auch mit!«, fügte Alicia begeistert hinzu.

»Tut mir leid Mädels, aber ich konnte es mit diesem Kindskopf von Fred Weasley nicht eine Minute aushalten. Reicht schon, dass ich dank Snape überhaupt Zeit mit ihm verschwenden darf!«

»Ach komm schon, Hope, so schlimm ist Fred doch auch nicht und es macht sicher Spaß!«

»Nein, und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet. Ich bin hungrig!«, damit ging sie zum Abendessen. Angelina und Alicia sahen sich an.

»Wir haben's versucht, wenn sie nichts mit uns zu tun haben will ist das ihr Problem, aber dann brauch sie sich nicht wundern, dass wir sie ausgrenzen!«

»Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht, Leesh!«

Fred erzählte seinen Freunden nichts von dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy. Er war einfach zu verärgert über Hope´s Reaktion nach seiner ,,Rettung". Was war sie auch immer so kratzbürstig? Gut, George und er hatten ihr oft Anlass mit ihren Streichen gegen sie gegeben, aber was musste sie auch so ein perfektes Opfer abgeben? Manchmal erinnerte sie ihn an Percy, seinen älteren Bruder, mit ihrer pflichtbewussten Art.

»Hey Brüderchen, wo starrst du denn so angestrengt hin? Doch nicht etwa zu Shycates?«, George beugte sich grinsend zu ihm vor.

»Ich beobachte wann McLaggen seinen nächsten Versuch startet. Man muss seine Wetten immer im Auge behalten, nicht das sie aus dem Ruder laufen!«

»Du denkst an die Sache mit Bagmann?«

»Jupp!«

»Dann sollten wir wirklich ein Auge auf die beiden haben. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich um Shycates und ich mich um McLaggen kümmere?«

»Gebongt!«

Damit wandte sich George ab und Fred war erleichtert, dass er seine Ausrede geglaubt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hope durch ein leises Pochen geweckt. Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah eine schwarze Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster pickte. Alicia grummelte etwas, dass wie »Ach, halt doch die Klappe!« klang und Angelina zog sich genervt ihr Kissen über den Kopf.

Eilig sprang Hope aus dem Bett um die Eule hinein zu flog sie in den Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf Hopes Bett. Sie trug einen Umschlag am Bein. Mit Erstaunen stellte Hope fest, dass er an sie adressiert war. Sonst bekam sie nie Post außer von ihrer Mutter. Und kam die Post nicht eigentlich immer beim Essen? Nachdenklich riss sie den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Hope,_

_du wirst dich sicher wundern, dass ich dir schreibe, aber ich will einfach nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht in Hogwarts. Du bist sicher sauer auf mich, weil ich mich nie bei dir gemeldet habe. Du hast auch allen Grund dazu, keine Frage, aber ich hoffe, dass du diesen Brief nicht gleich im Kaminfeuer entsorgst. Bitte lies zuerst, was ich dir zu sagen habe:_

_Damals einfach abzuhauen ohne ein Wort des Abschieds und ich weiß, dass ich euch wehgetan habe. Aber ich liebe Aglaja nun mal und manchmal macht Liebe blind. Ich habe einen großen Fehler begannen und ich war zu feige dies einzusehen._

_Jetzt hatte ich erst den Mut dir zu schreiben und ich hoffe wirklich das du mir antwortest. Bitte, Hope, ich will wirklich wissen, was alles geschehen ist seit ich weg bin und wie es dir ergangen ist._

_In Liebe_

_**Dein Vater **_

Hope überflog die Zeilen ein zweites Mal, aber es änderte sich nichts. Er hatte ihr wirklich geschrieben! Eine Welle aus Wut erhob sich in ihrem Inneren. Wut gegen ihren Vater. Sie wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Nie hatte er sich gemeldet und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie ihn fast aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte.

Sie stieß einen Schrei aus bei dem Alicia vor Schreck aus dem Bett fiel und Angelina überrascht die Augen aufschlug. Mit Tränen in den Augen schlüpfte Hope in ihre Sachen, packte ihre Tasche und stürmte hinaus. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür hinter ihr zu. Angelina und Alicia hatten die Szene stumm verfolgt und waren schockiert.

Hope stampfte die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verfolgt von den entgeisterten Blicken ihrer Mitschüler und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen. Das Feuer flackerte gefährlich in ihren Augen und ein Paar Erstklässler die in den Sesseln geflänzt hatten, machten sich ängstlich aus dem Staub.

»Idiot!«, schrie sie und riss den Brief entzwei.

»Elender Feigling!«

Ratsch!

»Dummschwätzer!«

Ratsch!

»Einfallspinsel!«

Ratsch!

»Egozentriker!«

Ratsch!

»Mistmarde!«

Und mit diesen Worten warf sie die Überreste ins Feuer. Sie wurden sofort von der Glut gepackt und begannen zu brennen. Voller Genugtuung beobachtete sie wie die Flammen am Papier leckten und sie fühlte sich gleich etwas besser.

»Hope?«, sie wurde sanft am Arm gepackt.

Sie wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand die kleine Hermine Granger und musterte sie besorgt.

»I-ist alles in Ordnung?«

Hope lächelte. Noch nie hatte sie jemand gefragt, ob alles okay war.

»Ja, tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich musste meiner Wut einfach mal freien Lauf lassen.«

Die Fünftklässlerin nickte verständlich:

»Das kann ich verstehen, aber vielleicht solltest du dich bei den Erstklässlern entschuldigen. Die waren ziemlich verängstigt. Dir kleine Euan Abercrombie ist sogar in seinem Schlafsaal unter sein Bett gekrochen!« Bestürzt sah Hope sie an:

»Wirklich?« Hermine nickte.

»Na gut, dann werde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Danke Hermine!«, sie schenkte der Jüngeren noch ein Lächeln und ging dann zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen.

Eigentlich war diese Granger wirklich nett. Sie war Hope schon öfters aufgefallen, wie sie in der Bibliothek lernte, während ihre beiden chaotischen Freunde Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter die Schule unsicher machten. Und mit einem Mal empfand sie eine gewisse Sympathie mit Hermine.

Sachte klopfte sie an den Schlafsaal mit der Aufschrift „Erstklässler". Niemand antwortete. Hatte sie die Kleinen wirklich so verschreckt?

»Euan?«

Keiner antwortete, dafür hörte sie Schritte und einen kurzen Moment später öffnete ihr ein Junge die Tür. Als er sie sah, versuchte er in Panik die Tür wieder zu schließen, aber sie stellte ihren Fuß dazwischen.

»Keine Angst, ich tue euch nichts!Ich will mich nur bei euch entschuldigen, dafür das ich vorhin so grob war!«, sagte sie schnell und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Kleine auch nur ein Wort verstanden hatte.

»Wirklich?«, piepste er unsicher.

»Ehrenwort!«, sie hob zwei Finger zum Schwur. Zögernd öffnete der Junge die Tür ganz.

»Vielleicht können sie uns ja helfen, Miss! Euan liegt unter seinem Bett und weigert sich herauszukommen, weil er Angst vor Ihnen hat«, meinte er und etwas Vorwurfsvolles lag in seiner Stimme. Betreten sah Hope ihm an.

»Das tut mir wirklich leid.«

Zielstrebig und mit dem Vorsatz den Erstklässler so schnell wie möglich zu beruhigen betrat sie den Schlafsaal. Ein anderer Junge hockte auf dem Boden und redete auf ein Paar Schuhe ein, die unter einem der Betten hervorschauten.

»Bitte, Euan, sie wird dir schon nichts tun!«

»Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du gesehen wie ihre Augen geglüht haben?«

»Aber du kannst doch nicht für immer unter dem Bett liegen bleiben?«

»Wieso denn nicht?«, meinte die Stimme unter dem Bett trotzig.

»Weil...weil du irgendwann mal was essen musst und was wird McGonagall sagen, wenn du nicht zu Verwandlung kommst?«

»Essen kann ich mir herbeizaubern und wenn ihr mir einfach alles sagt, was ihr im Unterricht durchgenommen habe, dann brauche ich nicht herauszukommen!«

Hope fand, dass es an der Zeit war einzuschreiten. Der Junge, der auf dem Boden saß, sah schon recht verzweifelt aus.

»Also Euan, ich denke dein Freund hat vollkommen Recht, wenn du da nicht herauskommst, dann verpasst du sehr viel. Du erlebst nicht das erste Halloween in Hogwarts und die Abschlussfeier und außerdem ist es da unten ziemlich düster!«, ihre Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. Als Euan erkannte, wer mit ihm da sprach, zog er auch noch seine Füße unters Bett und war sofort still.

»Euan?«

»Hau ab!« Hope seufzte:

»Gut, wie du willst! Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, aber jetzt setze ich mich hier hin und verschwinde erst, wenn du unter diesem verdammten Bett herauskommst!«

Schweigen.

»Gut«, sie ließ sich auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz nieder und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Doch es passierte nichts.

_Wie er will, dann muss ich halt Plan absolut-mies-sein anwenden_, dachte sie.

»Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber mir wurde mal erzählt, dass man im Dunkeln ganz viele Warzen bekommt!«

»Na und? Mich sieht doch sowieso keiner!«, kam die patzige Antwort.

Mist!

»Und Spinnen soll es da unten auch geben oder willst mit denen einen Party feiern?«

Bumm! Euan war mit einem Ruck hochgefahren und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das Lattenrost seines Bettes. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und kam dann schließlich hastig unter dem Bett hervorgekrochen.

»Ich hasse Spinnen!«, rief er und sprang auf die Beine.

_Bingo! Schwäche erkannt und angewandt!, _dachte Hope und grinste. Euan sah das und mit düsterem Blick rieb er sich den Kopf.

»Es gibt da gar keine Spinnen, stimmt´s?« Hope begann zu lachen: ,

»Ich habe jedenfalls noch keine da gefunden!«

Auch seine Zimmerkameraden fanden die Szene sehr amüsant und stiegen in Hopes Lachen mit ein.

»Haha!«, Euan rieb sich immer noch die Beule.

Doch dann musste auch er lachen, als er daran dachte wie stur er doch gewesen war. Hope klopfte ihm auf die Schulter:

»Das im Gemeinschaftsraum war echt nicht so gemeint und es wird auch nie wieder vorkommen!«

»Echt?«

»Ja!«, und ein zweites Mal am diesen Morgen gab Hope ihr Ehrenwort. Damit war die Sache geklärt und Hope verließ grinsend den Schlafsaal.

Gerade hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sie mit jemanden zusammenstieß.

»Aua!«

»Sorry!«

»Weasley?«

»Shycates?«

Das Lächeln auf Hopes Gesicht erstarb und sie sah ihren Widersacher kühl an.

»Was machst du hier, dass hier ist der Jungentrakt!«

»Das ist mir schon klar!«

»Hast du vielleicht heimlich jemanden besucht?«, das Weasley-Grinsen breitet sich auf Freds Gesicht aus und Hope hätte ihm am Liebsten eine gescheuert.

»Und dann auch nicht bei den Erstklässlern!«, er stieß einen Pfiff aus.

»Weißt du was, Weasley? Manchmal...«

Ihre Stimme erstarb, als ihr nichts Passendes mehr einfiel. Oh, sein dämliches Grinsen machte sie verrückt.

»Manchmal würdest du mich am Liebsten küssen?«

»In deinen Träumen vielleicht!«

»Oder doch lieber in deinen?«

»Treib es ja nicht zu weit, Weasley!«, knurrte sie.

»Warum nicht?«, er kam ihrem Gesicht gefährlich Nahe und sie wich schnell einige Zentimeter zurück.

»Ich warne dich, Weasley einen Schritt näher!« Sie hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab unters Kinn. Spöttisch sah er sie an:

»Willst du mich etwa verfluchen?«

»Ich würde es nicht drauf ankommen lassen!«

Bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er sie am Handgelenk gepackt und sie herum

gewirbelt, sodass sie mt dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie keuchte auf.

»An deiner Stelle würde ich vorsichtiger sein, Shycates. das habe ich dir doch schon mal gesagt«, zischte er ihr ins Ohr und wieder einmal erschauderte sie.

»Lass diese Spielchen, Weasley. Du tust mir weh«, meinte sie heiser.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich ziemlich handgreiflich geworden war und ließ ihren Arm los. Einen Moment funkelte sie ihn an und lief dann davon, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah. Doch das hatte er bereits und er fühlte sich schuldig.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte er und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen. Er hatte heute eindeutig die Grenzen überschritten. Aber seid wann hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Besaß er so etwas überhaupt? Ja ! nd es kam gerade jetzt zum Tragen. Ob sie jetzt Angst vor ihm hatte?

»Manchmal bist du so ein Idiot, Fred Weasley«, murmelte er und nahm sich vor bei Hope zu entschuldigen. Wenigstens um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	8. Friends Are Like Wands

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

8. Friends Are Like Wands

Die Siebtklässler aus Gyrffindor hatten nach dem Mittagessen eine Freistunde. Während die meisten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und es sich am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten, hockte Hope in der Bibliothek zwischen zwei Stapeln Büchern und versuchte etwas über ein besonderes Kraut herauszufinden, dass Fred und sie bei ihrem Trank brauchten. Aber konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht. Und als sie die gleiche Zeile fünf Mal hintereinander gelesen hatte und immer noch nicht den Sinn verstand, klappte sie das Buch energisch zu. Seufzend stützte sie den Kopf auf die Hände und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken.

Sie hatte schon fast etwas Angst gehabt, als Fred sie festhielt. Sein Griff war nicht gerade sanft gewesen und seine Stimme war wie ein eisiger Wind über sie hinweg gestrichen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie das nächste Mal tun sollte, wenn er ihr begegnete. Und dann mussten sie auch noch zusammenarbeiten. Alleine. Im Kerker.

Severus Snape hatte ihnen an diesem Morgen mitgeteilt, dass ihnen das Klassenzimmer, wenn kein Unterricht darin stattfand, und der Zutatenschrank für Schüler zur Verfügung stand. Der Trank sollte innerhalb drei Monate fertig sein. Bis dahin würden sie jedoch im Unterricht einen anderen Lernstoff durchnehmen.

Hope war die Liste mit den Zutaten noch einmal durchgegangen und hatte festgestellt, dass die Zutaten wirklich sehr schwer zu bekommen waren. Von manchen Dingen hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört. Wie zum Beispiel vom Cytrilluskraut. Sie würde nach Kräuterkunde wohl mal mit Professor Sprout reden müssen, denn Snape würde ihnen garantiert nicht weiterhelfen.

»Hallo Hope.«

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf.

_Er nun schon wieder_!, dachte sie und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

»Womit willst du mich jetzt schon wieder nerven, McLaggen?«

»Mit nichts! Ich wollte nur wissen, was du hier machst!«

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch er blieb völlig ernst und verzog keine Miene.

»Lesen!«, fauchte sie. Er grinste schief:

»Mir sah das aber nach was ganz anderem aus!«

»Weißt du was, McLaggen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!«, damit packte sie einen Stapel Bücher und schwankte davon. Doch so schnell gab sich Cormac nicht geschlagen. Er lief ihr hinterher und nahm ihr einen Teil der Bücher ab.

»Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre doch nicht schlecht, meine Dame, oder?«

Sie knurrte nur bedrohlich, sagte aber nichts.

»Wo müssen denn die Bücher hin?«, fragte er und schaute nachdenklich auf den Umschlag des Buches, das ganz oben auf dem Stapel lag, »_Heilkräuter und Zauberpflanzen_, dann schätzte ich mal das diese Bücher in die Abteilung _Magische Pflanzen_ gehören!«

»Wow, schlau erkannt, du Genie!«, meinte sie spöttisch und schob das oberste Buch zurück in sein Regal. Cormac lachte:

»Ja, das bin ich in der Tat!«

»Angeber!«

»Ja, das vielleicht auch.«

Wie bitte? Cormac McLaggen gab selber zu, dass er ein Angeber war? Vor Schreck ließ Hope die Bücher fallen. Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern starrte ihn nur an.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hockte er sich auf den Boden, stellte seinen Stapel Bücher zur Seite und begann die anderen aufzusammeln.

»Ich bin nicht so stur wie immer alle denken«, sagte er ohne aufzuschauen, »und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich manchmal ziemlich arrogant wirke!«

»Allerdings«, murmelte Hope und kniete sich neben ihn um ihn zu helfen.

»Hältst du mich wirklich für total eingebildet?« Sie zögerte einen Moment und antwortete dann ehrlich:

»Ja, zwar nicht so schlimm wie Malfoy, aber nervig!« Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

»Na ja, manchmal da führe ich mich schon ziemlich dämlich auf, besonders wenn es um Mädchen geht!«

Hope schwieg. Was sollte sie dazu auch sagen?

»Wie kann ich dich bloß davon überzeugen, dass ich kein Idiot bin?«, meinte er gespielt nachdenklich.

»Ich weiß nicht!« Die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stime war nicht zu überhören.

»Ich hab´s!«, er schnipste mit den Fingern.

»Wie wär es, wenn du mit mir heute Nachmittag nach Hogesmead gehst?« Sie war skeptisch. Absolut skeptisch.

»Tut mir Leid McLaggen, aber ich muss lernen!«

»Schade!«, er klang wirklich enttäuscht.

»Ich wollte dir so gerne beweisen, dass ich ganz anders bin!«

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mittlerweile hatten sie geschafft, die Bücher in die Regale einzusortieren. Hope stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

»Also dann, bis bald!«, meinte Cormac und lächelte leicht.

»Ja, bis dann«, sagte sie leise, »und vielen Dank für das ... Bücher einsortieren!« Er grinste:

»Keine Ursache!« Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

»Cormac?«, Hope eilte ihm hinterher.

»Mhm?«, er schaute sie fragend an.

»Also...weißt du ich...eigentlich kann ich einen Tag Entspannung wirklich gebrauchen und... würdest du doch mit mir nach Hogesmead gehen?« Er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht:

»Aber natürlich sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefragt, oder? Wann soll ich dich abholen?«

»Wie wäre es um drei in der Eingangshalle!«

»Klar! Bis dann! Ich freue mich!«, er lächelte sie ein letztes Mal an und verschwand dann endgültig. Hope blieb noch einen Moment länger in der Bibliothek stehen. Sie war verwirrt und hatte tatsächlich ein Date mit CORMAC MCLAGGEN! Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie geistig umnachtet war. Doch es gab keinen Rückzug mehr.

_Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nicht so schlimm!_, dachte sie, aber sehr überzeugt klang das nicht.

Fred und George derweilen ahnten nicht, dass Cormac dem Gewinn der Wette ein Stückchen näher gerückt war. Sie planten eifrig ihren Scherzartikelladen von dem sie schon lange träumten und der, dank Harry´s Geldspende, gar nicht mal so weit entfernt war.

»Also dieses Geschäft in der Winkelgasse ist schon Recht ordentlich«, meinte George und las sich die Beschreibung noch einmal durch.

»260 Quadratmeter Laden und nochmals 180 Quadratmeter Wohnfläche. Da kann man schon was mit anfangen, oder?«

»Nicht schlecht!«, pflichtete Fred ihm bei.

»Aber der Laden in der Nokturngasse reizt mich irgendwie noch mehr.«

»Er ist günstiger, aber Mom würde uns killen!«, grinste George.

»Du hast recht und außerdem würde sowieso keiner kommen. Ich meine welche Eltern lassen ihre Kinder in die Nokturngasse?«

»Todesser?«

»Ja klar, und am Besten noch du-weiß-schon-wer selbst!«, lachte Fred.

»Wer weiß, vielleicht braucht er ja einen Vorrat an Stinkbomben um die Muggel zu bombardieren!«

Bei dieser Vorstellung brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

»Hey, was lacht ihr denn so?«, Lee kam in den Schlafsaal.

»Ach wir haben nur gerade gedacht wie lustig es doch wäre Malfoy mit Stinkbomben zu bewerfen«, meinte Fred. Lee war zwar ihr Freund, aber über den Scherzartikelladen hatten sie nie mit ihm war Harry´s und ihr Geheimnis. Lee grinste:

»Tolle Idee! Ich mach mit, aber ich wollte euch eigentlich nur sagen, dass wir jetzt los wollen. Alicia und Angelina warten schon!«

»Okay!«, George packte die Anzeigen aus dem Tagesprohpeten zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Da seit ihr ja endlich«, Angelina sprang ungeduldig von einem Bein auf´s andere, »ich will endlich los!«

»Sei nicht immer so ungeduldig, Ange«, George legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

»Lass das, Fred! Du weißt das ich das nicht mag!«, maulte Angelina und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

»Ich bin George!«

»Oh, sorry!«

»Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?«, fragte Alicia sie stand schon vor dem Portraitloch.

»Natürlich«, Lee, George und Angelina folgten ihr.

»Was ist Fred?«, George drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

»Geht schon mal vor! Ich muss noch etwas erledigen« Er hatte jemanden entdeckt mit dem er noch reden musste. George nickte und folgte dann den anderen. Fred atmete tief ein und ging dann auf den Nischentisch zu.

»Shycates?«, fragte er vorsichtig. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn finster an.

»Was?«

Er seufzte und setzte sich dann ohne zu fragen ihr gegenüber.

»Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte dir heute morgen nicht zu Nahe treten«, meinte er leise. Ohne aufzuschauen sagte sie:

»Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen!«

»Heißt das du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an?«

»Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen, dass heute morgen war echt zu viel. Selbst für deine Verhältnisse, Weasley. Von Malfoy hätte ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber dir hätte ich ein wenig Würde schon noch zugetraut!«

Fred schluckte. Ihre Worte waren hart. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit.

»Ich weiß das wir uns oft in die Haare gekriegt haben und meistens waren es belanglose Sachen, aber das hier war echt eine Kurzschlussreaktion von mir. Und das was ich dich jetzt frage fällt mir wirklich schwer und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du darauf eingehst, aber wollen wir nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen. Wollen wir nicht einfach Frieden schließen?«

Nun hob Hope erstaunt den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Das war echt das Letzte, was sie von ihm erwartet hätte.

»Meinst du das ernst?"

Er nickte. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand.

»Also gut«, meinte sie zögerlich, »Waffenstillstand!« Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte über Freds Gesicht, das weiter zu Hope huschte.

»Du kannst mich übrigens Fred nennen!«

»Ich bin Hope!« Sie besiegelten das Ganze mit einem Handschlag.

»Jetzt wo der Krieg beendet ist können wir doch gleich morgen mit dem Trank anfangen,oder?"

»Klar! Wir müssen unbedingt nach Kräuterkunde mit Professor Sprout über Cytrilluskraut reden!"

»Machen wir!"

»Okay!"

»Na dann!"

»Ciao und viel Spaß in Hogesmead!"

»Danke...ähm viel Glück beim Lernen!"

»Danke!"

Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an und dann verschwand Fred schleunigst.

Hope packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging dann vor sich hinsummend nach oben in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Ein bisschen zurechtmachen konnte sie sich doch schon, obwohl es nur Cormac McLaggen war, den sie traf.

Als Fred wieder ging konnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er eben getan hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur bei Hope entschuldigen und jetzt...ja jetzt, was waren sie jetzt? Freunde? Kannten sie sich nur? Oder war es irgendwas dazwischen? Fred wusste es nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass das Leben jetzt viel einfacher sein würde. Für beide.

Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentasche und schlenderte pfeifend durch die Korridore. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt Lust zu Pfeifen. Wie hieß dieses Lied von Celestina Warbeck das seine Mutter so mochte?

**Freunde sind wie Zauberstäbe.**

**

* * *

**

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	9. Hogsmeade

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

9. Hogsmeade

Cormac wartete bereits in der Eingangshalle, als Hope die große Treppe herunterkam. Es war genau eine Minute nach drei und auf Cormacs Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus:

»Sehr pünktlich, Miss Shycates!«

Sie lachte.

»Eine Angewohnheit von mir. Meistens komme ich immer auf die Sekunde genau, was man von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann, Mr. McLaggen!«

»Na ja, ich muss doch immer meinem Onkel helfen!«, er zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Wenn Sie dann bitte mitkommen würden, Madame!«

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter.

»Aber natürlich, Monsieur!«

Zusammen verließen sie das Schloss und gingen hinaus auf die Ländereien. Schüler, die ihnen entgegenkamen warfen ihn neugierige Blicke zu.

Hope konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was hier passierte. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein Date mit Cormac McLaggen, den sie vor kurzen noch für einen ziemlich eingebildeten, aufgeblasenen Ochsenfrosch gehalten hatte, aber er konnte sie wirklich vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er sie in Hogesmead überall mit hin schleppt, wo sie eigentlich gar nicht hin wollte, doch es war ganz anders.

»Wo möchtest du als erstes hin?«

»Mm...schwer, vielleicht zur Heulenden Hütte, da war ich noch nie!«

»Wie bitte? Ist das dein Ernst?«

»Na ja«, sie wurde etwas rot vor Verlegenheit, »ich war erst einmal hier. Ganz zu Anfang in der Dritten, aber dann hatte ich keine Zeit mehr!«

»Erst einmal hier«, wiederholte Cormac kopfschüttelnd, doch dann grinste er.

»Aber es wird mir eine besondere Ehre sein Ihnen alles zu zeigen, meine verehrte Dame!«

Es war der schönste Tag den Hope je hatte. Zuerst zeigte Cormac ihr die Heulenden Hütte. Auf dem Hügel angekommen blieben sie vor dem Zaun stehen und Cormac begann Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen. Von dem Heulen das bei Vollmond im Dorf zu hören war und den anderen seltsamen Dinge die in dem Haus geschahen. Er konnte wirklich gut erzählen und Hope wurde immer ausgelassener. Auf dem Rückweg ins Dorf versuchten sie sich gegenseitig Angst einzujagen und dachten sich immer neue Geschichten aus.

Als nächstes gingen sie in den Honigtopf, der voll von Schülern war. Gerade als Hope fasziniert ein Regal voller Wunder-Zunder-Drops bestaunte, schob Cormac, der sich von hinten an geschlichen hatte, einen Lutscher in den Mund. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich um. Cormac grinste:

»Sorry, aber dir habe ich dir gekauft, ich hoffe er schmeckt.«

Sie lutschte ein paar Mal an dem Lutscher. Er war rot und wie ein Herz geformt. Der Geschmack bestand aus einer Mischung von frischen Erdbeeren und Kirsche. Sie lächelte ihn an.

»Danke, der ist echt lecker!«

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über Cormacs Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

»Kriege ich vielleicht mehr als ein Dankeschön! Einen Kuss vielleicht!«

Hope wurde knallrot bis unter den Haaransatz.

»McLaggen, ich bin mit dir ausgegangen und ich kann nicht leugnen das es mir nicht gefallen hat, aber irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss!«

»Verzeihen Sie meine Unverschämtheit, aber bei so einer hübschen Begleitung kann man schon mal den Verstand verlieren!«, er machte eine Verbeugung.

Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, aber Hope musst Lächeln. Er war wirklich charmant und witzig. Ganz anders als sie ihn kannte.

»Also gut, dann werde ich mal nicht so sein!«

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die verzog das Gesicht.

»Was? Das war es schon?«

»Jaha, mehr gibt es erstmal nicht!«

»Schade, aber darf ich die Dame vielleicht zu einen kleinen Umtrunk in die Drei Besen einladen?«

»Sie dürfen!«

Nachdem Angelina und Alicia einer kleinen Boutique verfallen waren, hatten sich Fred, George und Lee von den Mädchen abgeseilt. Das Letzte, was sie wollten war ihren Hogesmead Besuch à la „Extreme-Shopping-by-Angelina-and-Alicia" zu verbringen. Stattdessen hatten sie es vorgezogen eine Runde durchs Zonkos zu drehen. Als ihr Bedarf an Stinkbomben und anderen Scherzartikeln, die Filch eigentlich nicht willigte, aber die sie trotzdem irgendwie herein schmuggeln wollten, dann endlich gedeckt war, hatte Lee vorgeschlagen einen Butterbier trinken zu gehen. Der Vorschlag wurde begeistert angenommen und nun saßen die drei Gryffindors an einem Tisch in den Drei Besen und ließen sich das erste Butterbier des Schuljahres schmecken.

»Wann ist eigentlich das erste Quidditschspiel?«, wollte Lee ganz beiläufig wissen.

»Nächste Woche und dann auch noch wir gegen Slytherin!«

George verzog das Gesicht und auch Fred wirkte nicht sehr begeistert.

»Angelina hat jede Menge Zusatztraining angesetzt!«

»Sie ist nicht besser als Olliver, außer...«

»...dass sie nicht diese langen Reden vor dem Spiel hält,aber...«

»,...sie schmeißt uns noch früher aus dem Bett als Olliver.«

Lee grinste:

»Die gut Ange. Da könnt ihr ja bald abends mit dem Training anfangen und die ganze Nacht durchmachen!«

»Du sagst es!«

»Hey guckt mal, da sind Harry, Hermine und unser Brüderchen«, Fred deutete in eine Ecke der Gastwirtschaft, wo sich das goldene Trio gerade an einem der Tisch niederließ.

»Lasst uns mal hinüber gehen und hallo sagen!«, meinte George und sprang begeistert auf. Fred grinste ihn spöttisch an:

»Wie ich sehe immer noch scharf auf den kleinen Bücherwurm!«

Lee lachte:

»Was du stehst tatsächlich auf Hermine Granger?«

George ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wurde rot wie eine Tomate:

»Wenn du das nicht sofort zurücknimmst Frederick Weasley, dann bring ich dich um!«

»Wieso sollte ich etwas zurücknehmen, dass der Wahrheit entspricht?«

»Ich bring dich um!«

»Das tust du nicht!«

»Ach ja?«

»Nein und was die Sache mit Hermine angeht: Vergiss sie! Sie ist viel zu jung!«

Das reichte. George Alarmglocken begannen zu schrillen. Er stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder und sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden.

»Los George hau ihm ein rein! Tritt ihm in den Hintern Fred!«, feuerte Lee seine Freunde an. In der Gaststätte war es plötzlich ruhig, alle verfolgten mit offenen Mündern den Kampf der Zwillinge.

»WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT DAMIT AUFHÖRT, DANN FLIEGT IHR DREI HIER HOCHKANT WIEDER ´RAUS!«, Madame Rosmerta hatte sie vor ihnen aufgebaut. Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Sofort rappelten sich die beiden Streithähne auf. Sie sahen aus wie zwei getretene Hunde. Fred blutete an der Lippe und George hatte ein blaues Auge.

»Sorry!«, murmelten sie synchron. Madame Rosmerta schnaubte:

»Das will ich auch hoffen!« Damit verschwand sie wieder hinter der Theke.

»Wann wollt ihr euren Ringkampf fortführen? Ich würde gerne zeit und Ort wissen!«

»Lee!«, knurrte Fred.

»Oder macht ihr doch lieber ein Zauberduell?«

»LEE!«

»Man, ist ja schon gut, Alter!«

»Halt bloß deine Klappe und hebe dir die Kommentare für´s nächste Quidditschspiel auf!«, meinte George und rieb sich das geschwollene Auge, »tut mir echt Leid Fred, mir sind einfach die Sicherungen durchgeknallt. Tut es weh?«

Doch Fred antwortete nicht. Er hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört, sondern mit offenen Mund auf die Eingangstür gestarrt. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!«

»Was denn?«, George folgte seinem Blick und stöhnte.

»Ich glaub´s nicht, der hat sie tatsächlich herum gekriegt!«

»Über wen zum Teufel sprecht ihr?«, fragte Lee.

»Schau doch mal nach rechts!«

»Hope und Cormac? Heißt das die sind zusammen? Dann hat er ja seine Wette gewonnen!«

»Nein, er hat sie noch nicht öffentlich geküsst!«, ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Fred´s Gesicht.

»Es sieht mir aber aus, als ob das bald passieren wird!«, George runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete wie Cormac Hope den Mantel abnahm und ihr den Stuhl zurückschob. Sie lächelte ihn an.

»Ich wette er sie irgendwie bestochen, dass er mit ihr nach Hogesmead geht«, vermutete Fred und ganz unbewusst ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

»Das glaub ich nicht! Guck mal wie sie lacht! Sieht so jemand aus der gezwungen wurde?«, meinte Lee.

»Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie sich küssen!«, sagte George, »ich habe nämlich keine Lust für diesen Ätztypen die Hausaufgaben zu machen!«

»Natürlich werden wir einen Keil zwischen die beiden treiben und ich weiß auch schon wie!«, Fred rieb sich grinsend die Hände.

Fred konnte seine Gefühle nicht einordnen. In dem Moment, wo Hope und Cormac die Drei Besen betreten hatten, mischte sich Überraschung mit unglaublicher Wut und Traurigkeit. Er war verwirrt, aber eines wusste er: Er mochte Cormac nicht nur, sondern er [style type="underlined"]hasste[/style] ihn regelrecht!

George sah seinen Zwilling misstrauisch von der Seite an.

»Was hast du vor?«

»Das wirst du schon bald sehen, Brüderchen! Das wirst du bald sehen...«

* * *

_**End of Nine**_


	10. The Almost Kiss

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

10. The Almost Kiss

Vergnügt schlenderten Hope und Cormac zurück nach Hogwarts. Er erzählte ihr ununterbrochen und wild gestikulierend Geschichte und brachte sie immer wieder zum Lachen. Gestern hätte sie es noch nicht für Möglich gehalten, aber sie hatte trotzdem Spaß mit Cormac McLaggen. Sie musterte ihn unauffällig von der Seite. Seine Augen glänzten, als er ihr von einem Quidditschspiel der **Wired Birds** (seine Lieblingsmannschaft) erzählte, dass er im letzten Jahr mit seinem Vater besucht hatte.

»...und dann hat Aaron Johnson bei fünfzig Punkten weniger als die andere Mannschaft den Schnatz gefangen! Das hättest du sehen müssen wie er Klasnic das Ding vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat! Echt irre!«

Hope musste grinsen. So begeistert hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

»Du scheinst Quidditsch wirklich zu mögen!«

»Wer nicht! Demnächst sind Auswahlspiele. Ich will versuchen mich zu bewerben. Als Hüter.«

»Na dann viel Glück!«

»Danke, aber brauche ich nicht. Kommst du dann zu den Spielen und schaust zu wie ich einem Quaffel nach dem anderen halte?« Er grinste schief.

»Nicht ein bisschen eingebildet der Herr!«, lachte sie.

»Nö, ich nenne das gesundes Selbstbewusstsein. Also was ist jetzt?«

»Ehrlich gesagt war ich noch nie bei einem Quidditschspiel dabei gewesen und ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor-«

»WIE BITTE? Du warst noch bei keinem Spiel?«

»Na und! Ich mag Quidditsch halt nicht besonders!«, sagte sie trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er starrte sie ungläubig an.

»Aber, aber, das ist der beste Sport der Welt!«

»Ich halte ihn für sehr brutal und barbarisch!«

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch dann breitete sich dieses typische Cormac-Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

»Dann wird es aber Zeit, dass du eines siehst! Nächste Woche ist das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor und ich bestehe darauf, dass du bei meinem ersten Spiel dabei bist!«

Sie hatten mittlerweile das Schloss erreicht. Filch stand mit seiner Katze Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm vorm Tor und kontrollierte die Schüler.

»Mhm, das muss ich mir nochmal überlegen!«, sagte Hope.

»Ach komm schon, der Tag heute hat dir doch auch gefallen!«, er sah sie bittend an und klimperte gespielt mit den Wimpern. Wieder lachte sie.

»Na gut, das kann ich natürlich nicht abstreiten.«

»Siehste!«

»Also gut«, gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen, »ich komme zum nächsten Spiel!«

»Das ist vernünftig!« Er lachte, doch dann wurde sein Blick ernst.

»Also, was denkst du jetzt über mich. Ich habe dich ja schließlich auch nach Hogwarts eingeladen, dass du mich besser kennen lernst!" Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach.

»Ich denke immer noch das du ein aufgeblasener, eingebildeter Idiot bist!«, sagte sie und es klang mehr als überzeugend. Er ließ die Schultern hängen. Hope lächelte:

»Aber ein lieber, lustiger, aufgeblasener Idiot!«

»Echt? Du findest mich lustig?«

»Wenn ich es sage!«

Er lächelte zurück und für einen Moment standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Ihre grauen Augen wurden von seinen grünen in einen Bann gezogen. Warum war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, dass seine Augen eine gewisse Wärme ausstrahlten? Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und seine Lippen nährten sich gefährlich Nahe den ihren...

Doch wollte sie da? Wollte sie ihn wirklich küssen? Nein!

»Stopp!«, sie drückte ihn von sich weg und sah ihn ernst an.

»Tut mir Leid Cormac, aber das geht mir viel zu schnell! Lassen wir uns noch etwas mehr Zeit, okay?«

Enttäuschung lag in seinem Blick. Und sah sie da auch etwas Ärger? Nein, sie musste sich wohl versehen haben. Er seufzte:

»Du hast Recht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid!«

»Bist du jetzt sauer?«, fragte sie leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte:

»Nein, ich kann es verstehen!« Sie erreichten das Holztor.

»Wir sehen uns morgen in Zaubertränke!«, meinte Hope zum Abschied.

»Ja, bis morgen!«

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als Entschädigung.

Dann lief sie davon. Cormac starrte ihr mit fiesem Blick hinterher:

»Na warte du kleine Zicke! Bald habe ich dich soweit!« Er bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der die ganze Zeit an der Mauer gewesen war und sich nun langsam Richtung Gewächshäuser davon pirschte.

Fred hatte seinen Plan noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt. Er hatte erstmal alles mit George bis ins kleinste Detail besprochen, aber der richtige Zeitpunkt war noch nicht da gewesen. Von Seamus hatten sie erfahren, dass Cormac es fast geschafft hatte Hope zu küssen, sie aber in letzter Sekunde einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Fred freute sich ungemein darüber, aber trotzdem hatten die Zwillinge beschlossen kein Risiko einzugehen. Sie würden versuchen die beiden auseinanderzubringen. Doch alles mit der Zeit. Jetzt erst einmal wollte sich Fred um den Trank für Snape kümmern. Er und Hope hatten abgemacht nach Kräuterkunde mit Professor Sprout zu sprechen. Nach dem Unterricht warteten die beiden bis alle Schüler die Gewächshäuser verlassen hatten und gingen gemeinsam zu ihrer Lehrerin, die dabei war ein Paar Blumentöpfe für die nächste Stunde mit den Zweitklässlern zu sortieren. Als Hope und Fred vor ihr stehen blieben, hob sie den Kopf und lächelte die beiden warm an.

»Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Lieben?«

»Können Sie uns etwas über das Cytrilluskraut erzählen, Madame?«, fragte Hope eifrig.

»Cytrilluskraut! Das ist aber sehr kompliziert! Wo für brauchen Sie die Informationen denn?«

»Wir sollen für Professor Snapes Unterricht einen Trank brauen und Cytrilluskraut ist eine der Zutaten!«

»Höchst ungewöhnlich! Eigentlich ist das nur ein Kraut zur Heilung von sehr schweren Gehirnkrankheiten. Meistens wird es nur als Gegenmittel des Vergessenheitsszauber angewandt! Was ist das denn für ein Trank, wenn ich Fragen darf?«

»Amourosis, der Liebestrank!«, kam es von Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Professor Sprout runzelte die Stirn:

»So etwas sollen Sie brauen? Das ist eigentlich ein Trank den nur die ausgebildeten Zaubertränkemeister brauen! Das Professor Snape Ihnen so etwas Schweres aufhalst, also wirklich!«

»Können Sie uns denn mit dem Cytrilluskraut weiterhelfen? Wir brauchen es unbedingt und in keinem Buch steht, wo genau es zu finden ist!«, Hope sah die Lehrerin flehend an.

»Cytrilluskraut wächst hauptsächlich an düsteren, feuchten Orten und ist nur zu finden bei Vollmond. Das Mondlicht hat eine magische Wirkung, Kinder, dass dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein. Es macht das Cytrilluskraut erst magisch. Ich kenne nur eine Stelle, wo es zu finden sein könnte, aber es ist gefährlich sehr gefährlich!«

Hope schluckte und Fred´s Augen begannen zu Glänzen. Er liebte es Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen.

»Wo finden wir es?«, die Stimme der Gryffindor klang brüchig.

»Im Verbotenen Wald, in einer Felsnische! Ich kann euch auf einer Karte den Weg einzeichnen. Aber ich würde euch raten einen Lehrer mitzunehmen, diese Gegend wird auch Werwolfsgruft genannt. Den Namen könnt ihr euch sicher denken!«

»Das heißt es gibt dort Werwölfe!«, stellte Fred sachlich fest. Die Professorin nickte.

»W-würden S-sie uns denn be-begleiten, Madame?«, Hope war auf einmal gar nicht wohl zu Mute. Schade, dass Hagrid gerade auf einer Mission war. Sie vertraute den Lehrern klar, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es mit einer Meute Werwölfen aufnehmen könnten.

»Ich bedaure sehr, meine Liebe, aber gerade beim nächsten Vollmond habe ich ein Treffen mit meiner Tante Olivia Sprout.«

»Achso!«, Hope klang niedergeschlagen.

»Aber Sie können sich ja im Lehrerkollegium umhören. Vielleicht hat ja ein anderer Lehrer Zeit! Sie sollten sich jetzt aber sputen! Die nächste Stunde beginnt in zwei Minuten!«

Die beiden Gryffindors nickten, nahmen ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

»Von wegen Treffen mit Tante Olivia!«, schnaubte Fred, ,,feige ist die und nichts anderes!«

»Und wen sollen wir jetzt fragen?«, Hope machte ein ratloses Gesicht. Fred zuckte die Achseln.

»Na Snape, Umbridge und McGonagall scheiden schon mal aus. Lieber würde ich alleine gehen, als mit dem fiesen Snape, der Zicke Umbridge oder der strengen McGonagall!«

»Das ist es!«, Fred strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, »du bist ein Genie, Hope!« Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Was hast du vor!« Er grinste schelmisch:

»Wir gehen einfach alleine!«

Sie sah ihn schockiert an und verschränkte dann energisch die Hände vor der Brust:

»Oh nein! Nie im Leben!«

»Warum denn nicht?«

»Weil das hirnrissig ist! Du hast doch gehört, was Professor Sprout gesagt hat. Zwei Siebzehnjährige Zauberer werden auf keinen Fall mit Werwölfen fertig! Außerdem riskiere ich lieber eine schlechte Note in Zaubertränke als mit DIR nachts alleine in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen!« Fred verzog sauer das Gesicht.

»Ich dachte diese Lieber-würde-ich-sterben-als-in-deiner-Nähe-zu-sein-Phase hätten wir hinter uns!«, knurrte er. Sie senkte den Kopf:

»Schon, aber...«

»Du hast Angst!«, stellte er trocken fest.

»Hab ich gar nicht!«, fauchte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

»Ach ja und warum zierst du dich dann so?«

»Ich hab keine Angst!«

»Und warum zitterst du dann so?«

»Ich hab keine Angst!«

»Wenn du keine Angst hättest würdest du mit mir nächsten Vollmond in den Wald gehen!«

»ICH HABE KEINE ANGST!«

Grinsend beugte er sich zu ihr vor, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

»Also was ist jetzt. Kommst du mit?« Sie schluckte.

»Ich verspreche dir auch, dass dir nichts passieren wird.« Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie waren absolut ernst und sie konnte auch keinen Hintergedanken darin entdecken.

»Okay!«, flüstert sie, »aber auf deine Verantwortung!«

»Toll, aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen. Wir sind nämlich schon drei Minuten zu spät und Umbridge wird das gar nicht gefallen!«

Zwei Tage später saß Hope gerade beim Frühstück und verspeiste ein Buttertoast, als die Posteulen kamen. Hope beachtete sie nicht. Sie bekam nie Post, außer von ihrer Mutter und die hatte erst gestern geschrieben.

»Hey Hope ich glaub die will zu dir!«, meinte Alicia die neben ihr saß und deutete auf ein graues Käuzchen, dass genau auf Hope zusteuerte.

Interessiert hob die Blonde den Kopf und sah gerade noch wie die Eule direkt in das Müsli von Lee Jordan klatschte. Die Hälfte bekam er dabei auf seinen Umhang.

»Meine Güte, die ist ja fast so schlau wie Errol!«, lachte George neben ihm.

»Vielleicht sollten sie den dummen Viechern mal fliegen beibringen!«, schimpfte Lee, während er mit seinem Zauberstab den Tisch und sich selbst von dem Müsli befreite. Hope hatte das Käuzchen währenddessen aus der Müslischale und von dem Zettel an ihrem Bein befreit. Das Federvieh, das sich von dem Schock schon wieder erholt hatte, erhob sich in die Luft und flog dann schimpfend davon.

»Von wem ist denn das?«, Alicia beugte sich interessiert zu Hope hinüber.

»Keine Ahnung!«, hoffend, dass die Nachricht nicht wieder von ihrem Vater stammte, faltete Hope das Stückchen Pergament auseinander.

Die Tinte war durch die Milch verlaufen, aber man konnte es trotzdem noch lesen.

»_Treffen vier Uhr. Bibliothek rechter Tisch, linke Ecke. C.M_.«

»C.M.? Wer ist das denn?«, wunderte sich Alicia.

Hope grinste. Sie wusste ganz genau von wem die Nachricht stammte.

»Du brauchst nicht alles wissen, meine liebe Alicia!«, sagte sie geheimnisvoll und ließ den Zettel in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden. Alicia zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Pünktlich um vier saß sie an dem angegebenen Tisch in der Bibliothek und wartete. Sie ließ ihre Blicke durch die Gegend wandern und machte sich ein Bild. An einem Tisch direkt gegenüber von ihr, saß wie immer Hermine. Sie schrieb angeregt an einem ihrer Aufsätze und wickelte dabei gedankenverloren eine Strähne ihres braunes Haares um den Finger. Das war so eine Macke von ihr, die Hope schon länger aufgefallen war. Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen und stutzte.

George Weasley saß an einem anderen Tisch, hatte ein Buch hochkant vor sich aufgestellt und gab vor zu lesen, doch wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man das seine Augen auf etwas ganz anderes gerichtet war. Unentwegt starrte er Hermine Granger an. Hope konnte nicht anders, sie kicherte leise. Das hätte sie nie im Leben gedacht. George Weasley stand auf Hermine. Wie niedlich.

Dann wurde sie aber abgelenkt, als sie Freds Stimme hörte:

»Hi McLaggen, na wie geht´s?«

»Gut, Weasley und dir?«

Hinter und neben Hope befanden sich nur Regale. Die beiden mussten sich also auf der anderen Seite der Bücherwand befinden. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vor zu lauschen, aber wenn die beiden auch so laut sprachen?

»Auch und wie war dein Wochenende?«

»Nun, Weasley. Wie du sicher mitgekriegt hast, war ich mit Shycates in Hogesmead!«

»Oh, musstest du ihr dafür Geld bieten oder ist sie freiwillig mitgegangen?«

»Nicht das es dich was angeht, Weasley, aber sie ist freiwillig mitgegangen!«

»So?«

»Ja und nicht nur das! Ich hätte sie beinahe geküsst!«, Cormacs Stimme klang so selbst zufrieden, dass Hope am liebsten über´s Regal gesprungen wäre und ihm eine verpasst hätte, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was danach kam.

»Aber nur beinahe!«

»Papperlapapp, die ist doch schon voll heiß auf mich! Es dauert nicht mehr lange und sie liegt mir zu Füßen! Dann habe ich meine Wette gewonnen und ihr dürft für mich die Hausaufgaben machen!«

Hope begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Die letzten Bruchstücke von Cormacs Aussage schossen ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf. [style type="italic"]„heiß auf mich" „nicht mehr lange" „Wette gewonnen"[/style]

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Dieser Heuchler! Alles was er gesagt oder getan hat, war nicht, weil er sie mochte. Oh nein! Er hatte eine Wette mit Fred am Laufen! Unendliche Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

Immer noch zitternd sprang sie auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lief um die Regale herum. Da stand er! Lässig gegen einen Tisch gelehnt!

»DU!«, schrie sie und deutete mit bebendem Finger auf ihn. Erschrocken sah er sie an.

»H-Hope!«, seine Stimme zitterte.

»DU ELENDER BASTARD! ALLES WAR NUR SHOW! DAS TREFFEN IN HOGESMEAD! ALLES EINE LÜGE! WEI?T DU WAS DU BIST? EINE MARDE! EIN DRECKSACK!«

Klatsch! Und schon hatte sie ihm eine geklebt!

»GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS ICH MICH JE WIEDER AUF DICH EINLASSE!«, jetzt begann sie Richtig zu heulen und bevor Cormac oder Fred ihre Tränen sehen konnten, war sie auf und davon.

»Hey was ist denn los?«, fragte Angelina besorgt, als Hope total durch den Wind und weinend den Schlafsaal betrat.

»I-ich m-möchte n-nicht darüber reden!«, schluchzte sie und ging zu ihrem Bett.

»Wirklich nicht?«

Hope schüttelte den Kopf, kniete sich auf den Boden und zog ihren Gitarrenkoffer unterm Bett hervor. Musik! Das war das heilende Mittel, was sie jetzt brauchte.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Ten**_


	11. Keep Holding On

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

11. Keep Holding On

Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte auf den See hinaus. Sanft glitt sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Saiten der Gitarre und ein melodischer Klang breitete sich aus, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Wie lange hatte sie jetzt nicht mehr gespielt? Fünf Monate war es bestimmt her. Als letztes in den Ferien. Ihre Mutter hatte sie darum gebeten, als sie abends im Licht der Sterne auf der Terrasse saßen. Sie mochte Muggelmusik und freute sich, dass Hope diese Begeisterung teilte.

Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Wie hatte sie sich von Cormac nur so um den Finger wickeln lassen? Wieso hatte er sie so mit seinem Charme eingelullt? Sie fühlte sich wie ein naives, kleines Mädchen. Sie hätte doch merken müssen, dass etwas an der ganzen Sache nicht stimmte. Verbittert dachte sie daran, was passiert wäre, wenn sie das Gespräch in der Bibliothek nicht gehört hätte. Sicher hätte sie sich dann früher später in ihm verliebt. Und dann, ja dann hätte er ihr das Herz gebrochen. Eiskalt und rücksichtslos. Sie schniefte.

Noch einmal ließ sie die Saiten erklingen und beruhigte sich bei den Klängen wieder. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stimmte das erst beste Lied an, dass ihr einfiel. Nach ein Paar gespielten Takten setzte sie mit dem Gesang.

(Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne)

»_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side _

_You know I'll take your hand_«, ihre Stimme wurde etwas lauter und sie schien in dem Lied zu versinken.

Der Klang der Gitarre und der ihrer Stimme ergänzten sich wunderbar. Sie spielte und sang bereits mit geschlossenen Augen. Jeder Gedanke an Cormac McLaggen wurde von der Melodie in den Hintergrund gespielt.

»_Keep holding on _

_'Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_'Cos you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you could say _

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

_'Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_«

So viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die nächste Strophe begann:

»_So far away _

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late _

_This could all disapear _

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend _

_yeah yeah _

_Keep holding on..._«

War ihr Vater wirklich zum Todesser geworden und würde sie ihn je wiedersehen? Wie sah das Schicksal von Hogwarts und der gesamten Welt aus? Seid sie wusste, dass Voldemort zurück war, hatte sie darüber nachgedacht und sie wusste, das es eines Tages zum Krieg kommen würde. Doch auf welcher Seite war sie dann?

Was würde sie tun, wenn sie Cormac das nächste mal sah. Diese Wut. Diese Enttäuschung.

»_Whatever is meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly_«

Doch sie glaubte den Worten des Liedes nicht. Nichts würde gut werden! Alles würde sich ändern! Das schmerzende Herz würde bleiben und der Gedanke daran, dass sie nie wieder jemanden vertrauen konnte. Die Gitarre unter ihr vibrierte und ihre klare Stimme flog über den See.

Sie war in den letzten Minuten so in ihrer Musik versunken gewesen, dass sie die Person die hinter sie getreten war und ihrem Gesang lauschte gar nicht erst bemerkte.

»_So keep holding on _

_'Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through« _

Die Gitarre verklang und es war wieder still.

»Wow! war das ein Lied der Muggel?«

Hope zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

»Hast du etwa alles gehört?", zischte sie und wurde auf der Stelle rot.

»Ja!«, Fred grinste und ließ sich neben sie auf den Stein fallen.

»Seid wann schnüffelst du mir schon hinterher?«, sie funkelte ihn an und wollte mit Wut überdecken, dass sie es Peinlich fand, dass er sie gehört hatte.

»Erstens: Ich schnüffle niemanden hinterher und schon gar nicht dir und Zweitens: Wollte ich nur schauen, ob bei dir alles okay ist!«

»Nein, nachdem ich erfahren habe, was für ein Spiel dieser Idiot McLaggen doch spielt!« Fred nickte:

»Das kann ich verstehen. Ich meine, dass du enttäuscht bist.«

»Ach wirklich?«

»Ja und vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du dich etwas ablenken lässt. Wie wäre es, wenn du diesen Samstag zum Quidditschspiel kommst?«

»Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was ihr alle an diesem vulgärem Spiel findet!« Er lachte leise:

»Wahrscheinlich, weil es so unverschämt vulgär ist.«

»Tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber da würde ich wieder auf McLaggen treffen und das ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt will. Außerdem muss ich lernen!«

»Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du uns allen damit auf die Nerven gehst? Immer heißt es nur ich muss lernen, lernen, lernen! Das ist dein Lebenssinn.«

»Na und? Man muss halt im Leben Prioritäten setzten! Ich weiß außerdem gar nicht, was dich mein Lebenssinn angeht!« Er seufzte tief und sah sie dann ernst an:

»Es geht uns alle etwas an. George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia und mir! Wir sind deine Klassenkameraden! Wir mögen dich eigentlich alle, aber wir konnten es dir noch nie zeigen, weil du dich immer hinter deinen Büchern versteckt hast!«

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos. So offen hatte noch nie mit ihr einer darüber geredet.

»Ihr mögt mich? « Er nickte:

»Glaubst du sonst hätten dich Alicia und Angelina versucht mit einzubeziehen, wenn sie dich nicht mögen würden? Glaubst du ich hätte dir den Waffenstillstand vorgeschlagen?«

Sie schwieg betreten.

Es war schon eine komische Situation. Sie saß hier mit Fred Weasley, den sie all´ die Jahre verabscheut hatte, an dem Ufer eines Sees und redete tatsächlich mit ihm über ihr Verhältnis zu ihren Mitschülern. Und er hatte gerade gesagt, dass sie gemocht wird. Sogar von ihm!

»Was war das für ein Lied, was du da gesungen hast?«, wechselte er auf einmal das Thema.

»Keep Holding On. Ein Muggelsong von Avril Lavigne (Die kennt Fred natürlich nicht!)!«, murmelte sie immer noch in Gedanken versunken.

»Würde...würde es dir was ausmachen, nochmal was zu singen?", fragte er leise. Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf:

»Wie bitte?«

»Ich möchte, dass du noch etwas singst!«

»Wirklich? Oder ist das nur einer deiner dummen Witze?«, sie musterte ihn misstrauisch.

»Nein, du singst echt gut!«, er lächelte und es war dies Mal nicht dieses überlegendes Grinsen, sondern ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln. Sie wurde etwas rot und senkte den Kopf schnell wieder.

»Danke«, sagte sie so leise, dass er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die Gitarrensaiten und überlegte fieberhaft welchen Song sie spielen konnte ohne das es die totale Blamage werden würde.

»Okay, das hier habe ich mal selbst geschrieben und noch niemand hat es gehört! Wehe du lachst!«

»Bestimmt nicht!«, versprach er.

Sie atmete tief ein und begann dann zu spielen. Die ersten zwei Takte waren noch unsicher, aber dann versank sie wieder.

»_A shadow hides my face,_

_No one there to stop it,_

_I may need more space,_

_Room to think_

_Room to breath_

_Everyday I am losing grip_

_Don´t know where to go_

_Don´t know what to do_

_My life falls away...yeah_«

Fred lauschte und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was für eine wunderschöne Stimme diese Frau hatte. Sie zog einen richtig in den Bann und ließ einen das Blut in den Adern kochen. Warum hatte sie dieses Talent immer verschwiegen?

Sie hatte sich zu einer grauen Maus degradiert, die nichts anderes im Sinn hatte als Bücher. Ein Mauerblümchen zwischen den blühenden Rosen. Schon halb verwelkt, aber noch am Leben.

Nachdenklich beobachtete er sie von der Seite. Ob sie genau das fühlte, was sie sang? Fühlte sie sich wirklich hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Seiten? Er wusste nicht viel über sie, obwohl er sie jetzt schon sechs Jahre kannte.

Sie hatte ihre Brille nach oben auf ihre Haarpracht geschoben und Fred sah zum ersten Mal, dass sie eigentlich ziemlich hübsch war. McLaggen hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt. Das blonde Haar umflutete ihr Gesicht. Die Augen waren vor Konzentration geschlossen und über ihre Lippen kamen die Worte wie ein Meer aus Klängen auf ihn zugerollt.

Auf einmal hörte sie auf zu spielen und weckte ihn damit aus seinen Tagträumen.

»Fred Weasley, warum starrst du mich so an?« Mist, sie hatte es gemerkt!

»Ich starre dich nicht an!« Immer schön abstreiten!

»Tust du doch schon die ganze Zeit über!«

»Nein!«

»Doch!«

»Nein!«

»Doch!«

»Nein!«

»STOPP! Das reicht! Du hast mich angestarrt und damit basta!«

Er wollte gerade widersprechen, als sie ihn über den Mund fuhr.

»Ich will mit dir nicht weiter darüber diskutieren! Vergessen wir das einfach und vergessen wir auch, was in den letzten zehn Minuten hier geschehen ist!«

»Warum?«, er hob eine Augenbraue.

»Weil es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich mich mit irgendjemanden von euch anfreunden würde, okay?«, sie nahm ihre Gitarre, stand auf und lief davon. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ohne einen Abschied. Ohne einen triftigen Grund.

Fred schaute ihr mit offenen Mund hinterher. Dieses Mädchen war seltsam. In einem Moment nett und dann wieder verschlossen. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr.

Hope wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie über die Ländereien lief. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihr los war. Aber Fred machte sie nervös und außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass er ihr zu Nahe kam. Sie hatte ja eben erst beschlossen, dass sie niemanden nach der Pleite mit McLaggen mehr vertrauen würde! Niemanden!

Hope konnte es nicht leugnen, sie hatte seine Gesellschaft genossen und fand es nicht einmal schlimm, als er sie beobachtete, denn trotz geschlossener Augen hatte sie es gemerkt.. Im Gegenteil. Seine Offenheit und sein Lächeln hatte sie wirklich um den Verstand gebracht. Sie fühlte sich für einen klitzekleinen Moment frei und rastlos, aber sie wusste, dass dies überhaupt nicht gut war. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Freunde. Sie musste sich doch auf die kommenden UTZe vorbereiten. Und beim Lernen konnte sie einen gewissen Jungen, der ihre heile Welt in wenigen Tagen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, zu vergessen.

_Es war schon ein Fehler überhaupt an den See zu gehen und den Ärger mit McLaggen mir mit der Gitarre von der Seele spielen zu wollen!_, dachte sie verbittert, als sie am Schloss ankam.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_


	12. Hermione

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

12. Hermione

In der nächsten Zeit versuchte Hope Fred und den anderen Gryffindors aus den Weg zu gehen. Sie vergrub sich ganz hinter ihren Büchern und büffelte härter und länger als sonst. Schon früh morgens saß sie in der Bibliothek und nachdem sie Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, sie abends hinaus scheuchte, arbeitete sie bis tief in die Nacht hinein im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter bis sie mit dem Kopf auf den Büchern einschlief. Nicht das es etwas Neues bei ihr wäre, aber selbst ihren Mitschülern auf wie blass und kränklich sie aussah. Sie aß fast überhaupt nichts mehr und an Schlaf dachte sie gar nicht mehr. Als Alicia sie eines Tages darauf ansprach, versuchte Hope ihr auszuweichen.

»Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt! Ich bin topfit!« Zweifelnd sah Alicia sie an:

» Ach ja? So sieht es mir aber nicht aus!«

»Und wie sieht es für dich sonst aus?«

»Na ja, dass du ein bisschen überarbeitet bis. Wie du dich auf die Bücher stürzt - das ist doch schon krank!«

»Ihr haltet mich also alle für eine durchgeknallte Irre, ja?«, brauste Hope auf. Sie war sehr reizbar in letzter Zeit.

»So war das auch nicht gemeint«, versuchte Alicia die Situation zu retten.

Doch Hope hatte nur auf so einen Moment gewartet, wo ihr jemand einen Grund gab auszurasten. All der Wut, die Frust und der Ärger kochten in ihr hoch und brachen aus ihr hervor.

»WISST IHR WIE IHR MIR EIGENTLICH ALLE AUF DIE NERVEN GEHT! MIT EUREM EWIGEN FALSCHEN SORGEN! ES GEHT EUCH ALLE EINEN DRECK AN, WAS ICH IN MEINER FREIZEIT MACHE!« Sie spürte wie ihre Augen wässrig wurden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es still geworden. Alle schauten sie verängstigt und mit offenen Mündern an.

_Oh nein jetzt fange bloß nicht an zu flennen!_, dachte sie verbittert. Doch die Tränen purzelten bereits über ihre Wangen.

Beschämt rannte sie hinaus in die dunklen Korridore. Es war bereits schon nach elf und eigentlich durften die Schüler nicht mehr auf den Gängen herum sträunern. Doch Hope war es egal. Hauptsache weg. Weg.

Die arme Alicia stand immer noch mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte auf die Stelle an der eben noch Hope gestanden hatte. Die Gryffindors hatten sich mittlerweile von dem Schock erholt und begannen nun leise zu tuscheln.

»Komm Leesh, wir müssen reden«, Angelina schob ihre Freundin sachte hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Hermine hatte den Vorfall natürlich auch mitbekommen und wusste nicht Recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits fand sie Hopes Wutausbruch ziemlich kindisch, aber andererseits konnte Hermine sie auch verstehen. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, was für ein falsches Spiel Cormac McLaggen mit ihr gespielt hatte und Hermine empfand Mitleid mit der Siebtklässlerin. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und auf ihren Gefühlen herum getrampelt.

Sie hatte Hope in den letzten Tagen beobachtet und natürlich auch mit McLaggen in Hogesmead gesehen. Wie glücklich und befreit sie wirkte. Kein Vergleich zu jetzt. Hermine erinnerte sich auch an den Wutausbruch vor mehreren Tagen.

Damals hatte Hope einen Brief zerrissen und ins Feuer geworfen. Hermine hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen von wem er wohl war und warum Hope so wütend war. Sie machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um die Ältere und hatte den Tag zuvor mit Harry darüber gesprochen, doch der hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Jeden Tag erschienen Hetzkolumnen gegen ihm im Tagespropheten, Umbridge hatte ihm Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, dann war da noch diese Sache mit Cho Chang, die ihn beschäftigte.

Doch trotzdem hatte er ihr zugehört und ihr einen Rat gegeben, der allerdings nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen war.

»Du solltest dich aus der Sache heraus halten, Mine. Ich weiß, dass du dich für alle Leute hier verantwortlich fühlst, aber das geht dich echt nichts an!«

Danach war sie etwas beleidigt gewesen und hatte versucht Harry zu ignorieren, aber sie konnte nicht länger als eine Stunde auf ihn wütend sein. Und musste zugeben, dass in Harrys Worten, doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit zu finden war.

Als sie nun aber die zerstreute Hope aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürzen sah, wurden ihre Neugier und ihr Mitgefühl wieder geweckt. Sie lief unbemerkt zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen hinauf. Alle Fünftklässler saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis auf Neville, der es vorzog früh schlafen zu gehen. Leise öffnete Hermine die Tür und huschte hinein. Neville hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und schnarchte laut. Sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen, um nicht zu lachen. Eilig schlich sie zu Harrys Bett und zog den großen Hogwartskoffer darunter hervor. Zugegeben es war Diebstahl, was sie hier tat, aber Harry würde sicher nichts mitkriegen. Neville ließ einen lauten Schnarcher vernehmen, der Hermine zusammenzucken ließ. Harry war nicht gerade der Ordentlichste und es herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander in seinem Koffer, aber schließlich fand sie, was sie suchte. Die Karte des Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang. Damit würde sie Hope sicher schnell finden.

Waren da nicht Schritte auf der Treppe?

Mit klopfendem Herzen, schob Hermine den Koffer wieder unters Bett und warf sich eilig den Tarnumhang über. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon würde quietschend die Tür geöffnet und Harry und Ron betraten den Raum. Flüsternd, um Neville nicht zu wecken, machten sie sich zum Schlafen fertig. Hermine schloss die Augen und betete, dass sie nicht bemerkt wurde. Sie spürte wie einer der beiden ganz dicht an ihr vor bei ging und hielt sogar für einen Moment die Luft an. Dann endlich hörte sie das Geräusch der sich schließenden Vorhänge und konnte sich gerade noch ein erleichtertes Seufzen verkneifen. Einen Moment lauschte sie noch Nevilles Schnarchen, dann schlich sie vorsichtig wieder hinaus.

Hope hatte sich im Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte, die zum Glück nicht da war (!), verbarrikadiert und ließ das erste Mal seit einem Jahr ihren Tränen freiem Lauf. Soviel wie in dieser Woche hatte sie noch nie geweint. Ihr tat es unheimlich Leid, dass sie Alicia so angefahren hatte, aber es war ein aus ihr herausgeplatzt. Zitternd zog sie ihre Beine näher zu sich heran. Das war wirklich nicht sehr gemütlich hier, aber wenigstens kam hier keiner hinein. Die Bibliothek war sowieso schon geschlossen und einen andern Ort gab es nicht an dem sie sich ausweinen konnte.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen über McLaggen hinwegzukommen, aber immer wenn sie ihn sah, kochte es von neuem in ihr hoch. Er hatte die ganze Woche versucht mit ihr zu reden. Ja, er war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er sie im Unterricht mit Nachrichten bombardierte. Das blieb natürlich nicht unentdeckt. Wegen ihm wurden Gryffindor insgesamt fünfundsiebzig Punkte abgezogen worden. Sie ignorierte ihn. Doch helfen tat ihr das nicht. Die Trauer und der Schmerz blieben. Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen! Nun war sie sich sicher: Sie hatte sich in Cormac McLaggen verliebt!

Eine neue Wellen der Emotionen rauschte durch sie hindurch und sie begann wild zu Schluchzen.

»Hope?«, fragte eine weibliche Stimme leise.

Hope hielt für einen Moment inne. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört wie die Tür geöffnet worden war.

»Hope?«, fragte die Stimme wieder.

Schweigen.

»Ich weiß das du da bist Hope. Bitte mach auf!«, die Stimme war jetzt genau vor ihrer Toilettentür.

»Und wenn nicht?«, flüsterte Hope mit tränen erstickter Stimme zurück.

Die Stimme auf der anderen Seite zögerte nicht lange.

»Alohomora!«, das Schloss klickte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Hermine kam vorsichtig hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Hope vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Niemand sollte sie so sehen. So verheult. So schwach.

»Ich möchte mit dir reden, Hope«, Hermine kniete sich neben sie.

»Bitte lass mich alleine!«, murmelte Hope in ihre Hände.

» Bitte Hope! ich möchte dir nur helfen! Ich weiß, dass dich Cormac verletzt hat, aber du solltest dich nicht so fallen lassen! Es gibt hier auch noch Menschen, die sich wirklich um dich sorgen und auf die du dich verlassen kannst!«, sagte Hermine sanft.

»Ach ja? Davon habe ich noch nichts gemerkt!«, gab Hope patzig zurück.

»Weil du es nie zulässt! Du versteckst dich, weil du Angst hast enttäuscht zu werden!«, sagte Hermine nüchtern. Hope schwieg. Sie wusste das Hermine Recht hatte genauso wie Fred.

Hermine packte sie vorsichtig an den Handgelenken und zog ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht weg.

»Und jetzt weine bitte nicht mehr. Gib mir mal deine Brille, die ist ja ganz beschlagen!«

Hope tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie wusste das sie gegen diese junge Hexe keine Chance hatte zu protestieren.

»Ratzeputz! Bitte ist doch schon besser!«, mit einem Lächeln gab sie der Blonden die Brille zurück.

Hope schniefte und wischte sich noch einmal die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen bevor sie die Brille wieder auf ihre Nase schob. Irgendwie ging es ihr schon wieder etwas besser.

»Und jetzt gehen wir zusammen zurück in den Turm, okay?«, fragte Hermine. Hope nickte und stand auf.

»Danke!«

»Wofür?«

»Für dass liebe Trösten!«, Hope lächelte sie an. Hermine lachte leise.

»Kein Problem!«

»Nein, das war echt nett von dir. War das eigentlich Zufall das du mich gefunden hast?« Hermine schüttelte den Kopf:

»Nein, ich habe nach dir gesucht!«

»Oh! Ähm...nochmals danke, aber warum? Ich meine ich bin zwei Jahre älter als du und außerdem kennen wir uns nicht besonders gut!«

»Na ja«, überlegte die Jüngere, »mir hat es halt irgendwie nicht gefallen, dass du hier alleine irgendwo im Dunkeln sitzt und dir die Augen ausweinst und außerdem sind wir in einem Haus! Ich meine als Gryffindors müssen wir doch zusammenhalten!« Hope lächelte:

»Ja du hast Recht!«

Diese Hermine Granger hatte wirklich ein großes Herz und schrecklich viel Mut, wenn sie hier nachts alleine durchs Schloss wanderte um SIE zu suchen. Gryffindor war wirklich das perfekte Haus für sie.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge zurück zum Turm.

»Du?«, fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit leise und sah sie an.

»Hm?«

»Also du liest doch gerne und von Fred und George hab ich erfahren, dass du ziemlich gute Noten hast und nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen bist...«

»Das haben sie gesagt?«

»Ja!«

»Sie haben schon Recht, glaub ich!«

»Warum bist du aber dann nicht in Ravenclaw?«, platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Hope musste im ersten Moment schmunzeln über ihre Neugier, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Damals, als ich den Hut aufhalten, schwankte er wirklich zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, aber er hat sich dann eindeutig für Gryffindor entschieden. Ich weiß noch genau seine Worte:

„_Ui, ein helles Köpfchen wie ich sehe! Sehr belesen. Spricht für Ravenclaw, aber ich merke noch etwas anderes. Etwas unter der Schicht aus Wissen. Die rote Flamme deines Mutes lodert mehr als die blaue des Wissens._"

Ich fand das damals sehr poetisch und hab mich ehrlich gefragt seit wann ICH mutig bin. Das frage ich ehrlich gesagt bis heute!«

»Weißt du«, sagte Hermine eifrig, »mich wollte der Hut auch erst nach Ravenclaw stecken, aber er hat so etwas Ähnliches zu mir gesagt. Heute bin ich glücklich so wie es ist und zwei so gute Freunde hier gefunden zu haben, aber am Anfang kam ich mir fehl am Platz vor, weil alle anders waren als ich!«

Hope lauschte gespannt ihren Worten. Sie sprach genau das aus, was Hope immer gedacht hatte: Sie war im falschen Haus gelandet. Wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch waren!

»Das kann ich verstehen, aber sind wir nicht alle anders? Ich meine jeder hat besondere Eigenschaften!«, sagte sie laut. Hermine nickte kräftig.

»Ja und ich finde das es verschiedene Arten von Mut gibt, sogar wir beide sind mutig. Ganz tief in uns drin.«

»Du bist schon fast so Weise wie Dumbledore"« lachte Hope. Hermine wurde rot.

»Danke!«

»Nein ehrlich, du hast vollkommen Recht! Mit allem was du heute gesagt hast. Ich werde versuchen mich zu ändern und etwas offener zu werden. Außerdem werde ich das mit McLaggen vergessen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass ich ihm hinterher trauere." Die Worte kamen so entschlossen aus ihrem Mund, dass Hope über sich selbst staunte. Und es war kein Wort gelogen. Hermine hatte es wirklich geschafft sie etwas aufzumuntern.

Währenddessen hatten sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht. Hermine lächelte leicht.

»Das klingt gut und wirst du dann auch nie wieder Wutanfälle im Gemeinschaftsraum haben?«

»Nein. Elfentanz!«

»Schüler haben nachts auf den Korridoren nichts zu suchen!«, meckerte die fette Dame, während sie in die Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten.

»Entschuldigen Sie, war ein Notfall!«, grinste Hermine.

»Tz,Tz!«, machte das Portrait nur und verschloss das Loch hinter ihnen wieder.

Hermine und Hope kicherten.

»Also dann, Gute Nacht, Hermine!«, Hope zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Ja, Gute Nacht!«, Hermine lächelte und dann ging jeder in seinen Schlafsaal.

_Die ist echt niedlich und die erste die ich richtig gerne mag!, _dachte Hope vergnügt, während sie ins Bett stieg,_ vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen in der Bibliothek lernen_.

Auch Hermine machte sich so ihre Gedanken:

_Die ist wirklich nett. Aber irgendetwas bedrückt sie noch außer der Sache mit McLaggen. Ich werde versuchen es herauszufinden. Der erste Schritt ist ja schon gemacht und vielleicht, ja ganz vielleicht, werden wir mal Freunde!_

Sie gähnte und ihr Blick fiel auf den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers, die etwas aus ihrer Tasche heraus guckten. Wohl oder übel musste sie dem Jungenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler nochmal einen Besuch abstatten.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_


	13. Marauders Map

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

13. Marauders Map

Die nächsten Tage wurden für Hope die besten die sie je auf Hogwarts gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte in Hermine eine neue Freundin gefunden und auch Alicia und Angelina freuten sich über das neue „Ich" ihrer Mitschülerin.

Das ganze begann mit einem ausführlichen Gespräch zwischen Alicia und Hope am folgenden Morgen nach dem mit Hermine.

Hope kam gerade aus dem Bad, als ihr Blick auf Alicia fiel, die auf ihrer Bettkante saß und verträumt ihre Füße musterte.

»Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen«, dachte Hope und räusperte sich laut.

Alicia schaute erschrocken auf, als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Traum geweckt wurden. Hope lächelte sie an:

»Guten Morgen!«

»Morgen«, murmelte Alicia und Hope sah die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.

»Ich muss mit dir reden«, seufzte Hope und ließ sich auf der Kante ihres eignen Bettes nieder. Die Mädchen saßen sich jetzt unmittelbar gegenüber.

»Auf einmal?«, feixte Alicia und die Unsicherheit verschwand, »oder brauchst du wieder jemanden an dem du deine Wut auslassen kannst?«

Hope biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Das wird komplizierter als ich gedacht hatte«, schoss es Hope durch den Kopf.

Und laut sagte sie:

»Hör zu! Mir tut Leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe und ich habe es auch nicht Ernst gemeint. Es war nett von dir, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, aber ich bin einfach explodiert! Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn sich all deine Wut im Bauch sammelt und einer dich dann darauf ansprichst. Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn alles aus dir herausbricht wie ein Vulkan? Alle deine Sorgen und Probleme?«, Hope sah sie verzweifelt an und suchte nach weiteren Worten, aber sie fand keine. Mutlos ließ sie die Schultern hängen und schaute zu Boden.

»Doch, ich kann das verstehen«, sagte Alicia leise, »ich verstehe das sehr gut sogar!«

»Wirklich?«, Hope sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

Alicia nickte und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

»Alles was ich von dir hören wollte war eine Entschuldigung. Aber das war nicht das Wichtiges. Wichtiger war mir, dass ich nicht Schuld daran war, dass du geweint hast!«

»So ein Quatsch!«

»Puh, da bin ich aber froh. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du mich jetzt hasst und sauer auf mich bist!« , Alicia atmete erleichtert aus.

»Bei Merlin! Ich war noch nie sauer auf euch. Weder auf dich noch auf Angelina! Und hassen tue ich niemanden als einen gewissen Cormac McLaggen, den ich hier nicht weiter erwähnen will. Und vielleicht ein bisschen Fred und George Weasley, wenn ich schon dabei bin, aber euch beide mochte ich schon immer, aber ich hab´s nie richtig gezeigt.«

»Und warum nicht? Warum machst du das alles? Nicht mit uns reden, außer wenn´s sein muss? Nur Lernen und Lesen? Keine Freunde. Keinen Spaß. Was soll das alles, Hope?«

Hope seufzte tief.

Nun war das Gespräch zu einem Punkt gekommen, der tiefer war als jemals zuvor. Noch nie hatte sie mit jemanden über ihre Gefühle und Gedanken geredet. Nicht mal so richtig mit Hermine. Aber sie kannte Alicia und Angelina jetzt sechs Jahre und wusste, dass die beiden keine Tratschtanten waren. Man konnte ihnen vertrauen. Sie konnte das.

»Ich hatte Angst«, sagte sie schließlich langsam, als müsse sie sich selbst erst darüber klar werden, »ja, das trifft es genau. Angst.«

»Aber wovor?«, Alicia sah sie verständnislos an.

Hope lachte hohl:

»Angst davor das ihr mir eure Freundschaft nur vorspielt. Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. Angst von der Schule abgelenkt zu werden. Angst davor jemanden den ich mag zu verlieren. Ich wollte nicht das gleiche erleben wie meine Mutter.«

»Deine Mutter?«

»Ja, sie hat soviel durchgemacht in ihrem Leben und viele geliebte Menschen verloren.

Ihre Eltern waren Reinblüter. Hielten sehr viel von sich und teilten Voldemorts Ansichten von nicht magischen Menschen. So ähnlich wie die Black's, wenn´s du´s genau wissen willst. Einfach schrecklich.

Meine Mutter wurde so erzogen, aber sie kam nach Gryffindor. Sie war im gleichen Jahrgang wie Sirius Black, der das gleiche Problem hatte wie meine Mutter. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, war sie anfangs ziemlich distanziert zu Schülern mit muggelstämmigen Eltern. Im Laufe ihres ersten Jahres freundete sie sich dann mit Lily Evans, Harry Potters Mutter, und einer Scarlet McCorvin, einer Ravenclaw an, die beide muggelstämmig waren.

Das Familienbild war zerstört. Als ihre Eltern dann auch noch selber zu Todessern wurden, wurden die Sommerferien zu Hause für meine Mutter zu einer Tutor.

Eines Tage im Sommer zwischen 6. und 7. Schuljahr, kam Scarlet sie besuchen, um ihr Beistand zu leisten.

Doch das war ein großer Fehler. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, meine Mutter redet nicht gerne darüber, aber Scarlet wurde vor den Augen ihrer Freundin von deren Eltern gefoltert und schließlich getötet. Danach war meiner Mutter klar, dass sie von zu Hause weg musste und nicht weiter so leben konnte.

Der Tod von Scarlet wurde als Unfall inszeniert und meine Mutter wurde wieder nach Hogwarts geschickt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die Flügel meiner Mutter hatten einen Knicks.

Doch das war noch nicht genug. Ihre Eltern wollten sie nach der Schule mit einem fiesen, reichen Slytherin verheiraten und ebenfalls in den Kreis von Voldemorts Anhängern aufnehmen.

Meine Mutter war verzweifelt, doch dann tauchte ein Junge in ihrem Leben auf. Sie verliebten sich ineinander und er versprach ihr sie vor ihrer Familie und den Todessern zu beschützen.

Doch da war noch dieser Slytherin, der sich verpflichtet fühlte meiner Mutter überallhin zu Folgen. Dabei blieb ihre „Romanze" natürlich nicht unentdeckt und er machte ihr das Leben zur Hölle.

So kam es das die beiden Liebenden ihr letztes Jahr abbrachen und nach Frankreich flüchteten in der Hoffnung dort ein neues Leben beginnen zu können. Sie schafften es. Mein Mutter wurde schwanger und der Mann, der übrigens mein Vater ist, suchte sich einen Job. Alles war gut und eigentlich hätte man jetzt sagen können sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, aber so war es leider nicht.

Als ich ungefähr acht war, brannte mein Vater mit einer anderen durch. Er hat meiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen, dabei hatte er doch soviel für sie getan. Ich kann es heute noch nicht verstehen.

Meine Mutter war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hatte keine Arbeit und ein Kind. Außerdem kannte sie keinen. Durch die Zeitung hatte sie erfahren, dass ihre Eltern in Askaban saßen und Lord Voldemort besiegt worden war. Sie hielt es für das beste erstmal wieder nach England zurückzukehren. Dort nahm sie einen Job im St. Mungo als Heilerin an. Endlich Frieden!

Doch dann begannen die Zeitungen über meinen Vater zu schreiben. Das er ein Todesser sei und nun nach ihm gesucht werden würde. Obwohl er meine Mutter enttäuscht hatte, schenkte sie den Artikeln keinen Glauben.

Sie hat sich nie unterkriegen lassen! Immer gekämpft und das bewundere ich so an ihr. Als ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, war sie stolz auf mich und ich musste ihr versprechen nicht den gleichen Fehler wie sie zu machen. Erstmal die Schule zu beenden und dann ins Leben zu starten. Auf den Richtigen zu warten und mich niemals von anderen beeinflussen lassen. Ich habe es geschworen.«

Es war still im Raum. Mitlerweile war auch Angelina aufgewacht und hatte sich neben Alicia aufs Bett gesetzt.

Hope hatte die Fäuste geballt und Tränen in den Augen. Es war schrecklich sich das Schicksal ihrer Mutter noch einmal vor Augen zu halten. Alicia sah sie gerührt an:

»Deine Mutter hatte es wirklich nicht leicht und ich finde es gut, dass du so zu ihr hälst, aber ich glaube sie hatte es nicht so gemeint. Sie wollte das du trotzdem Freunde hast, das du nur besser darauf achtest mit WEM du dich anfreundest!«

Hope nickte:

»Ja, das habe ich jetzt erst begriffen.«

»Aber-«, Angelina wurde von Hope unterbrochen.

»Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Da sind noch einige offene Fragen. Warum ich euch das alles erzähle, zum Beispiel. Dafür gibt es einen einfachen Grund:

Nachdem ich Alicia gestern so angefahren habe, bin ich in die Mädchentoilette gelaufen und habe mich ausgeweint. Ihr haltet mich bestimmt jetzt für eine Maulende Myrte und ihr habt auch Recht damit, aber mir ist es alles andere als peinlich.

In solchen Moment braucht man einfach Tränen. So fand mich dann Hermine Granger. Sie versuchte mich zu trösten und schaffte es auch, dass es mir etwas besser ging. Sie hat echt ein großes Herz. Ihre Worte haben mich zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mich ändern muss. Ich musste euch das alles erzählen damit ihr mir endlich vertraut, damit ihr wisst, dass ich euch mag und das ich das euch auch zeigen muss!«

»Wow, hätte diese Einsicht nicht schon sechs Jahre früher kommen können«, spottete Angelina.

»Pass bloß auf sonst ändere ich meine Meinung noch«, lachte Hope.

»Ich finde es gut, dass du mit uns darüber geredet hast!«, meinte Alicia ernst und die drei Mädchen lächelten sich gegenseitig an.

»Verdammter Idiot!«, zischte Hope wütend.

»Also Miss Shycates ich muss schon bitten!«, Professor Flittwick hatte ihre Worte gehört und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

»Tut mir Leid, Professor.«

Es war ein Freitagmorgen und die Gryffindors hatten zusammen Zauberkunst mit den Ravenclaws. Doch Hope konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, der Grund war ca. 1,78 groß, hatte blonde Haare und bombardierte sie schon wieder die ganze Stunde lang mit verzauberten Papierkügelchen.

»Wie ich diesen verdammten McLaggen hasse! Er soll endlich einsehen, dass er Mist gebaut hat!«, schimpfte Hope als sie zusammen mit Angelina und Alicia zum Mittagessen ging.

»Sollen wir ihn eine Lektion erteilen?«, Angelinas Augen funkelten.

»Nicht nötig, wenn dann kümmere ich mich darum schon alleine«, knurrte die Blonde.

»Vielleicht solltest du mal Fred und George fragen, die sind zwar miserable Schüler, aber Genies, wenn´s um Streiche und Rachen geht!«

»Bloß nicht, eher würde ich mir die Zunge abbeißen, als die um Hilfe zu bitten!« Alicia verdrehte die Augen.

»Also Madame, das wollen wir jetzt aber überhört haben«, meinte eine bekannte Stimme direkt hinter ihnen. Die Mädchen drehten sich um.

»Seid wann lauft ihr schon hinter uns?«

»Och, eigentlich schon...«, begann Fred.

»...seid ihr den Klassenraum verlassen habt!«, beendet George den Satz seines Zwillings.

»Na super!«, murmelte Hope und lief einfach weiter ohne den beiden weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

»Hey warte mal!«, Fred eilte ihr hinterher.

Und Hope fragte sich das erste Mal ihrem Leben, warum sie die beiden unterscheiden konnte.

Genervt drehte sie sich zu ihm um:

»Was?«

Fred warf einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter. Die drei anderen waren bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft. George erzählte den Mädchen wild gestikulierend von einem ihrer letzten Streiche denen sie Flich gespielt hatten und alle drei lachten.

»Nicht hier! Komm mit!«, er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog die überraschte Hope in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Nur Peeves der Poltergeist war gerade dabei die übriggebliebenen Gemälde von Gilderoy an den Wänden (die lautstark schimpften und protestierten) mit Bärten zu verschönern.

»_Wer will fliegende Maler seh´n,_

_ja, der muss zu Peeves geh´n,_

_pinselt fein, malet fein,_

_das Kunstwerk muss bald fertig sein_«, sang er dabei vergnügt.

Wenn Hope jetzt nicht so irritiert über Freds Auftritt gewesen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht. Sie hatte Lockhart nie gemocht.

»Hey Peeves!«, riss Fred sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Poltergeist ließ den Pinsel sinken und sah den Weasley aus seinen Glubschaugen an.

»Umbridge ist gerade beim Mittagessen! Wäre das nicht die perfekte Gelegenheit ihr einen Streich zu spielen?«, grinste Fred.

»Mm«, Pevees warf einen Blick auf die Gemälde und dann wieder auf Fred. So als müsse er überlegen, was verlockender war.

»Es gibt heute Tomatensoße! Hinterlässt üble Flecken auf Kleidern«, der Zwilling zwinkerte.

»Überzeugt!«, jauchzte Peeves und schwebte durch die Wand davon.

»So macht man das«, selbstzufrieden setzte sich Fred auf den Lehrerstuhl.

»Und was willst du jetzt von mir?«, fragte Hope nicht weniger genervt als vorher.

»Erstmal das du dich hinsetzt!« Murrend ließ sie sich auf dem Tisch ihm gegenüber nieder.

»Es geht um unseren Zaubertrank. Du weißt, dass wir ihn in zwei ein-halb Monaten fertig haben müssen und noch nicht eine Zutat haben. Die erste die wir brauchen ist Cytrilliskraut, was wir nur unter gefährlichen Umständen bekommen und da morgen Vollmond ist, wollten wir doch morgen in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, erinnerst du dich?«

»Das hatte ich doch glatt verdrängt«, schnaubte sie.

»Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns um Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Vergesse deinen Zauberstab nicht und am besten wäre es, wenn ich mir noch eine Kleinigkeit von Harry ausleihe«, sagte er nachdenklich.

»Was für eine „Kleinigkeit" bitteschön?«, sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ach nicht so wichtig«, winkte er ab und lächelte unschuldig.

»Okay, wenn das alles war, dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger!«, sagte sie und sprang vom Tisch.

»Halt warte noch einen Moment!«

»Was denn jetzt noch?«

»Du darfst niemanden davon etwas erzählen!«

»Und warum nicht?«

»Überlege doch mal, wenn einer es weiß, dann weiß es bald die ganze Schule inklusive der Lehrer und das würde Ärger geben! Es ist nicht so, dass ich unseren Freunden nicht traue, aber wenn versehentlich jemanden etwas raus rutscht...«

Es klang einleuchtend, doch ihr gefiel der Gedanke alleine mit Fred in den Wald zu gehen ohne das einer davon wusste überhaupt nicht.

»Ich wette du hast sowieso schon damit angegeben wie mutig du bist und in den Verbotenen Wald gehst. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon wieder eine Wette am Laufen wie lange ich es oder du es dort aushalten«, sagte sie hochnäsig.

»Wenn du damit auf diese bescheuerte Wette mit McLaggen anspielst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass dies die dümmste Idee _seines_ Lebens war und es mir Leid tut! Und was das andere angeht: Ich habe nicht mal mit George darüber gesprochen«, sagte er leise.

»Was war das eigentlich genau für eine Wette?«, fragte sie und es hörte sich sehr versöhnlich an.

Fred senkte beschämt den Kopf:

»Cormac hat gesagt wie toll du doch eigentlich aussiehst (Hope wurde rot) und so in der Art, dass er dich herum kriegen könnte. George hat behauptet, dass McLaggen das niemals schaffen würde und na ja, dann hat sich das halt so ergeben.

Er musste dich innerhalb eines Monats dazu zu bringen ihn zu küssen, wenn er es geschafft hätte, dann hätten wir für ihn für den Rest des Schuljahres seine Hausaufgaben machen müssen, wenn nicht, dann hätte er die Testperson für unsere Scherzartikel spielen müssen.«

»Da habt ihr ja nochmal Glück gehabt, dass ich im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht habe«, sagte sie trocken.

»Es tut mir Leid«, sagte Fred ein zweites Mal und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Hope konnte seine Gefühle wie ein offenes Buch lesen: Ehrlichkeit und Reue. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Szene am See.

»Ich verzeihe euch! Dir und George! Denn erstens war es nicht eure Idee und zweitens will ich diese Sache endlich aus der Welt haben.«, sagte sie.

Er atmete erleichtert aus. Schuldgefühle waren etwas Böses.

»Aber du musst mir versprechen, nie wieder solche Wetten abzuschließen, die auf kosten anderer sind.«

»Na klar!«, er hielt grinsend zwei Finger zum Schwur in die Höhe, »Ehrenwort!«

Hope nickte. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass er bei nächster Gelegenheit sein Wort brechen würde, aber er hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr um sie selbst gehen würde.

»Dann lass uns mal in die Große Halle gehen, dass Mittagessen ist fast zu Ende«, und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Noch eine halbe Stunde. Noch Zehn Minuten. Noch Neun Minuten. Noch acht Minuten. Noch Sieben Minuten. Noch Sechs Minuten.

Hope seufzte.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und hatte noch kein Auge zugemacht. Ihr Blick war seid zwei Stunden auf ihren Wecker gerichtet. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und ihr schossen wieder mal so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Angst. Das konnte sie natürlich vor Fred im Klassenzimmer nicht sagen, aber sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Aktion. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen ein Lehrer wäre mitgekommen, Professor Flittwick zum Beispiel.

Noch zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht. Leise schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell warme Sachen an. Muggelkleidung. Der Schulumhang war einfach zu wuchtig um in ihn durch den Wald zu streifen. Jeans, Wollpullover und Anorak taten es auch. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe.

Sie schlich so leise sie konnte zur Tür, um die anderen nicht auzuwecken, und atmete einmal tief durch, als sie draußen auf der Treppe stand. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln. Sie musste sich am Geländer festhalten um nicht hinunter zu stürzen.

»Du musst dich in den Griff bekommen Hope! Du darfst keine Schwäche zeigen! Nicht vor ihm! Was er schafft, schaffst du doch schon lange!«, sprach sie sich selber Mut zu.

Fred saß bereits in einem der Sessel am Kamin. Auch er trug warme Muggelkleidung. Als Hope den Raum betrat stand er auf. Der Schein des knisternden Feuers tauchte ihre Gesichter in ein warmes Licht und das Mädchen hätte sich am Liebsten in einer Decke vor dem Kamin ein gekuschelt, anstatt durch den finsteren und kalten Wald zu stapfen...

»Alles klar?«, fragte er.

Sie nickte.

»Bevor wir gehen muss du mir aber etwas versprechen!«, meinte er ernst.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder vor? Als er ihr Gesicht sah, musste er leise Lachen.

»Keine Angst, es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nur...«, er zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es ihr unter die Nase.

»Davon weiß niemand außer Harry, Hermine, Ron, George, Lee und mir und so sollte es eigentlich auch bleiben, aber Angesichts der Umstände habe ich mich entschlossen dich einzuweihen. Es gehörte mal George und mir, jetzt leistet es Harry seine Dienste. Ich konnte ihm es nur mit Mühe und ein Paar Ausreden ab schwatzen.«

»Was ist das?«, neugierig musterte sie das Stück Papier ins seiner Hand.

»Erst musst du schwören!«, sagte er Ernst.

»Was denn?«

»Das du niemanden davon erzählst und auch mit den anderen nicht darüber redest, okay?«

»Nicht mal mit Hermine?«

»Nein!«

»Ich schwöre!«

»Hebe zwei Finger wie ich vorhin und wehe du kreuzt die anderen hinter deinem Rücken!«

Sie verdrehte zwar genervt die Augen, tat aber dann was er verlangte. Neugier siegte mal wieder über Stolz.

»Ahalso...«, sagte er gedehnt, um die Spannung noch ein wenig zu steigern, »das ist die Karte der Rumtreiber. Es ist eine Art Landkarte. Sie zeigt alle Orte, Räume in Hogwarts und drumherum. Aber das besondere ist nur, dass sie auch alle Personen zweigt und wo sie sich gerade aufhalten. Warte, ich zeig es dir!«, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt die Spitze gegen das Pergament.

»Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!«

Er drückte ihr es in die Hand und sie beobachtete fasziniert wird sich Worte aus Tinte bildeten:

_Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

_Hilfsmittel für den Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_

_präsentieren stolz:_

_Die Karte des Rumtreibers_

Fred hatte nicht untertrieben. Die Karte zeigte jeden Winkel von Hogwarts. Sie einen Moment zu wie der kleine Tintenpunkt, der mit Severus Snape bezeichnet war, in einem der Korridore auf und ab spazierte.

»Faszinierend«, murmelte sie.

»Und sehr praktisch wie du gleich selber erleben wirst«, fügte er grinsend hinzu und beugte sich über die Karte.

Seine Augen streiften über den Verbotenen Wald und deutete auf eine Stelle.

»Hier müssen wir hin. In die nur, dass Tiere nicht gezeigt werden!«

Hope schluckte. Ihr war immer noch nicht wohl bei der Sache. Doch Fred gab ihr keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er nahm ihr de Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Hand und klappte das Portrait zur Seite.

»Lass uns gehen. Es ist gerade keiner da und wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen!«

Hope dachte einen Moment daran wieder hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen und sich unter die wahrscheinlich noch warme Decke zu kuscheln.

Nein! Sie musste gehen, sonst würde Fred sie für ewig damit aufziehen!

Entschlossen folgte sie ihm hinaus auf den dunklen Korridor.

»Lumos«, murmelten beide synchron und die Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe begannen zu glühen. Hinter ihnen begann die fette Dame zu schimpfen.

»Mitten in der Nacht noch herumschleichen. Euren Eltern sollte man davon erzählen!«

Fred ignorierte sie, ging voraus und studierte dabei die Karte, damit ihnen niemand in die Quere kam. Hope folgte ihm etwas unbehaglich. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und zuckte beim kleinsten Geräusch zusammen.

Sie schafften es doch tatsächlich unbemerkt und ohne Zwischenfälle aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Erleichtert atmete Hope die kühle Nachtluft ein. Der Winter lag schon in der Luft und der Frost hatte sich über den Rasen gelegt. Er raschelte unheilvoll unter ihren Schuhen. Irgendwo schrie ein Uhu und die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes knartschten im Wind. Wie ein dunkles Loch lag er vor ihnen der Wald. Das Schwache Licht, dass von ihren Zauberstäben ausging, erhellte den Weg gerade mal auf höchstens zwei Meter. Sie zitterte. Ob es an der Kälte lag oder eher daran das sie sich fürchtete konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

»Alles okay?«, Fred hatte das Klappern ihrer Zähne gehört und drehte sich besorgt zu ihr um.

»J-ja...«, sie versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Und nachdem sie ein Paar mal tief ein und aus geatmet hatte, beruhigte sich ihr Puls wieder etwas.

»Worauf warten wir noch?«, entschlossen setzte sie den ersten Fuß auf den modrigen Waldweg.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_


	14. The Forbidden Forest

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

14. The Forbidden Forest

Seit einer halben Stunde liefen sie schweigend durch den nächtlichen Wald. Fred beobachtete wie sich Hope den Weg durchs Unterholz bahnte und behielt gleichzeitig die Karte im Auge, ob sie den richtigen Weg gingen. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und sie zitterte. Ihm war von Anfang an aufgefallen, dass sie ziemlich unsicher und ängstlich gewesen war. Er und George waren schon oft im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Er kannte jede Tierart, jeden Pfad und fast jeden Baum. Doch sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Für sie war das eine unbekannte Welt, eine Welt in der sie ihrer Meinung nach überhaupt nichts zu suchen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie er und sein Zwilling das erste Mal den Wald betreten hatten. Sie waren um einiges Jünger gewesen, nicht weniger ängstlich, aber naiv und nicht zu vergessen neugierig. Sie wollten ein Abenteuer erleben. Die Weasley-Zwillinge liebten das Risiko. Fred grinste. Sonst hätten sie sich ja nicht Filch als Opfer ihrer Streiche ausgesucht.

Fred war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Hope stehen geblieben war, so lief er in sie hinein.

»Au. Was soll das?«, schimpfte er.

Doch das Mädchen regte sich nicht. Stocksteif stand sie da und lauschte.

»Hast du das auch gehört!", hauchte sie. Ihr Atem hauchte Eisblumen in die kühle Nachtluft und ihre Stimme zitterte. Auch Fred lauschte. Tatsächlich! Da raschelte etwas im Gebüsch.

»Licht aus!«, flüsterte er.

»Nox!«

»Nox!«

Nun war es stockfinster um sie herum. Einzige Lichtquelle war der Mond, der nur mäßig durchs Blätterdach schien. Der Atem der beiden Teenager ging schnell. Hope kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte sich gegen einen Baum.

»Hope?«, seine Stimme war jetzt ganz nah an ihrem rechten Ohr. Sie antwortete nicht. Die Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu.

»Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass uns nichts geschieht und meine Versprechen halte ich ein, okay?«

Sie konnte nur nicken. Ihr liefen schon die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Fred stierte angestrengt über ihre Schulter in die Dunkelheit. Er kannte den Verbotenen Wald fast so gut, wie Hogwarts und in dieser Gegend gab es eigentlich keine Tiere vor denen man sich fürchten musste. Außer den Zentauren, aber deren Hufe waren lauter, als das Rascheln im Busch. Er musst wissen was es war.

»Lumos!«

»W-w-was m-machst d-du!«, stotterte Hope.

»Ich schaue nach, was es ist!«, flüsterte er zurück und machte einen Schritt Richtung Gebüsch.

»Nein, was machst du? Bist du verrückt? Lass uns einfach abhauen!«, sie hielt ihn an der Jacke fest.

»Keine Angst! es wird nichts Schlimmes sein und zur Not haben wir ja noch unsere Zauberstäbe«, sanft löste er ihre Finger von seiner Jacke und lächelte sie ein letztes Mal an, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und leise zum Busch schlich.

Hope kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln. Ihr fiel das überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn Fred noch so mutig war, wen wollte er damit beeindrucken? Sie oder das gefährliche Wesen im Gebüsch?

»Hey Hope komm mal herüber!«, hörte sie da Fred rufen. Ohne nachzudenken stolperte sie vorwärts. Was war passiert? Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Fred stand mitten im Busch und drückte ein Paar Zweige auseinander. Er grinste.

»Schau mal! Hier ist unser Ungeheuer!«

Neugierig und gleichzeitig immer noch ängstlich blickte sie über seine Schulter. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und musste dann lachen.

»Ein Eichhörnchen! Ich habe Blut und Wasser geschwitzt wegen eines Eichhörnchens?«

»Ja!«, Fred fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.

»Lass uns weitergehen!«, kicherte Hope.

Nach einiger Zeit mussten sie den Weg verlassen. Es war schwer gleichzeitig aufzupassen nicht über eine der unzähligen Baumwurzeln zu stolpern und gleichzeitig immer die Umgebung nach möglichen Gefahren im Augen zu behalten. Fred hatte es besonders schwer, weil er auch noch auf die Karte achten musste.

Ohne es zu bemerken, verhakte sich Hope mit dem Fuß in einer Wurzel und stürzte mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf den harten Waldboden. Sofort eilte Fred zu ihr.

Stöhnend richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und spürte sofort einen heftigen Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel. Unter Tränen biss sie die Zähne zusammen.

»Alles okay?«, fragte er und half ihr sich aufzusetzen.

»Mein Knöchel...ich glaub er ist gebrochen!«, stöhnte sie.

»Ich schau mal nach! «, er hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden und zog ihren Schuh vom Fuß. Ein Schmerzstoß durchzuckte ihren Knöchel und sie vergrub ihre Finger in der Erde.

»Sorry«, murmelte und ging bei ihrer Socke behutsamer vor.

»Das sieht übel aus. Der ist so dick und blau wie 'ne Pflaume! Kannst du auftreten?«

»Ich weiß nicht!«

»Versuch es mal...warte ich helfe dir!«, er legte ihren Arm über seine Schulter und stützte sie so. Vorsichtig trat sie auf. Es schmerzte fürchterlich, doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

»Es geht so!«

»Wirklich?«, misstrauisch sah er sie von der Seite an. Sie nickte.

»Okay, es nützt nichts wir müssen weiter. Es ist nicht mehr weit...schon gleich da vorne. Am besten stütze ich dich weiter. Den Rest schaffen wir jetzt auch noch!«

»Ja!«

Sie zog sich wieder ihren Schuh an und humpelte mit Freds Hilfe weiter. Ihr war das ganze etwas peinlich. Sie war sozusagen auf ihn angewiesen. Sie konnte nicht alleine gehen.

»Am besten verstecken wir uns erstmal hinter einen Baum«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und kam ihr dabei wieder einmal verdammt nahe.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob dort wirklich Wölfe lauern. Jedenfalls hört man sie nicht.«

Hope nickte und zusammen schlichen sie hinter eine große Eiche. Hope setzte sich auf den kalten Waldboden und lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen den Stamm. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Der Schmerz war noch stärker geworden.

Fred musterte sie besorgt. Er wusste nicht was er mit ihr machen sollte. Sollte sie lieber hier sitzen bleiben, während er das Kraut holte oder war es besser sie mitzunehmen? Bei Gefahr konnte sie nicht schnell genug flüchten. Er schaute um den Baum herum.

Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, erhob sich ein recht großer Fels aus dem Boden. Er war vielleicht neun Meter hoch. Das Mondlicht erhellte ihn unheilvoll und in den Felsspalten leuchtete etwas. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war eine goldene Pflanze. Das musst das gesuchte Cytrilliskraut sein.

Von Wölfen wahr weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ob sie vielleicht irgendwo in einer Höhle lauerten oder war sie auf Beutejagd. Aus dem Unterricht wusste er, dass Werwölfe, wie normale Wölfe auch, im Rudel lebten. Wenn, dann würden sie es gleich mit Dutzenden zu tun kriegen.

»Was siehst du?«, fragte Hope unter ihm.

»Nichts.«

»Wie, nichts?«

»Na ja, jedenfalls keine Wölfe, aber dafür das Cytrilliskraut!«

»Keine Wölfe? Da muss ich mich erstmal selbst überzeugen«, sie zog sich am Baustamm hoch und lugte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von ihm herum.

»Tatsächlich! Vielleicht haben sie sich versteckt. Die haben uns sicher kommen hören. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Falle.«

»Ach Quatsch. Entweder Professor Sprout hat uns angelogen oder die Viecher sind ausgeflogen! Lass uns jetzt endlich das Zeug holen und wieder verschwinden!«, entschlossen umklammerte Fred seinen Zauberstab und betrat die Lichtung.

»Hey, warte! Nimm mich gefälligst mit!«, schimpfte Hope und humpelte ein Paar Schritte vorwärts. weiter kam sie nicht. Zögernd blieb Fred stehen. Er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Hope bemerkte seine Unsicherheit.

Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an:

»Heißt das du wolltest mich hier alleine lassen?«

»Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob du das schaffst und ...ähm...«, stammelte er.

»Hör mir mal gut zu, Fred Weasley, ich weiß das ich dich mit meinen Wehwehchen belästige, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mich hier alleine zu lassen. Ich habe dir versprochen mit in den Wald zu kommen, obwohl ich Angst davor hatte. Und die habe ich immer noch. Wir wollten das hier zusammen machen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, aber irgendwie haben wir uns immer vertragen. Und ich werde dich jetzt nicht alleine dahingehen lassen. Ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann mit meinem Knöchel...auch...wenn...ich dabei sterbe. Und w-wen e-einer v-von uns stirbt...dann...d-dann s-sterben ...wir...dann sterben wir zusammen!«, die Worte waren ihr ohne nachzudenken über die Lippen gekommen. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Sie spürte eine gewisse Loyalität zu dem Weasley. Fred starrte sie entgeistert an:

»W-was hast du da eben...gesagt?«

Hope schloss die Augen und wiederholte den letzten Satz:

»Wenn einer von uns stirbt, dann sterben wir zusammen!«

»Okay!«, er ging zurück zu ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. Hope keuchte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

»Dann lass uns zusammen gehen!«, er zog sie mit sich.

Sie ließ es geschehen und hielt ihren Zauberstab kampfbereit vor sich, als sie die Lichtung betraten. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig und langsam. Einerseits wegen Hofes Knöchel und andererseits wollten sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Nach einigen Metern hörte Hope einen Ast knacken.

»Hast du das gehört?«, fragte sie leise.

»Was?«, Fred sah sie erstaunt an.

»Ach, nichts, ich hab mich geirrt...glaub ich.«

Sie erreichten die Ausläufer des Felsens. Da die Nischen mit dem Kraut etwas höher lagen und vom Boden aus unmöglich zu erreichen waren, mussten sie wohl oder übel klettern. Keiner der beiden kam der Gedanke, dass Kraut mit einem passenden Zauberspruch einfach hinunter zu zaubern.

»Schaffst du das?«

»Ich...ich weiß nichts, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen«, sagte Hope fest entschlossen und setzte den Fuß mit dem gesunden Knöchel auf einen Felsvorsprung.

Zusammen schafften sie es wirklich. Fred musste Hope oft helfen, aber nach ihrer Loyalitätszusage hatte er nichts dagegen und war sogar froh nicht alleine zu sein. Sie erreichten die erste Felsspalte in der das Kraut geheimnisvoll glänzte.

»Wunderschön«, flüsterte Hope verzaubert. Die Pflanze sah aus, als wäre sie pures Gold.

Entschlossen griff Fred mit der Hand in die Nische, um es zu rupfen, wurde aber von Hope am Handgelenk festgehalten.

»Hey!«

»Bist du bescheuert! Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob man das Zeug anfassen darf. Vielleicht ist es ja gefährlich!«

»Glaubst du wirklich?«, fragte er nicht sehr überzeugt.

»Vorsichtig ist die Hexe in der Porzellankiste«, sie zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche, wickelte damit vorsichtig etwas von den leuchtenden Halmen ein und ließ es in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden.

»Und jetzt schnell zurück ins Schloss!«

»Das war´s schon?«, fragte Fred enttäuscht.

»Ja, zum Glück!«

Und zusammen machten sie sich wieder an den Abstieg, der um einiges leichter war. Fred kletterte vor, blieb kurz stehen und Hope rutschte in seine Arme. Sie versuchte dabei so gut es ging Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Fred war das natürlich nicht entgangen und grinste hinterhältig.

Als er wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Waldboden stand, zog er die überraschte Hope an den Hüften hinunter in seine Arme.

»Weasley! Lass mich los!«, zischte sie in sein Ohr.

»Wieso sollte ich!«, lachte er, »ich find´s schön!«

»,B-bitte l-las mich los!«, ihre Stimme war auf einmal ängstlich.

»Bin ich denn so schrecklich?«

»Fred, l-las uns ganz schnell verschwinden...«

»Wieso denn?«

»Weil die W-wölfe uns eingekreist haben.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Fourteen_**


	15. Telepathy

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

15. Telepathy

Es waren mindestens zwölf von ihnen. Sie hatten graues kurzes Fell, ihre Augen glühten gelb und ihre Augäpfel waren von Blutgefäßen durchzogen. Sie hatten die beiden Gryffindors eingekreist. Der größte Werwolf von ihnen fletschte die Zähne und ließ ein gefährliches Knurren ertönen. Fred spürte wie sich Hope an seinen Arm klammerte.

»Nicht bewegen!«, raunte er ihr aus den Mundwinkeln zu, »wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, drehen wir uns blitzschnell um und klettern die Felswand wieder hoch. Das ist unsere einzige Chance.«

Mit einem Blick gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

»1...«, zählte Fred.

Die Werwölfe kamen immer näher auf sie zu. Zum Glück war hinter ihnen nur die Felswand und keine anderen Werwölfe.

»...2...«

Beide spannten die Muskeln an.

»...3!«

Gerade als der erste Werwolf zum Sprung ansetzte, drehten Hope und Fred sich um und versuchten panisch die Felswand zu erklimmen. Es ging alles so schnell. Fred hörte die Werwölfe hinter sich Heulen und das Trappeln ihrer Pfoten. Er hatte es schon auf den ersten Vorsprung geschafft. Als er sicheren Halt hatte, versuchte er Hope hinter sich herzuziehen. Der erste Werwolf hatte bereits den Felsen erreicht und versuchte nach Hopes Bein, dass einige Meter über dem Waldboden schwebte, zu schnappen. Doch leider war es das Bein mit den schmerzenden Knöchel und sie konnte es nicht schnell genug wegziehen. Der Werwolf verbiss sich in ihrer Jeans.

»Tu doch was!«, brüllte sie Fred zu, während sie versuchte den Werwolf abzuschütteln.

Fred zögerte nicht lange. Mit einer Hand hielt er Hope und mit der anderen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Ungetüm:

»Stupor!«

Der Fluch traf den Werwolf genau ins Gesicht und er stürzte mit einem lauten Brüllen rücklings vom Felsen. Jetzt waren die andere Werwölfe umso wütender. Fauchend und Knurrend versuchten sie mit den Krallen den Felsen zu erklimmen. Hope schrie panisch und versuchte verzweifelt halt zu finden. Doch sie musste sich dabei sehr bewegen.

Ich kann dich nicht mehr lange halten!«, brüllte Fred gegen das Heulen der Werwölfe an und packte das Mädchen mit beiden Armen. Doch sie rutschte immer weiter hinunter.

»Nein!«, doch es war zu spät. Seine Hände hatten nachgegeben. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er sie hinunter stürzen. Sie knallte mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Sofort stürzte sich das Rudel von Werwölfen auf sie. Ratschende Kleidung. Blut.

»Lasst sie in Ruhe, ihr Mistviecher!«, brüllte Fred und raste wieder hinunter. Ihm war egal, wenn sie ihn angriffen. Er ließ sich nur zu gerne auf einen Kampf ein. Hope hat gesagt, dass sie für ihn sterben würde. Warum dann nicht auch er für sie?

Die Werwölfe wandten sich ihrer Beute ab und nahmen ihn als ihr neues, potenzielles Opfer ins Visier. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Die Tiere kreisten ihn wieder ein. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte. Alle auf einmal konnte er nicht verfluchen. Da hatte er eine Idee.

Schnell fummelte er an seiner Jacke und zog einige von Filibusters Knallern heraus. Auf diese Dinger war doch immer wieder verlass. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabs entzündete er sie.

»Hier ihr Biester für euch!«, er warf die Böller nach den Werwölfen und sich selbst flach auf den Boden.

Sofort begann ein Feuerwerk der feinsten Art. Das Krachen und Knallen vermischte sich mit dem Heulen der Werwölfe. Diesmal nicht wegen ihrer Jagd, sondern aus Angst. Er spürte etwas heißes an seinem Ohr vorbei zischen. Er hörte wie die Werwölfe unter die Bäume flüchteten. Das Trapplen wurde immer leiser.

Er hielt die Arme über den Kopf und wartete bis das Feuerwerk verstummt war. Dann stand er auf und klopfte sich das Laub von der Kleidung.

Es war wieder still auf der Lichtung. Man hörte nur den Wind durch das Blätterdach rascheln und das weit, weit entfernte Geheul der Werwölfe. Es roch nach Feuerwerkskörpern und Moder.

Da fiel Fred seine Begleiterin wieder ein und sofort stürzte er auf sie zu.

Der Anblick war entsetzlich. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen. Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde am Hinterkopf. Ihre Brille war zerbrochen und eine kleine Narbe blutete an ihrer rechten Schlä war aber noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Rissen an ihren Armen und Beinen.

Er kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie noch atmete. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

»Es wird alles gut werden, Hope, keine Angst. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass nichts passieren wird«, flüsterte er und stellte verbittert fest, dass er dieses Versprechen bereits gebrochen hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm. Sie war leichter als er gedacht hatte, aber es würde trotzdem anstrengend sein sie zurück bis nach Hogwarts zu tragen. Egal. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig und wollte es um jeden Preis wieder gut machte er sich auf den Weg.

Zur selben Zeit im Schloss:

Unruhig wälzte George sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er war vor einigen Minuten wach geworden, weil er einen fürchterlichen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Werwölfe, die Fred und ein blondes Mädchen angegriffen hatten. Seit dem konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Irgendwas war passiert, dass wusste er. Der Traum war so real gewesen. Doch wer war dieses Mädchen? Und warum träumte er so etwas? Wie konnte Fred von Werwölfen angegriffen werden, wenn er doch neben ihm in seinem Bett lag und schlief?

Doch irgendwie hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass Fred wirklich okay war. Leise stand er auf und ging zu dem Bett seines Zwillings. Er öffnete die Vorhänge und - leer!

Das Bett war leer!

Panik kochte in George hoch. War es doch kein normaler Traum gewesen. Sein Bruder war wirklich in Gefahr! Doch wo war er und was sollte George jetzt machen? So schnell er konnte, raste er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch auch hier war Fred nirgends zu finden. George raufte sich die Haar,was sollte er jetzt machen. Professor McGonagall! Er musste zu seiner Hauslehrerin.

Gerade wollte er durchs Portraitloch klettern, als er hinter sich ein Stimmchen hörte:

»George?«

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Hermine. Sie stand da in ihrem weiten Pyjama. Die Haare standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab und ihre braunen Augen glänzten geheimnisvoll im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Wenn er jetzt nicht so in Sorge um Fred gewesen wäre, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich richtig niedlich gefunden.

»Äh...ja...Hermine! Hast du zufällig Fred gesehen?«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei flogen ihre braunen Locken wild um ihren Kopf herum.

»Wieso? Ist er denn nicht in seinem Bett?«

»Nein, ich wollte gerade zu McGonagall. Ich habe geträumt, dass er von Werwölfen angegriffen wir und...und...ich mache mir solche Sorgen, Hermine«, er konnte gerade noch so die Tränen zurückhalten. Hermine machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Schulter. Sanft drückte sie ihn in einen Sessel und kniete sich vor ihn hin.

»Jetzt einmal ganz ruhig. Also Fred ist verschwunden und er wurde von Werwölfen angegriffen?"

George nickte.

»Bist du sicher? Ich meine-«, sie zögerte, »vielleicht war es ja nur ein Alptraum und Fred macht nur eine Nachtwanderung, weil er nicht schlafen kann.«

»Nein, das glaube ich nicht«, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihr tief in die Augen, »wir sind Zwillinge, da spürt man, wenn dem anderen etwas passiert, verstehst du?«

Hermine schluckte und nickte dann.

»Ja, ich verstehe, aber was sollen wir jetzt machen? Und vor allem wo ist Fred jetzt?«

»Woher soll ich denn das wissen?«, George sprang auf und lief wieder auf und ab.

»Kannst du dich denn noch an etwas aus deinen Traum erinnern? Irgendwas?«

George blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Langsam begann er Hermine zu beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte:

»Also...es war dunkel und kalt. Überall waren Bäume und Werwölfe!«

»Der Verbotene Wald!«, meinte Hermine, »sie sind im Verbotenen Wald! Lass uns schnell zu McGonagall gehen!«

»Halt!«, George hielt sie zurück, »da war noch etwas?« Neugierig sah Hermine ihn an:

»Was?«

»Ein Mädchen.«

»Ein Mädchen?«

»Ja, ein blondes Mädchen und sie war nicht gerade groß. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen."

»Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren...vielleicht Luna?«

»Nein!«

»Mm, oder Katie?« Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»War es vielleicht Hope?«, fragte Hermine.

George versuchte sich das Mädchen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und nickte dann langsam.

»Ja, das wäre möglich!«

»Ich gehe nachschauen. Warte hier auf mich«, Hermine flitzte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

George ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Je länger sie hier so Tatenlos herum saßen desto geringer waren die Chancen für Fred zu überleben. Wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Bruder streben könnte, drehte sich sein Magen um. Er war noch nicht Tod, das spürte er, aber...

»Sie ist verschwunden!«, flüsterte Hermine mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

George wusste nicht mehr was er tat, aber er wusste, dass es das Richtige war. Er schloss Hermine in seine Arme. Sie schluchzte in seinen auch er begann zu weinen. Stumme Tränen rannen ihm über sein Gesicht. Es war schön Hermine zu halten und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume, aber ein anderer Anlass wäre schöner gewesen.

»Tut mir Leid!«, schluchzte Hermine und löste sich von ihm, »eigentlich ist es Pavartis und Lavenders Aufgabe zu heulen! Es ist nur, ich habe Hope echt gerne und Fred natürlich auch.«

Sie lächelte schwach.

»Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, Hermine. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Wir sollten jetzt endlich zu McGonagall gehen!« Hermine wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen.

Gerade wollte George das Portraitloch öffnen, als es auch schon von alleine zur Seite schwang.

»Fred!«, keuchte George erschrocken.

Sein Zwillingsbruder trug Hope in seinen Armen. Sie sah arg mitgenommen aus. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und begann wieder zu weinen. Tröstend legte George ihr einen Arm über die Schulter. Ihm war es egal, was Fred dazu sagte. Doch dem schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, er trug Hope durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und legte sie dann vorsichtig auf das Sofa. Erschöpft ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.

»Was ist passiert?«, endlich konnte George wieder sprechen.

»Wald...Snape...Werwölfe...angegriffen..Hope gestürzt!«, krächzte Fred. Er war einfach zu schwach um in ganzen Sätzen zu reden.

Hermine löste sich aus George Armen und kniete sich vor Hopes Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kratzwunde. Die Siebtklässlerin zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen.

»Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel«, meinte Hermine leise.

»Auf keinen Fall!«, kam es auf der Stelle von Fred, »ich habe keine Lust Ärger zu kriegen!"

»Bist du wirklich so verantwortungslos!«, fuhr Hermine ihn an und die beiden Jungen zuckten zusammen, »wenn wir sie nicht nach Madame Pomfrey bringen wird sie sterben! Guck sie dir doch mal an!«

»,Aber-«

»Nichts aber. Sie ist schwer verwundet und schwebt höchstwahrscheinlich in Lebensgefahr und unsere Hauspunkte und eine Strafarbeit sind dir wichtiger als ein Menschenleben?«

Fred senkte den Kopf. Hermine hatte Recht, wenn sie Hope nicht sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen würden,dann...

»Okay!«, er stand auf und wollte Hope wieder tragen, aber George kam ihn zuvor.

»Schone du dich erstmal, Bruderherz. Ich nehme sie!«

Damit schob er seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob das bewusstlose Mädchen hoch. Ihr Kopf baumelte leblos über seinen Arm und Hermine wurde speiübel. Doch sie war froh, dass beide wieder da waren.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen legte George das Mädchen auf eines der Betten. Hermine lief los um Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

»Alter, du siehst gar nicht gut aus, setzt dich lieber hin«, meinte George mit einem Blick auf seinen Zwilling.

Fred war kreidebleich und sah so aus als würde er gleich umkippen. Alle Knochen schmerzten ihm. Auch die von denen er nicht mal wusste das es sie gab. Er nahm Georges Angebot nur zu gerne an.

Hermine kam mit der Krankenschwester im Schlepptau wieder.

»Mein Gott Kinder, was machen Sie für Sachen!«, schimpfte sie und beugte sich über Hope um sie genauer zu untersuchen.

Fred starrte mit leeren Augen in die Luft, Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und George verließ unter dem Vorwand Professor McGonagall zu holen das Zimmer, doch in Wirklichkeit konnte er diese angespannte Stimmung nicht mehr ertragen.

Irgendwann, es kam Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ließ Madame Pomfrey von ihrer Patientin ab.

»Ist es sehr schlimm?«, fragte die Gryffindor leise.

»Nun ja, sie hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und wird einige Tage Ruhe brauchen. Sie erzählten mir, dass das Mädchen von Werwölfen angegriffen worden sein, aber zu Glück wurde sie nicht gebissen. Über die Kratzer kann ich nichts sagen. Da müssen wir einen Experten herbei rufen, wären Sie so freundlich Miss Granger und würden Sie Professor Remus Lupin eine Eule schicken, dass er so schnell wie möglich herkommen soll?«

Hermine nickte und verließ, wie George zuvor, eilig das Krankenzimmer. Jetzt hockte nur noch Fred wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl.

»Sie sehen sehr bleich aus, Mr. Weasley«, stellte Madame Pomfrey fest, »am besten gebe ich Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk, dann können sie sich von den Strapazen erholen.«

»Nein, das ist wirklich nicht-«

»Keine Widerrede, Mr. Weasley!«

Ergeben seufzte Fred und Madame Pomfrey eilte zufrieden davon um den Trank zu holen.

Fred nutzte die Zeit, um Hope ausgiebig zu mustern. Wie ein sterbender Engel lag sie auf dem Bett. Die Augen geschlossen, das bleiche Gesicht vom Mondlicht beschienen und die goldenen Haare umfluteten ihre Wangen.

Die Krankenschwester kam zurück und drückte ihm einen Becher und einen Pyjama in die Hand.

»Schlafen Sie sich richtig aus, Mr. Weasley!«

Fred zog die Vorhänge vom Bett neben Hope zu und zog sich um, dann schlüpfte er schnell unter die Decke. Mit einem Zug lehrte er den Becher und stellte ihn auf den Nachtisch. Sofort übermahnte ihn die Müdigkeit und er sank wohlig in die Kissen. Er war froh endlich entspannen zu können.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Fifteen_**


	16. Unbidden Call

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

16. Unbidden Call

Langsam öffnete Hope die Augen. Das Erste, was sie fühlte, war ein unheimlicher Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel und an ihren Beinen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, als wäre er aus Blei.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und wusste erst gar nicht, wo sie war. Der Wald war es sicher nicht, denn sie lag in einem warmen, weichen Bett. Es war dunkel und nachdem sie sich an das Dämmerlicht, dass der Mond durch das große Fenster schickte gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie durch die Umrisse und Konturen den Krankenflügel. Etwas bewegte sich rechts von ihr. Es war ein roter Haarschopf - Fred!

Hope atmete erleichtert aus. Ihm war also auch nichts geschehen. Dann spürte sie etwas schweres auf ihren Beinen. Es war Hermine. Sie saß auf einen Stuhl, lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Hopes Bett und schlummerte selig. Hope musste wissen, was passiert war.

Vorsichtig stupste sie die schlafende Gryffindor an. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Als sie Hope erblickte, begann sie zu jauchzen und fiel der überraschten Blonden in die Arme.

»Du bist wach! Tut es sehr weh? Professor Lupin sagt, dass du nicht zum Werwolf wirst, aber die Narben werden nicht so schnell weggehen. Was musstet ihr auch in den Wald gehen. Zum Glück hat Fred alles unter Kontrolle gehabt, sonst wärt ihr vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben, dann-«

Hermine sprach wild durcheinander und ihr liefen dabei die Tränen über´s Gesicht. Aus Freude und aus Angst.

»Hermine!«, fuhr Hope ihr dazwischen. Sofort verstummte die Brünette.

»Danke!«

»Da fällt mir ein, dass ich Madame Pomfrey holen sollte, wenn du wach bist! Bin gleich wieder da!« Bevor Hope etwas sagen konnte, war Hermine davon gerauscht. Lächelnd schüttelte Hope den Kopf. Sie war schon ein echter Wirbelwind.

»Tja, das ist unsere Hermine. Immer um andere besorgt«, sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme in die Stille hinein.

»Seid wann bist du wach?«, fragte Hope erstaunt. Fred grinste sie an.

»Och, schon die ganze Zeit!«

»Was ist passiert? Ich meine... nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?« Fred schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster. Hope wurde ungeduldig.

»Also? Ich will endlich wissen, warum wir beide hier sind und von welchen Narben Hermine gesprochen hat?«

»Sie haben sich auf dich gestürzt, nachdem du den Felsen hinab gestürzt warst«,sagte er so leise, dass Hope ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte.

»Haben sie mich...ich meine...?«

»Gebissen? Nein, du hast ziemliches Glück gehabt, aber sie hätten es wahrscheinlich noch getan, wenn ich sie nicht vertrieben hätte«, meinte er.

»Du hast sie vertrieben?«

»Na ja, ich konnte dich ja schlecht mit denen alleine lassen. So gefühlskalt bin ich dann auch wieder nicht«, meinte er verletzt.

»Entschuldigung«, murmelte sie.

Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als eine aufgeregte Hermine mit Madame Pomfrey zurückkam.

»Also, Sie machen vielleicht Sachen!«, die Krankenschwester schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Wie geht es Ihnen denn?«

»Es geht schon wieder«, versuchte Hope ein Lächeln, doch sie hatte Mühe ihre Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Madame Pomfrey bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu.

»Wann können wir den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen?«, kam es jetzt von Fred.

»Ach, Sie sind auch wach Mr. Weasley. Sie können morgen schon wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber ich fürchte Miss Shycates wird noch einige Tage hier verbringen müssen!«

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Hope zurück in die Kissen fallen.

»Na super, könnte mir wenigstens einer mal erklären, was ich habe?«

»Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Beim Stolpern über die Wurzel haben Sie sich den Knöchel gebrochen. Das ist meiner Meinung nach, aber nicht das Schlimmste. Ich habe außerdem noch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und Werwolfskratzer diagnostiziert. Durch Professor Lupin, Sie werden sich sicher noch an Ihn erinnern, wissen wir, dass Sie nicht zu einem weder zu Werwolf werden dennoch jegliche Merkmale und Verhaltensweisen übernommen haben. Dazu sind die Kratzer nicht tief genug, aber werden trotzdem einige Narben hinterlassen. Sie können froh sein, dass nicht ihr ganzes Gesicht zerkratzt ist!«, erklärte Madame Pomfrey. Die Blonde atmete erleichtert aus. Sie war also keine Werwölfin.

»Sie sollten sich beide jetzt noch etwas ausruhen und Sie Miss Granger gehen am Besten auch schlafen.«

»Ach bitte, Madame Pomfrey, kann ich noch ein bisschen bei Hope bleiben?«, bettelte Hermine.

Die Krankenschwester schenkte ihr einen warmen Blick. Den rehbraunen Augen der Gryffindor konnte man einfach nicht widerstehen.

»In Ordnung meine Liebe, aber in einer Stunde ist Schluss, Gute Nacht!«

»Guten Nacht, Madame!«, sagten Fred, Hope und Hermine im Chor.

»Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen«, die Frau drehte sich vor der Tür ihres Büros noch einmal um, »Sie sollen morgen Nachmittag in Professor McGonagalls Büro kommen, Mr. Weasley. Ihr Bruder und Miss Granger haben ihr schon einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt, aber sie möchte gerne alles wissen!« Fred nickte. Dann schlug die Tür hinter Madame Pomfrey ins Schloss.

»Hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit bei mir gesessen bis ich wach geworden bin?«, wandte sich Hope nun an Hermine.

»Äh...ja!«

»Danke!«, ein breites Lächeln zierte das Gesicht der Siebtklässlerin.

»Kein Problem. George wollte auch bleiben, Fred, aber McGonagall hat gesagt, dass einer reicht und ihn ins Bett geschickt. Bevor er gegangen ist hat er mir aber gesagt, dass er heute Nacht auf jeden Fall nochmal vorbeikommen will. Heimlich versteht sich.«

»Da bin ich aber mal gespannt!« Der Rotschopf lachte leise.

»Hoffentlich wird er nicht von Filch oder Snape erwischt«, meinte Hope.

»Nein, der doch nicht. Er ist schließlich ein Weasley-Zwilling!«

»Ah, das ist natürlich ein Argument!«, kicherte Hermine leise. Und selbst Hope konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl sie noch blass wie die Wand war.

»Jetzt würde ich aber gerne mal wissen, wie du die Wölfe verjagt hast«, meinte sie dann. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich in Freds Gesicht und schließlich schilderte er den Mädchen bis ins kleinste Detail den „Kampf" mit den Werwölfen.

»Fillibuster-Knaller?«, meinte Hope erstaunt und kriegte den Mund nicht mehr zu.

»Jaha! Einfach und doch so wirkungsvoll«, grinste Fred.

Nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Handgelenk. Dort saß immer noch die kleine Narbe. Die Erinnerung an ihre erste Begegnung mit Fred und George. Nichts hatte sie mehr gehasst, als diese Zwillinge und ihre Knaller und jetzt hatte einer von ihnen gerade mit so einem Knaller ihr das Leben gerettet. Das war unfassbar.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand vorsichtig die Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete.

»George!«, rief Fred leise.

»Hey Alter, alles klar?«, grinste sein Zwilling zurück.

»Aber immer doch! Und hat dich Filch erwischt?«

»Was denkst du von mir?«

»Ha, Hab ich´s nicht gesagt? Ein Weasley-Zwilling wird nie erwischt«, triumphierte Fred.

»So sieht´s aus, Bruder!«, George setzte sich ans das Bettende seines Zwillings.

»Ihr seid übrigens schon der Gesprächsstoff der ganzen Schule!«

»Echt?«, Fred klang begeistert. Hope runzelte die Stirn:

»Wie haben die das denn alles in einer Nacht erfahren?«

George und Hermine sahen sich an und brachen dann gleichzeitig in leises Gelächter aus.

»Hope, ihr beide habt einen ganzen Tag durch geschlafen«, jappste Hermine.

»Oh!«

»Was erzählt man sich denn so über uns?« , fragte Fred neugierig.

»Na, dass ihr von hundert Werwölfen angegriffen worden seit und Hope vor Angst ohnmächtig geworden sei. Fred steht als Held da. Er soll alle Werwölfe mit seinem Zauberstab getötet haben und Hope auf einem Einhorn zurück zur Schule gebracht haben«, George wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen, wurde aber nach diesem Gerücht von einem neuen Lachanfall überschwemmt.

Auch Hermine, Hope und Fred stimmten mit ein. Diese Geschichte war einfach dermaßen unrealistisch, dass kein normaler Mensch sie glauben würde. Die Klatschtanten Hogwarts, Hermine hatte schon eine leise Ahnung wie die hießen, hatten mal wieder reife Arbeit geleistet.

So redeten sie noch viel über dies und das. Ließen sich über Snape und Umbrigde aus und lachten sehr viel.

Irgendwann fielen Hope die Augen zu. Sie träumte wie Fred und sie auf einem Einhorn durch den Verbotenen Wald ritten und die Werwölfe um sie herum Samba tanzten. Dieser verrückte Traum entlockte ihr ein Lächeln, das Hermine , die schon bald merkte, dass ihre Freundin schlief, ansteckte.

Am nächsten Tag durfte Fred wieder gehen, aber er war nicht sehr erfreut darüber.

»Dann muss ich ja wieder Snape und Umbrigde ertragen«, meinte er auf Hopes Frage hin.

Die Gryffindor lachte:

»Du Armer, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. Heute ist Dienstag, dass heißt erste beiden Stunde Zaubertränke mit Hufflepuff!«

»Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen«, murmelte Fred.

»Kopf hoch, dafür hast du nachher eine Freistunde. Glaub mir, ich würde lieber mit dir tauschen. Untätig im Bett zu liegen ist schrecklich langweilig.«

»Kein Angst, wir kommen dich sicher alle nachher besuchen, um dich aufzuheitern.«

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Danke!«

»Also bis nachher«, er winkte noch einmal und lief dann davon.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, war es ruhig. Und Hope fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich alleine. Fred konnte sie manchmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringen, aber wenigstens sorgte er für etwas Ablenkung. Und die hatte sie bitter nötig. Nicht nur das sie sich langweilte. Jetzt wo sie ganz alleine war, kamen ihr wieder die schrecklichen Bilder in den Sinn. Der Kreis der Werwölfe. Die scharfen Krallen und Zähne. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Für Hope wurden es wirklich ein Paar langweilige Tage und wenn George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee und Fred sie nicht jeden Tag besuchen gekommen wären, wäre sie sicher eingegangen. Die fünf brachten sie immer wieder zum Lachen und hellten den grauen Krankenflügel für ein Paar Minuten auf. Fred hatte Professor McGonagall die ganze Geschichte erzählt und die war alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Er klagte immer wieder über die saftige Strafpredigt, die sie ihm gehalten hatte, aber Hope musste im Stillen zugeben, dass sie verdammtes Glück gehabt hatten mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen zu sein. Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte von einer Strafe abgesehen, sie aber ermahnt, so etwas leichtsinniges nie wieder zu tun.

Manchmal kam auch Hermine zusammen mit den anderen. Sie hielt sich sehr im Hintergrund, aber wenn Hope mit ihr alleine war, dann kam es zu ernsten Gesprächen zwischen den beiden Mä war wirklich ihre beste Freundin geworden.

Einmal kamen auch Harry und Ron mit Ginny, der Jüngsten der Weasley, Geschwister, vorbei, aber Hope vermutete, eher aus Neugierde, als aus Nächstenliebe.

Ja, sogar der kleine Euan tauchte eines Tages mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und selbst gepflückten Blümchen neben ihrem Bett auf, um ihr gute Besserung zu wünschen. Hope war sehr gerührt und freute sich über die Besuche ihrer Mitschüler. Auch über die kleinen Geschenke, die sie ihr manchmal mitbrachten.

So vergingen die Tage wie im Fluge und es war bereits Ende November, als die Tür vom Krankenflügel aufschlug und Cormac McLaggen hereinspazierte. Hope, die gerade eine Buch gelesen hatte, schaute auf und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.

»Was willst du hier, McLaggen?«

»Ich muss doch mal schauen, wie es meiner Liebsten geht«, flötete er und seine Stimme triefte voller Hohn.

»Ach ja? Nun, da du mich ja jetzt gesehen hast, kannst du ja gleich wieder gehen.«

»Wieso denn? Es ist doch sehr schön hier.«

Selbstverständlich ließ er sich auf der Kante ihres Bettes nieder. Hope rutschte weiter von ihm weg. Gerade soweit, wie es die Breite des Bettes erlaubte.

»Ich warne dich, McLaggen, wenn du nicht sofort abhaust, dann...«

»Ja, was dann?« Er grinste süffisant.

»Dann rufe ich nach Madame Pomfrey«, sagte sie kalt.

»Komm schon, Shycates, das würdest du nicht tun!«

»Ich würde mich nicht herausfordern!«, zischte sie.

»Und wenn doch?«

Er beugte sich grinsend zu ihr vor. Sie wich natürlich immer weiter zurück, sodass sie fast lag.

»Und wenn das hier eine Herausforderung werden soll?«, hauchte er ihr ins Gesicht.

»Dann werde ich mich nicht darauf einlassen!«, flüsterte sie.

»Komm schon, warum magst du mich nicht?«

»Das weißt du ganz genau! Du hast mich benutzt für deine miesen Zwecke! Das war echt das Allerletzte!«

»Ach ja?«, zischte er wütend, »und was ist mit, Weasley? Der hat doch auch mitgemacht! Und den lässt du nicht so links liegen wie mich! Nein, mit dem verstehst du dich ja jetzt ganz gut, wie man hört!«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, McLaggen!«, meinte sie kühl.

»Fred hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und er hat diese Wette bereut.«

»Und diese Reue glaubst du ihm?« Cormac sprang wieder auf die Beine und Hope war erleichtert. Sie hatte sich ganz schön in Bedrängnis gefühlt.

»Ja, das tue ich!«

»Dann bist du wirklicher naiver, als ich gedacht habe!«, meinte er abfällig. Wütend sprang jetzt auch Hope auf.

»Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mich so auszunutzen und dann als naiv zu bezeichnen, du widerliche kleine Mistmarde!«

»Wie nennst du mich?«, meinte er und ging einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen:

»Mistmarde!«

»Na, warte du dreckige, kleine Schlampe«, brüllte er, holte aus und haute ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht

Hope taumelte. Ihr wurde speiübel und es sah einen Moment aus, als würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden. Sie spürte wie etwas über ihre Oberlippe in den Mund lief. Blut!

»MR MCLAGGEN!«, donnerte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Wie ein wütender Hornschwanz kam Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gestampft.

»WAS BEI MERLINS NAMEN FÄLLT IHNEN EIN EIN MÄDCHEN ZU SCHLAGEN? SIE VERLASSEN JETZT SOFORT MEINEN KRANKENFLÜGEL, SONST SETZT ES WAS UND GLAUBEN SIE JA NICHT, DASS SIE UNGESCHOREN DAVONKOMMEN! WIR SPRECHEN UNS NOCH, FREUNDCHEN!«

Sie packte den Jungen am Kragen und beförderte ihn eigenhändig hinaus auf den Korridor. Danach knallte sie die Tür mit solcher Wucht ins Schloss, dass eines der Bilder an den Wänden schreiend zu Boden krachte. Der kleine Zauberer im Rahmen begann sofort zu schimpfen:

»Unverschämtheit! Ich bin ein Professor der Zaubertränke, man sollte mich nicht so behandeln. Ich bin berühmt! Unverschämtheit!«

»ACH HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE!«, donnerte die Krankenschwester und der Zauberer traute sich keinen Piep mehr zu sagen. Dann wandte sich Madame Pomfrey wieder an ihre junge Patientin und ihr zorniges Gesicht, wurde sofort butterweich.

»Ach sie armes Mädchen. Warten Sie, ich zaubere Ihnen schnell etwas zum Kühlen herbei!«, mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein Beutel mit Eiswürfeln. Dankend nahm Hope ihn und drückte ihn gegen ihre schmerzende Nase.

»Ein toller Freund ist das, den sie sich da angelacht haben. Einsperren sollte man ihn. Einfach eine Frau schlagen, pah!«

»Er..er ist nicht mein Freund«, meinte Hope.

»Na dann, seien Sie froh, dass er es nicht ist!«

_Oh ja und wie ich das bin_, dachte sie im Stillen, als Madame Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand, _aber er wäre vielleicht fast mal mein Freund geworden._

Bei dem Gedanken erschauderte sie.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Sixteen_**


	17. Fred Weasley vs Cormac McLaggen

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

17. Fred Weasley vs. Cormac McLaggen

»ER HAT WAS?«

» Er hat sie geschlagen.«

»DIESER IDIOT, WENN ICH DEN ERWISCHE!«

»Beruhige dich, Fred!«

»Wieso sollte ich? McLaggen hat ein wehrloses Mädchen angegriffen!«

»Er hat Recht, dieses Schwein von McLaggen hat eine Abreibung verdient, die er nie wieder vergisst!«

»George!«

»Genau! Los, den schnappen wir uns!«

»FRED, GEORGE, WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT...!«, doch Hermines Ruf brachte nichts mehr.

Die Zwillinge hatten bereits den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

»Was ist los?«

Harry tauchte an ihrer Seite auf.

»Sie wollen Cormac McLaggen verprügeln. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, sonst passiert noch etwas Schlimmes!«, meinte Hermine panisch. Harry kapierte sofort und beide stürmten gleichzeitig los.

Cormac McLaggen ahnte natürlich noch nicht, dass die Zwillinge auf der Suche nach ihm waren. Er saß im Büro seiner Hauslehrerin und starrte missmutig auf den kahlen Steinboden.

», ich weiß nicht, was Sie da geritten hat, aber so ein Verhalten kann ich in meinem Hause nicht dulden«, wütend rückte Professor McGonagall ihre Brille zurecht.

»Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, Miss Shycates einfach zu schlagen?"

»Nichts, aber-«

»Nichts! Das ist es ja gerade! Sie haben nicht nachgedacht! Das war einfach unterstes Niveau und deshalb werde ich sie betrafen müssen!«

»Aber, Professor -«

»120 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen.«

»Aber -«

»Wollen sie mir widersprechen, Mr McLaggen?« Beschämt senkte Cormac den Kopf:

»Nein, aber ist Ihnen der Hauspokal denn nicht wichtig?«

Minerva McGonagall nahm ihre Brille ab und massierte sich die Schläfen. Mir ruhiger Stimme antwortete sie:

»Natürlich will ich das mein Haus den Pokal gewinnt, aber Strafe muss sein. Sie haben eine Mitschülerin geschlagen und das noch als Zauberer. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen! Kommen Sie morgen Abend um acht wieder in mein Büro, um Ihre Strafe abzusitzten!«

»Können Sie das mit den Punkten und dem Nachsitzen nicht vergessen, wenn ich mich bei Hope entschuldige? Mein Onkel verdient nicht schlecht im Ministerium und er hat so etwas erwähnt, dass er Hogwarts ein Paar Galleonen „stiften" könnte. Für die Bildung tut er eine Menge, wissen sie...«

»,MR MCLAGGEN, WENN SIE NICHT SOFORT MEIN BÜRO VERLASSEN, VERWANDEL ICH SIE IN EINE RATTE!« Eilig stolperte der Schüler aus dem Büro seiner Hauslehrerin.

»Alte Schrulle, was bildet die sich eigentlich ein!«, schimpfte er, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.

»Bestimmt nicht soviel wie du, oder?«

Cormac blickte sich um und entdeckte die Weasley-Zwillinge, die cool an der Wand lehnten und Todesblicke auf ihn abfeuerten.

»Sieh mal einer an, die Weasleys«, meinte Cormac hochnäsig, »wollt ihr ein Autogramm von mir? Ich habe immerhin dieses Schuljahr schon mehr Hauspunkte abgezogen bekommen als ihr zusammen!«

»Wenigstens mussten wir dafür keine Mitschüler verprügeln«, meinte George verächtlich.

»Für uns bis du keine Konkurrenz«, fügte Fred hinzu. Cormac begann zu Lachen.

»Shycates hat´s doch nicht anders verdient. Dieses Biest war doch total zickig zu mir! Ich hätte meine Wette sicher gewonnen, wenn du mir nicht dazwischen gefunkt hättest, Weasley! Denkst du ich habe nicht gemerkt das du mich ausgetrickst hast?«

»Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, zusehen wie du sie von vorne bis hinten reinlegst!«

»Das ich nicht lache, dir ging´s doch gar nicht um Hope, sondern nur darum, dass du deine dumme Wette gewinnst.«

»Meine Wette? Das war doch deine Idee!«

»Mhm stimmt, aber vielleicht sieht Shycates das ja jetzt anders!«

»Was hast du ihr erzählt?«, wütend packte Fred Cormac am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Cormac grinste fies:

»Frag sie doch mal, sie wird dir sicher einiges zu sagen haben.«

»DU!«, Fred hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab unter das Kinn.

»Komm schon, Fred. Lass ihn, er blufft doch nur«, meinte George und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter.

»Na los, Weasley, verfluche mich, aber dann bist du auch nicht besser als ich!«, zischte Cormac leise.

»FRED! GEORGE! NICHT! ER IST ES NICHT WERT!«, brüllte auf einmal Hermine hinter ihnen.

Mit Harry im Schlepptau, raste sie durch den Korridor.

»Sie hat Recht, du bist es wirklich nicht Wert und ich gebe mich echt nicht auf dein Niveau hinab, du kleine Ratte!« Fred ließ Cormac los und der rutschte mit immer noch einen Grinsen im Gesicht auf den Boden.

»Du bist echt feiger, als ich immer gedacht habe, Weasley!«

»Lass dich nicht provozieren, Bruder«, meinte George leise und zog seinen Zwilling von Cormac weg. Fred zitterte vor Wut.

»Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen, McLaggen! Expelliarmus!« Und schon sauste ein roter Strahl an George rechtem Ohr vorbei. Mit einem »Urgh« klatschte Cormac gegen die Wand und landete bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Hermine stand da, immer noch mit erhobenen Zauberstab, und war jetzt genauso rot im Gesicht wie Fred.

»Die erste Regel eines anständigen Duellanten: Greife niemals deinen Gegner an, wenn er mit dem Rücken zu dir steht«, meinte sie grimmig und ließ den Zauberstab lässig wieder in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

»Gut Reaktion, Hemine«, meinte Harry begeistert.

»Echt klasse!«, lachte auch Fred und sein Bruder schüttelte nur beeindruckt den Kopf.

»Also mal ehrlich, dass hätte ich dir nie zugetraut Spitzenklasse...« Sofort wurde Hermine rot, bis unter die Haarspitzen.

Da flog die Tür von McGonagalls Büro auf:

»Was bei Merlins Namen machen Sie hier für einen Radau, , Miss Granger, Mr Potter und Mr Weasley. Mr McLaggen? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" Sofort eilte die Lehrerin zum Ohnmächtigen und fühlte seinen Puls.

»Wer von Ihnen war das?«, fragte sie scharf.

»Also...wissen Sie...«, nervös spielte Hermine mit dem Saum ihres Rockes.

»Ich war´s!«

Überrascht drehten sich alle Beteiligten zu George Weasley um. Hermine klappte der Mund auf, sie wollte widersprechen, doch George brachte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick zum Schweigen.

»Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber er wollte Fred von hinten angreifen und da musste ich einfach etwas tun!«

»Mr Weasley, eigentlich hätten Sie jetzt eine saftige Strafe verdient, aber weil ich denke, dass Gryffindor heute schon genug Punkte verloren hat und sie aus Notwehr gehandelt haben, vergessen wir die Sache einfach, okay?«

Erstaunt blickten die Schüler ihre Lehrerin an und George nickte brav mit dem Kopf.

»Gut, dann könnten Sie Mr Potter und auch Sie Miss Granger Mr McLaggen in den Krankenflügel bringen. Mr und Mr Weasley scheinen ja nicht sehr gut mit ihm zurecht zu kommen«, sagte Professor McGonagall, zufrieden die Angelegenheit geklärt zu haben. Sie brauchte jetzt einen starken Tee, diese Schule machte sie fertig.

_Aber dieser George Weasley hat es diesem Idioten McLaggen mal gegeben_, dachte sie grinsend.

»Wann kann ich denn endlich hier 'raus?«, stöhnte Hope.

»Schon bald, meine Liebe, Trinken Sie nur noch einmal hier von und dann können Sie morgen schon gehen«, Madame Pomfrey, drückte ihr einen Becher mit grüner Pampe in die Hand.

»Iiiih!«, angewidert verzog Hope das Gesicht.

»Was ekelig ist hilft und jetzt weg damit«, meinte die Krankenschwester streng. Mit zugehaltener Nase kippte Hope das Zeug (eine andere Bezeichnung fiel ihr dazu nicht ein) in ihren Schlund.

»So ist gut«, meinte Madame Pomfrey zufrieden. Hope grummelte nur etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Da wurde mit Schwung die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgerissen.

»Also Kinder, das hier ist doch kein Rummelplatz, wo jeder kommen -«, fing Madame Pomfrey an, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Cormac McLaggen, der leblos zwischen Harry und Hermine hing.

»Was ist denn mit _dem_ passiert?«, fragte sie kühl, wie es gar nicht ihre Art war. Fred und George grinsten sich an. Es schien so, als gab es da noch jemanden, der den lieben McLaggen nicht leiden konnte.

»Expelliarmus...ohnmächtig...«, keuchte Harry.

»Na dann legen sie ihn mal auf´s Bett da drüben!«

Während Madame Pomfrey begann Cormac etwas widerwillig zu untersuchen, setzten sich Harry, Fred, Hermine und George zu Hope ans Bett.

»Wie geht´s dir?«, wollte Hermine wissen.

»Gut, morgen darf ich wieder hier weg!«

»Oh, schön!«

»Ja...«

Dann herrschte Schweigen.

»Was ist denn mit dem passiert?«, sie nickte zu Cormac hinüber.

Hermine und George begannen leise zu erzählen, was auf dem Korridor geschehen war und Harry warf immer Mal wieder ein Paar Worte ein. Fred beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch. Er musterte Hope mal wieder unauffällig. Ihre Nase war rot und stand etwas schräg. Ob McLaggen sie gebrochen hatte? Ungewollt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

»Fred?«

»Hmm...«

Hope lächelte ihn an:

»Ich habe gefragt, wann wir mit unserem Trank starten wollen?« Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf:

»Na ja...vielleicht, wenn du hier wieder heraus bist. Am 1. Advent...zum Beispiel...«

»Hört sich gut an!«

»Also ich will euer Gespräch dann mal nicht unterbrechen! Ich muss los, zum Nachsitzen bei Umbrigde«, meinte Harry düster und erhob sich.

»Du hast immer noch Nachsitzen?«, fragte Hope überrascht. Harry nickte.

»Äh...ja...ich komme mit Harry. Hausaufgaben...«, meinte Hermine schnell und lächelte ihre Freundin nochmal an.

»Ich komme dich morgen früh nochmal vorm Unterricht besuchen, okay!«

»Okay, Hermine, bis morgen Harry!«

»Bis Morgen!«

» Ach...ich denke...ähm..ich gehe auch mit...«, grinste George verlegen und schaute Hermine von der Seite.

»Tschüss, George!«

»Ciao!« Die drei eilten davon. Jetzt waren nur noch Hope und Fred übrig, der verlegen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

»Er ist in sie verknallt, oder?«

»Wie...wer?«

»Na, George in Hermine!«

»Ich schätze schon...« Dann herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden.

»Ich...«, fingen beide gleichzeitig an. Sie schauten sich an und begannen dann zu lachen.

»Fang du an«, sagte Hope.

»Nein, Ladys first!«, Fred grinste. Das Lachen brachte ihn immer wieder aus unangenehmen Situationen heraus.

»Danke nochmal, dass du mich im Verbotenen Wald gerettet hast!«, meinte sie schüchtern.

»Ich hab´s dir versprochen, oder? Ich meine, dass dir nichts passiert!«, sagte er verlegen.

»Ja, das hast du! Und was wolltest du sagen?« Sofort wurde er Ernst:

»Na also, vorhin, hat Cormac so etwas seltsames angedeutet, wegen dieser Wette und das du sauer auf mich bist...und...das er dir was erzählt hat!«

»Blödsinn hat er geschwatzt, das ist alles. Er ist sauer, weil ich dir verziehen habe und ihm nicht!«

»Heißt das er hat wirklich gelogen?«

»Na klar oder hättest du etwas anderes von ihm erwartete?«

»Eigentlich nicht«, flüsterte er.

»Siehste«, sie lächelte,» du musst mir was versprechen?«

»Was?«

»Das du nie, nie, nie wieder darauf hörst, was Cormac sagt!«

»Nein, bestimmt nicht! Und du musst mir dasselbe auch versprechen!«

»Ehrenwort!«

Sie lächelten sich an.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Seventeen_**


	18. Out of Hand

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

18. Out of Hand

Wie versprochen durfte Hope am nächsten Nachmittag den Krankenflügel verlassen. Madame Pomfrey riet ihr nie mehr solche Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald zu machen und Hope versprach es ihr hoch und heilig.

Begeistert wurde sie im Gemeinschaftsraum von ihren Mitschülern in Empfang genommen. Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Fred und George saßen auf den Sesseln bzw. auf dem Boden und nahmen die glückliche Hope in ihre Mitte. Die Zwillinge hatten wie immer Butterbier und Eclaires besorgt.

»Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Hope! Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir dich und natürlich auch Fred noch feiern müssen!«, lachte Angelina und zog sie in ihre Arme.

Obwohl es zuerst mehr ein gemütliches Beisammensein als eine Willkommensfest wurde, war Hope auf ihrer Glücksskala nun endgültig bei zehn angekommen. Vergessen waren Einsamkeit und Schmerzen. Die Zwillinge und Lee unterhielten alle mit ihren Späßen, Alicia erzählte Hope begeistert, was alles in den letzten Tagen passiert war und Angelina schilderte jeden Spielzug vom Spiel Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Später kamen dann auch noch Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Euan mit seinen Freunden und Katie Bell hinzu. Es wurde geredet, gelacht und gespielt. Nach kurzer Zeit kanzelte sich Hope etwas von den anderen ab. Sie schaute den anderen lächelnd zu und nippte dabei immer mal wieder an ihrer warmen Butterbierflasche.

»Spielst du bei einer Runde „Snape explodiert" mit?«, fragte sie einer der Erstklässler.

»Nein danke!«

»Okay, dann frag ich jemand anderen! Mr Jones spielen Sie mit uns Karten?«

Hope konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die kleinen waren einfach nur niedlich, wenn sie so voller Ehrfurcht mit den Älteren sprachen.

»Schon niedlich die Kleinen, oder?«, fragte eine Stimme neben mir. Fred stand lässig mit einer Butterbierflasche in der Hand gegen den Tisch gelehnt.

»Ja, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir auch mal so klein und niedlich waren!«, lachte Hope.

»Mhm stimmt, bei George und mir ist das heute kaum vorstellbar! Mum meint wir wären noch nie niedlich gewesen, aber ich glaube, dass liegt nur daran, dass wir schon als kleine Kinder nicht gerade Engel waren!«

»Das kann ich mir richtig vorstellen!"«Danach herrschte wieder diese peinlich Stille zwischen den beiden.

»Ich...geh dann mal schlafen«, sagte Hope schließlich.

»Was? Jetzt schon?«

»Na ja...ich bin müde und morgen wird sicher anstrengend, immerhin muss ich so einiges nachholen, was ich verpasst hab!«

»Stimmt...gute Nacht!«, sagte er.

»Gute Nacht, Fred!«, lächelte sie, stellte ihre leere Butterbierflasche auf den Tisch und ging davon. Sie war fast auf der Treppe als er nochmal nach ihr rief.

»Hope?«

»Ja?«, sie wirbelte herum. Fred grinste sie an:

»Echt gut, dass du wieder unter uns weilst! Wir haben deine nervige Art echt alle vermisst!«

Auch wenn es nicht die netteste Art war, jemanden zu sagen man vermisse ihn, indem er ihn als nervige Person darstellt, musste Hope doch über´s ganze Gesicht grinsen. Und sie grinste immer noch als sie schon längst in ihrem Bett lag.

_Sie haben mich vermisst!_

Am nächsten Morgen hieß es dann auch wieder für Hope: Unterricht!

Das Frühstück verlief sehr schweigend. Angelina hatte schlechte Laune, weil ihr ein Slytherin auf dem Gang »Schlammblut!« hinterher gerufen hatte*. Mark Merway lag jetzt mit Furunkeln im Gesicht im Krankenflügel. Alicia war einfach noch zu müde, um zu sprechen und Hope machte sich Sorgen, ob sie im Unterricht auch mitkommen würde.

»Was ist denn mit euch los?«, Lee schnappte sich ein Toast und schmiss sich neben Alicia auf einen Stuhl.

»Frag nicht!«, grummelte Angelina.

»Was ist?«, gähnte Alicia und Hope saß bleich im Gesicht da und sagte gar nichts. Fred und George kamen dazu.

»Na ihr seid ja wohl gut drauf«, meinte George, als er die Gesichter der Mädchen sah.

»Halt die Klappe, Weasley!«, knurrte Angelina. Alicia gähnte und Hope saß da und starrte teilnahmslos an die Wand.

»Freue dich doch, Ange! Merway liegt im Krankenflügel«, meinte Fred.

»Genau und du schläfst fast ein beim Essen, Alicia. Hast du nicht genug geschlafen?«,George grinste.

»Kein Wunder, wenn man elf Flaschen Butterbier trinkt«, zischte Angelina.

»Zwölf.«

»Was?«

»Es waren zwölf Flaschen.«

»Also echt mal, Leesh, manchmal frag ich mich, ob du noch alle Tassen im Schrank hast.«

»Ach, das musst du gerade sagen Miss Ich-hole-alle-in-Herrgottssfrühe-aus-den-Betten-Quidditschkapitän!«

»Wenn ihr auch so schlecht seid!« So zankten sich Alicia und Angelina immer weiter.

»HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!«, brüllte auf einmal Hope.

Sofort war es in der ganze Halle still. Hope wurde rot.

»Entschuldigung!", nuschelte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie war immer noch weiß im Gesicht.

»Alles in Ordnung", fragte Alicia leise, während die Schüler wieder leise anfingen zu tuscheln und dabei immer wieder verwunderte Blicke zum Gryffindortisch warfen.

»Ja", meinte Hope und fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Auf einmal hatte sie wieder fürchterliche Migräne.

»Sollen wir dich nicht besser in den Krankenflügel bringen?", meinte George. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Wirklich nicht?", Angelina blickte sie misstrauisch an.

»Nein, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehe ich schon mal...ich brauch einfach einen klaren Kopf!", sagte sie, erhob sich und verließ eilig die Große Halle.

_Was ist nur mit mir los? Mir geht´s überhaupt nicht gut. Ich habe Angst, aber wovor? Wieso hat mich dieser Streit zwischen Angelina und Alicia nur so wütend gemacht. Es hat mich zwar genervt, aber wieso kocht es in mir nur immer so hoch?_[

All diese Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie hinaus ins Freie trat.

Die frische Luft tat gut. Es war ziemlich kalt draußen und Hope zog ihren Umhang enger um sich herum. Schlotternd ging sie ein Paar Schritte am Seeufer entlang und setzte sich dann auf einen kalten Stein.

Die Wasseroberfläche war glatt und der graue Himmel spiegelte sich auf ihr. Der Wind hatte sich in den letzten Tagen gelegt und war nicht mehr so beißend wie im Oktober. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald drangen unheimliche Geräusche und Hope erschauderte. Vor ein Paar Tagen, war sie selbst darin gewesen. In dem Labyrinth aus Zweigen und Ästen. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie Fred heile daraus gekommen war. Was wenn die Werwölfe wiedergekommen wären oder andere Bestien. Mit ihr auf dem Arm hätte er schlecht kämpfen können. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie beide einfach nur Glück gehabt hatten. Verdammtes Glück!

»Hey«, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Hope drehte sich um und lächelte.

»Hey!«

»Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?«

»Aber klar." Hope rückte etwas zur Seite und Hermine setzte sich neben sie auf den kalten Stein.

»Weißt du schon was du in den Winterferien?«, fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

»Ich schätze mal, dass ich die Feiertage mit meiner Mutter verbringen werde. Sie ist allein, ich bin in Hogwarts alleine, wieso nicht zusammen alleine sein?«

»Ist deine Mutter eigentlich deine einzige Verwandte, ich meine...«

»Ich weiß wie du das meinst. Ja, ich habe nur noch sie und Tante Hetha, aber die zählt nicht. Sie ist eine schreckliche Frau, will meiner Mutter immer vorschreiben wie sie Leben soll. Ich glaube aber das sie langsam einsieht, dass wir sie nicht brauchen, nachdem Mum sie letzten Sommer aus dem Haus geschmissen hat, weil sie alle ihre Muggelschallplatten im Kaminfeuer entsorgt hatte.«

»Deine Mutter hört Muggelmusik?«, fragte Hermine sehr interessiert.

Hope lachte:

»Ja, ihre Freundinnen aus Hogwarts waren beide Muggelgeborene. Immer wenn sie bei denen zu Besuch war, haben sie eine Platte nach der anderen gespielt. Von Modern Talking über David Bowie bis Elton John. Meine Mum war immer begeistert von den Plattenspielern der Muggel.«

»Und dein Vater?«

Hopes Gesicht verfinsterte sich schluckte:

»Tut mir Leid, wenn ich jetzt etwas zu weit gegangen bin, aber ich bin nun mal von Natur aus -"

»Neugierig, ich weiß«, lachte Hope, »es ist nicht schlimm, aber ich rede nicht gerne über ihn, weißt du. Er hat Mum sehr enttäuscht, als er damals durchbrannte. Ich war noch klein, aber heute ist das ein seltsames Gefühl: Einerseits hasse ich ihn dafür, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob es richtig ist seinen Vater zu hassen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht richtig kannte.«

»Also ich werde meinen Vater nie hassen!«, beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen.

»Auch wenn er deine Mutter mit einer anderen betrügen würde?«

Darauf erwiderte Hermine nichts. Sie konnte sich so etwas bei ihrem Vater nicht vorstellen.

»Was machst du Weihnachten?", wechselte Hope das Thema.

»Meine Eltern wollen mit mir Ski-Fahren. Ich würde gerne die Feiertage mit Harry und Ron verbringen, aber ich habe es meinen Eltern versprochen und außerdem habe ich lange nichts mehr mit ihnen unternommen.«

»Ist Ski-Fahren nicht das, wo sich die Muggel in so eine komisches Gerät setzten und immer im Kreis herum fahren?« Hermine kicherte:

»Nein, dass ist ein Rennauto. Skier sind zwei Bretter die man sich unter die Füße schnallt und damit einen Schneehang hinunterfährt.«

»Oh!«

»Mach dir nichts draus. Ron wusste auch nicht, was das ist.«

»Die Muggel haben schon seltsame Sachen erfunden.«

»Na, was sollen sie ohne Magie denn auch machen? Muggel können die Zauberer auch nicht verstehen. Rons Vater, Mr Weasley, zum Beispiel ist ganz versessen darauf so zu leben wie ein Muggel, aber ein nicht-magischer Mensch würde ihn fragen, warum er nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab für alles benutzt!«

»Zwei verschiedene Welten!«, sagte Hope leise.

»Ja, zwei verschiedene Welten«, gab Hermine ihr Recht. Etwas weißes fiel auf Hopes Nase. Es war kalt und nass.

»Es fängt an zu schneien«, sagte die Siebtklässlerin.

Und tatsächlich dicke, weiße Schneeflocken fielen gemächlich zu Boden. Eine Weile beobachteten die beiden Mädchen still, dass Treiben. Die Schneeflocken setzten sich auf den Rasen, auf die kahlen Bäume und blieben in Hermine lockigem sowie in Hopes glatten Haar hängen.

»Der erste Schnee ist immer etwas ganz Besonderes!«, lächelte Hermine.

»Als ich klein war, haben meine Mutter und ich uns beim ersten Schnee immer vors Fenster gesetzt und die Schneeflocken gezählt. Abends saßen wir dann immer zusammen am Kamin und meine Mutter erzählte bei einer Tasse Kakao Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und ihren glücklichen Jahren auf Hogwarts.«

»In welchem Haus war sie?«

»Genau wie wir in Gryffindor, zusammen mit-«

»Hermine? Wo bleibst du denn? Die Stunde hat schon seit zehn Minuten angefangen«, rief Harry auf einmal hinter ihnen.

»WAS?«, riefen beide gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

»Oh Gott, ich hab jetzt Verteidigung!«, meinte Hope.

»Und wir Kräuterkunde, aber Professor Sprout ist nicht so streng wie Umbridge!«

»Dann muss ich ganz schnell los, tschüss Hermine, ciao Harry!«, rief die Blonde noch über ihre Schulter, während sie davonrannte.

»Miss Shycates!", Umbridge grinste süffisant, »haben Sie vielleicht schon einmal Ihre Uhr studiert? Der Unterricht hat seit einer Viertelstunde begonnen!«

»Es tut mir Leid, Professor Umbridge!«, sagte Hope kleinlaut und wagte nicht in das Gesicht der alten Kröte zu blicken.

»Könnten Sie mir netterweise verraten, wo Sie waren?«

»Das geht sie gar nichts an!«, hätte Hope am Liebsten geantwortet, doch dazu war sie viel zu schüchtern, also blieb sie bei der Wahrheit.

»Am See, mit Hermine Granger aus der Fünften.«

»So, so«, die Lehrerin ging ein Paar Schritte und blieb dann mit dem Rücken zur Klasse stehen.

»Fünfzig Punkte Abzug und eine Woche Nachsitzen!«, sagte Umbridge mit ihrer Mädchenstimme.

Hope schnappte empört nach Luft. Die Klasse begann zu Tuscheln.

Wieder mal machte sich eine unerklärliche Wut in Hope breit, sie ballte die Händen zu Fäusten und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen:

»Das ist so eine verdammte Ungerechtigkeit! McLaggen ist auch zu spät gekommen, aber der wurde nicht betraft!«

»Erstens hatte Mr. McLaggen einen wichtigen Grund und zweitens wollen sie mir vorwerfen, ich würde andere Schüler bevorzugen?«

»Oh mal nachdenken, ja, das möchte ich. Wenn sie McLaggen diese dumme Ausrede auch noch geglaubt haben, dann sind sie noch naiver als ich gedacht habe!«

»Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen!«

»Oder nein, jetzt weiß ich warum dieser Idiot (»Drei Wochen, Miss Shycates!«) nicht betraft wurde, weil sein Onkel im Ministerium arbeitet, habe ich Recht? Es weiß doch jeder, dass sie mit diesen Verbrechern unter einer Decke stecken!«

»Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden?« zischte Umbridge und drehte sich wütend zu ihrer Schülerin um. Hope hatte keine Angst. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal.

»Ich rede mit Ihnen, so wie Sie es verdienen! Das was sie hier machen ist doch alles nur Show, das mit den schwachsinnigen Regeln und albernen Büchern!«

»MISS SHYCATES! SIE VERLASSEN JETZT SOFORT MEIN KLASSENZIMMER!«

»Aber gerne doch!«

Hope machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, warf hochnäsig ihr Haar zurück und stolzierte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte fast die Tür erreicht, als ein tosender Applaus losbrach. Ravenclaws und Gryffindors jubelten um die Wette.

»Gut gemacht, Hope!«, rief Lee und pfiff laut Beifall.

»SOFORT RUHE!«, donnerte Umbridge, »WENN SIE NICHT SOFORT DRAU?EN SIND, WERDEN SIE IHR BLAUES WUNDER ERLEBEN!«

Schnell riss Hope die Tür auf und stürzte hinaus. Auf dem verlassenen Korridor lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen:

»Oh Hope was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Warum hast du dich nur so provozieren lassen, von der alten Kröte. Das wird ganz böse enden, ganz böse!«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eighteen_**


	19. Correspondence

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

19. Correspondence

**14. November 2007**

Liebe Mum,

es ist soviel passiert in den letzten Tagen und ich weiß gar nicht wo ich zuerst Anfangen soll. Du kannst dich doch sicher noch an meinen letzten Brieff erinnern, oder? Ich habe dir doch von diesem Trank erzählt, den ich zusammen mit Weasley brauen muss. Dafür brauchte wir so eine seltsame Pflanze, „Cytrilliskraut" nennt sich das.

Professor Sprout hat uns gesagt, dass wir dafür in den Verbotenen Wald müssen, da das Kraut in der „Werwolfsschlucht" und nur bei Vollmond wächst. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, war ich nicht gerade sehr erfreut darüber, aber Fred hat mich überredet.

Wir haben uns also beim letzten Vollmond auf den Weg gemacht und irgendwie haben wir es auch zu dieser Schlucht geschafft. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel Angst ich in diesem Wald hatte! Aber zum Glück war Fred ja da, sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt verlaufen. Ich bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert und habe mir den Knöchel verknackst, aber zusammen haben wir es auf die Felsen geschafft, wo wir das besagte Kraut fanden. Mit Fred´s Hilfe schaffte ich es sicher zurück auf den Boden, aber dann wartete auch schon die nächste Gefahr auf uns.

Werwölfe! Nicht um sonst hatte hieß die Schlucht „Werwolfsschlucht". Sie hatten uns eingekreist diese Bestien! Überall scharfe Zähne und Krallen. Das war grauenhaft und unser letzter Zufluchtsort waren die Felsen.

Fred kletterte vor und wollte mich hinterher ziehen, aber die Wölfe schnappten nach meinem Bein.

Ich fiel und alles wurde schwarz. Was genau danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, aber mir wurde erzählt, dass sich die Werwölfe auf mich gestürzt haben. Doch Fred hat sie vertrieben und rate mal womit?

Mit Fillibusters Knallern! Unglaublich oder?

Jedenfalls hat er mir damit das Leben gerettet und mich dann zurück ins Schloss geschafft. Keine Angst, Mom, mir geht es gut.

Zum Glück wurde ich nicht gebissen, aber erschrecke dich nicht, wenn ich in den Winterferien komme. Ich habe so einige Kratzer einstecken müssen.

Nach diesem kleinen Abenteuer änderte sich irgendwie alles. Zwar hatte ich vorher schon Freundschaft mit Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet und Hermine Granger geschlossen, aber alle kamen mich besuchen und auch mit den Zwillingen habe ich mich vertragen. Wie du siehst hat sich einiges verändert, aber auch in mir ist etwas anders und ich finde es nicht gerade positiv.

Nicht mal mit Hermine habe ich darüber geredet, weil es seltsam ist.

Nach dieser Nacht im Wald kriege ich andauernd Wutausbrüche, Mom. Ich weiß nicht was passiert, aber es ist ganz komisch in meinem Kopf. Die Wut kocht einfach so in mir hoch und mein Verstand setzt aus. Weißt du was das zu bedeuten hat?

Gestern habe ich mich sogar mit Umbridge angelegt und dafür Nachsitzen kassiert. Ich weiß, dass ihr mal jemand die Meinung sagen musste, aber warum gerade ich? Und wieso ist das so gar nicht meine Art?

Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll, Mom. Meine Wut gerät total außer Kontrolle. Ich hoffe du kannst mir einen Rat geben und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich komme schon klar, denn ich habe ja immer noch meine Freunde, die zu mir stehen. Die sind echt klasse.

Alles Liebe

_Hope_

**15. November 2007**

Meine liebe Tochter Hope,

voller Schrecken habe ich deinen Brief gelesen und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr überrascht bin. Positiv wie auch negativ. Ich finde es toll, dass du endlich Freunde gefunden hast und diese elenden Konkurrenzkämpfe mit den Weasleys ein Ende haben Ich bin froh das du dein Misstrauen, was ich dir vererbt habe, abgelegt hast. Freunde sind sehr wichtig im Leben, auch wenn sie dich enttäuschen können. Aber darüber möchte ich nicht weiter sprechen. Viel wichtiger ist diese Sache mit der Wut.

Ich kann dir nicht alles in diesem Brief sagen, denn es ist von sehr großer Vertraulichkeit und wer weiß, wer diesen Brief alles in die Hände bekommt.

Ich kann dir nur eines sagen:

Mit dir ist etwas passiert, was nicht von menschlicher Natur ist. Es hat einen magischen, familiären Hintergrund, den ich dir eines Tages erklären werde.

In dir sind Kräfte erwacht, die keine normale Hexe hat. Energien, die mit dem Vollmond zusammenhängen. In den nächsten Tagen, werden dir noch einige seltsame Sachen geschehen und ich hoffe das du auf alles vorbereitet bist. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich, Hope, aber ich kann dir leider nicht dabei helfen. Erzähle nur deinen engsten Vertrauten von dieser Sache. Sie ist nicht für jedermann Ohren geeignet. Ich kann dir nur raten, diese Wut versuchen zu unterdrücken. Wie du schon gemerkt hast, handelst du dir damit eine Menge Ärger ein. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber versuch es einfach.

Nun muss ich dir noch eine eher unangenehme Mitteilung machen:

Das St. Mungo schickt mich über die Winterferien mit einem geheimen Auftrag nach Irland und da ich dich beim besten Willen nicht mitnehmen kann, hat dein Vater mir angeboten dich solange zu sich und Aglaja zu nehmen. Wie ich dich kenne wirst du nicht sehr begeistert über diesen Vorschlag sein und auch mich für verrückt halten, aber ich halte es wirklich für eine gute Idee. Nach dem mir Humphry mehrmals geschrieben hat, haben wir uns zusammengesetzt und über alles geredet. Ich habe ihm vergeben und wir haben uns wieder vertragen.

Ich habe dir vorerst nichts davon erzählt, weil ich dich überraschen wollte.

Humphry war sehr enttäuscht, nachdem du ihn nicht auf seinen Brief geantwortet hast.

Du könntest natürlich über Weihnachten auch in Hogwarts bleiben, aber ich halte es für sehr sinnvoll, dass du zu deinem Vater gehst. Ihr könnt euch einmal richtig aussprechen und du lernst ihn richtig kennen. Er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm.

Ich hoffe du machst kein Theater und benimmst dich bei deinem Vater. Er meint es wirklich Ernst.

Bis bald und unendlich viele Küsse

_Mum  
_

_

* * *

**End of Chapter Nineteen**  
_


	20. Here We Go Again, Malfoy!

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

20. Here We Go Again, Malfoy!

»Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!«, stöhnte Hope.

»Was ist denn?«, Hermine sah sie fragend an.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen in der Bibliothek. Hermine war dabei einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben und Hope holte den Stoff der letzten Tage nach. Die Fenster waren gefroren, draußen tobte ein kleiner Schneesturm und im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer.

»Hier!«, meinte Hope und drückte ihrer Freundin den letzten Brief ihrer Mutter in die Hand. Hermine las nachdenklich die Zeilen und sah sie dann mit gerunzelter Stirn an:

»Was heißt da, du hast Kräfte, die keine normale Hexe hat?«

»Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, Hermine, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Viel schlimmer ist die Sache Dad. Ich hab echt keine Lust dahin zu gehen!«

»Dann sag doch einfach ab«, schlug Hermine vor.

»Würde ich ja gerne, aber hast du nicht richtig gelesen? Sie will unbedingt, dass ich mich mit ihm vertrage! Von wegen er meint es Ernst! Pah!«

»Aber sie kann dich nicht dazu zwingen!«

»Schon, aber...«

»Du willst sie nicht verletzen«, meinte Hermine. Hope nickte.

»Dan wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu ihm und seiner Freundin zu gehen!«

»Sieht wohl so aus«, murmelte Hope deprimiert.

»Hey, Kopf hoch, wir können uns doch schreiben und wenn ich wieder in England bin, komme ich dich besuchen oder du mich«, schlug Hermine vor. Hopes Augen begannen zu leuchten:

»Das wäre echt toll!«

»Dann ist das abgemacht?«

»Abgemacht!«

»Und wenn dein Vater nervt, dann sagst du mir sofort Bescheid und meine Eltern und ich holen dich da weg«, lachte die Jüngere.

»Du bist echt die Beste!«, sagte Hope und lächelte. Hermine wurde rot.

So verging eine weitere Dezemberwoche auf Hogwarts und für Hope ging sie viel zu schnell herum. Der Besuch bei ihrem Vater rückte dabei immer näher.

Sie hätte sich gerne vorher nochmal mit ihrer Mutter getroffen, um mit ihr über alles zu reden. Über diese seltsame Wut und wie sie sich ihrem Vater gegenüber verhalten soll.

Mrs Shycates hatte mit ihrer Annahme, dass Hope noch weiterer solcher Sachen passieren würden, Recht behalten. Abgesehen von zwei weiteren Wutausbrüchen gegenüber Professor Snape, der eigentlich nichts anderes machte, als ihnen jede Menge Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, also nichts Neues und Cloe Ryan, einer frechen kleinen Ravenclaw, die ihr mit ihrem ewigen Gequatsche über Jungs und Make-Up auf die Nerven ging, war es noch zu anderen Vorfällen gekommen.

Am Samstagmorgen war, zum Beispiel, eine besonders hässliche Narbe, die die Kralle eines Werwolfes auf ihrem Bein hinterlassen hatte, spurlos verschwunden. Als ob sie nie dagewesen wäre.

Außerdem verschwand eines Morgens wie durch Geisterhand Angelinas schlechte Laune. Die Quidditschkapitänin war für gewöhnlich ein Morgenmuffel, aber an jenem morgen verwandelte sich ihr muffeliges Gesicht in ein strahlendes Lächeln ohne das jemand wusste, woher ihre gute Laune auf einmal kam. Niemand außer einer gewissen blonden Siebtklässlerin, die irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, das es etwas mit ihren „Kräfte" zu tun hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Hope an dem besagten Morgen wieder höllische Kopfschmerzen, wie immer wenn ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches passierte.

»Vielleicht bist du eine von den Hexen, die zaubern können ohne Zauberstab«, meinte Hermine einmal, als Hope ihr davon erzählte.

»Keine Ahnung, aber auf jeden Fall ist es mir unheimlich!«

»Wir können ja mal in der Bibliothek schauen ob es schon mal zu ähnlichen Vorfällen gekommen ist«, schlug die Fünftklässlerin vor.

Daraufhin nickte Hope nur und verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrer Freundin, da sie sich noch mit Fred in den Kerkern treffen waren in den letzten Tagen wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Die Sache mit McLaggen war ein für allemal aus der Welt geschafft worden. Mit eigenen Augen hatte Hope im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, wie Fred und George Cormac breit grinsend verkündet hatten, dass sie die Wette ja wohl gewonnen hatten und George hatte dem verwirrten Cormac sogleich eine Packung Würge-Drops in die Hand gedrückt.

»Hier unser Wettgeschenk, guten Appetit", hatte er dabei gesagt und die Zwillinge waren lachend davon gegangen.

Und Hope musste auch lachen. Diesen Blick von Cormac McLaggen würde sie sicher nie vergessen.

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Ferien und Hope war zusammen mit Angelina gerade auf den Weg zu Verwandlung, als ihn Draco Malfoy plus Fußvolk entgegenkam.

»Oh nein«, murmelte Angelina.

»Lass uns schnell verschwinden«, wisperte Hope, die nicht die geringste Lust hatte, sich mit Malfoy anzulegen. Doch es war zu spät, die Slytherins hatten sie entdeckt.

»Na sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht mal das Schlammblut Johnson und Shycates, die Beschützerin der Armen sind!«, rief Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, die wie eine Klette an ihm klebte, kicherte. Crabbe und Goyle grinsten dämlich.

»Halt bloß die Klappe, Malfoy!«, zischte Angelina wütend.

»Na, na, ein bisschen mehr Respekt von so einem wertlosen Schlammblut wie dir!«

»Pass auf was du sagst«, meinte Hope wütend und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Malfoy zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Wie ich sehe, muss dein Hündchen Weasley diesmal dir nicht deine Sachen nachtragen oder ist das vielleicht gar nicht dein Zauberstab, schau lieber noch mal nach, Shycates!« Die Slytherins grölten.

»Du hast Recht, vielleicht funktioniert das Ding ja gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ausprobieren«, sagte Hope ruhig. Malfoy sah sie verwirrt an und bevor er etwas tun konnte, hing er auch schon Kopf über in der Luft. Hope sah grinsend zu den anderen Slytherins:

»Und? Wer will noch Testperson spielen?« Alle drei wurden bleich und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Aber Malfoy hatte sich schon wieder von dem Schrecken erholt und ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Hope nicht sah. Im letzten Moment sah Angelina, was er vorhatte.

»Pass auf Hope!« Doch es war zu spät.

»Expelliarmus!« Hope wurde einige Meter zurückgeschleudert. Sofort kam Angelina zu ihr gelaufen und hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden.

»Alles okay?«

Hope nickte und funkelte dann wütend zu Draco Malfoy hoch, der mittlerweile wieder auf dem Boden stand. Durch eine einfache Handbewegung stellten sich seine „Freunde" neben ihn und die Slytherins kamen in einer geschlossenen Wand auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Alle hatten jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt.

»Wie kannst du es wagen einen Malfoy so bloß zu stellen?«, zischte der Blonde wütend.

»Ha, die Malfoys? Die Malfoys sind nicht mehr Wert als ein Haufen Dreck! Diese Todesser! Verbrecher! Euch sollte man alle einsperren!«

Da war sie wieder diese Wut. Angelina klammerte sich an ihrem Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Malfoy nicht weiter reizen sollte. Doch es war schon zu spät, auch Malfoy kochte vor Wut.

»Sag nichts über meine Familie, klar?«

Hope kam wieder zur Besinnung und merkte, dass sie beide keine Chance gegen die vier gemeinen Slytherins hatten. Sie musst sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ganz schnell. Und dann kam er der rettende Einfall.

»Du willst also behaupten deine Eltern hätten nichts mit den Todessern zu tun?«

»Das geht dich doch nichts an!«

»Also stimmt es.«

»Was?«

»Na, das deine Eltern Todesser sind!«

»Halt den Mund, Shycates!«

KAWUMM! TSSSSS!SCHUUUUM!

Die Slytherins brüllten, kreischten, sprangen umher und husteten.

»Lauf, Ange!«, brüllte Hope durch den Qualm und die Funken, packte die überraschte Angelina am Arm und rannte mit ihr den Korridor hinunter.

Während sie Malfoy mit diesem sinnlosen Gespräch abgelenkt hatte, hatte sie einen Fillibuster-Knaller aus ihrer Tasche gezogen und heimlich angezündet. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, bis das Ding dann los ging.

Angelina und Hope rannten und rannten, bis sie in einem anderen Korridor atemlos hielten.

»Bei Merlin, was war das, Hope?«, zischte Angelina.

»Fillibuster-Knaller«, keuchte Hope und fing dann schallend an zu lachen.

Just in diesem Moment kamen Fred, George, Lee und Alicia um die Ecke.

»Da seid ihr ja«, meinte Angelina erleichtert und als sie Hope lachen sah, runzelte sie die Stirn.

»Was ist denn mit dir passiert?«

Doch die Blonde konnte ihr vor Lachen nicht antworten. Angelina verzog das Gesicht:

»Wir sind gerade Malfoy begegnet.«

»Und was ist an dem so lustig?«, fragte George und sah Hope an, als ob sie nicht mehr alle Kessel im Regal hätte.

»Hab...ihn...Luft...hängen...und...dann...mich...angegriffen...waren...ihnen...unterlegen...aber...ich...ich«, weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie von einem erneuten Lachanfall gepackt wurde.

»Sie hat ihnen einen Fillibuster-Knaller nach ihnen geworfen«, beendete Angelina ihren Satz.

»Was?«

»Ehrlich?« Die Weasley-Zwillingen schienen begeistert zu sein.

»Ihr hättet mal hören müssen, wie Malfoy gekreischt hat oder Crabbe und Goyle umher gesprungen sind wie die Gorilla - Hupfdolen«, kicherte Hope.

»Malfoy hat gekreischt?", fragte Fred ungläubig.

»Mensch, warum habt ihr uns denn nicht Bescheid gesagt, dann hätten wir mitgemacht«, meinte George beleidigt.

»Ich bin froh, dass uns nichts passiert ist. Hope hat Malfoy ganz schön aus der Reserve gelockt. Ich habe schon gedacht, dass er uns gleich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hext!«, Angelina schüttelte sich.

»Seid ihr denn okay?«, meldete sich nun Lee das erste Mal zu Wort. Angelina und Hope nickten.

»Dann lasst uns jetzt zu Verwandlung, wir sind schon ziemlich spät dran«, meinte Alicia mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

»Man das wird dir Malfoy aber richtig übel nehmen«, meinte Fred, der neben Hope etwas abgeschieden von den anderen ging, »an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig!«

Hope zuckte nur mit den Schultern:

»Er hat es nicht anders verdient und außerdem habe ich keine Angst vor ihm. Er ist einfach nur feige, mehr nicht.«

»In dieser Sache muss ich dir Recht geben. Aber jetzt mal ´ne andere Frage: Woher hattest du den Knaller? Ich meine, du als verantwortungsvolle Vertrauensschülerin...«

Hope grinste und senkte ihre Stimme etwas:

»Na ja, weißt du, nach unserem kleinem Dilemma im Verbotenen Wald, ist mir klar geworden, dass diese Dinger echt praktisch sein können. Seitdem hab ich halt immer welche bei mir für alle Fälle!«

Fred lachte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twenty_**


	21. Torn Abroad

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

21. Torn Abroad

»Tschüss und lass dich nicht unterkriegen«, Hermine drückte ihre neue Freundin fest an sich.

»Nein, bestimmt nicht!«, lächelte Hope und wischte sich verlegen eine Träne aus den Augen.

Die beiden Mädchen standen am Bahnhof _Kings Cross_ zwischen all den anderen Schülern und verabschiedeten sich.

»Mach´s gut Hope«, Harry schüttelte ihr kräftig die Hand. Er, Ron, Fred, George und Ginny wurden von mehreren Zauberern abgeholt.

»Ja, du auch Harry. Schöne Ferien«, lächelte Hope

»Ja Hope und mach auch ja nichts Verbotenes!«, lachte George und gab ihr ebenfalls die Hand.

Danach umarmte Hope auch noch Alicia und Angelina. Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl sich von jemanden zu verabschieden und zu hoffen, dass man denjenigen nach den Ferien wiedersehen würde. Hope konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu Lächeln vor Glück, ihre Augen glänzten richtig. Verlegen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen, so gerührt war sie. Als letztes stand ihr nur noch Fred gegenüber.

»Ich kann mich meinem Bruder nur anschließen«, grinste der Zwilling.

Dann beugte er sich etwas zu ihr vor, während auch er ihr zum Abschied die Hand drückte:

»Und hab immer einen Knaller dabei, falls Malfoy auftaucht.«

»Keine Angst, das werde ich bestimmt«, zwinkerte sie.

»Hope, da bist du ja!«, rief eine männliche Stimme.

Ihr Vater kam auf sie zugeeilt. Hope schauderte. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn sah. Sie war ja damals zu klein gewesen, um sich an ihn zu erinnern. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. Für einen Vater. Er hatte kurze Haare, einen Drei – Tage - Bart und grau-grüne Augen. An seiner Seite tauchte eine Frau auf und Hopes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Das musste unverkennbar Aglaja sein. Jung und hübsch. Schwarze, glatte, lange Haare, perfekt geschnittenes Gesicht und blaue Augen. Hope wusste sofort, dass sie sie nicht mögen würde. Beide blieben neben ihr und Fred stehen. Ihr Vater strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

»Wir haben dich überall gesucht! Schön, dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen, wir...oh« Sein Blick fiel auf Fred und er grinste noch breiter.

»Und wer ist dieser junge Mann?«

Hope wurde augenblicklich rot, als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch Fred´s Hand hielt. Schnell ließ sie ihn los.

»Ähm...das, ist...äh«, stammelte sie.

»Ich bin Fred Weasley«, der Weasley grinste breit, »und Sie müssen Mr Shycates sein, oder?«

»Richtig erkannt!«, lachte der Mann.

»Ich bin Mr Humphry Shycates und das ist meine Freundin Miss Aglaja McShadew. Hope hat dir doch sicher von ihr erzählt, oder?« Humphry Shycates legte einen Arm um seine Freundin und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Fred warf einen Blick auf Hope, die allerdings angestrengt in eine andere Richtung starrte.

»Äh, nein, das muss mir dann wohl entgangen!«

Mr Shycates sah seine Tochter forschend an:

»Heißt das du hast deinem Freund nicht von Aglaja erzählt?«

Hope wurde augenblicklich wieder rot.

»Nein, warum sollte ich? Erstens ist er nicht _mein_ Freund, sondern

e_in_ Freund und zweitens wen interessiert es mit wem du jetzt zusammen bist!«, zischte sie.

»Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschludigen würdet: Ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Kasperltheater, tschüss Fred, wir sehen uns nach den Ferien«, damit nahm sie ihren Gepäckwagen und stolzierte wollte sich nicht weiter vor Fred blamieren. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

»Nicht wundern, die ist immer so«, lachte Fred aufgrund der verdutzten Gesichter von Aglaja und Humphry.

»Sie geht nach ihrer Mutter, oder? Du hast doch gesagt, dass sie auch so biestig und störrisch war, Humph!«, meinte Aglaja hochnäsig.

Fred musterte die Frau kritisch. Sie sah ziemlich eingebildet aus und so schien sie auch wirklich zu sein. Hope würde noch so ihre liebe Not mit ihr haben, wo sie sich doch nicht gerne von oben herab behandeln ließ. Er sah wie das Paar jetzt dem Mädchen hinterher gingen.

»Fred, kommst du jetzt endlich?«, rief seine Mutter ärgerlich.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hope, die immer schneller lief, so näher Mr Shycates und Miss McShadew ihr kamen.

»Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein so einen Aufstand zu machen?«, schimpfte Aglaja, als sie draußen auf dem Parkplatz von _Kings Cross_ standen.

Hope antwortete nicht, sondern sah bewusst in eine andere Richtung.

»Du hast keinen Grund beleidigt zu sein.«

»Und Sie haben keinen Grund mich so anzumachen!«, sagte Hope patzig. Aglaja schnappte empört nach Luft.

»Aglaja hat vollkommen Recht, Hope. Du entschuldigst dich jetzt sofort bei ihr!«, meinte Mr Shycates streng.

»Pah, wieso sollte ich?«

»DU MACHST WAS ICH DIR SAGE!«, donnerte ihr Vater.

Hope zuckte zusammen und sah ihren Vater ängstlich an. Mit ihm schien wohl nicht so gut Kirschenessen zu sein.

»Entschuldigung...«, murmelte sie. Die Frau schnaubte bloß.

»Und jetzt lasst uns endlich nach Hause fahren«, sagte Humphry Shycates. Schweigend ging Hope ihrem Vater und Aglaja hinterher. Das würden sicher sehr, sehr schreckliche Ferien werden und sie sollte wirklich damit Recht behalten.

Mr Humphry öffnete den Kofferraum eines roten _VW Polos CL_, verstaute darin Hopes Koffer und den Käfig mit ihrem Kater. Hope setzte sich auf die Rückbank, während Aglaja auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. Es war natürlich kein normales Muggelauto, sondern ein Magisches. Es konnte also fliegen. Hope kannte solche Wagen und war nicht überrascht, als das Auto auf einmal in die Luft Flug verlief recht schweigend. Ab und zu, fragte ihr Vater sie etwas, aber meistens sprach er nur mit seiner Freundin. Hope schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, doch es war nichts interessantes zu sehen außer Wolken oder ab und zu mal einem Vogel.

»Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis wir da sind. Unser Haus liegt in Kent, genauer gesagt in Broadstairs. Ich denke das wird dir ein Begriff sein, oder? Es ist sehr schön dort. Die Ortschaft liegt direkt am Meer und von unserer Villa aus hat man einen tollen Ausblick«, schwärmte ihr Vater.

»Villa!«, dachte Hope verächtlich, »na die müssen ja ein besonders großes Verließ in Gringotts beanspruchen!«

Das Auto landete schließlich zwischen Bäumen in einem Wald.

»Damit uns die Muggel nicht sehen« grinste ihr Vater.

Broadstairs war eine typische alte, englische Stadt. Die Häuser standen dicht an dicht und waren recht schlicht gehalten. Treppen, die zur Haustür führten. Hier und da sah man ein Auto oder einen Spaziergänger, aber die meisten Straßen wahren verlassen. Das Auto verließ die Hauptstraße und bog in eine Seitenstraße ein. Durch das Kopfsteinpflaster, begann das Auto etwas zu schaukeln.

»An dieses Ruckeln werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen!«, schimpfte Aglaja, »Da wird man ja Seekrank«

Hope verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Vater muss es wohl im Rückspiegel gesehen haben, denn er schaute sie böse an.

Endlich kamen sie zu einem eisernem Tor. Wie durch Geisterhand öffnete es sich und Mr Shycates fuhr auf einen Hof. Für die nächsten fünf Minuten war Hope sprachlos.

Ihr Vater hatte wirklich nicht untertrieben. Das Haus war riesig. Die Front war weiß und eine breitete Treppe führte hinauf zum Eichenportal, durch das locker zwei Autos gleichzeitig gepasst hätten. Das Haus würde von einem üppigen Garten umsäumt. Pappeln, eine kleine Eiche, Rhodendronsträucher, Lilien und natürlich Rosen. Alles was zu einem englischen Garten gehörte.

»Und hier ist dein Zimmer«, Humphry Shycates setzte das Gepäcker seiner Tochter auf dem Parkettboden ab und grinste sie an, »und alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Madame?«

»Na ja, ganz nett«, meinte Hope.

Doch das war gelogen. Sie fand ihr Zimmer atemberaubend. Trotz Winter, strahlte die Sonne herein und verliehen den gelben Tapeten einen warmen Touch. Es war recht groß, mit einer alten Kommode, einem Schreibtisch auf dem eine Vase mit gelben Blumen stand und einem Kleiderschrank, der aussah wie der der Queen persönlich. Doch das Highlight war das gigantische Bett, das mitten im Raum stand. Es hatte einen Baldachin aus blauen samt und strahlte eine unheimliche Gemütlichkeit aus.

»Ich werde die Lady dann mal alleine lassen, adieu«, sagte ihr Vater und verließ nicht, ohne eine Verbeugung gemacht zu haben, das Zimmer.

_Endlich alleine_, dachte Hope erleichtert.

Ihr Vater und seine ,,Neue" waren noch schlimmer als sie gedacht hatte. Aglaja war einfach nur eitel und bei ihrem Vater kam es ihr so vor, als würde er sich über sie lustig machen.

Sie ging zum großen Fenster und stieß es auf. Sie hatte wirklich eine schöne Aussicht. Sie konnte den Garten, die Dünen und sogar das Meer sehen. Man konnte von hier aus nicht nur das Meer sehen, sondern auch riechen und hören. Entspannt schloss Hope die Augen. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein ganz pasabler Winter werden, wenn sie sich von Aglaja und ihrem Vater fern hielt und die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte.

Schnell machte sie das Fenster wieder zu, weil es langsam kalt im Zimmer wurde. Dann kramte sie ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und begann zu lesen.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - One**_


	22. The Bird in a Gilded Cage

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

22. The Bird in a Gilded Cage

»HOPE!«

Langsam öffnete Hope die Augen und musste sich erstmal orientieren, wo sie überhaupt war. Es war dunkel und durch das Fenster konnte man die Sterne schwach am Abendhimmel leuchten sehen. Außerdem hörte sie das entfernte Rauschen des Meeres.

»HOPE!«, brüllte Aglaja noch einmal.

Die Blonde seufzte genervt und setzte sich dann ruckartig auf, wobei etwas auf den Boden fiel. Ihr Buch! Sie musste wohl beim lesen eingeschlafen sein. Doch wie spät war es jetzt?

»WENN DU NICHT SOFORT UNTEN BIST, FRÄULEIN, DANN SETZT ES WAS!«, hörte sie jetzt die ärgerliche Stimme ihres Vaters.

Schnell sprang sie auf und hastete hinaus auf den langen Flur und die große Mamortreppe hinunter, beinahe wäre sie in ihrer Hast gestürzt, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch am Treppengeländer festhalten. Am Fuß der Treppe stand ihr Vater und schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

»Warum hörst du nicht wenn man nach dir ruft!«, fuhr er sie an.

»Es tut mir Leid...ich bin eingeschlafen«, sagte Hope leise.

»Es gibt Essen!«

»Okay!« Dann folgte sie ihm ins Esszimmer.

Mit großen Augen musterte Hope den gedeckten Tisch. Aglaja hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Es erinnerte Hope fast an das Festessen in Hogwarts. Wo alle Schüler zusammensaßen und sich auf das kommende Schuljahr freuten. Fred und George, die es immer schafften, dass alle lachen. Hermine, die Ron wegen seinem Essverhalten maßregelte, Dumbledores warme Reden, die Verteilung der Erstklässler auf die Häuser...fast hätte Hope laut geseufzt. Sie war gerade mal ein paar Stunden in diesem großen, kalten Haus und schon hatte sie Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts.

»Was ist?«, fragte ihr Vater und sah sie misstrauisch an.

»Nichts«, murmelte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nein, das hier war sicher nicht wie das Festessen.

»Hast du zufällig eine Eule, Hope?«, fragte ihr Vater ganz beiläufig während sie aßen. Hope schluckte ein Stück Fleisch hinunter und sagte zögernd:

»Äh...nein...ich...äh...habe immer die Schuleulen benutzt. Ich wollte sowieso fragen, ob ich eine von euren benutzen könnte!«

»Kommt überhaupt nicht-«, setzte Aglaja an, aber ihr Freund warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, der sie sofort verstummen ließ.

»Aber natürlich darfst du deine Briefe gerne mit Aragorn senden«, ihr Vater lächelte freundlich.

»Danke«, sagte Hope erleichtert.

»Oh, ich habe allerdings eine Bedingung.« Hope schluckte.

»Du musst uns die Briefe vorher zum Lesen geben!«

Empört schnappte Hope nach Luft und ließ ihre silberne Gabel geräuschvoll auf den ebenso silbernen Teller fallen.

»Niemals!«

»Nun gut, dann wirst du halt keinen einzigen Brief abschicken können«, sagte ihr Vater kalt.

»Aber, das ist total unfair! Es geht niemanden etwas an, was ich meinen Freunden schreibe! Das könnt ihr nicht machen!«, rief Hope aufgebracht und funkelte die beiden Erwachsenen wütend an.

»Natürlich können wir! Wir sind älter als du und außerdem gehört die Eule uns«, mischte sich nun auch Aglaja mit hochnäsiger Stimme an.

»Ganz genau, wir wollen verhindern, dass du deiner Mutter irgendeinen Unsinn über uns schreibst. Ach und übrigens, unser Haus ist so verzaubert, dass man weder apparieren noch disapparieren kann. Die Leute, die hier vorher gelebt haben, waren mächtige Zauberer gewesen. Sie haben diesen Schutzzauber gelegt «, sagte Humphry.

»Das heißt ihr wollt mich kontrollieren? Damit ich auch ja nichts Schlechtes über euch schreibe und nicht einfach abhaue?«, fragte Hope ungläubig.

»Ja.« Der Mann grinste.

Hope schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Der Appetit war ihr endgültig vergangen. So etwas war echt gemein!

»Wollt ihr mir vielleicht noch verbieten das Haus zu verlassen oder mein Zimmer? Dann könnt ihr mich ja gleich inhaftieren!«, zischte sie wütend. In Aglajas Blick las sie, dass sie diesen Vorschlag sehr willkommen heißen würde und das machte sie noch rasender.

»Du darfst dich hier im Ort frei bewegen, aber ich würde dir raten, dich nicht weiter als zwei Kilometer vom Haus zu entfernen! Es sind böse Zeiten und man sollte sich in Acht nehmen!« Wieder dieses spöttische Grinsen. So langsam reichte es Hope.

»Vielleicht sollten wir auch ihren Zauberstab einziehen, was meinst du, Schatz?«, Aglaja lächelte fies.

»Das reicht! Meinetwegen könnt ihr meine Briefe kontrollieren, aber mir nicht meine einzige Verteidigung in dieser, wie sagtest du _Dad_?, "bösen Zeit" nehmen!«

Hope war nun aufgesprungen und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verließ wutentbrannt das Esszimmer.

In ihrem Zimmer riss sie das Fenster auf, setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Dunkel. Genau so fühlte sie sich in ihrem Inneren. Die Nachtluft war bitterkalt. Schlotternd zog sie ihre Beine näher an den Körper heran und schlang die Arme drumherum.

Aglaja und Humphry wollten sie unter Kontrolle haben! Es war offensichtlich das sie nicht wollten, dass Hope Kontakt zu ihrer Außenwelt hatte.

Aber warum? Das fragte sie sich schon seit sie in diesem Haus war. Warum haben die beiden sie zu sich geholt? Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass McShadew (Hope hatte beschlossen sie nur noch beim Nachnamen zu nennen, so wie sie es immer tat bei Personen, die sie nicht leiden konnte) sie nicht mochte und ihr Vater...tja... er war die ganze Zeit gemein zu ihr. Schrie sie an oder verspottete sie. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht das, was man einen liebenden Vater nannte.

»Dad«, spuckte sie verächtlich aus.

Sie hatte sich schon viele Gedanken darüber gemacht wie sie ihn nennen sollte. Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht und das Wort „Dad" war sehr befremdend. „Vater" drückte ein Art Achtung aus, aber die hatte sie nicht vor ihm. Sie hatte sich jetzt endgültig entschlossen ihn nur „Humphry" zu nennen, etwas anderes kam für sie jetzt nicht mehr in Frage. Nicht nach dieser Aktion.

Hope legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Irgendwas verband sie mit ihnen. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Namen. Hope hieß Hoffnung. Und die Hoffnung waren für sie die unzähligen Sterne. Hoffnung auf Freiheit und ein friedliches Leben. So friedlich wie diese Nacht am Meer.

Der Wind raschelte leise in den Ästen des Apfelbaumes, der direkt vor ihrem Zimmerfenster stand.

Sie veränderter ihr Sitzposition so, dass nun ein Bein aus dem Fernster baumelte und das andere noch im Zimmer war. Sie beugte sie etwas nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Fensterbank ab.

Moment mal. Sie stutzte. Sachte berührte sie mit den Fingerkuppen das Holz und spürte feine Konturen. Jemand musste etwas in das Holz der Fensterbank eingeritzt haben. Sie war von Natur aus neugierig, deshalb zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und murmelte ein »Lumos«. Sofort wurde alles in ein unheimliches Licht getaucht.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt, jemand hatte etwas in das Holz geritzt. Ein Herz mit den Initialen „_H.S.+F.W_." Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Hier schien einer sehr verliebt gewesen zu sein. Doch das war noch nicht alles, daneben stand noch etwas geschrieben:

_Mondlicht und Friede,_

_Hoffnung der Liebe,_

_Ihre Flügel tragen mich weit,_

_Bis an´s Ende der Zeit,_

_Mein Boot hat nun Ruder,_

_Hija de la luna._

Es war nicht ein besonders gutes Gedicht oder so, aber irgendwie berührte es Hope. Wer immer es geschrieben hatte, musst sehr verliebt gewesen sein, aber auch unglücklich. Unglücklich verliebt. Doch was meinte er mit dem „_Hija de la luna_"? Übersetzt hieß es „_Tochter des Mondes_", das wusste Hope, aber was hatte das mit der Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen zu tun? Sie war noch nie eine große Poetin gewesen. Sie hielt das alles für Schwachsinn, aber jetzt, wo sie hier im Dunkeln saß, gefangen in einem viel zu großen Haus, alleine, konnte sie die Person verstehen. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt auch ihre Flügel spannen und einfach weg fliegen. Weit, weit weg.

»Du kannst dich heute ein wenig im Ort umsehen, aber sei um sechs wieder da, wir bekommen Besuch«, verkündete Humphry Shycates am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Erstaunt und neugierig zugleich sah seine Tochter ihn an:

»Wer kommt?«

»Nun, das wirst du dann schon sehen«, meinte er barsch. Er nahm sich eine Schluck von seinem Kaffee und stand dann auf:

»Nun ich muss jetzt los, wichtige Geschäfte.«

Hope wusste nicht, als was er arbeitete und es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Er schien sehr gut zu verdienen, wenn sie an die teuren Sachen dachte, die überall im Haus standen. Doch seltsamerweise hatten sie keine Diener oder sonstiges Personal wie es bei den Reichen so üblich war. Hope war das nur Recht so. Sie wollte keine Leute, die den ganzen Tag um sie herum wuselte. Sie brauchte jetzt mal ein Paar Tage Ruhe.

»Mach´s gut, Schatz«, flötete Aglaja und drückte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf den Mund. Hope war so als müsse sie sich gleich über ihrem Toast übergeben.

»Ich bin heute Abend pünktlich wieder da. Zauber etwas Schönes zum Essen für unsere Gäste, Liebling und du Kleines, ziehst bitte, dass Kleid an das in deinem Kleiderschrank hängt, wir haben es extra für heute Abend besorgt«, dann verschwand Humphry durch die Haustür.

Die Blonde verdrehte die Augen. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Jetzt musste sie auch noch ein Kleid tragen! Jeanshosen waren in der Freizeit viel gemütlicher. Mit dem Rock der Schuluniform tat sie sich ja schon schwer, aber ein Kleid? Undenkbar.

Schnell aß Hope ihr Müsli auf und schnappte sich ihren Wintermantel. Keine Sekunde länger, wollte sie in diesem Haus mit McShadew alleine sein.

Leichter Schnee bedeckte die Dächer der Stadt. Die Luft roch nach Salzwasser und auf den Straßen wimmelte es von Menschen. Muggel.

Es war nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten und die Menschen waren schon im Vorbereitungsstress. Geschenke kaufen und verpacken, Weihnachtsbäume und Nisteln besorgen. Hope beobachtete, wie ein Mann nach Hause kam. Seine Frau, die eine Schürze trug, öffnete ihm mit roten Wangen die Türe.

»Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebling!«, lachte der Mann, zog einen Nistelstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt ihn über ihre Köpfe. Die Frau lachte und küsste ihren Ehemann dann leidenschaftlich. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Hope das Paar und konnte sich nur schweren Herzens von dem Anblick lösen.

»Ja, ja, warum kann nicht jeder so ein Glück haben«, seufzte sie. Nicht das sie jetzt dringend einen Freund brauchte, aber wenigstens einer, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Jemanden an den sie sich in diesen schweren Zeiten lehnen konnte. Der Schnee knartschte bei jedem Schritt unter ihren Schuhen. Neugierig sah sie sich in der Stadt um und beschloss ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.

Es wurde ein langer Morgen. Sie hastete von einem Geschäft zum anderen und überlegte sich genau, was für wen kaufen wollte. Alicia sollte ein Muggelkochbuch bekommen. Hope hatte von Angelina erfahren, dass das ihre große Leidenschaft war.

Für Hermine fand sie in bei einem Juwelier eine wunderschöne Freundschaftshalskette und Hope fand das es Zeit war ihr zu zeigen, was für eine wahre Freundin sie war. Bei Angelina war sie sich nicht so sicher, aber schließlich fand sie eine Flasche Parfüm, das wirklich sehr angenehm roch.

Lee sollte ein rotes Stirnband bekommen, das sicher gut zu seinen schwarzen Rasterlocken passte.

Für ihre Mutter kaufte sie eine alte Schallplatte von Suzie Quatro

und Ron,Ginny, Harry und Euan bekamen jeder eine Tafel Muggelschokolade.

Nach langem hin und her, kaufte sie auch etwas für McShadew und Humphry, denn die beiden sollten trotz ihrer Raue nicht leer ausgehen. Für Aglaja fiel ihr nichts besseres ein, als ein Lippenstift. Hope nahm sich vor ihn so zu verzaubern, dass er je nach Stimmung die Farbe änderte. Humphry kaufte sie einen schwarzen Schal mit roten Streifen.*

Schließlich brauchte sie nur noch etwas für Fred und George. Was sollte sie den beiden bloß schenken?

Schokolade war irgendwie zu wenig, denn immerhin hatte sie sich ganz gut mit den beiden angefreundet. Vielleicht Muggelscherzartikel? Nein, sie wollte bestimmt nicht ihre Streiche auch noch unterstützen. Bücher? Auf gar keinen Fall. Aber was dann?

Planlos lief sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde durch die Straßen. Schließlich blieb sie direkt vor einem Antiquitätengeschäft namens „_Colins Kingdom_" stehen. Ob sie dort etwas für die Zwillinge fand?

Hoffnungsvoll betrat sie den Laden. Er war staubig und vollgestopft mit Krims Krams. Also so wie in jedem Antiquitä Kasse war nicht besetzt. Neugierig sah Hope sich um.

* * *

*Und wenn ihr euch jetzt wundert, woher Hope das Geld hat, dann kann ich euch folgendes sagen:

Falls ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltet, dann solltet ihr wissen, dass Hopes Mutter sehr angetan von den Lebensweisen der Muggel ist, deswegen bekommt Hope als Taschengeld auch Muggelgeld, was sie dann allerdings in der Winkelgasse immer wieder zu Zaubergeld wechseln muss. Fragt mich nicht, warum ihre Mutter so umständlich ist!

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twenty - Two_**


	23. About Chinese Dragons & English Snakes

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

23. About Chinese Dragons & English Snakes

»Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?«

Hope zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann langsam um. Ein Mann war neben sie getreten. Er schien sehr alt zu sein. Tiefe Falten zierten sein schmales Gesicht, graue Locken saßen auf seinem Kopf. Der Bart hing ihm bis zur Brust und über seinen grünen Augen saß eine große, runde Brille. Hierbei musste es sich unmissverständlich um Mr. Colin handeln.

»Ähm...ich suche...ein Geschenk für meine Freunde«, stotterte Hope.

Mr. Colins legte seinen Kopf schief und warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu:

»So? Du scheinst mir recht jung zu sein. Solche wie du kaufen ihre Geschenke doch sicher lieber in den modernen Kaufhäusern.«

»Nun, es soll etwas Besonderes sein und in Kaufhäusern, da...da gib es doch eine Sache tausendmal«, beeilte sie sich zu sagen und sie meinte es Ernst. Die Augen des Alten begannen zu strahlen.

»Da hast du Recht. Nun, an was hast du da gedacht? Was sind deine Freunde für, sagen wir... „Typen"?«

Hope dachte einen Moment nach, wie sie Fred und George am Besten beschreiben konnte.

»Nun ja...zum einen sind es Zwillinge, wissen sie. Und ungefähr in meinem Alter. Sie sind etwas ungewöhnlich und sie lieben es zu scherzen. Oh ja, sie hecken immer wieder neue Streiche aus und treiben damit ihre Mutter, Mitschüler und Lehrer an den Rand der Verzweiflung, aber ich glaube in ihrem Inneren sind die beide nette Menschen, die niemanden etwas Böses wollen. Sie bringen einen aber immer wieder zum Lachen. Auf ihre Art, eben.«

»Ihre Freunde scheinen mir ein lustiges Duo zu sein«, meinte Mr. Colin amüsiert. Hope lachte:

»Oh ja, an unserer Schule sind sie wirklich die einzigen die für Abwechslung sorgen!«

_Jetzt, wo Umbridge und Voldemort immer mehr an Macht gewinnen_, fügte sie noch missmutig in Gedanken hinzu.

»Hm, lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken...wir sind natürlich kein Scherzartikelladen müssen sie wissen, aber vielleicht haben wir ja irgendetwas dabei...«

»Oh, also es muss nichts unbedingt mit Scherzen zu tun haben«, sagte sie schnell.

»Also...ich hätte hier zum Beispiel noch ein altes Grammophon, vielleicht würde das den Herren gefallen?«, schlug Mr Colin vor und zeigte ihr das verrostete Ding. Hope schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Oder wie wäre es mit dieser alten Modelleisenbahn. Jungen mögen so etwas, egal wie alt sie sind.«

»Ich glaube, diese beiden eher nicht«, meinte die Blonde. Allmählich fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich den richtigen Laden aufgesucht hatte.

»Der Fall ist schwerer als ich dachte«, der Mann kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, doch dann begannen seine Augen zu Funkeln.

»Warten Sie...ich glaube...ja, wenn auch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ja, ja...«,aufgeregt lief er davon. Wahrscheinlich in eines der Hinterzimmer. Hope sah ihm hinterher. Was würde jetzt kommen?

Mr. Colin kam mit zwei Paketen wieder zurück in den Laden und stellte sie vorsichtig auf die Theke.

»Kommen Sie nur näher, Miss. Ich glaube das wird sie interessieren.«

Neugierig sah Hope zu, wie der Halte erst den einen und dann den anderen Karton öffnete und entfernte erst einmal einen Haufen Zeitungspapier, das er achtlos auf den Boden schmiss. Seine Finger zitterten dabei vor Aufregung. Er schlug das Einwickelpapier um und zum Vorschein kam etwas aus Gleis. Behutsam holte der Mann den Gegenstand heraus. Es war eine Schneekugel.

Sie saß einem einem goldenen Ständer, die sie wie eine Kralle umschlungen hielt. In ihr war ein steinender Drache mit Flügeln, spitzen Hörnern und einem roten Robin als Auge.

»Wow«, raunte Hope. Der Mann strahlte:

»Das war aber noch nicht alles!«

Er nahm etwas aus der anderen Kiste. Es war ein goldenes Kästchen, verziert mit allerlei Linien und robinroten Steinchen.

»Passen Sie genau auf«, meinte der Mann. Stellte die Schatulle auf den Kopf und drehte an einem Riemen. Der Deckel sprang auf und zum Vorschein kam derselbe Drache wie in der Schneekugel!

Er begann sich langsam zu drehen und dazu spielte eine leise, traurige Musik.

»Eine Spieluhr«, hauchte Hope.

»Ganz genau und ist ihnen bei den beiden Gegenständen etwas aufgefallen, Miss?«

»Die Drachen. Sie sind gleich!«

»Die Spieluhr und die Schneekugel kommen aus China. Sie wurden von einem Mann namens Shing Wu hergestellte. Wie Sie sicher wissen, sind Drachen in China heilig. Das hier sind zwei Glücksdrachen. Der damalige Kaiser soll seinen beiden Söhnen je eines dieser Glückgegenstände geschenkt haben. Dongu, der Ältere bekam die Spieluhr und Win Shan, der Jüngere, die Schneekugel. So sollten sie immer miteinander verbunden sein. Und die beiden brachten ihnen wirklich Glück. Sie lebten beide sehr lange ein glückliches und zufriedenes Leben. Als Dongu dann im Tod lag, vertraute er seinem Bruder die Spieluhr an. Dieser versprach ihm gut darauf acht zu geben, doch auch Win Shan war schon sehr alt. Kurz gesagt: Schneekugel und Spieluhr wurden ihm von einem der Palastwachen, ein Verräter, gestohlen. Er verkaufte sie und kassierte eine Menge Geld dafür. Kurz darauf starben Dongu sowohl als auch Win Shan.

Letztes Jahr erwarb ich diese beiden Kostbarkeiten auf dem Flohmarkt von einer Frau, deren Ur-Ur-Großvater damals die beiden Dinge von dem Dieb persönlich erwarb. Sie erzählte mir auch diese Geschichte.«

»Und Sie glauben daran?«, fragte Hope misstrauisch.

»Aber natürlich!« Der alte Mann schmunzelte und rückte dann seine große, runde Brille zurecht.

»Ich glaube wirklich, dass es so etwas wie Glücksboten und Drachen gibt, auch wenn es nicht bewiesen ist. Aber was ist denn schon Wissenschaft im Gegensatz zu meiner Fantasie? Wissenschaft macht alle Träume des Menschen kaputt und Träume braucht ein Mensch doch. Oder finden Sie etwa nicht Miss?«

»Oh, doch natürlich schon, aber ich glaube nur an das, was ich mit eigenen Augen sehe«, meinte sie.

»Ja, ja, da sind Sie nicht die Einzige, die so denkt, leider«, seufzte Mr. Colin. Hope dachte einen Moment nach bis sie schließlich fragte:

»Wie viel wollen Sie für die beiden Sachen haben?« Der Mann strahlte:

»Nun, lassen Sie mich überlegen...wären Hundertzwanzig in Ordnung?«

»Puh, das ist aber ganz schön teuer! Ich glaube soviel habe ich nicht mehr«, stöhnte Hope.

»Nun gut, sagen wir Neunzig, das ist doch ein faires Angebot, oder? Denn schließlich handelt es sich hierbei um echte Antiquitäten.«

»Also gut, Neunzig«, gab Hope nach und legte ihm das Geld auf die Theke.

Zugegeben es war schon Recht teuer für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber irgendwie, auch wenn sie die Geschichte nicht glaubte, fand sie Gefallen an der Spieluhr und der Schneekugel. Bevor sie den Laden verließ, meinte Mr Colin noch:

»Ach ja und grüßen Sie bitteschön die beiden Herren von mir und sagen Sie ihnen, was für eine überaus reizende Freundin sie da haben!«

Er zwinkerte. Hope lief rot an und verließ schleunigst das Geschäft.

»NEIN, ICH WERDE DIESE KLEID NICHT ANZIEHEN!«

»UND OB DU DAS WIRST!«

Vater und Tochter standen sich gegenüber. Der Mann schwenkte vor ihrem Gesicht mit einem schwarzen Kleid herum. Hope verschränkte bloß die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Vater konnte sie zwar einsperren, aber er konnte sie zu nichts zwingen.

»Du ziehst das jetzt sofort an oder du kannst was erleben«, zischte er und es klang so eiskalt, dass Hope unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

»Na gut, aber du gehst raus«, fachte sie und riss ihm das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand.

»Es geht doch«, grinste Mr Shycates zufrieden und verließ ihr Zimmer. Hope schnaubte. Er wurde immer unsympathischer.

»Hässliches Teil«, flüsterte sie, nachdem sie das Kleid auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Es war ein schwarzes Kleid aus Taft, das Oberteil war mit Perlen bestickt und wurde von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten. Halt ein richtiges Abendkleid.

Hope kam die Treppe hinunter. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Das Kleid zwickte etwas und sie musste aufpassen nicht über den langen Rock zu stolpern.

»Und immer schön lächeln«, meinte Humphry während er sich den roten Schlips zurecht rückte. McShadew sah wie immer blendend aus in ihrem enganliegendem und schulterfreien Kleid. Sie hakte sich würdevoll bei ihrem Freund unter und lächelte gespielt.

»Du auch, Hope«, ihr Vater sah sie mit einem ärgerlichen Blick an, »tu wenigstens so, als würdest du glücklich sein!« Hope verdrehte die Augen und lächelte dann so künstlich, dass es nicht mal McShadew besser hingekriegt hätte.

»Und benehme dich gefälligst, dass sind nicht irgendwelche Gäste, sondern -«, er wurde von dem Läuten der Glocke an der Haustür unterbrochen.

»Gut, wir gehen alle gemeinsam aufmachen. Und immer höflich sein und lächeln, verstanden?«, Humphry schien auf einmal noch viel nervöser zu sein. Aglaja und Hope nickten. Mr Shycates schwang mit einem Lächeln die Haustüre.

Hope klappte der Unterkiefer herunter! Das gab´s doch gar nicht, aber wieso...?

»Guten Abend!«, er grinste und reichte dann ihrem Vater freundschaftlich die Hand.

»Tag, Lucius«, Humphry machte eine leichte Verbeugung, »wir freuen uns Euch in unserem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen, darf ich vorstellen, meine Lebensgefährtin: Aglaja McShadew.«

Lucius Malfoy grinste charmant zu McShadew:

»Werte Dame!«, er beugte sich vor und gab ihr galant einen Handkuss.

»Darf ich bemerken, dass sie wunderschön sind!«

»Immer noch der alte Schmeichler was Lucius«, lachte Aglaja und tat so als würde sie geschmeichelt sein. Hope wurde speiübel.

»Und wer ist diese junge, hübsche Dame?« , Mr. Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie.

»Das ist meine Tochter Hope, sie ist über die Winterferien zu Besuch, sonst besucht sie die Zauberschule, Hogwarts«, Humphry legte einen Arm um sie und Hope versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Lucius musterte sie aus seinen grauen, kalten Augen, dann streckte der eine Hand aus und griff ihr unters Kinn. Drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts und nach links. Erst erschrak sie, aber dann funkelte sie ihn böse an. Lucius grinste:

»Hübsch, aber anscheinend ein bisschen...eigenwillig! Du wirst dich sicher gut mit meinem Sohn verstehen. Draco, sag unseren Gastgebern „Guten Tag"«

Hope schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur das Malfoy Senior der geheimnisvolle Gast war, jetzt hatte er auch noch seinen fiesen Sohn mitgebracht. Ihre letzte Begegnung war ja nicht gerade friedlich gewesen und als er vor ihr stand und sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen musterte, wusste sie, dass er diese auch noch nicht vergessen hatte.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - Three**_


	24. News & Secrets

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

24. News & Secrets

»Guten Abend Mr Shycates, Miss McShadew und Miss Shycates«, schnarrte Draco Malfoy und lächelte sie dabei so unverschämt, dass Hope ihm am liebsten eine geknallt hätte.

Ihr Vater versetzte ihr einen sanften Stoß in die Seite.

»Sei nett«, zischte er.

»Guten Abend Mr. und Mr. Malfoy«, sagte sie schließlich und machte einen halben Knicks, allerdings nicht ohne Malfoy dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Folgen Sie mir. Ich bringe Sie in den Esssaal«, Aglaja McShadew machte eine einladende Bewegung.

»Aber gerne doch«, grinste Mr Malfoy und folgte ihr. Ebenso wie sein Sohn. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren funkelte Hope Humphry wütend an:

»Was wollen die hier? Was habt ihr mit diesen _Todessern_ zu tun?«

»Ich verbitte mir so einen abfälligen Ton, junge Dame. Du wirst dich gefälligst benehmen!«

»Was wollen die hier?«, so schnell gab sie sich nicht geschlagen.

»Nun, sie wollen mit uns zu Abend essen«, meinte er nur.

»Und warum ausgerechnet die _Malfoys_?«, spuckte sie verächtlich aus.

»Nun, weil sie eine der wenigsten reinblütigen Familien sind!«

»Pf, Reinblütig, aber schlimmer als eine Kiste voller Flubberwümer!«

»Sei jetzt endlich still und wenn du dich nicht benimmst, dann kannst du den hier vergessen.«

Er hielt ihr einen Brief vor die Nase. Ihr Name stand drauf.

»W-wo hast du den her?«, fragte sie fassungslos.

»Der kam gestern Abend mit einer Eule. Ich denke der ist von einer deiner Freunde. Vielleicht von dem Rothaarigen«, meinte ihr Vater und grinste breit.

»Gib den her!«, rief sie und wollte nach dem Stück Pergament greifen, doch er steckte ihn schnell zurück in seine Anzugtasche.

»Hey!«

»Den kriegst du erst, wenn die Malfoys weg sind und du dich benommen hast!«

»Das ist nicht fair«, knurrte sie. Er lächelte süffisant:

»Nun, nichts ist fair im Leben, meine Kleine und jetzt geh ins Esszimmer und versuche Draco ein wenig in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Du kennst ihn ja schließlich und vielleicht...« Er zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu. Sie schnaubte, denn sie wusste ganz genau was er damit meinte.

»Ich werde mich nie auf jemanden wie Malfoy einlassen!«, fauchte sie ihren Vater an, »da kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen! Der ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich, dass ist ja schon widerlich!«

»Das werden wir alles noch sehen, mein Fräulein«, sagte er geheimnisvoll. Sie ahnte Schlimmes.

»Und jetzt geh!«, er schubste sie unsanft vorwärts und hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment am Treppengeländer festgehalten, neben dem sie standen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich gestürzt. Blöde Pomps!

Mit einem letzten verachtenden Blick auf ihren Vater, stolzierte Hope mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ins Esszimmer. Ihr wurde das alles langsam etwas zu unheimlich. Ihr Vater wurde unheimlich. Aber da sie unbedingt diesen Brief haben wollte, machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und setzte sich galant neben Draco Malfoy, der erst erstaunt, dann aber fies grinsend drein blickte.

Aglaja und Malfoy Senior schienen miteinander zu flirten, denn beide lachten und McShadew war etwas rot im Gesicht. Draco beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor und flüsterte leise:

»Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das mit dem Feuerwerkskörper vergessen habe, Shycates. Dafür werde ich mich noch rächen, keine Angst!«

Für einen Moment stand Hope die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und zischte aus den Mundwinkeln zurück:

»Die hab ich auch nicht, denn ich bin bestens darauf vorbereitet, Malfoy. Ich bin schließlich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen befreundet.«

»Uh, da hab ich aber Angst. Man hört ja so einiges über dich und Weasley!« Hope wurde rot:

»Was soll das heißen?« Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter:

»Na, so dies und jenes. Ihr seid ja die besten Freunde geworden oder mehr? Hat Weasley dir schon 'nen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Eure Kinder will ich mal sehen, aber Schlammblutfreunde müssen ja Intus bleiben!« Er lachte hohl.

Hope kochte vor Wut und wenn in diesem Moment nicht Mr Shycates erschienen wäre, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich eine gescheuert. Dieser elenden, miesen, kleinen Kröte!

»Lasst uns mit dem Essen beginnen!«, Mr. Shycates klatschte in die Hände und auf einmal füllte sich der Tisch mit den köstlichsten Speisen.

Hope sah ihren „Vater" misstrauisch an. Bis jetzt hatten sie den Tisch immer selbst decken müssen. Wie kam es, dass er es auf einmal von alleine tat?

Humphry bemerkte ihren irritierten Blick und murmelte ihr »_Rent- a -Hauself_« zu. Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen. Malfoy begann ihr irgendetwas von Malfoy Manor zu erzählen, wo angeblich alles besser war als hier.

Schnell belud sie ihren Teller und stopfte sich das Essen in den Mund, sodass sie nicht mit ihm reden musste.

»Nun, Miss Shycates, wie Draco mir erzählte sind Sie sehr gut in der Schule!"

»Oh ja, sie ist die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang!«, prahlte Humphry.

»Ah, so fleißig wie ein Ravenclaw und doch in Gryffindor, wie kommt es?«, fragte Mr. Malfoy und schaute sie durchdringend mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen an. Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern:

»Mir gefällst in Gryffindor!«

»Woran das wohl liegt!«, zischte Malfoy Junior verächtlich.

»Aber Draco, wir wollen doch nicht unfair sein nur weil andere Zauberer ärmer sind als wir Malfoys«, meinte Lucius Malfoy und Hope wusste sofort, das er von der Weasley-Familie sprach.

»Dafür haben sie andere, bessere Fähigkeiten«, meinte Hope kühl. Malfoy Senior grinste spöttisch:

»Nun und das wären?«

Hope wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um ihm zu antworten, als sie den warnenden Blick ihres Vaters bemerkt und wie der mit der Hand in die Tasche griff, in der er zuvor den Brief verstaut hatte.

»Mir fallen gerade keine ein«, sagte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen. Lucius grinste noch breiter:

»Ja, ja, die Jugend von heutzutage reißt den Mund auf ohne nachzudenken. Dieser Potterjunge und seine Freunde sind genauso, wahrscheinlich nennt man das den gryffindorischen Mut!« Draco lachte. Wütend ballte Hope die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.

_Denk an den Brief, der Brief, der Brief von deinen Freunden!_, versuchte sie sich in Gedanken selbst zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte diesmal ausnahmsweise.

Bis zum Ende des Dinners schwieg Hope und aß still ihren Nachtisch.

Als die Schüsseln mit Pudding wie durch Geisterhand verschwunden waren, tupfte sich Humphry Shycates vornehm den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und sagte dann:

»Nun ich denke es wird Zeit zum geschäftlichen Teil des abends zu kommen, Mr Malfoy. Hope, geh doch bitte nach oben und zeig Malfoy unser bescheidenes Haus.«

_Denk an den Brief, denk an den Brief!_

»Aber natürlich _Vater_«, sie lächelte gekünstelt.

Ohne auf den jungen Malfoy zu warten stand sie auf und verließ das Esszimmer. Draco Malfoy folgte ihr. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Hope schwungvoll zu ihm um und meinte:

»Du kannst dir selber dieses „Protzerhaus" ansehen, wenn du willst, Malfoy! Ich habe keine Lust meine wertvolle Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden!« Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins aus:

»Na klar, du nutzt die Zeit lieber zum Lauschen an Türen.« Hopes Wangen färbten sich rot:

»Das stimmt gar nicht!«

»Gib es zu, man kann an deinem Gesicht ablesen, wie neugierig du bist.« Sie schnaubte:

»Na schön, du hast Recht, aber wehe du sagst es meinem Vater, dann kannst du was erleben!«

»Mir kannst du nicht drohen, Shycates«, lachte er kalt, »ich verrate dich unter einer Bedingung nicht.« Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

»Du nimmst die hier und lässt mich mithören«, und zu Hopes großer Überraschung zog er zwei Langziehohren à la Fred & George aus der Hosentasche. Der Gryffindor klappte der Unterkiefer bis auf den Boden. Malfoy lachte leise:

»Was? Glaubst du etwas die Gryffindors sind die einzigen, die so etwas gebrauchen können?"

»Nein, aber...ich...meine du bist Malfoy! Du hasst die Weasleys.«

»Stimmt, aber nicht ihre Scherzartikel«, meinte der Blonde, »und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, wir haben schon genug Zeit verplempert!«

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Hope die Langziehohren. Malfoy konnte einen immer wieder überraschen.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken machen, denn schon klang Lucius Malfoys kalte Stimme in ihr Ohr.

»...bald da. Wir sind schon am Vorkehrungen treffen. Dies soll die beste Zeremonie aller Zeiten werden.«

»Aber sicher, ich freue mich schon«, das war ihr Vater.

»Wie wollen sie das Mädchen einbringen?«

»Nun, wir verbieten ihr jegliche Zauberei und den Kontakt zu ihren miesen, kleinen Freunden halten wir auch in Grenzen! So wollen wir sie auch von ihrer Mutter isolieren.«

»Nicht schlecht Ihr Plan, aber er hat einen Haken.«

»Der wäre?«

»Das Mädchen ist sehr willensstark und wird erst Recht gegen Sie protestieren, wenn ihr alles genommen wird. Seien sie mehr freundlich zu ihr und schmieren sie ihr Honig um´s Maul. Sie muss Vertrauen zu Ihnen gewinnen.«

»Sie ist eine freche, kleine Göre«, schnaubte Aglaja.

»Und so wie ich Sie kenne, Miss McShadew werden sie sicher mit dem Kind fertig«, meinte Malfoy einschmeichelnd.

»Wann wird ihr Sohn den Todessern beitreten?«

»Der dunkle Lord hält es für besser ihn erst nächstes Jahr zu kennzeichnen, noch ist er zu jung."

»Also ist er wirklich zurückgekehrt?«, meinte Humphry aufgeregt.

»Aber natürlich oder haben sie es nicht mitbekommen?«, meinte Malfoy Senior spöttisch.

Hope fand, dass sie genug gehört hatte und rollte das Langziehohr wieder zusammen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Auch Malfoy war recht bleich im Gesicht. Für einen Moment vergaß Hope ihre Feindschaft.

»Was meinen die mit „kennzeichnen" und „Zeremonie"? Und was hat das alles mit uns zu tun?«

»Weißt du das wirklich nicht? Ich dachte du bist sonst immer so schlau«, höhnte der Jüngere.

Sie sah ihn verletzt an. Malfoy seufzte:

»Mit kennzeichnen meinen sie das Dunkle Mal, wir beide sollen Todesser werden.«

»WAS?«

»Pst, willst du das sie uns hören?«

»A-aber...«, Hope verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Hieß das Aglaja und Humphry waren wirklich Todesser? Aber ihre Mutter hatte doch immer fest daran geglaubt, dass ihr Vater nicht zu denen gehöänen traten der Blonden in die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

Draco Malfoy lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die wand und meinte:

»Tja, ich wusste, was aus mir werden würde. Es ist halt vorbestimmt, wenn du das Kind eines Todessers bist. Finde dich damit ab Shycates!«

Hope schüttelte den Kopf und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie die Treppe hinauf. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt allein sein. Sie hatte genug von dieser gleichgültigen Maske, die Malfoy an den Tag legte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal noch nicht abgefunden.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - Four**_


	25. Help!

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

25. Help!

Die Malfoys waren bereits gegangen. Hope hatte die restliche Zeit auf ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Draco schenkte ihr bei der Verabschiedung noch einen spöttischen Blick. Wie konnte man nur so kalt sein?

Aglaja und Humphry fiel gar nicht auf wie still und nachdenklich Hope war. Als die beiden Schlangen endlich verschwunden waren, verzog sich Hope wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen.

Hatte ihr Vater sie also nur zu sich geholt, um sie zu einem Todesser zu machen? All die Jahre war sie fest der Meinung gewesen, dass die Gerüchte, die über ihn verfasst wurden alle unrecht waren und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er nichts weiter war als eine der vielen Marionetten des dunkelsten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Sie setzte sich auf und stumme Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schneekugel, diese wollte sie George schenken. Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie. Der schwarze Drache auf dem Felsen wurde von Schnee umspült.

Es klopfte. Schnell schob sie die Kugel unter ihr Kissen und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ihr Vater eintrat.

»Bis auf ein Paar kleiner Eigenarten hast du dich ganz gut verhalten«, sagte er barsch, »deshalb halte ich mein Versprechen. Hier ist der Brief.«

Hastig nahm Hope ihn an sich, damit er es sich nicht nochmal anders überlegen konnte.

»Ist noch was?«, fragte sie, als er keine Anstalten machte ihr Zimmer zu verlassen.

»Übermorgen wollen wir mit dir jemand wichtiges besuchen fahren. Das ist besonders für dich ein Besuch, der dir deine ganze Zukunft offenbart«, sagte er und dabei funkelten seine Augen geradezu. Hope schluckte. Wollte er sie schon übermorgen zum Todesser machen?

»Also gute Nacht!«, damit ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort. Zitternd öffnete Hope den Umschlag.

»_Liebe Hope,_

_hoffentlich hast du eine schöne Zeit bei deinem Vater und ihr habt euch endlich versöhnt. Diese Aglaja machte nicht gerade einen freundlichen Eindruck und ich hoffen sie ist nicht so biestig wie sie aussieht. Die Berge sind wunderschön. Ich bin noch nicht Ski gefahren, aber morgen möchte mich mein Vater mit zum Idiotenhügel nehmen, das ist der Berg für Anfänger. _

_Natürlich vergessen ich neben dem Spaß auch nicht meine Hausaufgaben. Ich glaube wir sind die einzig beiden Menschen an unserer Schule, die auch in den Ferien arbeiten. Harry und Ron haben mir gleich am ersten Ferientag einen Brief geschrieben. Bei ihnen ist nichts besonderes passiert. Fred und George haben es gleich wieder am ersten Tag geschafft ihre Mutter an die Decke zu bringen. Manchmal tut mir Mrs. Weasley wirklich leid. Ich glaube ich muss mit den beiden mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Die arme Frau hat es wirklich nicht leicht zur Zeit. Ich habe dir gar nicht davon erzählt. Kurz vor unseren Ferien wurde ihr Mann von einer Schlange gebissen und liegt jetzt im Krankenhaus. Vielleicht haben dir Fred und George ja davon erzählt, wenn nicht, dann weißt du es jetzt._

_Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls schöne Weihnachten und freue mich auf eine Antwort._

_Alles Liebe_

_Hermine._«

Mr. Weasley lag im Krankenhaus? Der Ärmste. Und das auch noch zu Weihnachten.

Wie gerne hätte sie Hermine geantwortet, aber sie hatte keine Eule und die mit der Hermines Brief gekommen war, war leider schon wieder weg.

Hope dachte einen Augenblick nach. Ihren Zauberstab hatte Mr. Shycates gleich am ersten Tag in der Kommode des Schlafzimmers verfrachtet. Hope hatte ihn zufällig dabei beobachtet. Ohne den war sie hier machtlos, dabei musste sie hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Im Schlafzimmer stand auch ein Käfig mit einer schwarzen Eule. Was wenn sie es schaffte sich diese zu leihen ohne das die beiden davon etwas bemerkten. Aglaja und Humphry waren noch unten, also. . .

Seufzend stützte Hermine am Grimmauldplatz 13 ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und schaute aus dem vereisten Fenster. Gestern hatte es in London das erste Mal geschneit. Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass Ski fahren nicht so ihr Ding war, hatte sie ihre Eltern gebeten zurück zu ihren Freunden zu dürfen.

Ron und Harry hatten sich riesig darüber gefreut. Ginny natürlich auch.

»Was ist los?«, Georges Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

»Hast du irgendein Buch in Hogwarts vergessen?«, scherzte Fred und setzte sich zusammen mit seinen Zwillingsbruder an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

»Also, wo drückt der Schuh?«, hakte George nochmals nach. Wieder seufzte die Brünette.

»Ich habe Hope vorgestern einen Brief geschrieben und immer noch keine Antwort bekommen. Ich glaub da stimmt irgendwas nicht.«

»Wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach nur vergessen dir zu antworte«, mutmaßte George.

»Das glaub ich nicht. Shycates vergisst nie etwas. Die ist absolut zuverlässig«, widersprach Fred ihm und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

»Vielleicht hat das ja irgendwas mit ihrem Vater zu tun«, setzte er hinzu. Hermine sah ihn an:

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Weiß nicht. Vielleicht erlaubt er ihr nicht Eulenkontakt mit ihren Freunden zu haben. Vielleicht ist das genauso ein Spinner wie Harry´s Onkel«, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Mm«, machte Hermine nur.

»Och komm schon Heminchen, deine Trauermiene ist echt nicht zum Aushalten. Sei doch mal ein bisschen fröhlich so kurz vor Weihnachten„, meinte George bettelnd und Hermine musste lächeln.

»Ha, siehst du jetzt hab ich dich zum Lächeln gebracht«, strahlte George. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen.

»Oh, ich glaub ich störe nur. Ich glaub ich lasse euch Turteltauben kurz alleine«, flötete Fred und zerstörte zu Georges Ärger diesen magischen Moment. Sofort wurden die beiden Verliebten knallrot. Peinlich berührt suchte Hermine irgendwas zum betrachten um bloß nicht George anschauen müssen. Doch ihre Verlegenheit wurde durch ein Pochen erlöst.

»Eine Eule!«, entfuhr es George um schnell vom Thema abzulenken. Fred sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster, um die Eule hereinzulassen. Die graue Eule umkreiste einmal die Deckenlampe und setzte sich dann vor Hermine auf den Tisch.

»Der ist für mich«, sagte sie überrascht, nachdem sie einen Briefumschlag von dem Bein der Eule gebunden hatte, Sie strich den Vogel über den Schnabel, um sich zu bedanken (was mit einem zufriedenen Gurren quittiert wurde) und riss neugierig den Umschlag auf. Amüsiert beobachteten die Zwillinge wie ihre Augen beim Lesen aufgeregt zu Hüpfen begannen. Schon nach den ersten Sätzen wurde das Mädchen leichenblass im Gesicht. Die beiden Jungen warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu. War etwas passiert?

»Das ist ja schrecklich«, seufzte Hermine und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die braunen Locken.

»Was ist?«, fragten die Zwillinge synchron.

»Lest selbst«, meinte Hermine und drückte Fred den Brief in die Hand. George lehnte sich über seine Schulter. Auf dem Pergament stand in säuberlicher Schrift:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_mit geht es bei meinem Dad eigentlich gut, ungefähr so wie bei unserem Gespräch in der Toilette. _

_Meinen Dad mag ich genauso gerne wie Cormac McLaggen. Er und seine Freundin Aglaja sind in dem Club von dem jeder dachte das auch der Patenonkel deines besten Freundes ein Mitglied sei. _

_Ich habe ihre Ausweise gesehen. Sie wollen das ich ebenfalls eintrete, wenn ich alt genug bin. Aber ich habe abgelehnt._

_Gestern, war der Vater des Frettchens da. Meine Eltern sind gut mit ihm befreundet. Er gehört glaube ich auch zu ihrem Club. Er hat davon gesprochen, dass der Clubleiter aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt ist und er ihre Hilfe bei etwas braucht. Ich glaube sie haben nächste Woche ein Clubtreffen. _

_Ich vermisse dich wirklich sehr, aber du kannst mich leider nicht besuchen kommen. Unser Haus ist genauso gesichert wie das Gelände unserer Schule und ich glaube du würdest dich daher nicht sehr wohl bei uns fühlen. _

_Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du mir weiterhin schreibst. _

_Alles Liebe_

_Deine Hope_

_PS: Hermine, Ich Liebe Fred, Ehrlich_.

Beim dem „PS" begann George schallend zu lachen und sein Bruder wurde rot um die Nasenspitze.

»Was soll das alles bedeuten, Hermine?„, fragte er um vom Thema abzulenken.

»Das bedeutet, dass Hope steckt in Schwierigkeiten!„

»Hä?„

»Na ja, ganz einfach: Damals in der Toilette hat sie geheult, dass heißt sie fühlt sich mies. Sie hasst ihren Dad genauso wie Cormac McLaggen. Mit Harry´s Patenonkel meint sie Sirius, der für einen Todesser gehalten wir und Aglaja und ihr Dad sind wirklich welche. Mit den Ausweisen meint sie das dunkle Mal und sie soll selbst einer werden. Der Vater des Frettchen´s ist Malfoy und der sagt, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei und ein Todessertreffen arrangiert hätte. Aber es ist schwer ihr zu helfen, da das Haus ihres Vaters genauso gut gesichert ist wie Hogwarts, also mit Flüchen und so weiter. Ist doch ganz einfach„, erklärte das Mädchen kopfschüttelnd.

»Und was bedeutet der letzte Satz. . . also Shycates ist doch nicht wirklich in mich verknallt, oder?„, hakte Fred nach und wurde roter als Klatschmohn. Sein Bruder kicherte und kassierte dafür eine Kopfnuss.

»Nein. _Hermine_ steht für" H", _Ich_ für "I", _Liebe_ für "L", _Fred_ für "F" und _Ehrlich_ für "E", was schlicht und einfach „HILFE" ergibt«, erklärte Hermine.

»Clever«, raunte George bewundernd.

»Wir müssen sie sofort da raus holen«, meinte Hermine entschlossen.

»Ich bin dabei«, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Fred.

»Keine Frage«, meinte George, »aber habt ihr schon einen Plan?« Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe:

»Na ja, ich. . . ähm. . . mir wird schon etwas einfallen«, murmelte sie schließlich.

»Sollen wir den anderen von Shycates Brief erzählen?«, fragte George laut.

»Nein!«, kam es sofort von Fred, »auf keinen Fall Mum und Dad, die würden durchdrehen. Ginny muss nicht unnötig in Gefahr gebracht werden, Ron wird uns nicht gerade weiterhelfen und Harry hat im Moment schon genug Probleme!« Die anderen beiden nickten. Es war wirklich besser so.

»Passt auf Leute, mir kommt da gerade so eine Idee...«, meinte Fred langsam und zog die Stirn kraus.

»Ja?«, kam es synchron von Hermine und George.

Hope wusste, dass sie Kopf und Kragen riskiert hatte, um die Eule aus dem Schlafzimmer von Humphry und Aglaja zu stehlen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie zurück war bevor die beiden schlafen gingen.

Deshalb saß sie wie jeden Abend am offenem Fenster auf der Fensterbank und schaute stumm hinaus. Es war wieder mal Vollmond und sein Licht schien sie fast magisch anzuziehen. Sie konnte sich von dem Anblick der großen, hellen Scheibe am Nachthimmel nicht lösen. Schon seit mindestens einer Stunde verharrte sie unbeweglich in dem scheinenden Licht. Es ließ sie fast alles um sich herum vergessen. Löste in ihr eine Art inneren Frieden aus und schien ihr Energie zu spenden. Sie fühlte sich befreit und stark wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine ihren Brief erhalten hatte. Sie wusste natürlich das die junge Hexe schlau genug war um ihn zu entschlüsseln, aber ihre Freundin konnte sie schließlich auch nicht hier weg holen. Hopes Blick fiel auf die Schneekugel, die sie George schenken wollte. Sie stand auf, hob sie behutsam vom Bett auf und setzte sich wieder ans Fenster. Die Drachenaugen schimmerten rot und geheimnisvoll. Der schwarze Drache gefiel ihr sehr. Zwillingsdrachen. Nachdenklich schüttelte sie die Kugel und der weiße Schnee hüllte den Drachen auf den Stein in weiß. Sanft flogen die Flocken umher und Hopes Augen folgten ihnen wie hypnotisiert bis zu dem Grund des Glases.

Seufzend stellte sie das Glas vor sich auf die Fensterbank und schaute wieder in den Nachthimmel.

_Ach wäre ich doch nur ein geflügelter Drache, dann könnte ich einfach hier weg fliegen_, dachte Hope.

Aber sie war nun mal ein Mensch und hatte keine Flügel. Nein, sie war ein Hexe, aber ohne Zauberstab nutzte das auch nicht viel. In diesem Moment sah sie eine helle Bewegung in der Dunkelheit.

»Eine Sternschnuppe!«, entfuhr es ihr. Schnell schloss sie sie Augen und wünschte sich wieder. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, merkte sie das das Licht immer noch da war. Mehr noch: Es kam auf sie zu! Irritiert kniff sie die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Ein leises Pfeifen war sie hören und plötzlich war das Licht so nah, dass Hope sich schützend die Arme vors Gesicht halten musste um nicht geblendet zu werden.

»Hope!«, sagte eine leise Stimme. Sprach das Licht mit ihr?

»Hope? Hey Hope«, die Stimme wurde lauter, doch die Angesprochene traute sich immer noch nicht einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

»SHYCATES!«

Hope zuckte zusammen. Es war nicht das Licht zu ihr sprach, denn diese Stimme kannte sie genau.

»Bist du schwerhörig oder was?«, fuhr Fred sie an und verfiel damit in ihr altes Raster. Das Licht verschwand und endlich konnte Hope die Arme vom Gesicht nehmen. Es dauerte etwas bis sich ihre Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und sie die drei Schemen vor sich erkennen konnte.

Etwa fünfzig Zentimeter entfernt von ihrem Fenster schwebten Fred, George und Hermine auf Besen in der Luft. Hermine, die hinter George auf dem Besen saß, klammerte sich an ihn fest und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

»Du liebst mich also? Warum hast du mir das denn nicht schon längst gesagt?«, fragte Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Das so unverschämt war, dass Hope ihm am liebsten eine geknallt hätte.

»Was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen. Bild dir also ja nichts drauf ein, Weasley!«, sagte sie patzig und lief knallrot an. Und obwohl er sie gleich wieder zur Weißglut trieb war sie noch nie glücklicher in ihrem Leben ihn hier zu sehen.

»Was sollte dieser Brief?«, meldete sich jetzt das erste Mal Hermine zu Wort. Man hörte eindeutig aus ihrer Stimme heraus, dass sie sich sehr unwohl auf dem wackeligen Besen fühlte.

»Kommt erstmal rein, aber leise«, sagte Hope und sprang von der Fensterbank, so dass die drei in ihrem Zimmer landen konnten.

George schaute sich um:

»Nette Hütte!«

»Nein, hier ist gar nichts nett«, zischte Hope düster.

»Los, erzähl schon«, forderte Hermine sie zum zweiten Mal auf. In kurzen Sätzen erzählte Hope von ihrem Vater, den Besuch der Malfoys und dem schrecklichen Plan sie auch zum Todesser zu machen.

»So eine bescheuerte Idee«, George schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Hermine legte ihrer Freundin tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.

»Dann wird es Zeit, dass du hier so schnell wie möglich verschwindest«, Fred grinste sie an. Hope zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Und wie?« Fred verdrehte die Augen:

»Na indem du einfach deine Sachen packst und mit uns davonfliegst, Miss Oberschlau!« Die Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe:

»Und was, wenn mein Vater uns erwischt. Ich kann doch auch nicht einfach abhauen, was würde meine Mutter nur dazu sagen und -«

»Willst du lieber eine Todesserin werden?«, Hermine blickte sie intensiv an. Hope senkte den Kopf:

»Nein, aber wo soll ich denn hin?«

»Na zu uns nach London. Mum und die anderen haben sicher nichts dagegen«, meinte George schulterzuckend.

»Also nimm deinen Koffer, deine Bücher und deinen Zauberstab und lass uns hier verschwinden«, meinte Fred auffordernd.

»Meinen Zauberstab hat Humphry eingeschlossen«, meinte Hope sachlich. Wieder zuckte Fred mit den Schultern:

»Na und, dann holen wir uns ihn einfach.«

»Bist du verrückt«, zischte Hope leise, »der ist eingeschlossen in einer Kommode in deren Schlafzimmer und die Schublade ist sicher mit einem Bann belegt.«

»Na und, denkst du das hält uns auf«, meinte Fred lässig und ließ seinen Zauberstab durch seine Finger kreisen, »ein bisschen Simsalabim und die Sache ist geritzt.«

»Von wegen ein bisschen Simsalabim«, schnaubte Hermine, »Hope hat Recht. Das sind zwei Todesser, die arbeiten sicher nur mit schwarzer Magie.« Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

»Oder...«, begann Hermine.

»Ja?«, alle sahen sie Erwartungsvoll an.

»Oder du besorgst dir einfach einen neuen Zauberstab. Wir sind doch sowieso in London«, meinte Hermine. Hope wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie war etwas enttäuscht. Sie hätte jetzt mit einer grandiosen Idee gerechnet, wie man den Zauberstab gefahrlos bekommen konnte, aber trotzdem nickte sie ergeben.

»Also dann einpacken und nichts wie weg hier«, meinte George.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - Five**_


	26. Hidden House

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

26. Hidden House 

»Auf wessen Besen soll ich mich setzen?«, fragte Hope mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Es hatte nicht mal sieben Minuten gedauert ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie hatte ihren Koffer erst gar nicht richtig ausgeräumt, als sie hier angekommen war. Irgendwie hatte sie es auch geschafft, die beiden Zwillingsdrachen, ohne das Fred und George es merkten, mit zu verstauen. Hermine hatte ihr ihren Koffer auf Buchgröße klein gezaubert, sodass Hope ihn sich mühelos unter den Arm klemmen konnte. Nun stand sie in ihrem schwarzen Anorak gehüllt mitten im Zimmer und sah die Zwillinge fragend an.

»Bei mir ist noch Platz«, meinte Fred schlicht. Hope nickte. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie bei ihm mit fliegen musste.

»Willst du das dort nicht mitnehmen?«, fragte George und deutete auf das schwarze Kleid vom Abendessen mit den Malfoys, das einsam und verlassenen im Kleiderschrank hing. Die Blonde schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

»Ich hasse Kleider!«, und mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür des Kleiderschrankes so leise wie möglich. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.

»Ihr startet also zuerst«, meinte Fred an Hermine und George gewandt.

»Alles klar, Brüderchen«, meinte George und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. Hermine zögerte etwas.

»Muss das denn sein?«, murrte sie.

»Man kann hier eben nicht apparieren und den Fort Angelina haben wir dank Ron auch nicht mehr«, meinte Fred, »also stell dich nicht so an. Fliegen ist eins der wunderbarsten Dinge auf dieser Welt.«

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie da ganz anderer Meinung, doch anstatt sich weiter zu beschweren, nahm sie ihren Platz wieder hinter George ein. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und schickte noch ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor sich die beiden abstießen, für einen Augenblick einige Zentimeter über den Boden baumelten und schließlich durch das große Fenster in die Nacht entflohen.

»Ich erinnere mich stark an deine Flugversuche in der ersten Klasse, also halt dich lieber gut fest und schau nicht hinunter«, grinste Fred. Hope verdrehte die Augen:

»Ich hatte meine Flugangst fast verdrängt, vielen Dank!«

Fred Weasley hatte Recht. Damals, in der ersten Klasse, war es nur Madame Hooch zu verdanken, dass Hope nicht ohnmächtig vom Besen gefallen war. Die Lehrerin kannte ihre Schüler und hatte Hope schon nach einem Meter Höhe mit einem Zauberspruch auf den Boden zurückgeholt. Als sie daran zurückdachte, wurde ihr wieder etwas mulmig zu Mute.

»Na, los setzt dich schon«, meinte Fred ungeduldig, der schon auf seinem Besen saß. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer kletterte Hope etwas ungelenk hinter ihren Klassenkameraden. Etwas unbeholfen hielt sie sich an ihm fest.

»Alles klar?«

»Ja«, kam es schwach von ihr.

»1...«, zählte Fred an, »...2..3!«

Sie stießen sich ab. Als der Besen sich erhob, drehte sich Hopes Magen um. Sie kniff die Augen zu und schon spürte sie wie sie aus den Zimmer flogen. Die kalte Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen und sie fröstelte kurz. Der Besen beschleunigte und Hope klammerte sich krampfhaft an dem Weasley fest. Ihr Haar wurde von dem Gegenwind erfasst und peitschten ihr um den Kopf.

»Nur nicht hinunter schauen!«, brüllte Fred ihr entgegen. Im selben Moment, als er die sagte, tat sie es auch und sie bereute es gleich wieder. Der Boden befand sich mindestens zehn Meter unter ihnen. Schnell schloss sie die Augen wieder. Es dauerte einige Minuten, da rief Fred:

»Gleich haben wir Broadstairs verlassen!«

»Was? So schnell schon?«, rief sie zurück.

»Tja, Weasley- Airline ist die beste Flugbesen- Reisegesellschaft des Jahrhunderts«, lachte er.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da fuhr etwas wie ein Blitz in sie. Ihre Beine fühlten sich auf einmal ganz taub an und ihr Atem schien sich zu beschleunigen. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Schwächeanfall. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment an Fred geklammert, wäre sie vielleicht vom Besen gefallen. So schnell es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

»Was ist los?«, brüllte Fred besorgt über seine Schulter, dem das natürlich nicht entgangen war.

»I-ich glaub, das war nur die Höhenangst«, stammelte Hope und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie wusste das es nichts mit ihrer Höhenangst etwas zu tun hatte, aber sie konnte auch nicht sagen, was genau es gewesen war. Es schien nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in Freds Rücken und wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als das sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füße hatte. Und das weit, weit weg von Broadstairs.

Der Rest des Fluges verlief zu Glück einigermaßen glimpflich. Schon bald hatten sie George und Hermine eingeholt. Bald wurde Hope müde. Manchmal, wenn man viel Stress und Leid hinter sich hatte, dann fiel man in ein Loch der Erschöpfung und kam an einen Punkt an, an dem man einfach einschlief. Egal wo man war. Dies passierte auch Hope. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm war der endlos scheinende Sternenhimmel und der helle Mond, ehe sie in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

»Hope?«, hörte sie eine Stimme von weit entfernt rufen. Verschlafen öffnete die Augen und blinzelte durch die Augenlider. Es mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein, denn der Morgen graute. Auch die Luft schien auf einmal kälter zu sein. Schlotternd vergrub sie sich noch etwas mehr in ihrem Anorak.

»Bist du wach?«, fragte Fred vor ihr. Doch anstatt ihm zu antworten, fragte sie nur:

»Wann sind wir da?«

»Es dauert nicht mehr lange. London kann man von hier aus schon sehen«, meinte er. Trotz ihrer Höhenangst, lugte sie über seine Schulter. Tatsächlich, vor ihnen befand sich eine Stadt, durch die sich ein großer Fluss, die Themse, schlängelte und wenn sie die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte sie sogar den Big Ben erkennen - London!

Die Ausblick war einfach so wunderschön, dass Hope für einen Moment vergaß, dass sie sich mehrere Meter über dem Erdboden befand. Doch diese Erkenntnis holte sie im selben Moment ein, als Fred den Besen scharf nach rechts riss. Hope schrie kurz auf und hielt sich dann wieder krampfhaft an ihm fest.

Die ersten Dächer waren schon unter ihnen zu sehen und Hope kam eine Frage in den Sinn die ihr schon lange durch den Kopf spukte:

»Fred, was ist eigentlich mit den Muggeln? Die können uns doch sehen oder nicht?«

»Kein Angst«, beruhigte er sie, »als du geschlafen hast, hat Hermine einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gesprochen. Er hält zwar nicht lange an, aber bis zum Grimmaudlplatz reicht es allemal.« Die Blonde nickte erleichtert.

»Guck mal da unten ist Westminster Abbey«, rief Fred.

»Ich glaub ich schau lieber nicht hinunter!« Er lachte.

»Du könntest glatt Quidditschspielerin werden!«

»Was?«, rief sie verdutzt.

»Ja, bei den Slytherins!« Dafür bekam er von Hope einen Knuff in die Seite. Sie wusste das er wieder dieses typische Weasley- Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Und dann verlor der Besen plötzlich an Höhe.

»Was ist denn jetzt los?«, fragte Hope panisch.

»Wir landen«, kam auch prompt die Antwort und der Boden kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit immer näher. Hope kniff schnell wieder die Augen zusammen.

»ACHTUNG! WIR SETZEN AUF!«, brüllte Fred und kaum hatte er diese Warnung gerufen, schleiften ihre Füße auch schon über Stein. Sie wurden langsamer und blieben plötzlich so abrupt stehen, dass Hope das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne stolperte. Dabei riss sie Fred mit und die beiden landeten unsanft auf dem Asphalt. Stöhnend rappelte sich Fred wieder auf und fuhr sich durch das rote Haar. Hope rieb sich fluchend die Hand. Sie hatte eine Schürfwunde, die wie verrückt brannte. Etwas eleganter setzten Hermine und George neben ihnen auf.

»Alles klar bei euch?«, fragte George sofort.

»Ja, aber die Landung war nicht geplant«, meinte Fred, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und blickte dann Hope entschuldigend an bevor er ihr wieder auf die Beine half, »sorry!«

»Schon gut«, murmelte sie und nahm dann das erste Mal ihre Umgebung war. Sie waren mitten in London gelandet.

Da es noch früh am morgen war, war auf der kleinen, dunklen Straße auf der sie sich befanden. »Grimmauldplatz« las Hope auf einem verblassten Straßenschild. Diese Gegend sah nicht gerade sehr einladend aus. Die Häuser waren eintönig grau und standen dicht an dicht.

»Ich sehe aber keine Hausnummer 12«, sagte Hope und kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. Zwischen dem Haus mit der Nummer 10 und der Nummer 14, stand gar kein Haus.

»Vertrau uns einfach«, lächelte Hermine, nahm ihre Hand und ging auf die Stelle zu, wo sich Haus 10 und 14 berührten. Für einen Moment glaubte Hope, Hermine würde sie bloß veralbern, aber da selbst Fred und George ernste Gesichter machten und Hermine nicht der Typ war, der andere anschwindelte, wartete sie geduldig ab.

Plötzlich schoben sich die Fassaden der beiden Häuser auseinander und - Hope traute ihre Augen nicht - ein anderes Haus schob sich dazwischen. Obwohl es auf die gleiche Weise gebaut war wie seine Nachbarn, schien dieses Haus viel älter und auch dunkler zu sein. Die Fenster waren so verstaubt, als hätte man sie seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr gereinigt. Wären im Staub auf der Treppe zur Haustür nicht frische Fußspuren gewesen, dann hätte man glauben können, dass das Haus seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden war. Gefolgt von Fred und George betraten Hermine und Hope das Haus.

Dunkelheit und ein muffiger Geruch war das erste was Hope entgegen schlugen. Orientierungslos taumelte sie hinter ihrer Freundin her und zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihr die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. Langsam begannen sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Sie standen in einer großen Halle. Rechts führte ein Treppe ins Obergeschoss und auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Kleiderständer, der fast unter dem Gewicht der Jacken und Umhänge zusammenbrach.

»Hättest du die Tür nicht ein wenig leiser schließen können. Wir wollen niemanden wecken«, zischte George seinem Bruder zu. Doch diese Warnung kam eindeutig zu spät.

»Was soll das den hier bitte werden?«, flüsterte eine aufgebrachte Stimme von oben herab. Molly Weasley stand mit den Händen an der Hüfte am Treppenabsatz und funkelte wütend zu ihnen hinunter.

»Na super!«, flüsterte George. Seine Mutter kam die Treppe herunter.

»Wo wart ihr? was fällt euch ein mitten in der Nacht abzuhauen. Von euch ist das ja nichts neues, aber dir Hermine, dir hätte ich ein wenig mehr Verantwortung zu getraut«, wisperte Molly und musste sich wirklich beherrschen nicht laut los zu schimpfen.

»Es tut uns Leid, Mrs Weasley, aber Hope war in Schwierigkeit«, entschuldigte sich Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme. Erst jetzt schien Molly das blonde Mädchen mit der Brille aufzufallen.

»Aber Liebes, bist du nicht das Mädchen damals vom Bahnhof?«, fragte Molly und ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal ganz zärtlich. Hope nickte bloß.

»Also gut, wir werden nachher nochmal darüber reden. Fred! George! Hermine! Ihr geht jetzt ins Bett!«, sagte sie streng und als Fred protestieren wollte, fügte sie im scharfen Ton hinzu, »sofort!« Mit gesenkten Köpfen schlurften die Zwillinge die Treppe hoch.

»Sofort!«, hörte Hope George seine Mutter nachäffen. Hermine schenkte ihr noch ein kurzes Lächeln und folgte dann den Jungen ins Obergeschoss. Etwas verlassen stand Hope vor Mrs Weasley in der Eingangshalle.

»Neben dem Esssaal steht noch ein kleines Zimmer frei. Darin können Sie sich noch etwas erholen, meine Liebe. Und morgen erzählen Sie dann, was vorgefallen ist«, sagte Molly sanft und zeigte Hope einen kleinen Raum mit bloß einem kleinen Fenster. Dort standen bloß ein Bett, ein Tisch und ein Schemel. Mit einem Zauber bereitete die Frau das Bett. Hope gähnte. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie müde sie war.

»Vielen, lieben Dank und sagen Sie doch ruhig „Du" zu mir, Mrs Weasley«, lächelte Hope freundlich.

»Gut, dann nenne du mich auch Molly und jetzt schlaf schön«, meinte die Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln und verschwand aus dem Raum. Hope setzte sich aufs Bett und schaute sich um, auch wenn es nicht so groß war wie ihr Zimmer bei ihrem Vater, so fühlte sie sich in diesem Raum mitten in einem dunklen Haus sicherer und mehr zu Hause, als dort.

_Nett, diese Mrs Weasley_, dachte sie noch bevor sie samt Bekleidung vor Erschöpfung auf dem Bett einfach einschlief.

»Schon wieder so ein Satansbraten, man könnte meinen, dass hier wäre eine Kinderheim. Schlammblüter, Verräter, Abschaum...wenn das nur die Meisterin wüsste!«

Erschrocken schlug Hope die Augen auf. Sie dachte die Weasleys wären eine überaus gastfreundliche und nette Familie. Wer konnte so abfällig von ihnen nur reden?

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Ein kleines, hässliches Wesen stand in ihrem Zimmer und schaute sie aus seinen gelben Augen grimmig an. Es trug Kleidung aus alten, zerschlissenen Handtüchern und Bettlaken und in seiner knorrigen Hand hielt es ein altes Staubtuch. Hope wusste, dass dies ein Hauself war. Sie war noch nie einem begegnet. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und fragte:

»Wer bist du?« Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande.

»Wer ich bin fragt sie«, sprach der Hauself mehr zu sich selbst als mit dem jungen Mädchen, »als ob sie das was angehen würde, dieser Göre. Verprügeln sollte man sie für diese Frechheiten. Aber Kreacher darf ja keine Kinder mehr schlagen, nein, dass hat ihm der Meister verboten, dieser Verräter. So ein Abschaum in unseren Haus, Herrin, Kreacher schämt sich ja so...« Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlenderte dann weiter leise mit sich redend und fluchend davon. Hope starrte der Kreatur einen Moment nach, ehe sie aufstand und auf den leeren Flur trat.

Ihre Armbanduhr zeigte zehn vor zehn Uhr morgens an. Jetzt müsste doch schon jemand wach sein. Und tatsächlich: Aus einem Raum tönten verschiedene Stimmen. Hope ging ihnen nach und landete schließlich in einer Art Küche. Es befanden sich mehrere Menschen in dem Raum. Molly Weasley stand am Herd und briet Pfannkuchen fürs Frühstück. Ihr Mann, Arthur Weasley, saß mit einer Armbinde am großen Tisch und unterhielt sich leise mit zwei Männer. Den einen erkannte Hope.

Es war Professor Lupin, der vor zwei Jahren Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, aber dann aus persönlichen Gründen gekündigt hatte.

Den anderen Mann hatte Hope schon mal im Tagespropheten gesehen, aber an seinen Namen konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Etwas weiter entfernt von ihnen saßen Hermine und Ginny, die vergnügt miteinander plauderten und ihnen Gegenüber von ihnen lag ein ärmlich aussehender Mann auf der Tischplatte und schnarchte.

Als Hope den Raum betrat, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Hermine war die erste, die sie anlächelte und zu sich winkte. Schnell rutschte Ginny zur Seit, sodass sich Hope zwischen sie setzen konnte.

»Hast du gut geschlafen, meine Liebe?«, fragte Mrs Weasley vergnügt. Hope lächelte:

»Ja, vielen Dank!«

»Sie sind also der Neuankömmling, Miss Shycates, das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht«, schmunzelte ihr ehemaliger Professor.

»Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin. Schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen«, sagte Hope höflich und stand auf um ihm noch einmal die Hand zu geben.

»Schön dich mal kennen zu lernen, Hope«, im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau sprach Mr. Weasley sie gleich beim Vornamen an, aber auch er schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand.

»Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Kingsley Shacklebolt!«, Hope schüttelte nun auch dem dunkelhäutigen Zauberer die Hand. Er musterte sie:

»Du bist also die Tochter von Feraye?« Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an:

»Sie kennen meine Mutter?« Er lachte:

»Ja, wer kennt sie nicht. Traurig was mit ihren Eltern war und dann auch noch das Pech mit ihrem Mann«, er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

»Genug Kingsley, das reicht jetzt. Lass sie das Mädchen doch erstmal essen«, Mrs Weasley schob sie zurück zwischen Ginny und Hermine und stellte einen Berg Pfannkuchen vor ihr hin. Sollte sie die alle essen?

Plötzlich hörte man wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, etwas umfiel, mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden knallte und jemand lautstark zu fluchen begann. Mrs Weasley verdrehte die Augen; »Tonks!«

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür zur Küche geöffnet und eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie hatte kurzes, violettes Haar, dass ihr wild vom Kopf ab standen. Sie war wohl gerade auf einem Besen geflogen.

»Tut mir Leid, Molly, ich habe schon wieder den Kleiderständer umgeworfen«, entschuldigte sie sich und fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar.

»Ach das macht doch nichts«, sagte Mrs Weasley, während Ginny und Hermine leise kicherten.

»Das ist übrigens Nymphadora Tonks«, wandte sich Molly nun an Hope, »Tonks, das ist Hope Shycates, sie ist eine Freundin von Hermine, Fred und George und für einige Tage zu Besuch!«

Nymphadora Tonks nickte ihr grinsend zu:

»Nenne mich einfach Tonks, meinen Vornamen kann ich nicht ausstehen!« Hope nickte. Dann wandte sie sich leise an Hermine:

»Zwei Fragen: Wer war diese seltsame Hauself, der mich heute morgen geweckt hat und warum sind hier so viele Leute?«

»Kreacher ist nicht seltsam. Er war nur etwas zu lange alleine«, erklärte Hermine.

»Das sagt sie nur, weil sie Mitleid mit Hauselfen hat«, mischte sich Ginny ein und fing sich einen bösen Blick seitens Hermine ein.

»Na und? Wenn sich solche Wesen nicht selber währen können, weil sie zu viel Angst davor haben, dann muss man ihn eben helfen. Egal ob man sie mag oder nicht«, erklärte die Brünette.

»Hast du nicht vor einigen Jahren mal so eine Gruppe gegründet?«, erinnerte sich Hope. Hermine nickte begeistert:

»Ja, genau, den _.R_., den Bund für Elfenrechte. Möchtest du vielleicht beitreten?«, fragte sie eifrig.

»Gib´s auf Hermine, dabei wird niemand mehr mitmachen«, sagte nun Ron, der gerade mit Harry die Küche betrat und ihren letzten Satz gehört hatte.

»Nur weil ihr euch nicht für die Elfen stark macht, heißt das nicht, dass gleich jeder genauso ignorant ist, Ronald!«, brauste Hermine auf. Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harry grinste. Hope seufzte:

»Also gut Hermine, was muss ich denn machen, wenn ich helfen will?«

Begeistert begann die Jüngere ihr zu erzählen, wie man den Hauselfen half. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte zu der Blonden:

»Ich hoffe du weißt, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast.«

»Und was ist nun mit meiner zweiten Frage?«, meinte Hope, als Hermine geendet hatte.

»Das erzählen wir dir später, wenn wir alleine sind«, sagte Hermine kurz angebunden und Hope gab sich damit erstmal zufrieden.

Im Laufe des Tages wurde das Haus immer lebendiger. Bald waren auch die Zwillinge auf den Beinen und unterhielten das Haus mit ihren Streichen und Streiten mit ihrer Mutter. Etwas später erschien auch noch Mad-Eye Moody und Bill Weasley, die Hope ebenfalls freundlich begrüßte.

Hope unterhielt sich gerade mit Fred über ihren gemeinsamen Zaubertrank, als noch jemand den Raum betrat. Hope kannte ihn bereits ebenfalls aus dem Tagespropheten, allerdings als einen Schwerverbrecher. Sirius Black.

Er setzte sich neben Lupin und erst dann hob er seinen Kopf und sah den neuen Gast direkt an. Die beiden starrten sich an und Hope schluckte. Dieser Mann war einer der besten Freunde ihrer Mutter damals in Hogwarts gewesen. Sie hatten sich sehr nah gestanden.

»Irgendwoher kenne ich dich«, sagte er schließlich und musterte sie, »sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das ist Hope, die Tochter von Feraye Shycates, oder für uns einfach nur Ray Walton«, erklärte Lupin. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Sirius sah sie wie hypnotisiert an, dann stand er auf und gab ihr die Hand.

»Sirius Black!«

»Ich weiß!«

Schweigen.

»Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Habe lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört.«

»Ganz gut.«

An seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass er sie noch etwas Fragen wollte, aber schließlich setzte er sich wieder und begann still sein Frühstück zu essen. Bald setzte auch das Gerede der anderen wieder ein. Nur Hope redete nicht weiter. Ihre Gedanken schweiften davon.

Sie hatte Sirius Black schon immer treffen wollen. Er war ein Teil aus der Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter und sie wusste das es ihm zum Teil zu verdanken war, dass Feraye nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Ihre Mutter konnte nie glauben das er die Potters ermordet hatte und sie hatte Recht behalten. Hope selbst wusste nie was sie von diesem Mann halten sollte, aber seit sie von Hermine die Wahrheit wusste, empfand sie Mitleid mit ihm. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf der Straße blicken lassen und nur weil er von einem seiner engsten Freunde verraten worden war.

Nachdem Frühstück bestellte Mrs Weasley alle unter achtzehn in die Eingangshalle.

»Wir sind gerade dabei das Haus etwas wohnlicher zu machen. Gerade vor Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du wirst uns etwas zur Hand gehen«, erklärte Mrs Weasley Hope.

»Aber natürlich doch«, lächelte die Blonde. Es war ganz gut mal wieder eine Aufgabe zu bekommen. Das lenkte ab.

»Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihr werdet das Wohnzimmer abstauben und von allem Ungeziefer befreien. Hier steht alle drin«, Mrs Weasley gab ihnen ein Buch und die vier zogen ab.

»Ihr drei werdet euch um die Eingangshalle kümmern. Ich glaube in dem Schrank ist ein Irrwicht, aber seit vorsichtig«, mahnte sie.

»Natürlich, alles wird zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt«, sagten die Zwillinge im Chor und salutierten vor ihrer Mutter. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann davon.

»Zuerst den Irrwicht?«, fragte George in die Runde. Die anderen beiden nickten bloß.

»Wer will zuerst?«, fragte Fred, als sie vor dem Schrank standen. Er ruckelte etwas.

»Ich kann ja nicht«, meinte Hope, die sich jetzt erst wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie ja keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. Fred nickte und als sein Bruder nur mit den Schultern zuckte seufzte er:

»Also gut, immer der, der fragt!« Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich vor den Schrank. Hope und George wichen etwas zurück.

»Alohomora!«, auf Freds Spruch hin, klackte das Schloss und quietschend schwang die Tür auf. Mit angespannten Atem, wartete Hope auf das, was ihm am meisten Angst einjagte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twenty - Six_**


	27. Mother & Daughter

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

27. Mother & Daughter

Aus der Dunkelheit des Schranks trat eine Gestalt hervor. Voller Verwunderung merkte Hope, dass dies Fred selbst war. Doch er sah anders aus. Seine Haare waren streng nach hinten gegeelt. Er trug eine runde Brille auf der Nase und ein Hemd steckte ihm ordentlich in einer schwarzen Hose. Seine Schuhe glänzten, in der Hand hielt er ein Buch und auf seinem Gesicht lag eine ernste Miene. Hope stand buchstäblich der Mund offen. Fred Weasley fürchtete sich allen Ernstes davor genauso als Streber zu enden wie sein älterer Bruder Percy Weasley.

Zu allem Überfluss, öffnete der Streber- Fred jetzt auch noch den Mund und begann tadelnd:

»Wenn man nicht genug lernt wird man als Versager enden. Ich gebe dir einen Ratschlag: Lass diese kindischen Streiche und konzentriere dich auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben!«

Fred schauderte. Schnell schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut und deutlich:

»Riddikulus!«

Hope und George kicherten. Der Streber Fred trug plötzlich ein Narrenkostüm mit Glöckchen und einer Clown – Maske. Verwirrt über das Gelächter schaute er sich im Raum um, wobei die Glöckchen klimperten.

»Jetzt du, George«, meinte Fred lässig und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinem Bruder platz zu machen. Kaum hatte sich George vor den Irrwicht gestellt, begann dieser sich auch schon zu verändern. Der Streber - Fred verschwand und stattdessen verwandelte er sich in einen grünen, riesengroßen Frosch. George verzog das Gesicht. Und als der Frosch quakend auf ihn zusprang, wich er angewidert zurück.

»Riddikulus!«

Und schon verknoteten sich die Hinterbeine und die Zunge des Ungetümes. Er konnte nun nicht mehr springen und seine Zunge hing ihm leblos aus dem Hals. Wieder machte man sich über den Irrwicht lustig. Doch dieser schien hartnäckig zu sein. Nun entdeckte er das Mädchen im Raum, welches völlig unbewaffnet schien. Unheilvoll wandte der Irrwicht sich Hope zu und veränderte wieder seine Gestalt. Als seine Verwandlung vollkommen war, keuchte sie laut auf.

»Nein!«, brachte sie nur hervor und wich zurück.

Hope sah sich selbst auf sich zukommen, aber sie sah gar nicht mehr aus wie sie sonst aussah. Sie trug ein Todessergewand. Die Maske war verrutscht und entblößte ihr blasses Gesicht. Die Augen waren kalt und leer und sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ihr echtes Ebenbild.

»Crucio!«, sagte die falsche Hope mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme. Die echte Hope wich noch etwas zurück und stolperte. Sie blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und starrte mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem falschen Ebenbild hoch. Das, wovor die sich am meisten fürchtete! Der Irrwicht kam noch näher und hob wieder den Zauberstab:

»Avada Ke-«, doch bevor diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, war ein Gestalt vor Hope gesprungen.

Zuerst dachte Hope es wäre Fred oder George, weil sie ebenfalls rote Haare hatte, doch als die falsche Hope verschwand und stattdessen eine Veela erschien, wusste sie das es jemand anderes war, der den Irrwicht letztendlich vertrieb.

»Hope?«, jemand schüttelte sie sacht an den Schultern. Sie merkte erst jetzt das sie sich ganz unbewusst zusammen kauerte und leise weinte.

»Hey Hope«, sagte Fred sanft und zog ihre Hände vom Gesicht. Verstört sah sie zu Fred, George und einem fremden, jungen Mann hoch. Er sah den Zwillingen sehr ähnlich.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er besorgt. Hope nickte und stand dann auf. Fred wollte ihr helfen, aber sie stieß sein Hände weg. Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um die Schultern.

»Deine größte Angst ist es eine Todesserin zu sein?

Doch es klang bei dem Fremden nicht wie eine Frage, sondern eher wie eine Feststellung. Wieder nickte sie.

»Warum?«, fragte er leise.

»Warum haben Sie Angst vor einer Veela?«, stellte sie die Gegenfrage. Der junge Mann lachte:

»Gutes Argument!«

Dann fuhr er sich durch das rote Haar. Es war etwas heller, als das von Fred und George.

»Aber für jeder Angst gibt es einen Hintergrund oder eine Erinnerung. Ich hätte mich wegen einer Veela, die für mich gesungen hatte, fast einmal ins Meer gestürzt, hätte mich ein alter Fischer noch im letzten Mument davon abgehalten. Seitdem sind sie mir unheimlich«, erklärte er dann.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern meinte Hope:

»Eigentlich sollte ich Molly davon erzählen, aber...mein Vater ist ein Todesser. Ich war bis gestern bei ihm, weil meine Mutter es wollte. Doch es war grauenhaft. Mehr ein Gefängnis und mein Vater, den ich das erste Mal getroffen habe und seine Freundin sind richtige Ekel. Gestern waren die Malfoy´s da und ich habe zufällig ein Gespräch mitgehört. Du- weißt- schon- wer ist wieder zurück und er möchte bald alle seine Anhänger um sich verwandeln. Da will er mich und wen anders zum Todesser machen. Und davor...habe ich glaub ich Angst«, erzählte sie etwas stockend. Der Rothaarige sah sie etwas länger schweigend an.

»Und wie bist du hier her gekommen?«

»Wir haben sie gerettet«, sagten Fred und George wie aus einem Munde.

»Ihr Helden«, lachte er, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst.

»Du musst unbedingt den anderen Ordensmitgliedern davon erzählen. Es ist wichtig.«

»Den anderen Ordensmitgliedern?«, sie runzelte die Stirn.

»Na, der Orden des Phönix, hat man dir davon denn noch nicht erzählt?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ist das der Grund, warum im diesen Haus so viele Menschen sind?« Er nickte.

»Ja, das hier ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Zu dem haben sich alle zusammengeschlossen, die Dumbledore und Harry glauben und gegen Voldemorts Machenschaften sind. Wir spionieren ihm nach und versuchen soviel wie möglich über seine Pläne herauszufinden. Verstehst du jetzt, warum deine Infos zu diesem Todessertreffen so wichtig sing?«

»Ich denke schon«, meinte Hope. Endlich mal Leute die Dumbledore glauben, fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu.

»Na, dann lass uns das zusammen machen. Vielleicht ist es dann leichter«, meinte er lächelnd. Hope nickte nur dankbar. Sie hätte sich wirklich unwohl gefühlt vor so vielen Fremden Leuten über das Desaster mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen.

»Wir kommen mit«, sagte George sofort.

»Nein, euch geht das nicht an«, schüttelte der Fremde den Kopf.

»Aber wir haben sie doch daraus geholt«, brauste Fred auf, »wir haben genauso ein Recht darauf wie -«

»Macht lieber weiter mit Putzen«, unterbrach ihn der Rothaarige. Die Zwillinge murrten zwar, doch schließlich taten sie was man ihnen sagte.

»Sie müssen die beiden ja ziemlich unter ihren Fittichen haben«, lachte Hope. Der Fremde grinste geschmeichelt.

Moody, Lupin, Mr. und Mrs Weasley, Bill, Tonks und Sirius waren im Beratungsraum des Ordens, wie der Mann das Zimmer nannte, versammelt als die beiden begannen Hopes Erlebnisse zu schildern. Eigentlich erzählte er ja alles und sie warf nur manchmal Ergänzungen ein, aber für Hope war es trotzdem schwer und besonders das Augen von Moody machte sie nervös. Doch die Ordensmitglieder waren ausgesprochenen gute Zuhörer und als der junge Mann wieder den Mund geschlossen hatte und Hope nichts mehr hinzufügte, schlug sich Molly nur die Hand vor den Mund.

»Du armes Ding! Eine Todesserin!«

»Bist du sicher, dass das alles war, worüber gesprochen wurde?«, Lupin sah ihr fest in die Augen und sie nickte.

»Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Humphry ein Todesser ist«, Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Jetzt haben wir wenigstens einen weiteren Zeugen der Voldemorts Rückkehr bestätigen kann«, meinte Tonks. Doch Moody widersprach ihr:

»Sie hat du- weißt- schon- wen nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Das Gewicht ihrer Aussage ist zu leicht, um die Waagschale auf unsere Seite zu bewegen!«

»Aber für uns ist es ein gewaltiger Fortschritt zu wissen, dass er vor hat seine Anhänger um sich zu versammeln.«

»Hope, du musst sofort deiner Mutter schreiben, dass sie sich mit dir in London treffen soll. Sie muss dringend erfahren was passiert ist«, unterbrach Lupin die Diskussion. Hope nickte. Sie hatte innerlich schon gewusst, dass etwas Ähnliches kommen würde.

»Am besten wäre es doch wenn Feraye gleich hier bleibt, was weiß wie gefährlich die Sache für sie ist«, schlug Mrs Weasley vor. Alle waren einverstanden.

»Eine Straße weiter gibt es ein Muggelcafé namens „Cup-Cake" schreib ihr das du dich dort mit ihr treffen willst und das du Onkel Moony mitbringst«, erklärte Lupin ihr.

»Und Tatze!«, fügte Sirius schnell hinzu.

»Glaubst du nicht das, dass etwas zu gewagt ist, Sirius?«, zweifelte Mr. Weasley an.

»Ach Quatsch. Ich bin doch nur der große, alte Hund von Onkel Moony«, grinste Sirius.

»Also gut«, meinte Lupin, »dann schreib Onkel Moony mit Tatze!«

»Ja, klar mach ich sofort«, meinte sie, auch wenn sie nicht wusste was mit Onkel Moony und Tatze gemeint war. Eilig verließ sie den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, während der Orden leise zu diskutieren begann wie man denn am besten weiter verfahren konnte.

Hope währenddessen trottete nachdenklich den langen, dunklen Flur entlang. Die Anmerkung von Mrs Weasley beunruhigte sie etwas. War ihre Mutter wirklich in Gefahr? Was wenn ihr Vater ihr irgendetwas antat, wenn er merkte das seine Tochter geflüchtet war? Auf einmal tauchten Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf wie ihre Mutter von Todessern gefoltert wurde. Da stieß sie plötzlich mit jemanden zusammen.

»Tut mir Leid, Harry«, murmelte sie.

»Schon gut«, lächelte er.

»Wo hast du Ron und Hermine gelassen?«, fragte sie und sah sich suchend um.

»Hermine liest irgendein Buch und Ron schreibt einen Brief. Ich war gerade auf den Weg zu Sirius um etwas mit ihm zu reden«, erklärte der junge Gryffindor.

»Der Orden hat gerade eine Besprechung. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius gerade Zeit hat«, meinte Hope. Harry schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein. Doch dann hellte sich seine Miene auf:

»Deine Mutter war mit ihm befreundet, oder?«

»Woher weißt du das?«

»Hermine hat es uns vorhin beim Putzen erzählt. Waren sie gut befreundet?« Er sah sie neugierig an.

»Ich denke schon«, meinte sie etwas zögerlich, »meine Mutter stand Sirius schon ziemlich nahe. Die beiden hatten ähnliche Familiensituationen.«

»Heißt das ihre Eltern waren auch reinblütig und mochten keine Muggel oder Muggelstämmigen?«

»Ja und genau wie bei Sirius war die ganze Familie in Slytherin nur meine Mutter in Gryffindor. Als sie sich dann auch noch mit Scarlet und Lily angefreundet hat...«

»Mument mal«, unterbrach er sie aufgeregt, »deine Mutter war mit meiner Mutter befreundet.«

»Was? Deine Mutter ist Lily Evans?«, sie war etwas überrascht. Harry nickte.

»Ich wusste zwar das deine Mum Lily hieß, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es dieselbe Lily ist von der meine Mutter immer erzählt hat«, meinte Hope nachdenklich.

»Was hat sie denn über sie erzählt?« Er sah sie an wie ein kleine Kind, dass eine Geschichte erzählt bekommen möchte. Hope dachte einen Mument nach.

»Lily war immer sehr sozial und aufgeschlossen. Sie war mutig hübsch und eigentlich ziemlich perfekt soviel ich weiß. Ein Junge, dessen Namen meine Mum nie erwähnt hat, wollte immer mit ihr ausgehen.«

»Mein Vater!«

»Möglich, jedenfalls waren sie, meine Mum und Scarlet McCorvin, eine weitere muggelstämmige Hexe ihres Jahrganges, unzertrennlich .Sie haben sich manchmal mit Hilfe von den Jungen in Gryffindor nach Hogsmead geschlichen, weil dies der einzige Ort war an dem man damals Radios benutzen konnte. Alle drei liebten Muggelmusik«, lachte sie, »McGonagall hat die drei einmal auf frischer Tat dabei entdeckt. das gab ´ne Menge Ärger. Meine Mum meint immer, dass es vielleicht deswegen heute nicht mehr möglich ist in Hogesmead Radios, Plattenspieler etc. zu benutzen.«

Harry grinste:

»Dann waren die drei die weiblichen Gegenspieler zu den Rumtreibern.«

»Ja, so kann man es ausdrücken, auch wenn die sieben eigentlich Freunde waren, so haben sie sich doch manchmal gegenseitig Streiche gespielt. Besonders Scarlet und Sirius.« Sie kicherte.

»Man, meine Eltern müssen eine tolle Zeit in Hogwarts gehabt haben«, murmelte Harry.

»Stimmt«, gab Hope ihm Recht und etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu:

»Vermisst du sie manchmal?«

»Klar, jede Nacht und jeden Tag, besonders wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin, denn da kann ich ihn wenigstens Nahe sein. Ich laufe auf den gleichen Steinen, auf denen sie auch einst gelaufen sind. Auch wenn es ziemlich albern kling«, sagte Harry. Hope lächelte:

»Nein, das tut es nicht.« Dann blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr.

»Es war ja nett mit dir zu plaudern, Harry, aber ich muss jetzt leider noch einen Brief schreiben. Weißt du zufällig, ob mir irgendwer eine Eule leihen kann?«

»Du kannst meine haben, wenn du willst«, meinte er schulterzuckend.

»Danke!«

»Kein Problem, ich geh sie gleich holen«, und schon lief er die Treppe hinauf. Kurze Zeit später war er mit einem großen Käfig zurück. In ihm saß eine weiße Schleiereule.

»Die ist aber schön. Wie heißt sie?«, fragte Hope interessiert.

»Hedwig, aber schmeichele ihr nicht zu sehr. Sie ist sehr von sich eingenommen«, lachte er. Dann drückte er ihr den Käfig in die Hand.

»Nochmal danke für das Gespräch. Ich möchte so viel wie möglich über meine Eltern wissen und alles über Mum weiß Sirius natürlich auch nicht«, meinte der junge Potter.

»Mum wird bald herkommen, dann kann sie dir noch viel mehr erzählen, deshalb muss ich ihr jetzt schnell schreiben, man sieht sich ja nochmal«, lachte sie und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Harry Potter war einer dieser Menschen, die Hope sehr bewunderte. Er war berühmt ohne das er es wollte, aber er war immer noch ganz normal und nicht eingebildet oder so und sie konnte sich ungefähr denken, dass er sich lieber seine Eltern zurückwünschte anstatt im Ruhm und Glanz zu versinken. Aber diesen Wünschen würde ihm niemand erfüllen können. Schade, er hatte es verdient.

Der Brief an ihre Mutter war schnell fertig. Er war ähnlich verschlüsselt wie der an Hermine, aber nicht so detailliert. Sie hob sich das wichtigste für ein Gespräch unter sechs - ähm- natürlich acht Augen auf.

Sie band es Hedwig vorsichtig ums Bein und ließ die Eule dann aus einem Fenster im Obergeschoss fliegen. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Hermine um noch etwas zu plaudern.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kam, traf die auf die Zwillinge, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Harry, Tonks, Mrs Weasley und den Mann, dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht wusste.

»Hey Hope, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?«, begrüßte sie Hermine.

»Ich hab einen Brief geschrieben«, meinte sie knapp.

»Ah, Hope ist also der Name der werten Lady«, grinste der Rothaarige, »und wie weiter.«

»Ich bin Hope Shycates«, sagte sie schlicht und lächelte ihn an.

»Freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Shycates«, meinte er, beugte sich etwas vor und küsste ihre Hand. Sie wurde rot und kicherte. Als er sie wieder ansah blitzte der Schalk in seinen blauen Augen.

»Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?«, spielte sie mit.

»Charles Weasley oder auch genannt Charlie steht´s zu Ihren Diensten, Mademoiselle«, er salutierte. Aha, dann war er also auch ein Weasley und zwar der zweitälteste Sohn.

»Was soll denn dieses alberne Getue?«, meinte Fred abfällig.

»Wenigstens weiß euer Bruder wie man sich in Gegenwart einer Dame benimmt«, bemerkte Molly und alle außer Fred und George kicherten.

»Aber wir können auch höflich sein«, meinte George ganz entrüstet. Und zum allgemeinen Vergnügen machte er vor seiner Mutter eine Verbeugung und reichte ihr seinen Arm:

»Wenn ich Sie dann zum Mittagessen gleiten dürfte, meine gnädige Frau«, sagte er dann mit gehobener Stimme. Seine Mutter schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und stimmte dann in das Gelächter der anderen mit ein.

Doch die Zwillinge gaben sich so schnell noch nicht geschlagen. Den ganzen Tag waren sie äußerst zuvorkommend. Wenn eine der weiblichen Bewohner des Hauses den Raum betrat, ,achten sie sogleich überschwängliche Diener. Sie rückten den Stuhl zurück, begleiteten ihre Mutter die Treppe hinauf und hinab, hielten die Türen auf und überhäuften alle mit Komplimente, so dass es an diesem Tage nicht wenige rote Köpfe gab. Besonders Ginny hatte unter diesem besonderen Streich ihrer Brüder zu leiden. George bot ihr doch allen Ernstes an auf seinem Rücken zu reiten und Fred zerschnitt ihr sogar das Fleisch beim Mittagessen. Am Ende waren alle so genervt von den beiden, dass erst ein saftiges Donnerwetter von Mrs Weasley den Spuk beendete.

»Da will man einmal einen guten Eindruck machen und dann bekommt man trotzdem einen Einlauf. Immer machen wir alles verkehrt«, meinte Fred gespielt beleidigt.

Am Abend erhielt Hope die Antwort ihrer Mutter. Sie war zwar verwundert, dass Hope nicht bei ihrem Vater war, aber sie machte ihr keine Vorwürfe und erklärte sich bereit sich mit ihr zu treffen. Und auf Tatze und Onkel Moony freue sie sich schon, auch wenn Hope diese Idee von Lupin nicht ganz verstand. Wer waren die beiden?

Doch schon am nächsten Morgen erhielt sie die Antwort.

Nach dem Frühstück, das sehr laut und lustig wurde, meinte Lupin zu Hope:

»Wann bist du mit deiner Mutter verabredet?«

»In einer Stunde!«

»Gut, dann treffen wir uns gleich in der Eingangshalle«, meinte er vergnügt. Hope nickte bloß, denn sie wunderte sich wen er mit wir meinte.

»Dürfen wir nicht mitkommen?«, fragte Ron laut und seine Schwester nickte zustimmend, doch Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

»Wieso denn nicht?«, murrte George.

»Weil ihr heute noch Aufgaben zu erledigen habt. Das Haus muss noch für Weihnachten vorbereitet werden. Alles muss geputzt und poliert werden«, erklärte Mrs Weasley streng. Die Zwillinge, Ginny, Harry und Ron stöhnten auf. Hermine schien zwar auch nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, aber sie sagte nichts.

Trotzdem standen sie am Ende alle zusammen in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Lupin.

»Pah, so gemein ist das! Dabei wollten wir doch noch mal in die Winkelgasse«, beschwerte sich George.

»Was wollt ihr denn da?«, fragte Hope überrascht und musterte die Zwillinge misstrauisch, »doch bestimmt nicht einkaufen.«

Bevor einer der Zwillinge ihr antworten konnte, kam Remus in Muggelkleidung die Treppe hinunter. Neben ihm lief ein großer, schwarzer, zotteliger Hund.

»Oh, wo kommt der denn her?«, quietschte Hope, sowie es gar nicht ihre Art war und begann den Hund hinter den Ohren zu kraulen

»Du kennst den bereits«, grinste Harry.

»Darf ich vorstellen: Tatze oder auch besser bekannt unter dem Namen Sirius Black«, meinte Remus lachend und zog sich einen Mantel an.

»S-sirius?«, stotterte Hope und starrte die anderen fassungslos an, »heißt das Sirius ist ein Animagus?«

Remus nickte. Die Blonde klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

»Dann seid ihr also zwei von den Maraudern. Moony ist Remus und Tatze ist Sirius. Logisch. Na klar, und wer sind dann Wurmschwanz und Krone?«

»Krone war Harrys Vater, James Potter«, meinte Remus und seine Stimme klang noch etwas rauer als sonst. Harry nickte, als müsse er es bestätigen.

»Und Wurmschwanz?«

»Ein Verräter Namens Peter Pettigrew«, meinte Ron düster, »er ist die rechte Hand von du-weißt-schon-wem.«

»Oh, und mit dem wart ihr befreundet?«, hakte Hope nach.

»Damals war er noch kein Todesser«, wich Remus aus und wechselte dann schnell das Thema.

»Wir sollten langsam mal los.«

»Bist du sicher, dass Tatze mitkommen soll, Remus?«, fragte Hermine besorgt, »was wenn ihn jemand erkennt?«

»Sirius weiß, dass es gefährlich wird, aber er will es und dagegen kann ich nichts machen. Er ist erwachsen und trifft sein eigene Entscheidungen.« Sirius bellte zur Bestätigung und stieß mit seiner Nase gegen die Hand des besorgt dreinschauendem Harry.

Dann brachen sie auf. Sirius/Tatze lief schwanzwedelnd vor den anderen beiden, die aufpassen mussten auf den eisglatten Straßen und Fußwegen nicht auszurutschen.

Das Café war nicht weit entfernt. Vielleicht fünf Minuten Fußmarsch und doch war Hope froh endlich ins Warme zu kommen. Das „Cup-Cake" war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Muggel verstanden wirklich etwas davon ohne Magie eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Die Kellnerinnen gingen lachend und mit roten Wangen ihrer Arbeit nach und der Geruch von Zimt, Kaffee und frischem Gebäck lag in der Luft. Tatze musste leider draußen bleiben, was ihn aber nicht weiter zu stören schien. Froh endlich mal Luft zu kriegen, tollte er im Schnee herum und jagte einigen Tauben hinterher. Niemand würde bemerken, dass dies kein normaler Hund war.

Hope und Remus nahmen ihre Mänteln ab und setzten sich an einen Nischentisch im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Sie saßen gar nicht lange, als eilig eine Frau durch die Tür kam. Sie fiel unter den vielen Muggeln gar nicht auf in ihrem langen Manteln und den modischen Stiefeln und doch war sie anders.

Als sie den Kopf hob, verschlug es Remus die Sprache. Feraye war noch viel schöner als sie früher gewesen war. Ihr Lächeln war umwerfend, ihre blauen Augen konnten einen in den Bann ziehen und ihre blonden Haare, in denen immer noch einige Schneeflocken hingen, schimmerten im fluoreszierendem Licht. Err erkannte in ihr sofort das starke Schulmädchen, die einen Hauch von Schicksaalschlägen auf sich trug und trotzdem nie aufgab, welches er einst sehr gut gekannt hatte.

»Hallo Mum«, lächelte Hope und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Feraye drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich.

»Hope, was ist passiert? Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht«, sie strich ihr eine Strähne des blonden Haares, welches ihrem so ähnlich sah, aus dem Gesicht.

»Hallo Feraye lang nicht mehr gesehen«, ließ sich nun zum ersten Mal Lupin vernehmen.

»Remus«, hauchte sie und umarmte auch ihren alten Schulfreund.

»Was ist los, sag schon Remus? Was sollte dieser Brief? Wo ist Tatze und was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wa -«

»Mum, setze dich erstmal hin«, versuchte Hope sie zu beruhigen und schob sie Richtung Tisch.

»Also es ist so«, begann Hope, »du glaubst ja fest Harrys Überzeugung, dass du-weißt-schon-wer zurück sei, oder?«

»Ja, natürlich. Immerhin ist er der Sohn meiner besten Freundin und wenn er nur annähernd so wie Lil-«

»Ja, das weiß ich Mum, aber das ist nicht, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte, dass Harry ein in Ordnung ist wissen Remus und ich bereits, aber ich weiß jetzt hundertprozentig das du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist«, unterbrach Hope ihre Mutter. Feraye wurde blass:

»Hast du ihn etwa - «, begann sie.

»Ach quatsch«, winkte Hope ab, »aber es ist trotzdem nicht angenehm was ich dir erzählen möchte.« Sie atmete tief ein und sagte dann in einem Zug:

»?«

»Was?«

»Ja Mum, es stimmt, was alle behaupten«, sagte die Gryffindor ernst. Mrs. Shycates schüttelte unglaubwürdig den Kopf:

»Nein Hope, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Dein Vater...«

»Hope könnte Recht haben!«, wurde sie diesmal von Remus unterbrochen. Erstaunt blickte Feraye ihn an:

»Was macht dich da so sicher, Remus?«

»Kürzlich gefasste Todesser behaupten felsenfest, dass Humphry Shycates und seine Freundin zu seinen Anhänger zählen.«

»Und ich habe eindeutig ihre Male gesehen. Sie haben mit Malfoy über den „dunklen Lord" gesprochen und darüber, dass, dass...«, wieso viel ihr es immer so schwer es aus zu sprechen?

»Und das sie mit auch mit in ihren Kreisen aufnehmen wollen.« Feraye schaute ihre Tochter schockiert an.

»Verstehst du das nicht Mum? Er ist einer von ihnen. Er war nicht gerade nett zu mir. Dafür das ich ihn jahrelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat, hat er es ganz schön eilig zusammen, was mit seiner Tochter zu unternehmen. Ein toller Vater-Tochter-Ausflug zu den Muggeln. Ich kann´s mir richtig vorstellen: »Na los Töchterchen, lass uns noch ein Paar von denen quälen und wie Dreck behandeln«. Natürlich, weil das ja auch so viel Spaß macht!«, schnaubte Hope verächtlich.

Ihre Mutter fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und versuchte damit unauffällig einige Tränen weg zu wischen.

»Ich dachte es wäre nicht so. Ich dachte er vermisse dich und wolle endlich wieder Kontakt«, murmelte sie und blickte dann ihre Tochter direkt an. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Es tut mir Leid, Hope. Für alles, was du dort durchmachen musstest«, sagte sie leise. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Remus:

»Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?«

»Nun, einige Ordensmitglieder haben Kontakt mit dem Ministerium aufgenommen. Man versucht nun die beiden ausfindig zu machen, aber es sieht schlecht aus«, erklärte Hopes ehemaliger Professor.

»Was soll das heißen?«, fragte die Blonde alarmiert.

»Man kann ihnen natürlich nichts nachweisen. Sie haben sich nie was zu schulden kommen lassen."

»Und was ist mit ihren dunklen Malen?«

»Nicht genug. Viele Hexen und Zauberer haben es sich damals aus Angst machen lassen. Es ist genauso wie bei Lucius Malfoy, sie alle behaupten es wäre ein Fehler gewesen und dass sie dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr treu sind«, meinte Lupin schulterzuckend, aber man konnte sehen wie auch er sich darüber ärgerte.

»Das heißt sie kommen davon«, murmelte Hope bedrückt. Remus Lupin nickte.

»Das sind wirklich schreckliche Neuigkeiten«, Feraye schien es immer noch richtig fassen zu können.

»Es wäre besser, wenn du und Hope einige Zeit in den alten Haus der Blacks bleiben würdet«, meinte Lupin.

»Wieso ausgerechnet im Haus der Blacks?«, fragte Mrs Shycates irritiert. Remus senkte etwas die Stimme:

»Weil dies der Sitz des Ordens ist und ihr somit in Sicherheit vor deinem Ex-Mann seid.«

»Glaubst du er tut uns was an?«, zweifelte sie seine Theorie an.

»Sicher ist sicher.«

»Ich weiß nicht«, Feraye schien sich noch nicht sicher zu sein.

»Aber Mum, wir würden Weihnachten mit vielen Leuten feiern. Mit den Weasleys, Harry, Hermine, Leuten vom Orden...und mit Sirius«, versuchte Hope ihre Mutter zu überreden.

»Also gut, wenn dir so viel daran liegt", ihre Mutter deutet ein Lächeln an, »dann wird es sicher mal etwas anderes sein.« Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Remus:

»Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich kurz mit meiner Tochter alleine rede?«

»Natürlich«, lachte Lupin, »ich werde mal mit Tatze Gassi gehen.« Hope lachte und er zwinkerte ihnen nochmal zu, bevor er verschwand.

»Hope das was im Moment mit dir geschieht ist nicht normal bei einer Hexe", begann ihre Mutter dann auch gleich ernst.

»Was meinst du?«

»Es ist schwer zu erklären. Manches habe ich dir schon in meinem Brief geschrieben. Das du eine Tochter des Mondes bist, dass bedeutet eine Berührte des Mondes, und eine besondere Begabung hast. Das solltest du vielleicht lesen«, sie zog ein dünnes Buch aus ihrer Manteltasche und schob es über den Tisch.

»Die Legende der Mondkinder?«, las Hope nachdenklich den Titel. Ihre Mutter nickte:

»Lies es dir durch. Es wird alle deine Fragen beantworten.«

»Woher hast du das?«, wollte die 17- Jährige wissen.

»Es ist ein altes Erbstück unserer Familie«, erklärte Feraye knapp. Hope runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Buch nachdenklich. Es schien schon etwas älter zu sein.

»Jetzt aber noch etwas anderes. Du hast gesagt, dass Sirius nicht an dem Tod der Potters Schuld ist...« Feraye sah ihre Tochter fragend an, die immer noch fasziniert von dem Buch zu sein schien.

»Ja, Hermine hat es kurz erwähnt. Als Harry ihn vor zwei Jahren als seinen Paten kennen gelernt hat, wurde ihm erklärt, dass Sirius damals die Potter nicht an du-weißt-schon-wen verraten, sondern jemand anderes.«

»Und wer?«, fragte ihre Mutter sehr interessiert. Doch Hope hob die Achseln. Feraye machte eine enttäuschte Miene.

»Dann muss ich nochmal ganz dringend mit Sirius reden«, murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst.

»Du hast also nie geglaubt, dass er es war?«

»Nein, ich habe damals Remus geschrieben, dass er nie auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt, doch Remus glaubte nur den Fakten und deshalb brach auch unser Kontakt ab. Wenigstens habe ich mich in Sirius nicht geirrt«, den letzten Satz sprach sie etwas leiser und Hope bemerkte wie sie wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

»Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin einfach geschockt«, brachte sie nur hervor. Hope hatte ihre Mutter noch nie so erlebt. Sonst war sie immer hart gewesen. Hatte den Kopf oben gehalten und die Zähne zusammen gebissen, aber jetzt war von der starken Frau nichts mehr zu sehen und doch bewunderte Hope sie.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - Seven**_

* * *

_An dieser Stelle würde ich mich gerne noch mal bei allen Review-Schreibern bedanken. Als Leserin von anderen Fanfictions weiß ich wie schwer es manchmal ist nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren, wenn immer eine große Zeitspanne zwischen den Kapiteln liegt. Und ich danke, dass viele von euch dafür Verständnis haben ;)._

_Vielen Dank:_

_**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**_

_**hebestreit**_

_**engelchen89**_

_**sallita**_

_**Carcassonne**_

_Ich danke natürlich auch allen anderen Lesern, die keine Nachricht hinterlassen für ihre Treue!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Sunrisepainter_


	28. Feels Like Home

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

28. Feels Like Home

Hopes Mutter wurde freundlich in die „Wohngemeinschaft" aufgenommen. Hope wurde kurzerhand zu Hermione und Ginny ins Zimmer gesteckt, was ihr eigentlich ganz gut gefiel, da sie es seit kurzem nicht mehr alleine aushielt.

Feraye sollte eigentlich dafür in dem kleinen Zimmer untergebracht werden, doch sie trat mit einem ganz speziellen Wunsch an Sirius heran, nachdem sich die beiden lange unterhalten und begrüßt hatten. Hope, die Zwillinge und Ginny waren gerade dabei im Wohnzimmer den Tannenbaum zu schmücken, als Feraye und Sirius den Raum betraten.

»Glaubst du, du wirst das aushalten, ich meine...die ganzen Erinnerungen«, sagte Sirius gerade.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen Sirius, aber ich muss es tun, um ein für alle mal mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen«, erklärte Mrs Shycates leise. Der Black runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen.

»Bitte Sirius, lass mich in seinem Zimmer wohnen«, bat Feraye ernst.

»Also gut, wenn es unbedingt sein musst, aber wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, sag mir Bescheid. Ich weiß nicht, ob schwarze Magie in dem Zimmer ist«, erklärte Sirius und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.

»Danke«, Feraye lächelte und setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel. Die beiden sprachen wieder etwas leiser, sodass die Jugendlichen sie nicht mehr hören konnten.

»In wessen Zimmer möchte sie schlafen?«, fragte Ginny Hope leise.

»Ich hab keine Ahnung«, meinte die Blonde. Und ihr viel auf wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihre Mutter wusste.

»Warum möchtest du das unbedingt wissen, Ginny?«, fragte George und ließ ein Lamettaband durch die Luft hüpfen. Es schien sich wie eine Schlange durch die Luft zu schlängeln und sich dann sanft auf den Tannenzweigen abzulegen.

»Es interessiert mich halt«, die jüngste Weasley zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Mich auch. Ich frage mich von welchen Erinnerungen Sirius da spricht«, meinte Fred nachdenklich und tippte einen Engel mit seinem Zauberstabspitze an, »Decanto« Der Engel begann leise ein Weihnachtslied zu singen.

»Ich hab keine blassen Schimmer, was sie meinen. Vielleicht geht es wieder mal nur um die Potters«, erklärte Hope, »Harry meint er hätte den Namen seiner Mutter verstanden, als sie vorhin leise in der Küche geredet haben.«

»Möglich wäre es ja, aber keiner der beiden hatte ein Zimmer in diesem Haus oder ist mir da etwas entgangen?«, sagte Ginny.

»Eure Theorien sind ja äußerst Aufschlussreich, aber ich muss jetzt leider mal verschwinden«, meinte George und ging aus den Zimmer.

»Ja, in die Bibliothek: Hermine anstarren, wie die irgendwelche Runen übersetzt«, murmelte Fred und die beiden Mädchen kicherten.

»Ich geh ihn mal lieber unterstütze«, sagte Fred, nachdem er die Spitze auf den Baum gesetzt hatte und lief seinem Bruder hinterher.

»Manchmal denke ich, dass deine Brüder, trotz ihres gleichen Aussehens total unterschiedlich ist«, meinte Hope, die jetzt mit Ginny alleine war.

»Findest du? Also für mich machen die beiden keinen Unterschied«, sagte sie und hängte noch eine Kugel (natürlich ohn Magie) an den Weihnachtsbaum. Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile.

Es war seltsam für Hope, denn sie hatte noch nie wirklich mit Ginny gesprochen. Sie war eben nur die kleinste der Weasleys, das Nesthäkchen.

»Glaubst du Hermine und George werden noch mal ein Paar?«, fragte die Rothaarige ganz unvermittelt.

»Möglich. Ich denke Hermine mag George und George mag Hermine, aber sie sind zu feige um es dem anderen zu sagen«, Hope blickte nachdenklich auf den Tannenbaum. Er war größer als der, den ihre Mutter und sie immer hatten.

»Vielleicht sollten wir mal ein bisschen nachhelfen«, grinste Ginny hinterlistig. Hope zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Du willst ihnen doch nicht etwa einen Liebestrank untermischen, oder?«

»Ne, ich will sie nur in die richte Richtung lenken«, meinte Ginny vergnügt und ihre Gesichtsausdruck sagte Hope, dass sie bereits Pläne schmiedete.

»Wo wir schon mal dabei sind. Seid du und Harry...ich meine...«, Hope grinste etwas.

»Nein!«, sagte Ginny viel zu schnell und die leichte Färbung ihrer Wangen sprach Bände, »wir sind bloß Freunde!«

»Und ich dachte du würdest für ihn schwärmen.«

»Hab ich auch mal«, gestand Ginny und wurde noch röter, »aber das ist schon lange vorbei, zumal er jetzt eine Freundin hat.« Sie schnaubte leise.

»Wen?«, fragte Hope überrascht. Davon hatte sie noch gar nichts gewusst.

»Na, diese Diva aus Ravenclaw, die mit Cedric auf dem Ball war. Cho Chang«, meinte sie verächtlich und schaute düster drein.

»Die? Diese Nervensäge, die Gerüchten zufolge nach jedem verlorenen Quidditschspiel plärrt?«, hakte Hope nach und konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte.

»Genau diese Heulsuse!«, kicherte Ginny. Hopes Worte schienen sie wirklich zu amüsieren.

»Man so einen schlechten Geschmack hätte ich ihm ja gar nicht zugetraut«, Hope schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Glaubst du das die beiden waren auch...na ja...als sie jung waren«, Ginny nickte Richtung Feraye und Sirius. Hope folgte ihrem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Die beiden waren immer noch in einem Gespräch vertieft, beide lächelten, als würden sie sich an etwas schönes erinnern.

»Mum hat es nie erwähnt, aber jetzt wo du es so sagst...«

»Wäre doch schön, wenn sie heiraten würden. Dann könntet ihr eine richtige Familie sein und Harry könnte mit euch zusammen hier wohnen«, schwärmte Ginny.

»Das ist unmöglich. Hast vergessen, dass wir vor einem Krieg stehen? Das Sirius Unschuld nie bewiesen wurde? Heiraten ist unmöglich für die beiden, solange es so läuft und außerdem lassen sie sich sicher Zeit, wenn sie Gefühle für einander haben«, erwiderte Hope, aber Ginnys Worte brachten sie doch zum Grübeln. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob ihre Mutter noch einmal heiraten würde. Sie war ja sehr hübsch und nicht wenige Männer warfen ihr schmachtende Blicke zu, aber war sie nach dieser Enttäuschung noch dazu bereit und gerade jetzt, wo so dunkle Zeiten herrschten?

Darüber dachte sie noch immer nach, als sie schon längst wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Sie hörte Ginnys gleichmäßigen Atem und ein leises Murmeln von Hermine. Sie wusste sehr wenig über das Liebesleben ihrer Mutter. Für sie hatte es vorher immer nur ihren Dad gegeben, doch seit der sich als Ekelpaket und Todesser geoutet hatte, war sich Hope sicher, dass es nicht nur diesen einen Mann für ihre Mutter geben musste. Obwohl sie Sirius erst seit kurzem kannte, konnte sie ihn irgendwie leiden. Wie er wohl als Vater wäre?

Harry schien er ja sehr wichtig zu sein, zumal er ja keine leiblichen Eltern mehr hatte. Und wenn Sirius damals nicht in Verdacht geraten wäre, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre für Harry doch so einiges anders gelaufen. Sie wusste nicht zu wem Harry in den Ferien ging, darüber hatte sie nie mit Hermine gesprochen. Sie vermutete, dass Sirius ihn immer zu sich in den Grimmauldplatz holte.

Um etwas auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, schnappte sich Hope das Buch, welches ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte und schlich in die Bibliothek. Dort entzündete sie mithilfe von Magie eine Kerze und setzte sich mit der Lektüre ans Fenster durch das der Mond schimmerte. Begierig begann sie den Leitartikel zu lesen:

**Die Legende der Mondkinder**

_Die Kräfte der Hijo/ Hija de la luna sind auf eine alte, spanische Legende zurückzuführen. Eine einsame Zigeunerin wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Mann. Sie betete zur Mondin (la luna= DIE Mondin) und diese versprach ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch das nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Nachdem die Zigeunerin einen dunkelhäutigen Mann geheiratet hatte, wurde sie schwanger, doch es war nicht dunkelhäutig, sondern hellhäutig und mit grauen Augen, weil es der Mondin versprochen war und nun dementsprechend aussah Die anderen Zigeuner dachten, dass die junge Frau Ehebruch begannen haben und richteten sie hin._

_Das Kind opferten sie, sodass es sich die Mondin holen konnte ohne dabei aufzufallen. Die Mondin verlieh ihm besondere Kräfte, sodass es sich gegen seine Feinde die Menschen wehren sollte, doch das Kind war nicht länger ein menschliches Wesen, da es vom Mondlicht berührt wurde. Als der das Kind, der Junge, älter wurde wollte er endlich herausfinden wer seine wahren Eltern sind. Unter die Menschen gemischt machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater, doch dieser war schon längst_

_Tod. Der Junge verliebte sich in eine junge Hexe und die beiden bekamen Kinder. Einen Zauberer und eine Hexe, die die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie ihr Vater besaß. Von da an gehörten die Kinder des Mondes zu der magischen Welt._

_Heute gibt es sich rechts selten und wenn dann nur in alten Familien. Sie alle stammen von dem ersten Hijo de la luna ab und haben dessen Kräfte und Aussehen geerbt. Sie fühlen sich sehr dem Mondlicht verbunden und bei Vollmondnächten besonders stark, da sie dabei neue Energie erhalten._

_Diese Kräfte haben sie allerdings nicht von Geburt an, sondern erhalten sie erst viel später oder sie werden durch einen bestimmten Kontakt ausgelöst. Sowie einigen Mondkräutern oder reinem Mondgestein. So kann es sein, dass manche Mondkinder bis zu ihrem Tode nichts von ihren Kräften ahnen. Die ersten Anzeichen einer Veränderung sind oft Wutanfälle und unbewusstes einsetzen der Kräfte, was bei jungen Mondkindern zu Kopf- oder Magenschmerzen führt, da dies sehr viel Energie kostet._

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie gerade gelesen hatte, ging das Licht in der kleinen Bibliothek an. Erschrocken blinzelte sie Richtung Tür und erblickte einen der Weasleys.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, stieß sie hervor, nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten.

»Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier ist«, nuschelte er verlegen. Er wirkte sehr nervös und versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken.

»Und was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?«, stellte er die Gegenfrage. Hope zuckte die Achseln:

»Ich konnte nicht schlafen.«

Er nickte.

»Sag mal, Ron", fing sie an, ,,du bist doch auch nicht umsonst hier.« Er wurde rot und stammelte:

»Also...na ja... ich wollte noch einen wichtigen Brief schreiben.« Er machte den Eindruck als wolle er nicht weiter darüber reden. Obwohl sie neugierig war, fragte Hope nicht weiter nach, sondern stand nur auf.

»Ich geh dann mal damit du deine Ruhe hast. Schließlich muss ich an Weihnachten ausgeschlafen sein.« Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, blies die Kerze aus und kroch wieder zurück in ihr Bett. Der Mond war jetzt hinter den Wolken verschwunden.

War er wirklich menschlich? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem Jauchzen geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte sie durch die Augenlider und sah wie Ginny lachend etwas in ihren Händen schwenkte.

»Mum und Dad haben mir einen Besen geschenkt«, jauchzte sie und sprang durchs ganz Zimmer damit. Hermine gähnte:

»Das ist ja schön für dich.«

»Na los, raus ihr beiden. Ihr habt euch jede Menge Geschenke bekommen.«

Ginny hatte Recht. Auch an den Bettenden von Hermine und Hope stapelten sich Päckchen.

»Na dann mal los«, Hermine grinste ihre Freundin an und die beiden machten sich daran alles auszupacken. Hope wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst anfangen sollte.

Harry und Ron hatten zusammen gelegt und ihr einen Geheimnisdetektor geschenkt, von Ginny bekam sie selbst gemachtes Brillenetui, Angelina schenkte ihr einen Handspiegel und Alicia ein Buch. Besonders freute sie sich über Hermines Geschenk: Eine goldene Phönixfeder zum Schreiben.

»Oh danke, Hermine«, hauchte sie, »war die nicht teuer?«

»Ach quatsch, aber dein Geschenk ist auch nicht schlecht«, grinste Hermine und hielt die Halskette mit dem Herzanhänger hoch.

Als nächstes öffnete sie das Geschenk von Molly und Arthur. Es war ein selbst gestrickter Pullover in einem zarten violett auf den ein „H" für Hope gestickt war und dazu bekam sie noch eine Schachtel Kekse. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, auch wenn Ginny behauptete, dass ihre Eltern jedes Jahr jedem ihrer Kinder so etwas schenkten. Doch als Hope ihn überzog wurde ihr gleich warm. Der Pullover war viel zu groß, aber trotzdem fand sie ihn toll.

Von ihrer Mutter bekam sie den neuen Zauberstab, den sie sich in der Winkelgasse am Tag zuvor ausgesucht hatte bzw. den Zauberstab, der sie ausgesucht hatte und dazu noch eine CD ihrer Lieblingsband, die sie natürlich in Hogwarts nicht hören konnte.. Lee schickte ihre eine Karte und Paket mit Süßigkeiten.

Als letztes blieb noch ein großes Geschenk über, welches sich als Holzkoffer heraus stellte. Es war keine Karte dabei und sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie damit sollte. Nachdenklich öffnete sie den Koffer. Darin war ein Vorrat an Filibuster- Knallern und in der Mitte ein silbernes Armband. Hope musste lachen.

»Von dem ist das denn?«, fragte Hermine.

»Es war keine Karte dabei, aber ich glaube ich weiß es«, kicherte Hope. Dan probierte sie das Armband um. Es passte wie angegossen. In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Charlie kam herein.

»Gut morgen die Damen. Ich wünsche Ihnen fröhliche Weihnachten!«, rief er überschwänglich.

»Kannst du nicht anklopfen bevor du reinkommst«, fuhr Ginny ihren Bruder an.

»Oh Pardon, ich soll euch nur Bescheid sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist.« Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen.

»Schicker Pullover«, er zwinkerte Hope vergnügt zu und ging dann.

»Was hatte das denn eben zu bedeuten?«, grinste Ginny.

»Was?«, Hope wurde rot.

»Na, ich kenne meine Brüder sehr gut und ich hab Charlie noch nie einem Mädchen zuzwinkern sehen.«

»Na und? Das hat nichts zu bedeutet«, meinte Hope und sie wusste, dass sie dabei nicht log. Charlie war doch viel älter als sie und außerdem mochte sie ihn bereits wie einen guten Freund mit dem man etwas herum albern kann.

Das Frühstück wurde sehr bunt und lustig. Nachdem endlich jeder jedem „Fröhliche Weihnachten", gewünscht hatte, wurde gegessen. Danach setzten sich alle in das große Wohnzimmer, aßen Kekse, unterhielten sich und lauschten den weihnachtlichen Melodien im Radio. Hope fühlte sich glücklicher denn je und auch ihrer Mutter konnte man ansehen, dass sie so ein schönes Weihnachtsfest noch nie erlebt hatte. Sicher hatten sie und ihre Mutter auch gefeiert, aber so war es natürlich viel besser wie Hope fand.

»Hat dir unser Geschenk gefallen?«, fragte Fred, der neben ihr auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin hockte, wo außerdem noch Hermine, Ginny, George und Harry saßen. Ron war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hope grinste:

»Klar, jetzt kann sich Malfoy auf etwas gefasst machen.«

»Was? Wie? Ich verstehe nur Malfoy«, Harry sah zwischen beiden hin und her. Die Zwillinge und Hope lachten. Dann erzählten sie kurz, was sich vor den Ferien auf den Gängen ereignet hatte.

Nun musste auch der Schwarzhaarige lachen:

»Das muss ich mir unbedingt merken, wenn er wieder mal einen auf hochnäsig macht. Dann drohe ich ihm einfach mit einem Knaller.«

Hope wurde nachdenklich.

»Was ist?«, besorgt musterte Hermine ihre Freundin.

»Es ist nur wegen Malfoy, na ja, ich glaube er ist gar nicht so eingebildet wie er immer tut. Ich glaube, dass er einfach nur von seinem Vater unter Druck gesetzt wird.«

»Das glaub ich nicht«, schnaubte Harry.

»Die Malfoys sind nun mal so und da gibt es keine Ausnahmen. Einmal ein Frettchen, immer ein Frettchen«, meinte Fred spottend.

»Wie kommst du darauf, dass sein Vater ihn unter Druck setzt?«, Hermine ignorierte die anderen.

»Als wir beide erfahren haben, dass wir Todesser werden sollen, ist er ganz bleich geworden. Für mich ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass er das alles gar nicht will. Und außerdem. Fred, George, er kauft doch schließlich auch heimlich eure Scherzartikel, oder?«

»Er tut was?«, kam es von Ginny, Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

»Na und? Wir wollen doch nur Umsatz machen und außerdem macht ihn das doch nicht gleich sympathisch, oder?«, meinte George und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

»Und überhaupt, woher willst du das wissen?«, fügte Fred hinzu.

»Er hat es mir gesagt.«

»Oh.«

Danach herrschte Schweigen. Das Thema Malfoy fand niemand so wirklich passend an Weihnachten. Für etwas Abwechslung sorgte das plötzliche Schellen der Haustür.

Verwundert blickte Mrs. Weasley:

»Na nu, wer könnte das sein? Hat einer von euch jemanden eingeladen?«

Alle im Raum schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Also ging Molly los um nachzusehen, wer das war.

Man konnte leider nicht hören, was sie zu dem Besucher sagte, aber als sie zurück kam, lag auf ihrem Gesicht ein verwirrter Ausdruck:

»Weiß jemand von euch wo Ron ist?«

»Nein, wieso?«, Fred zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ohne zu antworten ging Mrs. Weasley zurück in den Flur und rief nach ihrem zweitjüngsten. Von Neugier gepackt liefen Harry, Ginny und Fred los, um zu sehen wer denn nun gekommen war.

Ein Paar Sekunden später kamen sie zurück, alle mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Sieht so aus, als habe unser Ronnie – Spatz Besuch von seiner Freundin bekommen.«

»Von wem?«, fragten George und Hermine im Chor.

»Sie behauptet, dass Ron sie eingeladen hätte, weil sie schon seit längerer Zeit ein Paar wären«, fuhr Fred unbeirrt fort.

»Ron und eine Freundin?«, Hermine sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade behauptet, dass die Erde eine Scheibe sei.

»Auch ein blinder Zauberer findet irgendwann mal den passenden Zauberstab«, kommentierte Ginny.

»Wer ist sie den nun?«, fragte George ungeduldig. Fred grinste noch breiter.

»Lavender Brown.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twenty - Eight_**


	29. Winterwonderland

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

29. Winterwonderland

»Hey Lavender, hat Ron dich dafür bezahlst, dass du so tust als würdest du mit ihm gehen?«

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. So ging das schon seit Lavender Brown im Grimmauldplatz war. Fred und George konnten es einfach nicht lassen die beiden aufzuziehen. Ron lief dann immer rot an und Lavender schickte den beiden den bösen Blick, trotzdem strahlten die beiden vor Glück.

Ron hatte Harry und Hermine erklärt, dass er und Lavender sich schon vor den Ferien getroffen hatten, aber es erst einmal geheim hielten. Doch Lavender wollte, dass es endlich alle erfuhren und deshalb hatte Ron sie über die Weihnachtstage in den Grimmauldplatz eingeladen, um endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken. Molly Weasley war wirklich begeistert, dass ihr Sohn endlich eine Freundin hatte, während Ginny das ganze eher kritisch betrachtet.

»Wer weiß wie lange das hält«, hatte sie einmal zu Hermine gesagt, als sie alleine auf ihrem Zimmer waren.

Hermine hielt sich sehr zurück, was die beiden betraf, während Harry Ron zu seinem Glück gratulierte. Lavender war nicht gerade ihre beste Freundin, aber Hermine hatte beschlossen mit ihr klar zu kommen. Ron zu Liebe.

Nun saß sie wie fast jeden Nachmittag in der kleinen Hausbibliothek und arbeitete an einen schweren Aufsatz für Arimathik, als sie einer der Zwillinge ihr gegenüber platzierte.

»Hey George«, sagte sie ohne beim Schreiben auf zusehen.

»Woher weißt du das ich es bin?«, kam es erstaunt zurück. Sie grinste:

»Geraten.«

Danach trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein, in dem man nur noch das Kratzen Hermine´s Feder auf dem Pergament hörte. Sie fühlte sich von ihm beobachtet und schaute auf. Schnell blickte er woanders hin.

»Was machst du in der Bibliothek?«, fragte sie bevor wieder diese Situation entstand in der keiner wusste, was er genau sagen sollte.

»Wieso darf ich hier nicht sein?«

»Versuchst du meiner Frage auszuweichen?«, sie fixierte ihn mit ihren brauen Augen. George geriet ins Stottern.

»Also, ich... ich...muss...noch einen Brief schreiben.«

Er nahm ein Stück Pergament aus dem Regal und griff zu einer Feder. Schnell begann er zu schreiben. Hermine blickte aus den Augenwinkeln auf sein Pergament. Er schrieb so schnell und so schlecht, dass sie es nicht lesen konnte.

»Was hältst du eigentlich von Lavender und Ron?«, fragte er ganz unvermittelt und hielt inne beim Schreiben. Hermine runzelte bloß nachdenklich die Stirn:

»Ich freue mich für Ron, denn schließlich ist er, ausgenommen von Harry, mein bester Freund. Klar, dass ich ihm alles Gute mit Lavender wünsche. Wieso?«

»Na ja... ich dachte immer...du und Ron, dass ihr...dass ihr mehr seid als nur Freunde.«

Hermine konnte nicht anders und begann schallend zu lachen und George sah sie so dermaßen verwirrt an, dass sie noch lauter zu lachen begann. Bald konnte sie nicht mehr und bekam Seitenstiche vom vielen Lachen.

»Was ist daran so komisch?«, George klang schon etwas aggressiv. Hermine versuchte wieder ernst zu werden, aber sie konnte sich trotzdem ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen:

»Wer behauptet denn, dass ich und Ron ineinander verliebt sind?«

»Niemand, es ist nur: Jeder denkt das. Fred und ich haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber Ginny hat angedeutet, dass hinter euren Debatten mehr stecken könnte und ich dachte nur, weil...ach keine Ahnung!«, wandte er ab und wagte es nicht sie anzusehen.

»Hör zu George, zwischen mir und Ron war nie etwas und da wird auch nie etwas sein«, sagte Hermine ruhig, »und falls das deine nächste Vermutung ist: Nein, Harry und ich sind auch nicht ineinander verliebt. Die beiden sind einfach nur meine besten Freunde, die ich sehr gerne habe. Sie schon fast so etwas wie Brüder für mich und ich glaube eine andere Beziehung zu ihnen wäre unmöglich für mich.«

»Dann bist du nicht eifersüchtig auf Lavender und Ron?«

»Herrgott nein!«, rief Hermine aus und schüttelte wieder lachend den Kopf, »begreifst du es denn immer noch nicht?«

»Doch«, sagte George leise, doch dann lächelte er als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen.

»Hey Hermine, wo wir jetzt schon mal hier sind, könntest du mir nicht bei meinem Kräuterkunde- Aufsatz über Mätyrergewächse helfen? Ich bin schon seit einer Woche dabei ihn zu schreiben, aber gerade mal einen Absatz geschafft und das gerade so mit Ach und Krach.«

»Klar, helfe ich dir«, lächelte sie lieb, sodass George auf einmal wieder ganz warm ums Herz wurde (was sie allerdings nicht mitbekommen konnte).

»Mist!«, murmelte Fred und steckte sich seinen blutenden Finger in den Mund. Er hatte versucht mit einem Messer ein kleines Loch in eines ihrer neuen Spezialitäten zu bohren: Verschwindibusbonbons. Doch dabei war er abgerutscht und die scharfe Klinge hatte den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand gestreift. Schnell murmelte er einen Zauber und die Blutungen stoppte. Doch völlig verschwinden lassen konnte er die Wunde nicht, denn heilen war nicht gerade einer seiner Spezialitäten. Als sie am Anfang des Schuljahres eine kurze Unterweisung in Behandlungen von verschiedenen Wunden und Krankheiten von Madame Pomfrey bekommen hatten, hatte er sich dabei nicht gerade sehr geschickt angestellt.

Natürlich hätte er einen der anderen Zauberer im Haus fragen können, aber für diese Lapalie wollte er nicht am Ende als Versager dastehen. Außerdem hatte er gerade anderes zu tun. Er müsste diese Bonbons unbedingt noch bis zum Abend fertig bekommen und getestet haben, denn am nächsten Tag wollten sie schon ein neues Produkt in Arbeit nehmen.

_Das kann dann aber George übernehmen_, dachte der Weasley wütend. Seinen Zwillingsbruder hatte er seit mehreren Stunden nicht mehr gesehen, aber er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er in der Bibliothek noch kurz einen Aufsatz zu ende schreiben müsse.

_Von wegen_, dachte Fred verächtlich, _wir haben alle Aufsätze die auf hatten doch schon zusammen fertig geschrieben. Er brauchte nur wieder einen Vorwand um bei Hermine sein zu können._

Wütend hämmerte Fred das Messer mit der Spitze in den Tisch. Ein liebeskranker Bruder war das letzte was er gerade gebrauchen konnte!

Wenn sie in den nächsten Monaten ihren Laden eröffnen wollten, mussten sie sich ganz schön beeilen, denn es gab noch jede Menge zu tun.

»Aber wieso soll ich das alles alleine machen, wenn sich mein lieber Bruder mit seiner Angebeteten vergnügt?«, sagte er zu sich selber und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Blick blieb an der Spieluhr hängen, die auf dem Nachtisch neben seinen Bett stand. Er hatte nur kurz Zeit gehabt sie sich an zugucken, nachdem er sie am ersten Weihnachtstag ausgepackt hatte. Sie war von Hope und gefiel ihm so ganz gut. Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft sich bei ihr zu bedanken, denn er bekam sie in letzter Zeit immer seltener zu Gesicht. Meistens war sie bei ihrer Mutter und wenn nicht, dann in irgendwelchen Büchern vertieft oder in einem Gespräch mit Hermine.

Während er sie auf drehte, dachte er das die Spieluhr eigentlich recht wertvoll aussah und sicher ein Vermögen gekostet hatte. In einem Brief hatte Hope fein säuberlich die Geschichte der Spieluhr und des dazugehörigen Stücks die Schneekugel, die sie George geschenkt hatte, aufgezeichnet. Fred fand sie interessant, auch wenn er sich eigentlich nichts aus Geschichte machte, obwohl dies ja mehr eine Muggel- Sage war.

Die Melodie die sie spielte, während sich der dunkle Drache mit den roten Augen auf seinen Felsen drehte, war melancholisch und zog ihn auf diese Weise in ihren Bann. Er war sich sicher von einem Gestand noch nie so fasziniert gewesen, noch nicht einmal vom Feuerkelch im letzten Schuljahr oder der Karte des Rumtreibers in seinem ersten Schuljahr.

Als es im Zimmer wieder still wurde, war es ihm, als ob er gerade aus einem tiefen Traum in die Realität zurück geholt worden sei. Er stellte die Spieluhr behutsam zurück auf ihren Platz und ging dann los um Hope zu suchen und vielleicht auch George wenn er schon mal dabei wa

»Puh, geschafft", stöhnte George und lächelte Hermine an, „vielen Dank ohne dich hätte ich das sicher nie fertig bekommen.« Das Mädchen wurde etwas rosa im Gesicht:

»Nicht der Rede wert!«

In diesem Moment kam Fred ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er sah ziemlich erhitzt aus.

»Hat dir jemand dein Blech verbogen oder was?«, fuhr er seinen Zwillingsbruder auch sogleich an, »du wolltest doch so schnell wie möglich wieder kommen, um mir zu helfen.«

»Entschuldigung, Fred. Es war nur -«, er warf Hermine einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, »dass ich mir mit dem Aufsatz für Professor Sprout noch nicht so sicher war.«

»Hättest du das nicht auch noch nachher machen können?«, fragte Fred, doch er begann sich schon wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Er konnte seinen Bruder keinen Vorwurf machen. Liebe machte manchmal eben nachlässig. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem nervösen Blick, den Hermine zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern ließ, was Fred dazu veranlasste sich etwas zu mäßigen.

»Entschuldigung«, sagte George noch einmal und sah seinen Bruder fest an.

»Schon gut«, brummte Fred, »komm jetzt aber mit!«

»Also nochmals vielen Dank, Hermine«, sagte George und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen.

»Keine Ursache, jedes mal wieder gerne«, lächelte Hermine. George lächelte zurück. Fred verdrehte die Augen.

Zusammen verließen die Zwillinge die Bibliothek. Hermine lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer zurück. Sie hatte George ja wirklich gerne geholfen, aber es war wertvolle Zeit verloren gegangen, die sie noch für ihren eigenen Aufsatz brauchte. Sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu schreiben, als ihr Blick auf ein Stück Pergament fiel. George musste es eben in der Hast vergessen haben.

Sie erkannte, dass es der Brief war, den er am Anfang so schnell gekritzelt hatte. Hermine war nicht der Typ Mensch, der anderer Leute Sachen durchwühlte, aber diesmal siegte die Neugier bei ihr. Für einen Moment war sie nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte, doch dann schnappte sie sich das Pergament und versuchte die Schrift zu entziffern. Als sie die Buchstaben, die mehr aussahen wie verstümmelte Hieroglyphen endlich eindeutig erkennen konnte, runzelte sie die Stirn. George hatte gelogen: Er hatte gar keinen Brief geschrieben, sondern immer wieder den selben Satz, der für die Gryfindor keinen Sinn ergab. Kopfschüttelnd faltete sie ihn zusammen und ließ ihn gedankenverloren in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. Sie wollte George den Zettel geben und ihn Fragen, warum er das geschrieben hatte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht nur ehrlich sein, sondern mehr darüber wissen.

Die letzte Woche war fiel zu schnell herum gegangen fand Hope. Weihnachten war gekommen und gegangen. Sie hatte ein Paar schöne Stunden zusammen mit alle den Menschen verbracht, die ihr vorher wichtig waren und denen, die ihr jetzt erst so richtig ans Herz gewachsen waren. So fand sie es recht schade, dass es am nächsten Tag wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen sollte.

Früher hatte sie der Rückkehr zum Schloss immer pessimistisch gegenüber gestanden. Schließlich hieß es für sie immer, dass die Tage der Erholung vorbei waren und sie nur wieder arbeiten musste. Doch dieses mal gab es zwei Gefühle gleichzeitig. Eines sagte ihr, dass sie die Weasley´s, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, das schäbige Haus und vor allem ihre Mutter sehr vermissen würde. Doch andererseits freute sie sich, wenn sie an Hogwarts dachte. An seine wunderschönen Ländereien und den glasklaren See.

Zudem würde sie die anderen ihres Jahrgangs wiedersehen und die Lehrer mit denen sie sich gut verstand (ausgenommen von Professor Snape).

»Was gucken Sie so trübsinnig, Miss Shycates«, fragte Charlie Weasley, der neben ihr in einem Sessel saß und im Tagespropheten blätterte. Außer ihnen saß nur noch Ginny und Harry auf dem Boden und spielten eine Partie Zauberschach.

Hope wusste, dass beide sich langweilten. Ron war wie immer mit Lavender beschäftigt, die beiden hatte man während der gesamten letzten Tage nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen und Hermine war mit Tonks in der Winkelgasse um noch ein Paar Besorgungen zu machen. Fred und George waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Hope musste etwas Grinsen, als Charlie das sagte. Die beiden hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht nur noch in geschwollener Form zu reden, was die anderen auf Dauer etwas nervte, aber die beiden hatten es sich schon angewöhnt, dass nur selten davon weg kamen.

»Morgen müssen wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, dabei würde ich viel lieber noch ein Paar Tage hier bleiben«, seufzte sie.

»Wegen euren UTZen und der ganzen Paukerei?«, fragte Charlie und legte seine Zeitung beiseite. Die Blonde schüttelt den Kopf:

»Bloß ist es jetzt erstmal wieder total langweilig und eintönig dort.«

»Ich weiß was du meinst«, Charlie verzog das Gesicht, aber dann meinte er aufmunternd:

»Aber hey, du hast meine Brüder in deiner Klasse, die werden sich bestimmt etwas einfallen lassen, um die graue Stimmung zu vertreiben.« Hope schmunzelte.

»Und wenn auch die beiden deine Stimmung nicht bessern können, dann schick mir einfach eine Eule und ich komm vorbei und zeig denen mal wie man so etwas macht«, fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte.

»Aber du bist doch in Rumänien«, lachte Hope.

»Hab erstmal ein halbes Jahr in England zu tun«, meinte er.

»Echt?«, Ginny blickte erstaunt zu ihrem Bruder auf, der kräftig nickte. Seine Schwester grinste:

»Toll, dann kommst du uns doch sicher mal in Hogwarts besuchen.«

»Auf jeden Fall«, lachte Charlie.

»Schach Matt.«

»Hey, das ist unfair, Harry, ich war abgelenkt!«

»Alicia! Angelina!«, brüllte Hope über den Bahnsteig und rannte dann strahlend zu ihren Zimmergenossinnen hinüber. Beide wurden umarmt.

»Vielen dank für das Buch", grinste Alicia, „ich habe schon Rezepte ausprobiert."«

»Ja und das Parfüm ist wirklich gut. Ich war mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub, ihr wisst doch, dass die beiden Muggel sind, und im Hotel haben alle Jungen gesagt, dass ich gut dufte«, kicherte Angelina albern.

»Sonst riechst du ja auch immer nach Schweiß so oft wie du Quidditch trainierst«, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Angelina lief rot an:

»Ach halt doch die Klappe, Jordan.« Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Lee lachte bloß und bekam dafür von Angelina einen Klaps auf den Oberarm.

»Ist das deine Art mit Mädchen zu flirten?«, Alicia grinste ihn schief an. Lee zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern:

»Möglich.«

»Kein Wunder, dass du noch nie eine Freundin hattest.« Lee überging diese Bemerkung und fragte stattdessen, wo die Zwillinge waren. Nachdem Hope zu dem Pulk zeigte, aus dem sie gerade hervor gestoßen war, zischte er ab.

»Man, das ist so ein Idiot", murmelte Angelina. Sie war immer noch beleidigt wegen Lees Kommentar.

»Hope, wir haben uns noch gar nicht voneinander verabschiedet«, rief da Mrs. Shycates und schenkte ihrer Tochter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Sie war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass diese Schulfreunde begrüßen ging. Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich ein letztes Mal.

»Pass gut auf dich auf, ja«, murmelte Feraye.

»Und du auch auf dich«, lächelte Hope. Sie dachte dabei vor allem an ihrem Vater.

»Keine Angst, im Grimmauldplatz bin ich gut aufgehoben«, ihre Mutter strich ihr ein blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie beruhigend an.

»Apropos«, meinte Hope zögerlich. Sie wusste, dass dies der falsche Zeitpunkt war um ihre Mutter darauf anzusprechen, aber diese Frage brannte schon lange in ihr und in Hogwarts würde sie sich sicher noch mehr Gedanken darüber machen.

»Ja?«

»Also...letztens, da habe ich zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen dir und Sirius gehört. Es ging darum, dass du in ein anderes Zimmer wolltest, aber Sirius Zweifel hatte, ob du die ganzen Erinnerungen ertragen würdest. Was meinte er damit?«

Die Miene ihrer Mutter wurde hart und verschlossen, so wie es Hope von ihr kannte, wenn es um ihre Vergangenheit ging. Trotzdem wartete sie geduldig auf eine Antwort.

Sie standen sich einen Augenblick schweigend gegenüber. Die anderen lachten und unterhielten sich. Hope traf den Blick von Sirius, der mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihnen hinüber blickte. Ob er ahnte worum es ging?

»Hör zu, ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Gespräch groß von Bedeutung für dich ist. Am besten vergisst du es wieder und konzentrierst dich stattdessen voll und ganz auf deine Schule«, meinte Feraye nach einiger Zeit ausweichend.

»Ach komm schon, Mom. Ich müsste in Hogwarts andauernd darüber nachdenken, bitte, erkläre es mir«, bettelte Hope und sah ihre Mutter flehend. Diese seufzte schwer und warf einen Blick auf die große Bahnhofsuhr. Sie hatten noch eine Viertelstunde bevor der Hogwarts- Express abfahren würde.

»Also gut. Du weißt doch, dass ich zusammen mit Sirius und seinen Freunden in Hogwarts und sogar im gleichen Haus war, oder?« Hope nickte.

»Zur selben Zeit war auch Sirius jüngerer Bruder in Slytherin. Er war zwei Jahre jünger als wir, doch leider ein treuer Anhang von Malfoy Senior. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund, aber er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er die Gryffindors, Muggelgeborene und vor allem seinen Bruder und dessen Freunde nicht ausstehen konnte.

In meinem sechsten Schuljahr allerdings lernte ich eine andere Seite von ihm kennen. Ich glaube ich war der erste Mensch, dem er sich geöffnet hatte. Wir wurden also gute Freunde und ich versuchte ihm so gut es ging mit seinem Leben fertig zu werden, doch dann waren da noch dieses ganzen anderen Sachen und wir verloren uns aus den Augen.«

»Und wo ist er heute?«, fragte Hope nachdenklich.

»Er ist gestorben«, Feraye kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah ihre Tochter nicht an, doch Hope hatte schon längst den traurigen Blick in ihren Augen gesehen.

»Ich wollte also in seinem Zimmer schlafen, um noch einmal Abschied von ihm zu nehmen. Reicht dir das?«

»Ja klar«, murmelte Hope, »danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast.« Sie küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange.

»Hope, wo bleibst du denn? Wollen wir jetzt alle in ein Abteil oder nicht?«, rief Angelina, die bereits mit Alicia, Fred, George und Lee am Einstieg stand. Hope nahm ihren Koffer und schleifte ihn hinterher. Sie gab Mr. Weasley und Lupin noch die Hand. Dann wurde sie von Mrs. Weasley in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen.

»Mach´s gut, Hope. Und sei nicht so ungezogen«, sagte Sirius gespielt streng, während er ihr die Hand schüttelte, und zwinkerte ihr zu. Als letztes verabschiedete sie sich noch von Charlie. Wie bei ihrer Begrüßung machte er eine Verbeugung und küsste ihre Hand.

»Es waren ein paar wunderbare Tage mit Ihnen Miss Shycates und mir tut es in der Seele weh sie gehen zu lassen. Aber sie wissen ja: Eine Eule genügt und ich komme sofort.«

„Danke, Charlie«, lächelte sie und wurde etwas rot.

Dann winkte sie nochmal und stieg zusammen mit den anderen in den Zug. Als letztes erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf ihre Mutter, die ein sehr sorgenvolles Gesicht machte.

»Was sollte das denn eben?«, fragte Angelina und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie hatten zum Glück noch eine Abteil ergattern können.

»Was meinst du?«, irritiert sah Hope sie an.

»Mir tut es in der Seele weh, Miss Shycates«, äffte Angelina Charlie nach, »Schmalz hier, Küsschen dort.« Sie und Alicia kicherten. Hope wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Gerade als sie antworten wollte, kam ihr jemand zuvor.

»Charlie muss sich immer wichtig machen und du fällst auf seine Mache rein wie ein kleines, naives Schulmädchen«, knurrte Fred. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte Hope missgelaunt an.

»Wie redest du eigentlich über deinen Bruder?«, fragte diese fassungslos.

»War ja klar, dass du ihn in Schutz nehmen musst. Der hat dir doch schon total den Kopf verdreht mit seinem albernen Getue«, Fred verzog das Gesicht, als würde er ein solches Verhalten widerlich finden.

»Was hast du so schlechte Laune, Alter?«, Lee schüttelte den Kopf.

»Der einzige, der hier albern ist bist du, Fred Weasley«, jetzt wurde auch Hope sauer, »du behauptest hier etwas völlig absurdes. Charlie und ich verstehen uns zufällig ziemlich gut und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann ist das dein Problem!«

Fred schnaubte bloß und schaute dann aus dem Fenster, als würde für ihn das Gespräch damit abgeschlossen sein. George blickte erst zu seinem Zwilling und warf dann Hope einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Auch die anderen schienen verwirrt zu sein, denn so hatte sich Fred noch nie benommen.

»Also Leute, ich dachte ihr hättet euch endlich vertragen, aber wenn das für den Rest des Schuljahres wieder so wird wie anfangs, dann könnt ihr euch schon mal darauf gefasst machen, dass niemand von uns mehr mit euch spricht«, meinte Alicia und funkelte die beiden Streithähne an.

Für einen Moment war es still im Abteil und alle blickten nur Fred an. Schließlich seufzte er und blickte sie wieder an.

»Es tut mir Leid«, murmelte er, »ich...ich bin heute morgen wahrscheinlich mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich hab´s nicht so gemeint, Hope, okay?« Diese nickte bloß und fragte sich wie ein Mensch nur so schnell seine Laune ändern konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit schienen alle diesen kleinen Zwischenfall vergessen zu haben und redeten stattdessen vergnügt über ihre Weihnachtferien.

Als die Schüler wie gewohnt in den Kutschen fuhren, da staunten sie nicht schlecht. Der See war zugefroren und das Schloss war völlig ein geschneit. Das Weiß glitzerte in der Wintersonne und verpasste dem ganzen Bild einen friedlichen und märchenhaften Anblick.

»Das ist wunderschön«, hauchte Alicia beeindruckt, als sie auf das große Eichenportal zu schritten.

»Traumhaft«, stimmte Angelina ihre Freundin.

»Wisst ihr auf was für eine Idee mich das bringt?«, Georges Augen begannen zu funkeln.

»Du wirst es doch sicher gleich verraten«, lachte Lee.

»Schneeballschlacht!«, riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig, die als Zwillinge mal wieder den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatten.

»Tolle Idee«, meinte Alicia begeistert, »ich werde gleich ein Paar andere holen, damit es mehr Spaß macht. Wir treffen uns dann in fünf Minuten hier wieder.« Damit rannte sie aufgeregt davon.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sich halb Gryffindor, durch Beihilfe von Alicia, auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang versammelt. Die Nachricht, dass eine Schneeballschlacht stattfinden sollte, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Hermine trat zu Hope, die immer noch bei ihren Klassenkameraden stand.

»Wessen famose Idee war das denn schon wieder?«, fragte sie und rieb sich vor Kälte die Hände.

»Rate doch mal«, grinste Hope und nickte in Richtung der Zwillinge, die schon eifrig am Gruppen einteilen waren. Hermine stöhnte.

»Mussten mich Harry und Ron unbedingt mit schleifen?« Ihre beiden Freunde standen etwas entfernt von ihnen. Ron hielt lachend Lavender im Arm, die anscheinend auch nicht gerade Lust auf eine nasse, kalte Schneeballschlacht hatte. Harry wiederum starrte etwas missmutig zu Ginny und Dean hinüber, die miteinander herum alberten. Bevor Hope Hermine darüber ausfragen konnte, ertönte George magisch verstärkte Stimme.

»Also gut Leute, einige von euch haben wir schon eingeteilt! Wir haben also zwei große Gruppen. Der Rest von euch kann sich selbst einteilen. Am Ende müssen in jeder Gruppe gleich viele Leute sein. Magie ist erlaubt, aber nur um die Schneebälle zu verzaubern. Uns gegenseitig greifen wir nicht mit Magie an, denn wir sind schließlich keine miesen Slytherins. Also viel Spaß. Die Gruppe, die am Ende gewonnen hat bekommt ein Butterbier und Eclaires spendiert!«

Es kamen von allen Seiten begeisterte Zurufe. Hope und Hermine gingen einfach in Harrys und Rons Gruppe. Außerdem waren dort noch einige Erst- Zweit- und Drittklässler, Romilda Vaine und ihre Freundin, Dean Thomas mit Ginny und Alicia. Als sich also alle aufgeteilt hatten, gab Lee das Startsignal und die Schlacht begann.

Der erste Schneeball, der Hope traf kam von einer blonden Zweitklässlerin, die zu Kichern begann. Schon bald klebte jede Mengen Schneeflocken in Hopes Haaren und ihre Mütze hing von den ganzen Geschossen schräg über ihr Gesicht. Doch es machte einen unheimlichen Spaß wie ein kleines Kind zu kichern, sich im Schnee zu wälzen oder sich hinter einem Baum vor den Feinden zu verkriechen.

Sie streckte Fred, der im gegnerischem Team war, die Zunge heraus, als er sie nach drei Versuchen immer noch nicht getroffen hatte.

»Ich kriege dich noch!«, brüllte er, doch sie drehte ihm nur eine Nase und lief davon. Fred packte eine Hand voll Schnee und jagte ihr nach. Bald hatte er sie eingeholt, packte sie an der Jacke und drückte ihr eine volle Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Hope kreischte, denn es war eiskalt.

»Das kriegst du zurück«, drohte sie und ehe er sich versah hatte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und drückte sein Gesicht in den frischen Schnee. Er war natürlich viel stärker als sie und so wälzten sie sich im Schnee hin und her bis sie nicht mehr konnten und lachend nebeneinander liegen blieben. Das Geschrei und Gekicher der anderen drang zu ihnen hinüber, aber ansonsten war es still am Rande des verbotenen Waldes unter den schneebedeckten Bäumen.

»Wir müssen noch den Trank brauen«, fiel ihr da auf einmal ein. Sie ärgerte sich selbst über sich. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und diesen schönen Moment mit so einem Gedanken zu zerstören? Fred schien das nicht so eng zu sehen.

»Wie wäre es mit nächste Woche Samstag?«, schlug er fort.

»Ja, klasse«, murmelte sie und starrte weiter in den Himmel. Es begann wieder zu feine flocken zu schneien, die sanft wie Federn zu Boden sanken und sich wie Elfenküsse auf ihre Gesichter legte.

»Ich glaube wir sollten zurück gehen. Mein Umhang ist schon völlig durchgeweicht«, meinte Fred und erhob sich.

»Du hast Recht«, sagte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Doch sie hätte am Liebsten noch Stunden dort gelegen und in den dunklen Himmel gestarrt. Einfach schweigend und an nichts denkend in dieser stillen, friedlichen, wunderbaren Winterwelt.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Twenty - Nine**_


	30. Shrieking Shack

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

30. Shrieking Shack

Nach einer Woche kam es Hope so vor als sei sie nie aus Hogwarts weg gewesen wäre. Die Hausaufgaben nahmen sie so sehr ein, dass sie für etwas anderes keine Zeit mehr fand.

»Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es wie früher mit dir«, meinte Angelina einmal. Hope konnte nur lachen und ihr versichern, dass sie nach den UTZen sicher lockerer sein würde.

Etwas ähnliches behauptete auch Fred, als sie sich wie verabredet am Samstag in den Kerkern trafen.

»Muss ich mir Sorgen wegen dir machen?«, grinste er, während er ein Kraut klein hackte.

»Quatsch", meinte Hope und klopfte zweimal gegen den Kessel (der Trank nahm eine hellgrüne Farbe an), »Professor Vector hat mir bloß ein paar kleine Extraaufgaben gegeben. Er findet das ich Talent für alte Runen habe und mich deshalb gut auf einige weitere Prüfungen in dem Fach vorbereiten sollte.«

»Wie kann man nur freiwillig mehr arbeiten kann, als man müsste?«, es schien ihm unbegreiflich zu sein. Er schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken.

»Wenn du wirklich etwas willst, dann bist du bereit dafür manches in Kauf zu nehmen«, versuchte sie eine Erklärung.

»Und was willst du?«, fragte er ernst ohne sie anzusehen.

Hope dachte darüber nach, während sie die Raupen die Rauben vierteilte. Es war wichtig Ziele im Leben zu haben, das hatte ihre Mutter ihr schon von klein auf gepredigt und bis vor kurzem hatte Hope einen festen Lebensplan gehabt. Sie wollte so viel lernen, dass sie in allen Fächern gut abschnitt und mit einem guten Zeugnis ins Berufsleben starten konnte. Sie hatte sich immer eine führende Position im Ministerium vorgestellt. Doch in letzter Zeit war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Natürlich wollte sie einen Job haben bei dem sie genug Geld verdiente, aber genau was sie machen wollte war ihr noch nicht klar. Als sie klein war, da wusste sie, dass sie hundertprozentig eine berühmte Sängerin werden würde. So wie Marilyn Grabberoth. Ein Wunschtraum, der durch das Gitarre spielen aufgetaucht war. Hope musste bei dieser Erinnerung grinsen und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich so wichtig war möglichst viel zu erreichen oder ob man vielleicht sich doch lieber auf ein bestimmtes Ziel konzentrieren sollte, damit man das Leben an sich noch genießen konnte.

»Ich weiß es noch nicht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und ließ die Raupenstücke vorsichtig in den Kessel fallen.

»Was ist denn los mit dir?«, lachte Fred, »wo ist die Hope Shycates geblieben, die immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail plant? Die, die auf alles eine Antwort hat?«

»Ich denke mal, dass sie erwachsen geworden ist«, lächelte die Gryffindor, »sie hat gemerkt, dass Pläne nicht immer gut sind und das ein Mensch nicht alles wissen kann. Wenn man viel weiß ist es bestimmt in manchen Situationen von Vorteil, aber es zählen auch Kreativität und Spontaneität und das war es, was ich glaub ich begreifen musste.«

»Du klingst als hättest du heute morgen einen Dumbledore gefrühstückt«, kicherte Fred und Hope musste unwillkürlich mitlachen.

»Jetzt noch, dass Johanniskraut dazu und zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt«, las Fred aus dem Buch vor, welches offen auf dem Tisch lag. Hope tat es und runzelte die Stirn.

»Ist es richtig, dass sich der Trank dann etwas verdunkelt?«

»Perfekt.«

»Fehlt uns noch etwas?«

»Nur noch das Cytrilliskraut. Man muss es als volle Pflanze in den Kessel geben. Daraufhin verfärbt sich der Trank lila. Wenn man ihn dann noch eine Weile schwenkt, gibt es eine kleine Explosion und der Trank bekommt ein zartes Rosa. Wenn alles gut verläuft, dann ist er fertig«, erklärte der Rothaarige.

»Gut«, sagte sie begeistert.

»Wo hast du das Cytrilliskraut?«

»Das habe ich noch in meiner Jacken-«, mit in ihrem Satz hielt Hope inne. Ihr Gehirn begann zu arbeiten und ein Blitz durchfuhr sie. Cytrilliskraut! Natürlich! Das sie da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen war. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt.

»Was ist los?", fragte sie ihr Klassenkamerad misstrauisch.

»Nichts«, log Hope, »das Kraut ist noch in meiner Jackentasche. Ich gehe es schnell holen. Pass du in der Zwischenzeit auf den Trank auf.« Noch ehe Fred ihr antworten konnte, war sie auf und davon.

_Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein_, dachte Hope ärgerlich, während sie durch die Gänge lief, _mir hätte es doch von Anfang an klar sein sollen. Meine seltsamen Kräfte sind erst nach dieser Nacht im Wald aufgetreten. Vorher nicht._

Ihr war jetzt endlich klar, dass es etwas mit dem Kraut zu tun hatte. Sie brauchte nur eins und eins zusammen zählen: Professor Sprout hatte ihnen erklärt, dass man dieses Kraut nur in Vollmondnächten fand und in dem Buch ihrer Mutter stand, dass die „Mondkräfte" nur durch die so genannten „Mondkräuter" ausgelöst wurden. War ja auch logisch!

Das Cytrilliskraut muss so eines gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte es schon ausgereicht, dass sie überhaupt in unmittelbarer Nähe des Krautes gewesen war, ansonsten hätte sie ihre Fähigkeiten nie entdeckt.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht ob sie sich über ihre „Besonderheit" freuen sollte. Schließlich war die ganze Sache mit ziemlich vielen Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal und holte vorsichtig das Kraut, welches sorgfältig in Papier gewickelt war aus ihrer Jackentasche. Sie hatte Angst darauf, dass weitere merkwürdige Dinge mit ihr geschehen könnten, deshalb wagte sie es nicht das Papier zu entfernen.

Als sie zurück in die Kerker kam, stand Fred lässig gegen einen Tisch gelehnt und schien schon ungeduldig auf sie gewartet zu haben.

»Du guckst als würdest du dich vor etwas ekeln. Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?«, fragte er amüsiert.

»Ja«, antwortete sie knapp und legte das Kraut schnell auf den Tisch. Sie war froh es endlich los zu sein.

»Vielen Dank für das Kompliment«, grinste er und fügte dann runzelnd hinzu, »willst du die letzte Zutat nicht hinzu geben.«

»Bitte, mach du das«, sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme flehend klang. Fred musterte sie ausführlich. Sie kniff fest die Lippen zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus.

»Na gut«, meinte er schließlich achselzuckend. Er wickelte das Papier aus und hielt wenig später das Kraut in den Händen. Es sah ganz anders aus als damals im Wald. Hope hatte es seitdem sich nicht mehr angesehen. Es glänzte nicht mehr und wirkte vollkommen verdorrt.

»Glaubst du, dass es so vertrocknet noch wirkt?«, fragte sie zweifelnd.

»Wir müssen ausprobieren«, sagte Fred lässig, den wirklich nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen schien. Er ließ das Gewächs in den Kessel fallen und die beiden beugten sich interessiert darüber. Zur ihrer Enttäuschung geschah überhaupt nicht.

»Schwenken«, sagte Hope bloß. Fred nickte und schwenkte den Kessel, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er auch bloß keinen Tropfen verschüttete. Doch es geschah immer noch nichts.

»Komisch«, murmelte er.

»Vielleicht habe wir etwas vergessen oder überlesen«, meinte Hope und ging die Zutatenliste noch einmal durch

»Nein, wir haben alles richtig gemacht«, stellte sie schließlich fest.

»Zeig mal her«, die beiden beugten sich nebeneinander über das Buch.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, der von den Kerkerwänden widerhallte. Die beiden Gryffindors schreckten merklich zusammen und fuhren erschrocken herum. Aus dem Kessel stieß ein rosa Dampf hervor und hüllte sie in eine Wolke. Beide mussten husten.

Fred wedelte mit der Hand um den Rauch zu vertreiben und ging dann vorsichtig auf den Kessel zu um zu sehen, was geschehen war.

»Es scheint geklappt zu habe«, triumphierte er.

»Die hätte wirklich einen mal warnen können. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass dieser Knall so laut wird«, beschwerte sich Hope, deren Herzschlag sich langsam, wieder zu normalisieren begann.

»Es hätte sich vor dem Schwenken ja auch lila färben musste«, meinte Fred nachdenklich, der den Text noch einmal durchgegangen war.

»Und wie testen wir jetzt, ob er auch wirkt?«, fragte sie und betrachtete die rosafarbene Flüssigkeit.

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn heimlich McLaggen unters Essen mischen«, mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht rieb sich Fred die Hände.

»Ich kann ihn ja auch nicht leiden, aber das wäre einfach mehr als nur gemein, sondern auch gefährlich«, meinte sie streng, auch wenn ihr die Vorstellung, Cormac als verliebten Esel zu erleben, gefiel

»Vertrauensschülerin lässt grüßen«, murrte Fred.

»Wir müssen einfach abwarten, was Snape dazu sagt«, meinte Hope schließlich und füllte vorsichtig etwas Trank in ein Reagenzglas.

»Was machst du damit?«, fragte Fred irritiert.

»Hast du im Unterricht mal wieder nicht aufgepasst?« Sie verdrehte die Augen.

»Natürlich nicht«, beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst, » Snape hat uns darauf hin gewiesen, dass wir je ein Reagenzglas unseres Tranks in seine Schreibtischschublade stellen sollen.« Damit zog sie die besagte Schublade auf und legte das Reagenzglas hinein.

»Und wir sind die ersten«, grinste sie, während sie die Schublade wieder schloss.

»Wir sind endlich fertig«, jubelte Fred.

»Siehst du: Um so schneller man ein Projekt anfasst, um so schneller ist man fertig«, belehrte Hope und schob ihre Brille zurück auf ihre Nasenwurzel.

»Dafür haben wir und aber auch eine Abwechslung verdient. Findest du nicht?«

»Und was schwebt dem Herren so vor? Vielleicht einen kleinen Aufsatz dazu, damit Snape uns noch mehr Punkte gibt«, neckte sie.

»Nein, wir machen einen kleinen Abstecher in die Drei Besen«, ereiferte sich Fred und bekam ganz rote Wangen vor Aufregung. Hope runzelte die Stirn, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie mal etwas nicht auf Anhieb verstand.

»Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass unser nächstes Hogsmead – Wochenende erst in drei Wochen anfällt.«

»Wir gehen ja auch nicht offiziell hin«, grinste er verschmitzt sein typisches Fred – Grinsen.

»Ich ahne übles«, stöhnte sie.

»Wir schleichen uns einfach durch einen Geheimgang aus dem Schloss, statten Hogsmead einen kleinen Besuch ab und feiern unsere Hausaufgabe mit einem kleinen Butterbier. Wenn es dunkel wird schleichen wir uns einfach wieder zurück und niemand merkt etwas«, erklärte er auch prompt seinen Plan.

»Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Du weißt doch, dass Umbridges „Spürhunde" überall auf der Lauer liegen und außerdem will ich wirklich kein Risiko eingehen.«

»Ach komm schon, du willst doch nicht etwa wieder das feige Hühnchen spielen?«, meinte Fred und sah sie schräg an. Hope verdrehte die Augen:

»Komm bitte nicht wieder mit dieser Leier. Du weißt doch was letztes Mal passiert ist.«

Fred begann zu gackern.

»Hör auf damit!«, sie verpasste ihm einen Schubs. Doch Fred dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Als er dann noch die Lippen schürzte und flügelschlagend durch den Raum stackste, reichte es der Blonden.

»Also gut", lachte sie, „aber hör endlich auf mit diesem Kasperletheater.«

»Na dann los!«

Und bevor sie etwas tun konnte, hatte Fred sie am Handgelenk gepackt und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

»Die einäugige Hexe?«, erstaunt blickte sie den Weasley an, nachdem sie in einem dunklen Seitengang angehalten hatten.

»Nicht die einäugige Hexe, sondern der Geheimgang der einäugigen Hexe«, meinte Fred überlegen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, stupste damit gegen die Statur und sagte dabei: »Dissendium«. Mit offenen Mund sah Hope zu wie sich der Buckel der Hexe öffnete.

»Erstaunt?«, grinste Fred.

»Bei dir dürfte ich das eigentlich nicht mehr sein«, stöhnte sie.

»Los, komm bevor uns jemand sieht«, sagte er und schwang sich durch die Öffnung. Sofort war er verschwunden.

»Komm schon«, hörte sie seine Stimme von weit entfernt.

»Wenn das schief geht bist du tot, Mr. Weasley«, flüsterte Hope, bekreuzigte sich noch mal und zwängte sich dann mit den Füßen zuerst durch die Öffnung, so wie es Fred getan hatte. Überrascht schrie sie auf, als sie merkte, dass sie eine Art Rutschbahn hinunter schlitterte.

Abrupt endete die Rutschpartie, sodass sie aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf harten Grund schlug.

Sie stieß einen Fluch aus und rappelte sich dann auf. Sie war in einer niedrigen Lehmhöhle gelandet in der sie gerade so aufrecht stehen konnte. Der schlaksige Fred musste sich ducken um nicht gegen die Decke zu stoßen.

»Das ist nicht gerade gemütlich hier«, zitterte Hope, »so dunkel und kalt.«

»Tut mir Leid, aber eine geheizte Kutsche konnte ich uns in der kurzen Zeit nicht organisieren", meinte der Weasley sarkastisch und sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht.

»Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Madam«, grinste er und lief geduckt voraus.

Hope stieß einen sehr unschönen Fluch aus, wischte sich die erdigen Hände an ihrer Jeans ab und zog dann ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Etwas unbeholfen stolperte sie hinter ihm her, denn der Weg war wirklich uneben und schlecht einzuschätzen. Fred versuchte ihre Fluche zu überhören und schritt pfeifend voran.

»Ich hoffe das hier lohnt sich auch«, knurrte Hope nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Fußmarsch, denn jetzt musste auch sie sich etwas ducken, da der Gang immer niedriger und enger wurde.

»Wo kommen wir hier eigentlich hin?«

»Lass dich überraschen«, meinte Fred geheimnisvoll. Hope schnaubte bloß. Von Überraschungen hatte sie wirklich genug.

Nach einer Stunde blieb Fred am Ende einer langen Steintreppe stehen.

»Na endlich«, freute sich Hope.

Sie gelangten zu einer Holzluke. Fred gab ihr seinen Zauberstab und stemmte die schwere Luke mit beiden Händen auf. Quietschend ließ sie sich öffnen und schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf steinernen Boden. Hope zuckt zusammen:

»Au weia, hoffentlich hat das keiner gehört.«

»Nein, die sind da oben viel zu beschäftigt«, beruhigte sie Fred.

»Übrigens wo sind wir hier eigentlich?«, fragte Hope nun und sah sich jetzt erst genau um. Um sie herum waren Regale mit Kisten und leeren Gläsern. Auf einem Tisch standen Kessel, Messingwaagen und Reagenzgläser.

»In Snapes Büro?« Fred kicherte:

»Nee, wenn der hören würde, dass du sein Büro mit dem Keller des „Honigtopfes" verglichen hast, würde er dich sicher mit seinem Blick erdolchen.«

»Wirklich? Der „Honigtopf"?«

»Miss Oberschlau, denkst du wirklich sonst hätten wir uns einfach dadurch mogeln können? «

»Stimmt«, gab Hope ihren Irrtum zu.

»Lass uns jetzt endlich mal unseren freien Tag genießen und nicht andauernd an andere Dinge denken, ja?«

»Also gut«, murmelte sie und ließ sich von ihm wieder mal hinterher ziehen. Unbemerkt konnten sie den Honigtopf verlassen.

Das Dorf sah mit der Schneedecke wunderschön aus. Hope war noch nie im Winter in Hogsmead gewesen und erst jetzt viel ihr auf, was sie alles verpasst hatte.

»Lass uns da hinein und da«, bald war sie es die Fred hinterher schleifte. Bald schon hatte sie größeren Gefallen an der Sache, als sie je zugegeben hätte. Niemand der Dorfbewohner schien sich zu wundern zwei Schülern zu begegnen oder man hielt sie schon für älter. Jedenfalls wurden sie nicht erwischt und Hope vergaß bald, dass sie eigentlich nicht dort sein durften.

»Wollen wir vielleicht zur heulenden Hütte?«, fragte Fred nachdem sie zwei Stunden lang durch Geschäfte gelaufen waren.

»Von mir aus«, sagte sie gut gelaunt. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt nach einem Butterbier sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, aber sie dachte, dass sie nachdem ganzen „Einkaufsbummel" Fred noch etwas schuldig war. In seinem Blick las sie, dass er ganz heiß drauf war zu dem Spukhaus zu kommen.

Also verließen sie den Schutz der Häuser und stiegen den Hügel außerhalb des Dorfes hinauf. Hier herrschte wieder diese friedliche Winterruhe und weil niemand sie stören wollte, liefen beide stumm nebeneinander her. Schon bald kamen sie zu dem Zaun, der die „Heulende Hütte" umgab. Sie blieben stehen und schauten zu dem windschiefen Haus, dass einsam und verlassen im Schnee stand.

»Wie lange es wohl her ist das jemand da gewohnt hat?«, überlegte Hope laut.

»Ich habe gehört, dass die Rowena Ravenclaw zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Tochter hier gewohnt haben soll«, flüsterte Fred, als hätte er Angst jemand könnte ihn hören.

»Aber haben nicht alle Gründer im Schloss gelebt? Und seit wann hatte Ravenclaw eine Tochter«, runzelte die Gryffindor die Stirn. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern:

»Keine Ahnung. Weiß auch nicht mehr wer mir das erzählt hat.«

»Hey«, wechselte er da das Thema, »wollen wir vielleicht uns darin mal umsehen?«

»Spinnst du?«, Hope sah ihn entsetzt an, »es wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum die Dorfbewohner einen Bogen darum machen.«

»Die denken alle das es da spukt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt«, meinte Fred verächtlich, »die Geister in Hogwarts wüssten doch dann sicher etwas darüber, oder?«

»Deine Theorien sind wirklich unbegreiflich für mich«, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

»Was immer du meinst, aber ich bin jedenfalls neugierig und geh mir das da mal angucken!«

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war er über den Zaun gesprungen und lief Richtung Haus. Hope verfluchte ihn kräftig, aber weil sie nicht alleine in der Kälte stehen bleiben wollte, folgte sie ihm. Etwas ungeschickter als er kletterte sie über den Zaun und fiel zu ihrem Pech Hals über Kopf in den Schnee.

Schlotternd schüttelte sie sich und lief ihm hinterher. Fred war schon dabei Holzlatten von den Fenstern zu entfernen.

»Hilfst du mir mal?«, fragte er und zog kräftig an einer Latte. Hope verdrehte die Augen:

»Geh mal einen Schritt beiseite.«

»Wieso? Was -«

Bevor Fred seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Hope ihren Zauberstab gezückt und sagte »Disparsia«. Die Holzlatten flogen aus dem Fenster und landeten im Schnee.

»Das hätte ich als nächstes gemacht«, murrte Fred. Hope grinste bloß überlegen.

»Ladys first«, witzelte Fred und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Fenster. Hope biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte sich dann daran durchs Fenster zu steigen. Fred folgte ihr schnell.

Der Raum in den sie kamen, sah nicht anders aus als erwartet. Die Möbel waren mit Tüchern bedeckt worden, die wahrscheinlich einmal weiß gewesen waren, aber jetzt eher gelblich schimmerten. Der Boden war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, die Tapeten hingen in Fetzen und vergilbt an den Wänden und von einem schwere Kronleuchter hingen Spinnweben.

»Sieht aus wie ein Salon oder so etwas in der Art. Das da hinten muss ein Sofa sein", erklärte Fred und ging ein Paar Schritte vorwärts. Die Dielen knartschten unheilvoll bei jedem Schritt.

Er stieß die nächste Tür auf und lugte neugierig in den Raum.

»Eindeutig die Küche«, hörte Hope seine Stimme, die so seltsam dumpf durch die muffige Luft in dem Haus klang. Sie wagte sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen aus Angst die morschen Dielen könnten unter ihrem Gewicht durchbrechen. Sie hörte ein Klappern und Rascheln, als Fred die Küche untersuchte.

Plötzlich war da ein anderes Geräusch, als würde jemand etwas schweres über den Boden schleifen. Es war genau über ihr im Obergeschoss. Hope erstarrte. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

»Fred?«, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

»Man, der Herd stammt echt aus der Antike«, hörte sie seine Stimme. Er hatte sie also nicht gehört.

»Fred, hast du das gehört?«, sagte sie etwas lauter, aber nicht weniger ängstlich. Als er nicht antwortete ging sie langsam vorwärts. Ihre Hände zitterten, aber sie wollte keinen Moment alleine länger in dem unheimlichen Salon stehen. Der Basler untersuchte gerade den Kamin, den es hier in jedem Raum zu geben schien.

»Der Luftzug ist verdeckt. Schon lange«, vermutete er, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm doch gefolgt war.

»F- Fred, ich glaube da oben ist jemand«, stotterte sie.

»Ja, der Poltergeist von dem alle immer reden. Er ist durch uns in seinem Frieden gestört worden«, spottete Fred und senkte dann seine Stimme bis sie ganz dunkel klang:

»Und dann kommt er dich holen, Hope Shycates. Uhhh!«

Er streckte die Arme vor sich und rollte mit den Augen.

»Das ist nicht witzig!«, keifte sie und schlug seine Hände weg, »da war wirklich ein Geräusch.«

»Ach komm schon«, er wurde wieder ernst, »hier ist seit vielen Jahren keiner mehr gewesen.«

»Und wenn es ein Landstreicher ist?«, fragte sie leise.

»Also gut«, Fred verdrehte genervt die Augen, »dann lass uns wieder gehen, du Feigling.«

»Danke«, meinte sie erleichtert.

»Mädchen!«, stöhnte Fred.

»Jungs!«, grinste Hope und dann mussten beide lachen. So verließen sie auf dem gleichen Weg wieder die heulende Hütte. Brachten durch einen weiteren Zauberstab die Bretter wieder an und machten sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.

_Vielleicht habe ich mir das Geräusch ja nur eingebildet oder es war nur der Wind_, überlegte Hope, während sie neben Fred durch den Schnee stapfte. Es begann schon wieder zu schneien. Dicke, weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel.

Doch Hope sollte bald erfahren, dass sie falsch mit dieser Annahme lag. Noch wusste sie nicht, dass sie und Fred beobachtet worden waren von Augenpaaren, die nichts gutes verhießen. So pirschte sich das große Unheil heran. Still und heimlich hockte es in dunklen Zimmern, wartete auf eine Chance anzugreifen. Es war bereit für sein Ziel über Leichen zu gehen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde es aus diesem herrlichen Wintermärchen einen reinen Alptraum machen.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty**_


	31. Dumbledore's Army

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

31. Dumledore's Army 

Fred und Hope kamen am späten Nachmittag zurück ins Schloss. Zum Glück war gerade niemand auf dem Korridor, als sie aus dem Buckel der Hexe krochen. Sie hatten während des Marsches kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Fred blickte sie nachdenklich, als sie ihren Umhang von etwas Lehm befreite.

»Was ist?«, fragte sie ruppiger als sie wollte.

»Du hast dich schon wieder von mir überreden lassen etwas Verbotenes zu tun«, grinste er, »ich hab einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich.«

»Bild dir ja nichts drauf ein, Weasley!«, fauchte sie, wirbelte herum und ging schnurstracks den Korridor entlang. Fred brauchte nicht lange um sie einzuholen.

»War ja nicht böse gemeint«, entschuldigte er sich.

»Und wie dann?«

»Na ja...mehr so als Kompliment«, erklärte er und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

»Du bist...« Unmöglich, hatte sie sagen wollen, doch mitten im Satz blieb sie stehen und schaute schockiert in den rechten Seitengang.

»Oh nein«, murmelte sie und wurde auf einen Schlag ganz bleich im Gesicht. Fred folgte irritiert ihrem Blick und auch ihm verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache.

»Euan!", kam es Hope über die Lippen und dann lief sie los. Auf die Gestalt zu, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

»Euan«, keuchte Hope noch einmal, »was ist passiert?«

Der Erstklässler stand in dem dunklen Korridor. Sein linker Unterarm war blutverschmiert. Er war kreidebleich und starr vor Angst. Seine Unterlippe bebte und seine Augen huschten nervös hin und her.

»Umbridge!«, war das letzte, was er hauchte bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel. Fred schaltete schnell und fing ihn auf bevor er unsanft auf dem Boden fallen konnte. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm.

»Schnell in den Krankenflügel mit ihm«, sagte Fred ruhig. Hope nickte. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Ihr saß ein schwerer Kloß im Hals und eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

„_Magie an zu wenden ist verboten_!", stand da in blutigen Buchstaben auf Euans schmalem Unterarm.

»Dieser alte Drachen«, zischte sie wütend und hätte am liebsten geschrien.

Zusammen mit Fred brachte sie Euan in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey stellte nicht groß Fragen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was geschehen war, denn dies war nicht der erste Schüler, der mit einem verstümmelten Unterarm zu ihr kam. Doch es war der jüngste und der erste, der nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie nichts gegen diese Art von Bestrafung tun konnte.

»Wie kann sie so etwas gemeinste nur ein so kleinen Jungen antun?«, schluchzte Hope und schaffte es nicht mehr die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Auch Fred kniff wütend die Lippen zusammen:

»Dafür sollte man sie bestrafen!«

Kraftlos ließ sich die Blonde auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen.

»Er war immer so fröhlich und lustig«, sagte sie lahm und starrte auf das blasse Kindergesicht. Sie hatte den Kleinen wirklich gern.

»Hey, er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen«, tröstete Fred seine Mitschülerin und legte den Arm um sie. Es war eine so einfache Geste, aber sie war so beruhigend, dass sie tatsächlich aufhörte zu weinen.

»Aber diese Umbridge würde ich mir gerne mal vorknöpfen!«, brachte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. In diesem Moment hätte sie einen Menschen nicht so sehr verachten können wie diese widerliche Frau.

»Wir hassen sie ja alle«, knurrte Fred, »und dieses Mal ist sie echt zu weit gegangen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir sie endlich los werden.«

»Man kann Umbridge einfach nicht loswerden. Wie eine Qualle klebt sie in Hogwarts«, meinte Hope trübsinnig.

»Eine fette, rosa Qualle«, verbesserte er sie und musste trotz der ernsten Situation schmunzeln. Dann dachte er einen Moment nach und seine Miene hellte sich noch etwas auf.

»Aber ich habe eine Idee wie du helfen kannst gegen diese Art von Schulbildung zu rebellieren«, erklärte er geschäftlich und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

»Es ist doch nicht einer deiner Weasley – Jucks – Ideen, oder?«, fragte sie misstrauisch.

»Nein", versicherte er, „ich muss da nur kurz was klären. Warum ist uns das denn nicht schon früher eingefallen.« Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann immer noch gepackt von Enthusiasmus davon.

„Bis nachher!«, rief Hope ihm noch hinterher, aber es klang etwas lasch, als hätte ihr der Anblick Euans jeden Faser Energie entzogen. Und so fühlte sie sich auch: mutlos, kraftlos und hilflos. Leer.

Noch eine Weile blieb sie starr auf dem Stuhl sitzen und sah dem Erstklässler bei seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen zu. Madame Pomfrey hatte es wohl für besser gehalten ihn erstmal nicht aus seiner Ohnmacht zu wecken, um ihn noch etwas Zeit zum Erholen zu geben. Bald raffte sich Hope langsam auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor- Sturm. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust den Blicken der anderen ausgesetzt zu sein, aber andererseits wollte sie einfach nur ins Bett. Das klang ihr jetzt am Angenehmsten nach diesem Tag, auch wenn es erst früh am Abend war.

Sie hätte wahrscheinlich mächtig verschlafen, hätte Angelina sie nicht geweckt.

»Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus! Ist was passiert?«, fragte diese sogleich besorgt.

Hope schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht gerne darüber reden und ihre beiden Klassenkameradinnen verstanden die stumme Botschaft. Sie fragten nicht weiter nach und begannen diesen wie jeden anderen morgen auch. Hope tat alles ganz automatisch, aber mit ihren Gedanken war sie ganz woanders.

Ihr war endgültig klar, dass es in Hogwarts nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Man musste Umbridge endlich das Handwerk legen, das wusste sie.

»Hey«, Hermine tauchte neben ihr auf, als sie gerade auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Hopes Gesicht.

»Ach Hallo, Hermine. Wie geht es dir?«

»Mir geht es gut, aber was ist mit dir?«, die Jüngere machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

»Wieso?«, Hope zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ach, ich habe nur diese Sache mit dem kleinen Euan Abercrombie gehört«, sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

»Wer hat das denn herum erzählt?«, Hopes Miene verfinsterte sich.

»Fred hat es nur George, Ginny und mir erzählt. Sonst keinem«, beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. Hope seufzte:

»War ja klar, dass der so eine Sache nicht für sich behalten kann.«

»Du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Er hat sich furchtbar über diese Sache aufgeregt und schmiedet schon Rachepläne für Umbridge. Ich glaube ihn hat das genauso mitgenommen wie dich.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte die Blonde traurig, »Euan kann man ja nur gerne haben. Es ist überhaupt schlimm, dass Umbridge Bestrafungen schon an Folter grenzen, aber Euan war wirklich zu klein dafür. Wenn er wieder wach ist, dann hat er bestimme mehr Angst vor ihr als vorher.«

Hermine nickte. Auch sie wirkte bestürzt. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssein war mal wieder erwacht.

Sie kamen in die Bibliothek und setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke.

»Fred und ich haben uns nochmal kurz unterhalten«, meinte Hermine und senkte etwas ihre Stimme, »nach diesem Erlebnis glauben wir, dass du unbedingt etwas gegen Umbridge unternehmen willst, aber bevor du irgendetwas machst, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringt, haben wir uns eine andere Lösung überlegt.«

»So?«, Hope sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. Hermine nickte eifrig und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Als sie sicher war, dass sie sicher war, dass niemand die beiden Mädchen belauschte, beugte sie ihren Kopf etwas vor und wisperte mir verschwörerischer Stimme:

»Wir denken, dass es an der Zeit ist dir etwas mehr zu verraten.«

Hope legte den Kopf schief:

»In wie fern?«

»Hast du schon mal etwas von Dumbledore's Armee gehört?«, fragte Hermine. Hope schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

»Also gut, Dumbledore's Armee haben wir letztes Jahr gegründet, nachdem wir Umbridges Unterrichtsmethoden satt hatten. Harry, Ron und ich haben einige unserer Mitschüler zusammen getrommelt von denen wir wussten, dass sie bereit wären mit zu machen. Dich kannten wir zu schlecht, um dich einzuweihen, aber ich wir haben schon länger überlegt dich beitreten zu lassen«, wisperte Hermine.

»Und was ist jetzt Dumbledore's Armee genau?«, hakte Hope nach, die keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wovon die beiden gerade sprachen.

»Pst!«, Hermine hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, »davon darf keiner, und vor allem Umbridge, nichts erfahren. Wir treffen uns ein Paar Mal und dann unterrichtet uns Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und er ist wirklich gut darin. Er bringt uns all das bei, was wir können müssen, wenn wir einem Todesser oder einem anderen Schwarzmagier gegenüber stehen. Es ist sozusagen ein geheimer Widerstand.«

»Seid ihr denn noch nicht erwischt worden? Ich dachte alle Clubs und geheimen Treffen seien verboten?«, Hopes Interesse war geweckt worden.

»Aber an Verbote muss man sich nicht notgedrungen halten«, Hermine zwinkerte.

»Und wo trefft ihr euch immer?«, flüsterte Hope.

»Du lässt dir am besten von irgendwem den Weg zweigen. Die aus deiner Klasse machen das sicher«, schlug Hermine achselzuckend vor.

»Gut«, nickte Hope.

»Klasse«, meinte Hermine mit einem Grinsen und schlug ein Buch auf, um gleich dahinter zu verschwinden.

Hope warf währenddessen einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan. Eher aus Gewohnheit, denn auswendig kannte sie ihn von vorne bis hinten. Sie hatte gleich Zaubertränke, aber es war noch genug Zeit, um schon mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen.

»Du Hope?", Hermines Kopf tauchte noch einmal auf.

»Ja?«

Die Jüngere zögerte etwas, bevor sie vorsichtig fragte:

»Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass George sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich seltsam benimmt?«

Hope konnte sich gerade noch ein Kichern verkneifen. Sie ahnte schließlich, worum es ging, also setzte sie bloß eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und meinte unschuldig:

»Nein, was meinst du denn damit?«

»Na ja«, sagte Hermine langsam, »er ist seit neusten immer in der Bibliothek, obwohl er doch eigentlich von Büchern und Hausaufgaben nicht viel hält. Außerdem hat er letztens diese komischen Worte geschrieben, aber behauptet es sei bloß ein Brief.« Sie gab ihrer Freundin das Stück Pergament, welches der Zwilling damals auf dem Tisch im Grimmauldplatz vergessen hatte.

Auch Hope brauchte etwas, um seine Schrift zu entschlüsseln.

»Das scheue Reh mit den wunderbaren braunen Augen!«, las sie schließlich verwirrt. Und sah Hermine dann fragend an.

»Wieso schreibt er diesen Satz gleich zehn Mal hier hin?«

» Kein Ahnung«, Hermine zuckte die Achseln. Dann ging Hope plötzlich ein Licht auf und sie lachte kurz.

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Hermine neugierig.

»Ach nichts, ich habe nur gerade etwas völlig schräges gedacht«, kicherte Hope.

»Und was?«, die Brünette ließ nicht locker. Hope seufzte:

»Kann es vielleicht sein, dass mit dem scheuen Reh du gemeint bist?«

»Was?«, Hermine starrte sie fassungslos an.

»Ich glaube«, sagte Hope langsam und grinsend, »dass er in dich verknallt ist!«

Vor Schreck klappte Hermine der Unterkiefer herunter und ihre Wangen nahmen einen rötlichen Schimmer an.

»Wie kommst du denn drauf, das ich doch un-«

»Er hat diesen Satz aufgeschrieben, weil er deine braunen Augen mag und du ihm wie ein schüchternes Reh vorkommst«, unterbrach die Blonde sie.

»Aber wie? Ich verstehe nicht...«, stammelte Hermine und wurde noch röter.

»Kein Wunder, dass er öfters in der Bibliothek ist: Er mag dich. Und das wissen bereits fast alle außer dir«, erklärte die ältere nüchtern.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darüber denken sollte. Sie hatte noch nicht viel mit George Weasley zu tun gehabt, aber da er der Bruder von Ron war, hatte sie noch nicht auf [style type="italic"]diese[/style] Weise über ihn gedacht. Vielleicht als guten Freund oder sogar Bruder, aber fühlte sie auch mehr für ihn? Oder anders gefragt: Konnte sie mehr für ihn fühlen, als Freundschaft? Im Moment kam ihre das ziemlich seltsam vor, aber was hielt sie davon ab es nicht zu versuchen? Wenn George sie wirklich mochte, dann musste sie ihm doch sicher eine Chance geben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie wirklich noch nicht sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Aber sie wollte von nun an mehr darauf achten, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste wie sie ihm gegenüber nach diesem Gespräch mit Hope verhalten sollte.

Zu weiteren Gesprächsthemen kam es vorerst nicht. Denn schon bald machte sich Hope auf zum Zaubertränke- Unterricht. Snape schien zum ersten Mal richtig gut aufgelegt zu sein, denn er gestattet seinen Schülern an ihrem Zaubertrank weiterzuarbeiten.

»Die Paare, die ihren schon fertig haben. Machen den Trank auf Seite zweihundert-vierzig", meinte er.

»Manno!«, stöhnte Fred, der neben Hope saß, »und ich dachte wir hätten eine weitere Freistunde.«

»So was können wir uns kurz vor den Prüfungen nicht leisten«, sagte sie streng und schlug das Buch auf.

»War ja klar, dass wieder so ein Spruch kommt«, griente Fred. Sie ignorierte ihn und ging stattdessen die Zutatenliste durch.

»Nach dieser miesen Aufgabe haben wir doch mal eine Auszeit verdient findest du nicht?«, meinte er und begann mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Kessel zu trommeln. Hope warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, doch er trommelte nur noch lauter.

»Expelliarmus! Mr. Weasley in meinem Unterricht unterlassen Sie bitte jegliche _Kindereien_", schnarrte Professor Snape und killte ihn mit seinem Blick.

»Alte Fledermaus«, knurrte Fred als Snape vorbeigerauscht war.

»Er hat aber Recht. Du könntest mir zur Abwechslung auch mal behilflich sein«, erklärte Hope und schnippte ein Kraut in den Kessel, während die ihm mit der anderen Hand ein Brettchen mit Fliegenpilzen zuschob. Fred seufzte.

»Auch das noch. Da rettet man sie vor Wölfen und sie verlangt dann auch noch, dass man Sachen klein schnippelt.«

»Du Armer!«, meinte sie spöttisch.

»Ja genau und ich finde ich müsste für diese Arbeit auch eine Belohnung bekommen«, meinte er,

»Wie wäre es mit einem Dankeschön«, schlug sie vor.

»Na, ein bisschen mehr muss es schon sein«, forderte er, »die Pilze sind schwer zu schneiden.« Er rutschte andauernd mit dem Messer ab, was allerdings nicht an den Pilzen liegen konnte.

»Na gut, dann schlag du was vor.«

Fred dachte einen Augenblick nach, während er schnippelte. Dann grinste er sie anzüglich:

»Wie wär's mit einem Kuss?«

Hope wurde knallrot im Gesicht bevor sie das Messer sinken ließ und sich ihre Miene verhärtete.

»Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?«, Freds Lächeln verschwand. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte ihn schnell von ihm ab.

»Ach komm schon. Es war doch nur ein Scherz. Nicht ernst gemeint«, erklärte er.

Sie kniff bloß die Lippen zusammen, während sie einen Schmerz spürte, den sie schon wieder verdrängt hatte. Doch die Wunde schien tief zu sitzen und eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Zum Glück schien niemand es mitzukriegen. Niemand außer Fred.

»Was ist los?«, fragte er besorgt und klang auf einmal ganz anders als sonst. Sie schüttelte bloß heftig den Kopf und presste dann nur ein Wort hervor:

»Cormac.«

»Cormac?«, flüsterte Fred und runzelte ärgerlich dir Stirn. »was hat der Vollpfosten jetzt damit zu tun?« Sie schluckte weitere Tränen hinunter und beugte sich dann zu ihm vor, sodass es der Rest der Klasse nicht mitbekam.

»Er hat mich auch gefragt ob er zur Belohnung einen Kuss für einen Lutscher bekommt, den er mir in Hogsmead geschenkt hatte«, erklärte sie und fragte sich, warum sie ihm diese Geschichte noch erzählte, wenn eigentlich das Thema durch war. Fred's Miene wurde hart:

»Und hast du ihn...?«

»Natürlich nicht!«, rief sie angewidert, sodass sich einige nun doch zu ihnen um wandten. Schnell senkte sie ihre Stimme wieder.

»Er wollte, aber ich bin im letzten Moment abgehauen.«

»Glück gehabt«, er schien wirklich erleichtert zu sein. Hope bekam den Verdacht, dass er nicht nur für sie selbst sprach.

»Dann hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Tut mir wirklich leid«, entschuldigte er sich.

»Schön gut«, sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, »das konntest du ja nicht wissen und es war ja auch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?«

»Nein. Natürlich nicht«, murmelte er und sie hätte schwören können, dass etwas Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme lag.

»Übrigens: ich soll dir von Harry ausrichten, dass morgen ein DA-Treffen stattfindet«, er flüsterte jetzt fast in ihr Ohr, damit es niemand mitbekam, »George und ich nehmen dich mit. Also sei um Punkt neun im Gemeinschaftsraum zum Aufbruch.« Sie nickte.

»Mrs. Shycates und Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie nicht sofort den Rand halten und jegliche Privatgespräche einstellen, werde ich Ihnen beide einen weiteren Trank aufzwingen. Ich dachte da vielleicht an einen Vielsafttrank«, brüllte Professor Snape mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

»Aber nur, wenn wir uns nicht in Sie verwandeln müssen. Ich habe keine Lust als überdimensionierte Fledermaus herumzulaufen!«

Für diese Frechheit bekam Fred ein Buch um die Ohren geworfen und eine saftige Strafarbeit plus einer Woche Nachsitzen.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen zusammen zu ihrem ersten DA-Treffen. Sie war überrascht wie viele Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häuser, ausgenommen natürlich Slytherins, dabei und fest entschlossen waren Umbridge und den Rest zu schlagen. Harry war wirklich ein guter Lehrer und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann machte es Spaß heimlich durch die Gänge zu schleichen,um verbotenerweise _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ ausnahmsweise mal wieder in der Praxis erleben zu dürfen.

»Hier, darauf siehst du immer, wenn wir ein nächstes Treffen haben. Du darfst sie nur nicht aus Versehen ausgeben«, Harry drückte ihr am Ende ein Gallone in die Hand.

»Danke, Harry«, lächelte sie, »das ist echt eine gute Sache, die ihr euch da ausgedacht habt und ich bin froh, wenn ich helfen kann.« Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln fröhlich.

Dann sprach Cho ihn mit einem süßen Lächeln von der Seite ab und Hope verschwand schnell.

»Was will die denn schon wieder?«, fragte Ginny genervt.

»Ich habe gehört die beiden haben sich vor den Ferien geküsst. Stimmt doch Hermine, oder?« , kicherte Lavender Brown, die an Rons Arm hing. Ginny verzog das Gesicht und ging dann.

»Das geht uns nichts an«, meinte Hermine scharf, »also lasst uns jetzt gehen.« Sie packte ihre Tasche und warf Ron und Lavender einen auffordernden Blick zu. Die beiden ließen Harry und Cho schließlich doch noch alleine. Ron allerdings nicht ohne hinter Chos Rücken Harry einen Finger nach oben zu zeigen.

»Hast du Lust Euan zu besuchen?«, fragte Fred, der vor der Tür des Raumes der Wünsche auf Hope gewartete zu haben schien.

»Ja gern«, meinte sie bloß.

Euan sah schon wieder etwas besser aus, aber trotzdem war sein Lächeln nur schwach, als die beiden Siebtklässler den Krankenflügel betraten.

»Na du, wie geht's dir?«, Hope lächelte ihn an und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes.

»Schon viel besser«, ließ er verlauten.

»Das ist doch schön.«

»Wir haben dir übrigens was mitgebracht«, Fred zog ein kleines Kästchen hinter seinem Rücken hervor und drückte es dem Erstklässler in die Hand.

»Danke!«, rief dieser begeistert, als er feststellte das in dem Kästchen Stinkbomben, weiße Zuckermäuse, verzauberte Knallfrösche und Lakritzzauberstäbe waren.

»Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich weiß, was Erstklässlern gefällt?«, Fred zwinkerte Hope zu, während diese nur grinsend die Augen verdrehte.

»Übrigens danke, dass ihr mich zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht habt«, meinte Euan schüchtern.

»Hey, kein Problem«, meinte Fred bloß. Hope sah ihn ernst an. Sie musste ihn einfach fragen.

»Warum musstest du bei ihr nachsitzen?«

Euan blickte die beiden kläglich an. Auf einmal wirkte er wieder klein und zerbrechlich in dem großen Krankenbett. Kurz huschte sein Blick zu seinem Unterarm, auf dem die Schrift nicht mehr ganz so deutlich zu erkennen war, aber als Narbe: „_Magie an zu wenden ist verboten_!"

»Es war nicht mal wirklich meine Schuld«, sagte der Erstklässler schließlich niedergeschlagen, »Linus Graham, ein dummer Slytherin, hat mich und meine Freunde beleidigt. Wir haben versucht ihn zu ignorieren, aber sie haben uns mit Flüchen angegriffen. Da konnte ich nicht länger zu sehen, deshalb habe ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen, um ihnen Angst zu machen. Ich wollte ihn nicht benutzen. Echt nicht. Aber gerade in dem Moment kam Umbridge vorbei und hat mich zu Na-Nachsitzen verdonnert.«

Er machte ein unglückliches Gesicht und eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab und presste bitter die Lippen auf einander. Hope glaubte ihm, dass er wirklich nicht die Absicht hatte zu zaubern und drückte vorsichtig seine Hand.

»Das ist wirklich eine schlimme Geschichte. Leider waren wir nicht früher da, um dieser alte Schachtel unsere Meinung zu sagen.«

Wieder strömte eine unheimliche Welle von Wut durch ihren Körper. Wie damals, als sie Umbridge vor der ganzen Klasse angeschrien hatte, doch diesmal versuchte sie den Energieschub zu unterdrücken. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu klären.

_Es ist dumm jetzt was zu unternehmen. Es würde alles noch schlimmer machen_, dachte sie fest und blickte zu Fred, der sie besorgt musterte. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

Dann keuchte sie auf und spürte wie sie schon wieder ruhiger wurde. Bloß nicht voreilig sein!

»Geht es dir nicht gut?«, fragte Euan.

Sie schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf:

»Nein, alles in Ordnung und ich hoffe bei dir auch bald wieder«, sie strich ihm durch das helle Haare.

»Natürlich«, meinte dieser, der nun schon wieder ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, »und dann werde ich mich an Graham rächen!«

»Nun mal halblang, du kleiner Rächer«, lachte Fred, »das muss du vorsichtig und hinterlistig angehen. Glaub mir: Ich habe da Erfahrung!«

Euan nickte grinsend und für einen Moment stand Bewunderung in seinem Blick.

»Wir beide würden dir ja gerne noch helfen einen Plan auszudenken, doch wir müssen wieder los«, erklärte der Weasley, »die Pflicht ruft!«

»Was denn?«, erstaunt blickte Hope den Zwilling an, »wir haben doch keinen Unterricht mehr.«

»Hausaufgaben?«, Fred grinste schelmisch.

»Ja klar! Du und Hausaufgaben!«, rief sie aus und tippte sich an die Stirn.

»Wieso? Glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich mich geändert habe«, gespielt erstaunt blickte er sie an.

»Ein Fred Weasley ändert sich nie!«, kicherte sie.

»Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hast du ja bereits soviel Einfluss auf mich, dass ich auf einmal zu einem vernünftigen und anständigen Schüler mutiert bin«, seine Augen blitzen schelmisch.

»Na ja«, sagte sie nachdenklich und lächelte, »in letzter Zeit warst du immer ein braver Junge!"

»Krieg ich dafür einen Keks?«, es schaute sie mit bettelnden Augen, sodass sie schon wieder lachen musste.

»Vielleicht später!«

»Hey, könnt ihr jetzt mal gehen!«, ließ Euan genervt vernehmen, »ihr nervt!«

»Hast du das gehört?«, Fred blickte ihn empört an, »er meint wir nervt!«

»Na, dann sollten wir wohl lieber gehen«, kicherte Hope, zwinkerte Euan nochmal zu und zog Fred hinter sich aus dem Krankenflügel.

»Man könnte meinen, die beiden seien eines von diesen total verliebten und albern kitschigen Liebespaaren«, murmelte der Erstklässler, als er sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen ließ, »wahrscheinlich sind sie es auch!«

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty - One**_


	32. Bad Grades

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

32. Bad Grades

»Und jetzt mal Klartext. Was war eben mit dir los? Du sahst so als als würde dir etwas weh tun?«, Fred drehte sich ernst zu ihr um, gleich nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

»Wieso? Was meinst du?«, erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.

»Tu doch nicht so. Ich meine natürlich deine Reaktion auf Euans Strafe«, er sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Resigniert senkte sie ihren Kopf und starrte abwesend auf den Steinboden. Sollte sie ihm alles erzählen?

Immerhin hatte er sie jetzt schon zweimal gerettet und sie vertraute ihm wirklich, doch gut genug damit er die Wahrheit ertragen konnte? Was wenn er sie dann unheimlich fand oder ihr sogar nicht glaubte?

»Komm schon. Was war los?«, er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mit festen Blick sah sie ihm in die Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so eine Offenheit ausstrahlte, dass es ihr schon fast weh tat nichts zu sagen.

»Umbridge«, murmelte sie und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen so angesehen zu werden. Als er nichts erwiderte, sprach die einfach weiter:

»Weißt du damals, als wir im Wald waren...da...da bin ich mit dieser komischen Pflanze in Kontakt gekommen. Und auf einmal sind merkwürdige passiert. Ich bin immer wieder wütend geworden und habe Sachen gesagt, die ich vorher noch nicht mal zu denken gewagt habe.«

»Aber das heißt doch, dass du einfach nur ein bisschen selbstbewusster geworden bist«, lächelte er.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf:

»Nein, du verstehst nicht, das war eine andere Art von Wut. Und ich habe angefangen die Menschen um mich herum zu beeinflussen. Verstehst du, ich habe ihre Gefühle _kontrolliert_. Das hat mir schreckliche Angst gemacht. Bis ich dann herausgefunden hab, was es ist. Meine Mom hat's mit erklärt. Ich bin eine Hija de la luna. Die Tochter des Mondes. Nach einer spanischen Sage stammen wir von dem ersten Sohn des Mondes ab und haben besondere Kräfte, die bei Vollmond am stärksten sind.«

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Es war schwer ihm davon zu erzählen. Bei Hermine war es um einiges leichter gewesen. Warum, das wusste sie selbst nicht.

»Mondkräfte? Hab ich noch nie gehört«, sagte Fred nach einiger Zeit. Er glaubte ihr nicht. Kein einziges Wort. Hope hätte fast geschluchzt. Aber nur fast.

»Bitte, wenn du mir nicht glaubst«, sie straffte ihre Schultern und wirbelte zu ihm herum.

Er blickte sie nachdenklich an:

»Doch, ich will dir ja glauben, aber warum hast du diese Kräfte erst jetzt. Ich meine seit wann? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du dich erst vor kurzem verändert hast...«

»Das hab ich doch schon gesagt: Seit ich im Verbotenen Wald mit dem Cytrilliskraut in Kontakt gekommen bin, der Mondpflanze«, wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

»Das versteh ich alles nicht«, gab er schließlich zu. Hope seufzte. Wohl oder übel musste sie es ihm genauer erklären. Jetzt ärgerte sie sich ihn überhaupt davon erzählt zu haben.

»Komm mit«, meinte sie und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, hechtete sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, während Fred unten wartete.

Erstaunt blickte er sie an, als sie ihm ein Buch in die Hand drückte.

»Was soll ich damit?«

»Essen. Was sonst?«, verdrehte sie die Augen.

»Nein«, sie wurde wieder ernst, »lies es dir am besten durch, wenn du deine Ruhe hast. Vielleicht verstehst du mich dann besser. Aber du musst mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du niemanden davon erzählst.«

»Also gut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das ganze hier bedeuten soll, aber ich werde mit niemanden darüber reden. Nicht mal mit George«, versprach der Zwilling augenrollend.

Hope fand zwar immer noch, dass es falsch war ihm so etwas wichtiges anzuvertrauen, aber es zu bereuen brachte nun auch nichts mehr.

»Ach übrigens«, sie drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um, denn sie war schon auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um noch schnell ein Paar Hausaufgaben zu machen.

»Jap?«

»Das war ein schöner Ausflug«, ratterte sie schnell herunter und verließ dann schon fast fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred starrte verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, dann begann er zu grinsen. Wenn sie schon mal zugab etwas zu mögen, dann musste es schon wirklich so sein. Mit selbst zufrieden und das Buch auf und ab werfend ging er pfeifend in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Als Hope abends in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie noch lange nicht schlafen. Die Gedanken flogen nur so wild in ihrem Kopf herum und waren nur schwer zu ordnen.

Immer wieder schwebte ihr die Frage vor, ob es richtig gewesen war Fred mit in das Geheimnis ein zu weihen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm wirklich so sehr vertraute wie Hermine. Doch andererseits konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er es immerhin niemanden erzählen würde. Er war nicht die Art von Mensch, die ein Geheimnis im Schloss schneller verbreitete als man „Hokus Pokus" sagen konnte.

Sie hörte wie ein Bett leise knartschte. Eine ihrer beiden Zimmergenossinnen verließ gerade auf leisen Fußsohlen den Schlafsaal. Wer es war konnte sie nicht sagen, aber nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, richtete sie sich in ihrem eigenen Bett auf und schlich hinüber zum Fenster. Das tat sie oft, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte.

Und in Vollmondnächten war es besonders schlimm, weil sie dann immer neue Energie tankte. Das Licht des Mondes war der Grund für ihre übermäßige Zauberkraft, das hatte sie bis jetzt heraus gefunden. Auch jetzt spürte sie wie es in ihren Armen und Beinen zu kribbeln begann.

Ihre Wutausbrüche hatten sich langsam wieder gelegt, so wie es in dem Buch beschrieben wurde. Sie kamen nur in den ersten Monaten zum Vorschein. Genau wie alle anderen Nebenwirkungen. Sie hoffte, dass es bald so weit sein würde.

»Angie?", fragte Alicia verschlafen.

»Nein, Hope", gab die Blonde zurück. Sie beobachtete wie sich die Quidditchspielerin in ihrem Bett aufrichtete und sie anschaute.

»Oh, ich dachte du wärst Ange", murmelte Alicia und lehnte ihren Kopf wieder zurück in die Kissen.

»Sie scheint vorhin gegangen zu sein. Wohin auch immer", erklärte Hope und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe.

»Dann wird sie wohl wieder bei Drake.«

»Drake? Drake Smith der Ravenclaw – Jäger?«, die Blonde hob erstaunt den Kopf.

Alicia kicherte leise:

»Wusstest du denn nicht, dass sie schon seit einem Monat zusammen sind?«

»Nein«, grinste Hope, »wie das?«

»Keine Ahnung. Sie kam eines Tages an und meinte, dass sie jetzt einen Freund hätte.«

»Hm, dabei dachte ich immer sie und Fred...«

Alicia begann zu lachen:

»Was? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Die passen doch gar nicht zusammen und Ange findet ihn sowieso viel zu albern.«

»Ich dachte doch nur, weil sie zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsball waren«, murmelte Hope und kam sich ein bisschen dämlich vor. Alicia gluckste schon wieder:

»Das hat ja auch in einem Desaster geendet. Kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern?«

»Doch«, antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Natürlich wusste sie noch, wie sie an jenem Abend aus der Bibliothek in ihr Zimmer kam und eine aufgebrachte Angelina vorgefunden hatte. Wie immer hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Angelina hatte noch nicht mal den Kopf gehoben, als Hope den Schlafsaal betrat. Später hatte sie dann erfahren, das sie und Fred sich die ganze Zeit nur gestritten hatten.

»Jedenfalls hat sie mit Drake einen echten Glückstreffer gelandet«, gähnte Alicia, »wenn unser eins auch nur halb so viel Glück mit den Jungen hätte...«

»Auch noch nicht den Traumprinzen gefunden?«, stichelte Hope. Das andere Mädchen schüttelte seufzend den Kopf:

»Heutzutage ist das schier unmöglich. Da kommt der perfekte Junge nicht einfach auf einem weißen Pferd an geritten und entführt einen ins Märchenland. Auch wenn man immer sagt, dass bei Zauberern nichts unmöglich ist«, klagte Alicia mit verträumter Stimme.

»Ach, das wird schon. Ich bin sicher, dass auch du eines Tages einen Grund hast, um nachts über die Flure zu wandern«, Hope zwinkerte ihr zu und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück. Es war schön mit jemanden mal über etwas anderes reden zu können als nur Schule oder Hausaufgaben. Es war eines der Dinge, die sie all die Jahre unbewusst vermisst hatte.

»Nächste Woche Freitag ist also der Tag der Wahrheit«, murmelte Alicia.

»Hm?«

»Ich meine Snapes Projekt, du Dummerchen.«

»Achso, die Zaubertränke«, Hope drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, »daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.«

»Solltest du aber. Du und Fred habt euch doch ganz schon angestrengt, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Das ich das nochmal erleben darf: Ein Weasley – Zwilling, der geradezu besessen von einer Aufgabe ist.« Sie lachte leise.

»Na ja, er wollte eben auch eine gute Note bekommen. Immerhin ist es unser Abschlussjahr«, die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. Alicia gab eine Art Grunzen von sich.

»Wer's glaubt!«

Etwas Zweideutiges lag in dieser Aussage. Hope konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin mal mehr wusste als sie selbst.

Sie beließ es aber dabei und schloss stattdessen schweigend die Augen. Es dauerte keine Minute, da war sie schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen .

Fred hingegen tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Unruhig drehte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite, um sich dann wieder auf die erste zu schmeißen. Das brachte ihm ein Grummeln seiner Freunde ein, was er jedoch nicht beachtete.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens fiel sein Blick auf das Objekt seiner Schlaflosigkeit: Hopes Buch.

Eigentlich hatte er bis zum nächsten Morgen warten wollen, weil er abends immer zu müde war um auch nur einen Satz zu lesen, aber ihn ließ einfach der Gedanke nicht los, dass er dort eine wichtige Information erfahren würde. Schließlich schwang er sich seufzend aus dem Bett, schnappte sich das Buch und schlich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte für gewöhnlich immer noch, deshalb machte er es sich in einem der Sessel davor bequem, rieb sich die Augen und begann dann die erste Seite zu lesen.

Natürlich war er noch viel überraschter als es Hope selbst gewesen war, zumal er ihre Veränderung zwar mitbekommen hatte, sich aber keinen Reim daraus hatte machen können. Erst wollte er nicht so ganz glauben, was er da las, aber am Ende kam er zu der Einsicht, dass alles ganz genau passte.

„_Die ersten Anzeichen einer Veränderung sind oft Wutanfälle und unbewusstes einsetzen der Kräfte, was bei jungen Mondkindern zu Kopf- oder Magenschmerzen führt, da dies sehr viel Energie verbraucht_", stand da.

Dabei musste er an die Auseinandersetzung mit Umbridge denken. Und hatte Hope in letzter Zeit nicht immer öfter über Kopfschmerzen geklagt.

Mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck las er weiter und erfuhr einige interessante Dinge. Zum Beispiel, dass böse Zauberer junge „Mondkinder" gerne auf ihrer Seite hatten und von deren Kräften Gebrauch machten.

Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass Hopes Kräfte sogar gefährlich waren? Jedenfalls schien es so zu sein, wenn man sie nicht richtig kontrollieren konnte. Bei der nächsten Erkenntnis versteifte sich sein Griff um das Buch.

Vielleicht war sie in Gefahr! Immerhin herrschte der dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten und wenn dieser von Hope und ihren Kräften Wind bekam...

Eventuell war er schon im Bilde. Hopes Vater war ein Todesser und er war für ihre Aufnahme in diesen Bund. Warum nicht sonst, als wegen dieser Kräfte?

Ein Schweißfilm bildete sich auf Freds Stirn. Er musste mit ihr reden. Unbedingt! Wenn sich herausstellte, dass er Recht hatte, dann würde er ihr keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Seite weichen. Erst wenn er wusste, dass sie vollkommen in Sicherheit war.

Entschlossen gleich am nächsten Tag seinen Plan in Angriff zu nehmen, schloss er das Buch und legte sich wieder schlafen, auch wenn er noch lange Zeit wach lag.

Doch es sollte mal wieder anders kommen als geplant. In den nächsten Tagen hatte Fred keine Zeit mit Hope auch nur mehr als drei Worte zu wechseln. Die Siebtklässler wurden geradezu mit Hausaufgaben bombardiert. Zudem wurde die Arbeit in der DA intensiviert, weil es immer wieder zu ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfällen kam. Die Strafen wurden härter und es kam immer wieder zu Unruhen unter der Schülerschaft. Auch Fred und George gehörten zu denjenigen, die sich nicht immer alles Gefallen ließen und wurden in der folgenden Woche immer wieder zum Nachsitzen einberufen.

Umbridge kostete ich neugewonnene Macht in vollen Zügen aus und beschloss eine Anordnung nach der anderen. Die nächste Woche verging also wie im Flug und die Unsicherheit bei Hope stieg. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie Fred auf ihr Geheimnis reagiert hatte. Natürlich verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber wie immer, doch manchmal schien es ihr so als würde er ihr noch mehr sagen wollen.

Schließlich war der „Tag der Wahrheit" gekommen, wie Alicia es ausgedrückt hatte. Soweit Hope wusste waren alle Schüler rechtzeitig mit ihren Zaubertränken fertig geworden, was eventuell der Grund dafür war, dass Snape an diesem Tag besonders grimmig drein schaute.

Immerhin musste er sich jetzt große Mühe geben die Patzer herauszusuchen.

»Wollen wir doch mal die Wirksamkeit ihrer Werke testen«, brummte er und hob den Karton mit den Ampullen und Reagenzgläsern aus seiner Schublade. Er zog die erste Flasche mit gelb/brauner Flüssigkeit heraus.

»Kline! Welsh!«, bellte er. Die beiden Mädchen aus Hufflepuff gingen zitternd nach vorne. Die brünette Harriet Welsh nahm mit zitternder Hand Snape das Fläschchen ab und gab sie ihrer Partnerin. Amanda schüttelte sich, nahm aber tapfer den Korken ab und trank einen Schluck. Harriet erklärte:

»Das ist der Vielsafttrank. In wenigen Sekunden wird sich Amanda in Professor Sprout verwandeln, die sich dafür bereit erklärt hat uns einige ihrer Haare zu spenden.«

Gespannt blickte die Klasse Amanda an, die immer noch unverändert vor ihnen stand. Man sah, dass die beiden Mädchen nervös wurde.

»Also bei unserer Probe ging das schneller«, stammelte Harriet als wolle sie sich rechtfertigen. Der Professor für Zaubertränke verzog schon grinsend das Gesicht, als sich endlich etwas tat.

Amandas gesamter Körper begann sich aus zubeulen. Ihre Haare wurden kürzer, kräuselten sich und wurden gräulich. Ihr Gesicht wurde breiter und faltiger. Ihre Figur wurde kugelförmig, sodass schließlich ihre Bluse Knopf für Knopf aufplatze. Ein paar Jungen, unter ihnen Fred, Lee und George, lachten.

Schließlich stand eine völlig verängstigte Pomona Sprout vor ihnen und blickte sich nervös zu ihrem Professor um.

»Bravo, Miss Welsh und Miss Kline, ich dachte heute würde das gar nichts mehr werden«, meinte Snape spöttisch. Die beiden Mädchen wurden blasser als die Wand.

»Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Wirkungszeit nicht eingehalten wurde und sie ihre Kleidung in weiser Voraussicht hätte passender sein müssen, haben sie überhaupt etwas zu Stande gebracht, was mich wirklich überrascht.«

Die beiden Mädchen wurden immer kleiner unter seinem Blick und den anderen taten sie furchtbar leid.

»Ein _Annehmbar_, und das auch nur, weil ich so gnädig bin.«

Die beiden Mädchen nickten nur und stolperten zurück auf ihre Plätze, froh es überstanden zu haben. Dabei war ihre Note einer der besseren. Bei den nächsten Pärchen wurde Snape immer kritischer, auch wenn es kaum etwas aus zusetzten gab.

Als Angelina und ihr Partner ein „_Mies_" bekamen, sah es so aus als wolle sie der Fledermaus an die Gurgel gehen, doch sie beherrschte sich und ließ sich von ihrer besten Freundin und Sitznachbarin beruhigen. Ungeduldig warteten Fred und Hope auf ihren Auftritt.

Doch es wurden immer weniger Fläschchen und schließlich waren keine mehr da. Verwirrt blinzelte Hope und sah dann zu Fred, der genauso ratlos drein blickte wie sich selbst.

»So, dann scheinen wir ja fertig zu sein«, erklärte Snape mit einem Blick in die Kiste. Sofort war Hopes Arm in der Höhe.

»Ach Miss Shycates«, Snapes Grinsen wurde süffisant, »sie haben wir ja heute noch gar nicht gehört. Haben Sie und Mr. Weasley und etwas zu sagen?«

Dieser Bastard, natürlich wusste er, was los war.

Um etwas mutiger zu wirken stand Hope auf und sah ihrem Lehrer fest in die Augen, auch wenn ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief:

»Sir, Fred und ich sind mehr als pünktlich mit dem Zaubertrank fertig gewesen. Er hatte die richtige Farbe, die richtige Konsistenz und schien mehr als stark zu sein. Weil es ein gefährlicher Liebestrank ist, haben wir ihn noch nicht getestet, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn bereits letzte Woche in die Schublade getan haben. Jemand muss ihn entwendet haben.«

»So, so, _entwendet_«, Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter und er stellte sich nun direkt vor Hope. Diese schluckte und setzte sich sofort wieder hin.

»Wissen Sie, was ich glaube?«, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme. Hope schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie wusste, dass die Sache böse für Fred und sie enden würde.

»Ich denke, dass sie beide der Aufgabe nichts gewachsen waren. Selbst die großartige Hope Shycates macht nun mal Fehler. Jetzt sind Sie aber zu eitel und arrogant das einzusehen, deshalb haben Sie sich diese kleine Lüge ausgedacht.«

»Aber nein, Professor, wir...«

»Wagen Sie es nicht mich zu unterbrechen!«, donnerte der Lehrer, »erst diese Ausrede und jetzt wollen sie auch noch alles abstreiten. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Von Mr. Weasley hätte ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber sie hätte ich für _klüger_ gehalten!« Er sprach das mit solch einer Verachtung aus, dass Hope unter ihrem Tisch immer kleiner wurde.

»Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als sie beide durchfallen zu lassen. Schade, schade«, mit gespielter Traurigkeit schüttelte er den Kopf.

»Was?«, fragten Hope und Fred wie aus einem Mund und starrten den Professor entgeistert an.

»Ein T! Damit ist die Diskussion beendet!«

»Was? Soll das etwa ihr ernst sein?«, knurrte Fred und wurde ganz rot vor Wut.

»Aber sicher, Mr. Weasley oder haben sie ein Problem mit den Ohren?«

»Das ist total unfair!«, Fred haute seine Faust auf den Tisch und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hope hingegen schloss die Augen, zählte von Hundert rückwärts und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

»Ich habe gesagt keine Diskussion und sollte einer von ihnen mir nochmal widersprechen werde ich sie schneller in das Büro der Großinquisitorin schaffen als sie Nachsitzen sagen können«, raunte Snape und seine Stimme nahm einen bedrohlichen Unterton an.

Mit finsterer Miene lehnte sich Fred in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkte mürrisch die Arme. Hope hingegen konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie in einem Fach durchgefallen war. Selbst bei Snape hatte sie es bisher immer zu einem **A** geschafft. Was war mit dem Zaubertrank geschehen?

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty - Two**_


	33. McGonagall takes a strict line

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

33. McGonagall takes a strict line

Selbst beim Mittagessen konnte Hope nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, was wohl mit dem Fläschchen Trank geschehen war. Nach der Unterrichtsstunde waren beide nochmal zu Snape gegangen und hatten ihm geschworen, dass sie ihren Trank schon längst abgegeben hatten. Natürlich hatte er ihnen nicht geglaubt und auch auf die Frage hin, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch noch eine zweite Chance bekämen, ist er gar nicht erst eingegangen. Fred war stinksauer gewesen und hatte vor Wut seine Faust in Snape Schreibtisch versenkt. Das kostete ihm nicht nur eine Stunde nachsitzen, sondern auch eine schmerzende Hand.

Hope hingegen wusste nicht genau, was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte. Sie war enttäuscht und auch etwas verwirrt, denn immerhin hatten sie den Trank doch gleich abgegeben. Oder hatte sie das nur geträumt? Es war doch am gleichen Tag gewesen, an dem sie ihren heimlichen Ausflug mit Fred unternommen hatte. Oder?

»Ich verstehe das nicht«, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

»Was ist an einem Rosenkohl nicht zu verstehen? Es ist grün, es ist gesund und es schmeckt scheußlich«, grinste Lee.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie ihn verwirrt. Er deutete auf das Rosenkohl, welches sie auf ihrer Gabel vor sich hielt, aber vergessen hatte sich in den Mund zu stecken. Alicia lachte:

»Mensch, du bist ja wirklich durch den Wind.«

»Ich verstehe bloß nicht, wo dieses Fläschen geblieben ist. Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich es in die Schublade gestellt habe«, murmelte Hope ohne ihre Freunde anzusehen.

»Ich weiß, ich hab's gesehen«, knurrte Fred mit dunkler Miene, »und ich wette jemand hat es weg genommen.«

»Ja, das habe ich ja auch im ersten Moment gedacht, aber ich wer würde so etwas tun?«, sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er schien sich wirklich viel mehr über ihre schlechte Note zu ärgern als sie selbst. Etwas völlig Neues für seine Verhältnisse.

»Komm schon, ich wette das Zeug taucht wieder auf«, versuchte George beide zu beruhigen.

»Hör mir bloß auf mit deinen Wetten«, murmelte Hope. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

»Vielleicht hat es ja auch Snape genommen, um euch mit Absicht eine schlechte Note zu verpassen. Der Sadist«, Angelina schaute von ihrem Tagespropheten auf.

»Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht...«, genervt warf Hope die Arme in die Luft. Der Appetit war ihr auf jeden Fall vergangen. Deprimiert schob sie ihren vollen Teller von sich weg und seufzte tief.

Dieser Tag hatte schon so mies angefangen und es machte den Anschein als wolle er auch so enden. Konnte es denn noch schlimmer werden?  
»Halt! Nicht trinken, Hope!«, quietschte eine Stimme nicht weit entfernt von ihr. Hope hatte gerade den Becher mit ihrem Kürbissaft an die Lippen gesetzt, doch jetzt hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah sich nach demjenigen um, der gerufen hatten.

Mit panischen Gesicht kam der kleine Euan auf sie zugeeilt und riss ihr den Becher aus der Hand.

»Was soll denn das?«, erschrocken sprang die Blonde auf. Nun hoben auch die anderen Gryffindors die Köpfe und sahen dem Geschehen interessiert zu.

»Du darfst das nicht trinken«, der Erstklässler gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, sodass ein wenig Kürbissaft auf den Boden tropfte, weil er den Becher immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt.

»Aber wieso denn nicht?«, ärgerlich sah Hope ihn an. So eine Aktion hatte ihr heute gerade noch so gefehlt.

»Der da hat da einen Trank in deinen Saft geschüttet«, Euan deutete quer gegenüber an den Gryffindortisch. Alle Köpfe flogen herum und ihre ungläubigen Blicke blieben an niemand anderen als an Cormac McLaggen persönlich hängen. Dieser hatte wie immer sein widerwärtiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht:

»Ha, der Kleine hat ja schon Tagträume!«

»Stimmt ja gar nicht! Du hast ihr heimlich was in den Kürbissaft getan ich hab´s genau gesehen!«, Euan funkelte den Siebtklässler wütend an. Hopes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihre Stimme war schärfer denn je:

»Wenn Euan das gesehen hat, dann glaube ich ihm das auch. Also wie wolltest du mich vergiften, McLaggen?«

»Ich habe nichts gemacht, ehrlich nicht«, er hob abwehrend die Hände und versuchte so unschuldig auszusehen wie möglich.

»Und ob du das hast!«, spuckte Euan aus und er schien fast explodieren zu wollen vor Wut. Mit ernster Miene wandte er sich an Hope:  
»Ich lüge nicht. Vorhin als du dich mit deinen Freunden unterhalten hast, da habe ich gesehen wie er ein kleines Fläschen mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang geholt hat. Unbemerkt hat er das Gift in deinen Becher getan. Mary kann das bezeugen.«

Ein Mädchen mit blonden Locken nickte leicht. Hope runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und blickte ihre Freunde fragend an.

»Wir sollten den Becher auf jeden Fall mal untersuchen lassen«, erklärte Hermine, »am besten von Professor Snape« Hope verzog das Gesicht. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit der alten Fledermaus auseinandersetzen.

»Es reicht jetzt, McLaggen! Gibt doch zu das du es warst!«, Fred packte den gleichaltrigen am Kragen und funkelte ihn wütend an. Cormac wollte gerade den aufmachen, da tat sich plötzlich etwas am Lehrertisch. Offenbar hatte Professor McGonagall bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte und kam nun zu ihnen hinüber.

»Stimmt etwas nicht? Mr. McLaggen? Mr. Weasley?«  
»Professor, sagen sie denen sie sollen mich in Ruhe weiter essen lassen. Ich fühle mich sehr belästigt«, meinte Cormac auf eine Art und Weise, die Fred noch aggressiver machte, sodass er kurz davor war ihn in Grund und Boden zu rammen.

»Nun, Mr. McLaggen, das wird mir nun Miss Granger erklären«, meinte die Professorin und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Hermine nickte und stand dann auf.

»Professor McGonagall, es besteht der Verdacht, dass Cormac Hope einen Zaubertrank in den Kürbissaft gemischt hat. Euan meint, er habe es gesehen.«

Der Erstklässler nickte zur Bestätigung. Für einen kurzen Moment schien McGonagall nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, doch dann nickte sie und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden härter denn je.  
»Also gut, McLaggen, Weasley, Shycates, Abercrombie. Folgen Sie mir!«

Euan, Fred und Hope wechselten einen schnellen Blick ehe sie ihrer Hauslehrerin ohne zu Murren folgten. Cormac stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus bevor er unter den düsteren Blicken seiner Mitschüler hinterher trottete. Seine Miene zeigte, dass er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

»Glaubt ihr, dass McLaggen wirklich den Mumm dazu hätte jemanden zu _vergiften_?«, fragte Harry niemand bestimmten. Hermine, Ron und Ginny zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Vorstellen konnten sie es sich nicht, aber warum sollte Euan lügen?

»Fakt ist, dass er Hope irgendetwas in den Becher getan hat. Auch wenn es nicht direkt Gift gewesen sein sollte, dann doch etwas das ihr sicherlich geschadet hätte«, meinte George mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Er war drauf und dran gewesen seinem Bruder zu helfen diesen Mistkerl zu verdreschen, wäre McGonagall nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht. Die anderen Gryffindors nickten zustimmend.

»Ich frage mich, welchen Grund er dazu hatte«, murmelte Alicia nachdenklich.

»Na, ist doch klar! Er wollte sich rächen, weil er wegen Shycates diese Wette verloren hat«, mischte sich auch Lee ein. Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf:  
»Wieso habe ich das ungute Gefühle, dass alles, was bereits in diesem Jahr bei den Siebtklässlern passiert ist, mit dieser dämlichen Wette zusammen hängt?« Niemand von ihnen wusste, dass Hope in diesem Moment ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, als sie zu sechst Professor McGonagalls Büro betraten.

»Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Tee? Oder Kekse?«, die Professorin blickte ihre Schüler fragend an. Alle vier schüttelten den Kopf. Die Lehrerin nickte und blickte dann mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihrem Kollegen, der mit blanker Miene im Türrahmen lehnte.

»Nun, Sie wissen, dass ich die Anschuldigungen meiner Schüler immer sehr ernst nehme, aber ohne gültige Beweise bin ich nicht bereit jemanden zu bestrafen.« Sie warf Cormac, der ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich gab, einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

»Deshalb halte ich es für besser dem Verdacht erstmal nachzugehen. Es ist natürlich behindernd, dass Mr. Abercrombie unüberlegt das wichtigste Beweisstück vernichtet hat, aber da sie ein Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke sind, bin ich sicher, dass dies für Sie kein Problem darstellen dürfte, Severus.«

»Ich werde mein bestes geben, Minerva«, der Mann mit der Hakennase verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er bessere Dinge zu tun als einen möglicherweise vergifteten Kürbissaft zu untersuchen.

»Nun gut, wie lange werden Sie wohl dafür brauchen?«

Ein arrogantes Grinsen erschien aufs Snapes Lippen:

»Nicht lange. Eventuell eine Stunde, dann dürfte ich wissen, um was es sich da handelt.«

Professor McGonagall nickte und ließ dann ihren Blick über die Gesichter ihrer vier Schützlinge handeln, dabei versah sie Cormac mit einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln.

»Gut, dann machen Sie sich am besten gleich an die Arbeit, Severus. Währenddessen werden die vier hierbleiben und mir alles haarklein erzählen.«

Snape nickte und war dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden.

Professor McGonagall nahm seufzend ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Hope fiel auf wie alt und müde sie aussah. Noch viel schlimmer als sonst immer. Gab es etwas, was die Lehrerin bedrückte?

»Also gut, Miss Shycates, da Sie ja in dieser Geschichte das Opfer zu seinen scheinen, würde ich gerne von Ihnen wissen, welchen Grund Mr. McLaggen gehabt haben könnte, um ihnen etwas anzutun.«

»Keinen, natürlich!«, der Angeklagte ließ ein empörtes Schnauben hören, »ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was das ganze hier soll, Professor.«

»Klar, du bist natürlich das Unschuldslamm«, meinte Fred spöttisch, »alle wollen dem armen, hilfsbedürftigen und einsamen Cormac etwas böses.«

»Mr. McLaggen! Mr. Weasley! Ich habe Sie nicht dazu aufgefordert Ihre Meinung kundzutun, also halten Sie sich beide zurück oder ich sehe mich gezwungen Ihnen beiden eine Strafe aufzuerlegen.«

Die beiden Jungen funkelten sich noch einen Moment herausfordernd an, ehe Fred sich schnaubend zurück fallen ließ und die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkte. Hope war Professor McGonagall in diesem Moment dankbar dafür, dass sie wie immer alles im Griff hatte. Sie selbst war nämlich gerade kaum in der Lage zu begreifen, was in jenem Augenblick hier passiert. Zu geschockt war sie von der Tatsache, dass McLaggen es wirklich gewagt hatte, eine Art Anschlag gegen sie auszuüben.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann von vorne zu erzählen.

Von der Wette zwischen Fred, George und Cormac bis hin zu der Misere im Krankenflügel. Nicht einmal Cormac unterbrach sie, auch wenn er ein Gesicht machte, als wolle er alles bestreiten.

Euan, der still und stumm auf seinem Stuhl saß und zuhörte, bekam große Augen. Natürlich hatte er von alledem nichts gewusst und war äußert pikiert über die Tatsache, dass der schleimige Kerl es gewagt hatte seine Freundin! zu schlagen. Natürlich hatte auch er von klein auf gelernt, dass Gewalt keine Lösung war und man als Junge erst Recht keine Mädchen schlägt.

Die Professorin nickte jedoch immer wieder mit dem Kopf. Natürlich kannte sie einige Versionen dieser Geschichte, aber sie noch einmal in voller Länge zu hören, verschlechterte ihr Bild von dem McLaggen - Sprössling erheblich.

»Ich könnte mir also vorstellen, dass Cormac mir aus Rache schaden wollte, weil ich zum einen Grund verhindert habe, dass er die Wette gewinnt und er zum anderen einfach in seinem Stolz verletzt war, weil ich ihm nicht genauso verziehen habe wie Fred und George«, endetet Hope und Fred nickte etwas abwesend mit dem Kopf, während Cormac ein drohendes Knurren von sich gab.

»Danke, Miss Shycates. Ihre Schilderung sollte doch sehr hilfreich gewesen sein, wenn sich herausstellt, dass Mr. Abercrombie Recht haben sollte.«

»Natürlich habe ich das«, murmelte der Erstklässler beleidigt und Fred zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu.

»Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?«, McGonagall sah Cormac fragend an, aber ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sein Urteil schon so gut wie gefällt.

»Allerdings«, seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut und eine Ader pochte auf seine Stirn, als er sich aus seinem Sitz erhob, »ich halte die Vorwürfe für äußerst ungerechtfertigt. Ich werde hier für etwas verantwortlich gemacht, wofür es keine Beweise gibt. Es könnte doch auch sein, dass die drei dort unter einer Decke stecken!« Er deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Mitschüler.

Professor McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue:

»Das ist doch absurd, Mr. McLaggen. Welchen Grund sollten sie haben, um Sie zu belasten?«

»Das ist doch klar«, reif er selbstsicher aus, »sie wollen mich schlecht machen. Wahrscheinlich hoffen sie darauf, dass ich von der Schule fliege, wenn sich mich anschwärzen. Shycates will sich dafür rächen, dass ich nicht wirklich in sie verliebt war und Weasley hatte schon immer etwas gegen mich. Ich wette, dass sie den Kleinen besprochen haben. Ganz bestimmt!«

»Nun, diese Wette hast du schon wieder mal verloren«, Fred klang absolut amüsiert, »ist wohl nicht so dein Ding, was, McLaggen?«

»Unverschämtheit!«, mokierte sich Cormac »ich erhebe Einspruch! Diesen Mist höre ich mir nicht mehr länger an! Fairness wird doch in Gryffindor immer so groß geschrieben, also warum werde ich jetzt schon verurteilt, obwohl mir ein Verbrechen noch nicht nachgewiesen wurde?«

»Mr. McLaggen, hier wird niemand ohne Beweise verurteilt, außerdem sind wir hier nicht im Gerichtssaal, also können Sie sich den Einspruch sparen«, Minerva McGonagall fiel es von Minute zu Minute schwerer ruhig zu bleiben.

»Na fein!«, der brünette Siebtklässler warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ging Richtung Ausgang, »dann werde ich jetzt gehen! Ich bin nicht bereit mir das noch länger anzuhören!«

»Ja, geh doch dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst! Vermissen wird dich niemand!«, rief Fred ihm sardonisch hinterher.

»Mr. McLaggen, Sie setzte sich sofort wieder hin!«, donnerte die Professorin und ihre Stimme war schärfer denn je. Cormac hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

»Ich dulde ein solches Benehmen nicht. Entweder Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage oder Sie dürfen gleich Ihre Koffer packen.« Nur langsam drehte sich Cormac um und durchbohrte seine Lehrerin mit hasserfüllten Blicken. Für einen Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören, aber dann durchbrach Cormac die angespannte Stimmung, indem er wie ein trotziges Kind zurück zu seinem Stuhl stapfte und sich mit solcher Wucht darauf fallen ließ, dass dieser bedenklich knarrte.

»Schön«, McGonagall schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und blickte ihn dann wieder völlig neutral an, »und nun möchte ich Sie bitten den Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf meinem Pult auszuleeren.«

»Wie bitte?«, entsetzt starrte Cormac seine Lehrerin an.

»Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, Mr. McLaggen. Und wagen Sie es ja nicht mich hinters Licht führen zu wollen, denn als erstes werden Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab aushändigen.« Fred ließ ein zufriedenes Grunzen hören und Hope war erstaunt, dass McGonagall seine Schadenfreude gar nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen _wollte_. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr auffiel, dass die Professorin Cormac McLaggen eventuell genauso wenig ausstehen konnte wie es alle anderen Gyffindors taten.

»Ma'am, bei allem Respekt, aber sie haben nicht das Recht -«

»Und ob ich das Recht habe!«, fuhr sie ihm über den Mund, »ich bin Ihre Lehrerin, das bedeutet ich darf jederzeit nach ihrem persönlichen Besitz verlangen, wenn ich mich dazu gezwungen sehe.«

Cormac starrte sie finster an und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart, ehe er mit einem Ruck den gesamten Inhalt seiner Schultasche auf McGonagalls Pult ausleerte. Bücher, Pergamente und Federn flogen in alle Richtungen. Ein Tintenfass rollte erst über die Tischplatte bevor es auf den Boden fiel und überall schwarze Tintenkleckse zu sehen waren.

»Mr. McLaggen, das ist doch...«, der Professorin fehlten jegliche Worte für dieses Benehmen. Cormac jedoch hatte etwas anderes ins Visier genommen und wollte blitzschnell danach greifen, allerdings war Fred um einiges schneller.

»Ha, hab ich's mir doch gedacht!«, triumphierend schwenkte er eine leere Phiole durch die Luft. Hope kam sie bekannt vor und vor Fassungslosigkeit zog sie scharf Luft durch die Nase ein. Wütend funkelte sie Cormac an.

»Mr. Weasley, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat?«

Dennoch war es Euan, der ihr antwortet.

»Das ist es!«, rief er und wurde vor Aufregung ganz hibbelig.

»Drücken Sie sich bitte genauer aus, Mr. Abercrombie.« Der kleine Euan holte tief Luft und sagte mit fester Stimme:  
»Das Gift aus diesem Fläschen hat der blonde Junge in Hopes Getränk getan.«

»Interessant«, murmelte Professor McGonagall und streckte die Hand danach aus. Ohne zu Murren gab Fred ihr die Phiole und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Cormac war auf einmal ganz still geworden und er wagte es nicht mehr seiner Lehrerin in die Augen zu schauen, während diese das Beweisstück genausten untersuchte.

»Nun«, sagte sie schließlich, »es schien mir, als wüssten Sie beide ebenfalls, worum es sich hier handelt, Miss Shycates und Mr. Weasley.« Die beiden nickten.

»Ja, das ist die Phiole, in die wir unseren Zaubertrank für Professor Snapes Unterricht gefüllt haben«, meinte Hope mit ratlosem Gesicht. Die Lehrerin zog die Stirn in Falten:  
»Und was war das für ein Trank?«

»Amorousis«, sagten Fred und Hope wie aus einem Mund, »der Liebestrank.«

»Amorousis? Ist der nicht gefährlich? Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Snape...«

»Doch, Madam«, warf Hope dazwischen, »wir sollten ihn in Partnerarbeit brauen und heute der Klasse vorstellen. Aber wie durch Geisterhand war unsere Arbeit plötzlich verschwunden. Professor Snape hat uns zur Strafe die schlechteste Note gegeben, weil er glaubte wir seien nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden.«

»Gut, wenn das so ist, dann wären Sie bitte so freundlich Professor Snape dieses zweite Beweisstück zu bringen, Mr. Abercrombie? Er soll bitte herausfinden, ob die Rückstände in dieser Phiole mit dem Trank in Miss Shycates Saft übereinstimmen könnten. Er wird wohl in seinem Büro zu finden sein.«

Euan schien nicht sehr angetan davon zu sein, alleine in Snapes Privaträume zu müssen, trotzdem nickte er mit den Kopf und nahm mit zitternden Händen die Phiole. Er hielt sie, als wäre sie etwas wertvolles.

Als er gegangen war, herrschte wieder Ruhe im Zimmer. Cormac schmollte immer noch vor sich hin und Hope und Fred warteten ungeduldig auf den Ausgang dieser Geschichte.

»Nun, solange wir warten, würde ich gerne noch einige kleine Fragen stellen«, Professor McGonagall räusperte sich, »waren denn diese Zaubertränke für jeden zugänglich oder hatte Professor Snape sie mit einem Bann belegt?«

»Nein, jeder konnte an die Schublade wann immer er wollte«, antwortete Hope. Ihr war das schon damals seltsam vorgekommen. Seltsam, weil Snape seinen Schülern anscheinend zu vertrauen schien, dass sie keinen Schaden anrichteten. Da hatte er sich wohl geirrt!

Professor McGonagall stellte noch weitere Fragen, wobei die meisten von Hope oder Fred beantwortet wurden. Cormac sah aus als hätte er nicht übel Lust allen Leuten in dem Büro einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten.

Nach einer halben Stunde, hörte man schließlich ein Klopfen an der Tür. Bevor McGonagall etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie auch schon mit Schwung geöffnet und der Professor für Zaubertränke schritt mit großen Schritten in den Raum. Sein Gesicht ließ nicht erahnen, was er in diesem Moment wohl denken mochte. Doch kurz huschten seine Augen zu Fred und Hope, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Kollegin fokussierte.

»Minerva, ich konnte herausfinden, dass in der Phiole, die mir der Junge gebracht hat, dieselben Rückstände eines Trankes sind wie in dem Becher«, meinte er mit dunkler Stimme und sah überhaupt nicht begeistert aus, »anscheinend hat sich Mr. McLaggen heimlich an den Tränken seiner Mitschüler bedient und Miss Shycates ihren eigenen Liebestrank untergemischt.«

»Ha, habe ich's doch gewusst!«, frohlockte Fred zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Hope warf Cormac einen Blick zwischen Unglaube und Abscheu zu.

»Nun, was sagen Sie zu diesen eindeutigen Beweisen, Mr. McLaggen?«, fragte McGonagall scharf und hatte dieses Mal sichtlich Mühe ein grimmiges Lachen zu unterdrücken.

»Pah, das ist doch die totale Verschwörung. Ich werde damit vor Gericht gehen. Mein Cousin ist Anwalt. Die McLaggens lassen sich das nicht gefallen!«, er war außer sich vor Wut.

»Tut mir Leid für Sie, aber Hogwarts kann man nicht verklagen. Wenn Sie eben nicht zugeben wollen, dass sie versucht haben Miss Shycates aus Rache einen Liebestrank untergemischt zu haben, dann werden Sie jetzt sofort Ihre Koffer packen und noch heute den Zug zurück nach hause nehmen.«

Cormac klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter:

»Wie bitte? Das können Sie doch nicht machen! Ich stehe kurz vor meinen Abschluss. Es wäre einfach nur sinnfrei und absolut dämlich mich jetzt gerade nach Hause zu schicken. Nächste Woche beginnen die Prüfungen!«

»Was hier sinnfrei und dämlich ist, bestimmt immer noch ich, Mr. McLaggen«, meinte die Lehrerin scharf, »ich werde Sie jetzt zu ihrem Zimmer gleiten und Sie werden alles zusammen packen, was Sie für die Reise benötigen. Den Rest werden wir Ihnen hinterher schicken.«

»Aber-«

»Kommen Sie schon«, hart packte die Professorin ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn zum größten Vergnügen der anderen beiden Gryffindor zu ihrem Turm.

»Tja, McLaggen, da bist du wohl mit deinem Racheplan nicht durchgekommen!«, reif Fred ihnen hinterher und gab der überraschten Hope ein High Five.

Und so kam es, dass Cormac McLaggen von einen Tag auf den anderen verschwunden war. Professor McGonagall verkündete es am Abend den anderen Gryffindors, die in taumelnden Jubel verfielen. Sogar Hermine, die sich sonst immer für andere Schüler einsetzte, freute sich mit den anderen.

»Na, na, ich möchte Sie doch um etwas mehr Rücksicht bitten. Mr. McLaggen hat zwar eine Straftat begannen, aber er war immerhin noch ein Gryffindor«, versuchte die Hauslehrerin ihre Schüler zu beruhigen, doch ihre breites Lächeln verriet, dass sie ebenfalls erleichtert war.

Professor Snape entschuldigte sich mit zerknirschter Miene bei Fred und Hope und machte ihnen das Angebot bis zu den Prüfungen einen anderen, leichteren Trank zu brauen. Hope hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass er nicht alleine auf diese Idee gekommen war. Trotzdem machten die beiden sich gleich an die Arbeit und waren schneller fertig als gedacht, denn mittlerweile waren sie ein echt gutes Team geworden. Er hätte das gedacht?

Snape war zufrieden mit ihrem Trank und sah sich dazu gezwungen ihnen diesmal ein **E**, womit sie zu den besten Schüler der Klasse aufstiegen.

Eigentlich hätte das restliche Schuljahr ohne weitere Probleme über die Bühne laufen können, aber da gab es immer noch Umbridge, die sie tyrannisierte. Außerdem mussten sich die Schüler auf ihre Prüfungen vorbeireiten. Die Fünftklässler waren mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie die Siebtklässler, denn immerhin waren dies ihre ersten Prüfungen. Hermine und Hope hätten sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen müssen, da sie zu der Spitze ihrer Jahrgänge zählten, aber trotzdem bekam man sie in der Woche vor den Prüfungen nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

Sie verbrachten ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek und paukten schweigend nebeneinander her. Jeder andere hätte sie für verrückt gehalten, aber irgendwie konnte ihre Freunde das nachvollziehen. Und George einmal klug bemerkte:

»Was sollen wir schon dagegen machen? Sie sind in der Beziehung Maschinen, die immer nur noch mehr Wissen in sich aufnehmen und nie etwas davon abgeben. Doch nützlich ist es manchmal doch auch: Sie machen sich immer so viele Notizen, dass wir im Endeffekt nichts machen brauchen, außer die auswendig zu lernen.«

Doch zu seinem Bedauern, zog Hope ihm nur ein schweres Buch über den Kopf, als er sie fragte, ob er sich ihre Notizen borgen dürfe. Und so kam es, dass man das erste Mal beide Weasley – Zwillinge in der Bibliothek sitzen sah, die beide still und brav ihre Materialien durcharbeiteten.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty - Three**_

* * *

*****Hier nochmal das Notensystem in Hogwarts:

**O –** Ohnegleichen (bestanden)

**E –** Erwartungen übertroffen (bestanden)

**A –** Annehmbar (bestanden)

**M –** Mies (nicht bestanden)

**S –** Schrecklich (nicht bestanden)

**T –** Troll (nicht bestanden)


	34. Alicia's Boy

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

_

* * *

_

34. Alicia's Boy 

Nach diesen Katastrophen und den ganzen Prüfungen waren die Siebtklässler Hogwarts froh über etwas Abwechslung: Der Abschlussball stand bevor.

Natürlich war er nicht so aufwendig gestaltet wie der Winterball im Jahr zuvor, aber etwas ganz besonderes für die Probanden. Und da im Unterricht sich keiner mehr wirklich anstrengte und die Lehrer Mühe hatten den Schülern ihre letzten Ratschläge für das Leben außerhalb der Gemäuer zu erteilen, gab man ihnen frei, um das Fest vorzubereiten.

Hope und den anderen kam das natürlich ganz Recht. Natürlich hatte sie keinerlei Probleme gehabt ihren Test zu schreiben. Besonders gut vorbereitet war sie für den Test in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Leider war durch Umbridge Einfluss viele theoretische Fragen dran gewesen, aber ohne Dumbledore's Armee hätte sie manche wirklich nicht beantworten können. Sie hatte sich gleich bei ihrer nächsten Zusammenkunft Harry für alles gedankt, was er für sie getan hatte. Der junge Potter war ganz rot geworden und hatte gemeint, dass es doch kein Ding sei.

Aber das war es doch, denn es wurde immer schwieriger ihre Treffen zu planen und zu koordinieren. Mehrere Male schon wären sie fast von Hausmeister Filch, Malfoy & Co gefasst worden, die ihnen, dank Umbridge_ Inquisitionskommando, _dicht auf den Fersen waren. Doch sie schafften es immer wieder ihren Fängen zu entgehen.

Harry war aber in letzter Zeit ein wenig geknickt, denn seine Freundin Cho Chang hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts lief natürlich auf Hochtouren, aber niemand wusste genau, warum sie nicht mehr ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Während Cho nun auch nicht mehr regelmäßig zu den Treffen kam, war Ginny auf einmal wie ausgewechselt. Vorher hatte sie sich immer sehr im Hintergrund gehalten, aber jetzt hörte man sie viel öfters Lachen und das Grinsen war ihr gar nicht mehr vom Gesicht zu wischen. Natürlich wusste Hope, genauso wie Hermine, woran das lag. Nur Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

»Eigentlich sollten wir den beiden mal auf die Sprünge helfen, oder was meinst du?«, fragte Hermine sie eines Tages, nachdem die Prüfungen der Siebtklässler alle vorüber waren. Hope musste sich heftig auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Hermine verstand natürlich nicht, was ihrer Freundin gerade durch den Kopf schoss:

»Nichts, nichts. Du hast natürlich Recht. Beide laufen durch die Welt und würden nicht sehen was vor ihrer Nase ist, wenn sie nicht gerade darauf gestoßen werden." Hermine nickte voller Zustimmung. Sie hatte natürliche keine Ahnung, dass Hope und Ginny bereits ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt hatten. Allerdings war es da um Hermine und George gegangen.

_Ja, ja, die Liebe macht wirklich nur noch blind und taub_, dachte Hope bei sich, _sonst wüssten alle vier ja, was bei ihnen los ist._

Lavender und Ron hatten dieses Problem nicht mehr. Sie waren nach den Ferien das neue Traumpaar der Schule gewesen. Lavenders beste Freundin Parvati schien das anfangs unheimlich »niedlich« gefunden zu haben, wie sie sich immer ausdrückte. Doch als sie merkte, dass Lavender immer nur mit ihren eigenen noch an Rons Lippen zu kleben schien, wurde ihre anfängliche Enttäuschung ein wenig gedämpft. Hope bekam das nur am Rande mit, aber jedem viel auf, dass die Inderin plötzlich auffällig viel Zeit mit den Jungen Neville, Seamus und Dean verbrachte.

Das Problem, wer geht mit wem, schoss im Moment eigentlich jedem der Siebtklässler durch den Kopf. Immerhin wollte niemand alleine auf dem Ball gesehen zu werden. Für Angelina war klar, dass sie mit ihrem Freund Drake auf den Ball gehen würde. Das einzige Problem: Er hatte sie noch nicht gefragt.

Jeden Tag hoffte sie darauf, dass er sich vor sie kniete und ihr eine große Szene machte. Sie war so in ihre romantische Vorstellung vernarrt, dass Alicia und Hope es nicht wagten ihre Träume zu zerstören. Doch das Drama nahm seinen Lauf, als sie_ ihren_ Freund beim Knutschen mit einer anderen erwischte. Keiner wusste, woher die kleine Blondine aus Ravenclaw plötzlich hergekommen war, aber für Angelina stand fest, dass sie Drake nie wieder sehen wollte. Tagelang lag sie in ihrem Bett und heulte sich die Augen aus. Nur mit Mühe und Not und Katie Bells Hilfe schafften es Hope und Alicia sie zum Abendessen zu schleifen. Fred und George hielten sich zum Glück mit ihren blöden Sprüchen zurück, aber Lee Jordan konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen, als die sonst so taffe Kapitänin des Quidditschteams mit Augenringen und zerzauster Mähne in ihren Eiersalat weinte.

»Wirklich Johnson, du siehst aus als wäre eine Horde Hippogreife über dich hergefallen.«

Alicias Flüche und Schläge kamen leider zu spät, denn da war Angelina schon unter den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler aus der Großen Halle geflüchtet. Lee sah wirklich ein wenig zerknirscht aus und wollte ihr hinter, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

»Lass mal, du hast heute schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Ich werde mit ihr reden«, damit ließ Fred sein Essen stehen und ging Angelina hinterher.

»Wieso ausgerechnet er?«, brach Katie die angespannte Stimmung. George konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken, weil er davon ausging, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war.

»Na, weil die beiden mal zusammen waren. Fred kennt Angelina besser als jeder einzelne von uns«, erklärte Alicia und Hope glaubte etwas trauriges in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Fred und Angelina ließen sich während des Essens nicht mehr blicken.

Als Hope und Alicia wieder in ihren Schlafsaal gingen, nachdem sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatten, waren sie überrascht eine lesende Angelina vorzufinden. Lächelnd sah sie auf, als sie die beiden bemerkte. Hope und Alicia wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

Beide konnten nicht fassen, wie schnell sich Angelinas Stimmung geändert hatte. Sie umgab immer noch eine traurige Aura, aber sie sah schon ein wenig besser im Gesicht aus. Egal, was Fred ihr gesagt hatte: Es musste gewirkt haben. So wirklich erfahren hatten es die anderen nie.

»Er ist wirklich lieb und rücksichtsvoll gewesen«, war das einzige gewesen, was sie Angelina darüber verlauten ließ. Die anderen wollten auch nicht weiter nachfragen, sie waren froh, dass Angelina schon bald wieder fast die Alte war. Irgendwer erzählte, dass Fred ihr versprochen hatte Drake einen üblen Streich zu spielen und Angelina dieses Angebot natürlich gerne annahm.

Hope konnte sich das zwar gut vorstellen, aber grübelte nicht weiter darüber nach. Ihr kam bloß der Gedanke, dass Fred und Angelina vielleicht doch noch geheime Gefühle füreinander hegten. Irgendwie betrübte sie das und darüber zerbrach sie sich wirklich den Kopf. Herr je, nur weil sie und Fred ganz gute Freunde geworden waren, hieß das doch nicht, dass er ständig mit ihr zusammen hängen musste. Immerhin waren sie ja nicht verheiratet oder so. Bei dem Gedanken lief Hope etwas rot an.

Von da an versuchte sie nicht mehr über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Der Ball war für sie sowieso nur eine einzige Farce deshalb hielt sie sich in dieser Beziehung ein wenig zurück, auch wenn sie an den Vorbereitungen stärker beteiligt war, als sie wollte.

Dumbledore erschien höchstpersönlich in „Verwandlung", was die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Ravenclaws hatten.

»Ich habe euch mehrere Ankündigen zu machen, was besonders einige unter euch betrifft«, erklärte er vergnügt. Nun sahen alle ihren Schuldirektor neugierig an, denn wenn er schon persönlich auftauchte, musste es außerordentlich wichtig sein.

»Da sie dieses Jahr unsere beste Schülerin war wird es an Miss Shycates liegen die diesjährige Abschlussrede stellvertretend für die Siebtklässler zu halten«, erklärte Dumbledore und schenkte Hope ein warmes Lächeln. Die war so überrascht, dass sie nichts mehr zu erwidern wusste und ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Erst als Alicia ihr kräftig mit den Fingerspitzen in die Seite stach, kam sie langsam wieder zu sich.

»D-danke Professor«, stammelte sie leise und ließ sich vom Schulleiter die Hand schütteln.

»Ich hoffe doch Sie werden ein Paar nette Worte über diese Schule finden«, Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu und schwebte dann wieder davon.

»Gratulation! Das ist echt 'ne große Ehre«, versicherte Alicia als die beiden Siebtklässlerinnen auf den Weg in die große Hallen waren. Die anderen Siebtklässler trainierten Quidditch. Alicia hatte ausnahmsweise keine Lust gehabt sich auf einen Besen zu setzten. Sehr zum Verdruss ihrer besten Freundin Angelina. Diese hatte das Training wieder aufgenommen und es als Vorwand entwickelt, um mal der angestauten Wut über ihre verpatzte Beziehung Luft zu machen. Alicia wollte nicht gerade in der Nähe sein, wenn ihre Freundin einen Klatscher zur Hand hatte. Den Jungen schien das weniger auszumachen. Besonders Ron schien bei Wind und Wetter zu trainieren. In diesem Falle hieß der Sturm eben Angelina.

»Na ja, ich weiß nicht«, meinte Hope unsicher, »ich habe noch nie eine Rede gehalten und bin sicher total nervös. Vor Schreck vergesse ich meinen Text oder mir passiert etwas anderes peinliches.«

»Quatsch!«, widersprach Alicia und meinte zuversichtlich:

»Du kannst echt gut mit Worten umgehen und findest auch die richtigen für diese Rede. Du hast es echt verdient, nachdem du das alles durchmachen musstest. Ich weiß das du es schaffen kannst.«

»Danke«, lächelte Hope. Die Gryffindors bogen in einen Seitengang ab. Einige Hufflepuffs kamen ihnen entgegen.

»Oh nein«, stöhnte Alicia und wurde aus irgendeinem Grund ganz rot im Gesicht.

»Was ist denn los?«, wollte Hope wissen.

»Siehst du den Ravenclaw ganz links?«, flüsterte ihr Alicia ihr zu und war nun rot wie eine Tomate.

»Klar, was ist mit dem?«

»Starr ihn bloß nicht so an, sonst denkt er noch sonst was von uns. Das ist ein Treiber der Hufflepuffs und so süß, findest du nicht?«

»Na ja, geht so«, murmelte Hope. Er was sehr groß und hatte blonde, längere Haare. Sein Hemd hing ihm lässig aus der Hose und er lächelte sie an, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.

»Oh, hast du das gesehen?«, hauchte Alicia mit schwacher Stimme, »er hat mich angelächelt.« Hope konnte nicht anders und musste kichern.

»Dich hat's ja total erwischt.«

»Meinst du echt?«, fragte Alicia mit diesem dämlich, verliebten Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Aber so was von!«, bestätigte Hope.

»Glaubst du ich habe eine Chance bei ihm?«

»Na klar, du bist hübsch, du bist intelligent und du spielst ausgezeichnet Quidditch. Ich denke du bist total sein Typ.«

»Wow, hoffentlich fragt er mich, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe«, seufzte Alicia.

»Frag _du_ ihn doch einfach«, schlug Hope vor, während sie die große Halle betraten, in der zu dieser Zeit noch nicht all zu viel los war.

»Nee, es ist doch keine Damenwahl und außerdem würde ich mich das nie trauen«, schüttelte die Verliebte den Kopf.

»Warum denn nicht? Es hieß doch nicht, dass die Kerle die Mädchen einladen müssen und außerdem würde es ihm zeigen wie mutig du bist.«

»Mm, mal schauen«, murmelte Alicia und setzte dann ein breites Grinsen auf, „und was ist mit dir? Wen fragst du?«

»Nachdem McLaggen von der Schule geflogen ist, weil er mich verfluchen wollte, bleibt da ja kaum noch jemand über«, scherzte Hope.

»Ach komm schon. Du hast etwas besseres verdient. Ich bin sicher, dass dich mindestens schon zehn gefragt haben«, erklärte Alicia und strich sich eine Strähne ihre langen Haares aus der Stirn.

»Um genau zu sein: Keiner«, meinte die Blonde und konnte einen verbitterten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern, »aber komm schon: Das ist doch nicht so wichtig. Wir sind beide intelligent und haben unsere Prüfungen locker geschafft, da brauchen wir doch keinen Begleiter, oder?«

»Ja, ja, wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Zwei Emanzipierte im Kampf gegen Traditionen«, kicherte Alicia.

»Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst«, sie blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin, »ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass Fred dich fragen würde.«

»Fred?«, nun war Hope wirklich überrascht, »warum ausgerechnet Fred?«

»Na ja«, meinte Alicia gedehnt, »in letzter Zeit habt ihr wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Das ist den anderen natürlich auch aufgefallen, man denkt schon, dass ihr ein Paar seid.«

Hope lachte, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer über ihre Wangen lehnte.

»Leesh, das ist unmöglich.«

»Wieso denn? Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen und du ihn doch auch, oder?«

»Natürlich, aber doch eher auf platonischer Basis. Ich meine...komm schon...er ist der größte Scherzkeks der Schule und ich eine verklemmte Vertrauensschülerin. Das würde einfach nicht gut gehen.«

»Erstens bist du nicht so schlimm und zweitens sagte man doch immer, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen. Das ist ein physikalisches Gesetz.«

»Was ist „physikalisch"?«, Hope hob eine Augenbraue.

»Keine Ahnung. Angelina hat das mal erwähnt, als sie von Beziehungen sprach. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache: Fred und du ihr seid einfach für einander geschaffen«, Alicias Augen funkelten vor Verzückung. Hope konnte nur lachend den Kopf schütteln:

»Du bist eine Träumerin. Selbst wenn wir noch so gut zueinander passten, denke ich, dass Fred das alles ein wenig anders sieht.«

»Quatsch, was redest du denn da?«

Hope seufzte:  
»Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du es besser wüsstest, immerhin bist du ihre beste Freundin. Fred mag immer noch Angelina und sie ihn.«

»Wie kommst du denn auf diese absurde Idee?«, die Dunkelhaarige zog die Stirn kraus, »die beiden sind doch schon längst über einander hinweg, das habe ich dir doch schon mal gesagt.«

»Ja, aber du hast auch mal gesagt, dass Fred sie besser kennt als jeder andere. Außerdem hat er es geschafft sie zu trösten, als Drake sie betrogen hat. Danach haben sie sich immer so verschwörerische Blicke zugeworfen.«

Erst schien Alicia erstaunt, doch dann lachte sie:  
»Mensch, das musst du falsch verstanden haben. Angelina sieht Fred nur als guten Freund und ich bin der festen Ansicht, dass es andersherum genauso aussieht.«

»Wenn du meinst«, Hope zuckte mit den Achseln, »ich möchte mich auf jeden Fall nicht zwischen die beiden drängen. Auch wenn es sicher lustig gewesen wäre mit Fred auf den Ball zu gehen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass beide unglücklich sind.«

»Ich kann dich nicht mehr überzeugen, was?«, Alicia schien nur halb so bestürzt zu sein wie sie vorgab, »also gut. Dann müssen wir zusehen, dass wir auf einen anderen Weg ein Date bekommen.«

»Du wirst jetzt auf jeden Fall zu deinem Treiberlein gehen und um seine Hand anhalten. Hat der Junge überhaupt einen Namen?«

»Keine Ahnung, wie er heißt. Aber spielt das in der Liebe überhaupt eine Rolle?«, meinte die Verliebte verträumt. Hope lachte:  
»Und wie willst du ihn dann finden? Das Schloss ist groß.«

»Also gut, ich werde seinen Namen herausfinden und ihn dann fragen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du auch jemanden fragst, Deal?«, gab sich Alicia geschlagen.

»Deal!«, sagte Hope ohne zu zögern. Ihr war bereits eingefallen, wen sie fragen konnte, ohne dass es gleich wieder Gerüchte gab. Es sollte ein rein freundschaftliches Date sein, das war ihre Bedingung, deshalb gab es nur einen, dem sie diesen Job zutrauen konnte. Es würde zwar etwas komplizierter werden, aber das war es ihr wert.

Beim Abendessen nahm Alicia all ihren Mut zusammen und fing ihren Schwarm vor der Großen Hall ab. Hope drückte ihr fieberhaft die Daumen und als sie einen kleinen, glücklichen Aufschrei hörte, der alle die Köpfe drehen ließ, breitete sich ein siegreiches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Alicia stürmte lachend an den Gryffindortisch und fiel Hope, Angelina, den Zwillingen und sogar Lee spontan um den Hals.

»Na nu?«, letzteres zog eine Augenbraue hoch, »habe ich etwas verpasst?« Glücklich setzte sich Alicia zwischen ihre beiden Zimmerkameradinnen und strahlte mit den Kerzen auf dem Tisch um die Wette.

»Wow, ich kann mein Glück gar nicht fassen«, seufzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Angelinas Schulter. Diese schien nicht zu begreifen, was ihre Freundin so in Ekstase versetzte.

»Entweder hast du gerade im Zauberlotto gewonnen oder es hat etwas mit einem Jungen zu tun.«

»Exakt!«, erklärte Alicia und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, »dank Hope habe ich eben Chuck Jenkins gefragt, ob er mit mir zum Abschlussball geht und er hat ja gesagt.« Sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

»Ich gratuliere dir, dass ist echt klasse«, meinte Hope und grinste sie an. Alicia nickte und machte sich über ihr Abendessen her. In selben Moment ging auch besagter Chuck Jenkins an ihrem Platz vorbei und Alicia lief knallrot an, als er ihr zuzwinkerte.

»Apropos Abschlussball«, Fred räusperte sich und ließ seinen Blick nervös durch die Halle gleiten. Alle Mädchen, die in seiner Nähe saßen, hoben hoffnungsvoll ihre Köpfe.

»Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen mich dort hin zu begleiten, Miss Shycates?« Hope bekam fast einen Herzstillstand als er sie schief angrinste. Na ja, aber das sie sich an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckte kam dem schon sehr nahe. Hustend beugte sie sich über ihren Teller und Hermine musste ihr erst kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen, ehe sie keuchend wieder sprechen konnte:  
»Wie bitte?«

Fred ließ sich von ihrer Überraschung nicht beirren:  
»Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich habe gedacht, da wir doch so viel jetzt gemeinsam erlebt haben, da könnten wir diesen Mist doch locker hinter uns bringen.«

Jedes Mädchen wäre bei dem Blick, den er aufgesetzt hatte, sicher weich geworden. Hope allerdings war viel zu verwirrt und geplättet um darauf zu achten. Viel mehr beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie Angelina darauf reagierte. Diese tat so als würde sie das alles nicht interessieren und musterte interessiert ihre Fingernägel.

Ob Fred sie eifersüchtig machen wollte?

Ihr fiel plötzlich ein, dass dieser immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie bereits vom gesamten Tisch angestarrt wurde.

»Jetzt sag endlich ja«, hörte sie Euan irgendwo flüstern.

Oh, wie gerne sie das getan hätte! Hope war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits mochte sie Fred wirklich gerne, aber andererseits gingen Freundschaft und Loyalität immer vor...

»Nein«, sagte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme und fügte schnell hinzu: »Es tut mir leid, aber ich gehe schon mit jemand anderen.«

Das war natürlich gelogen, denn bis jetzt hatte sie immer noch keine Antwort von ihrem potentiellen Begleiter bekommen, aber das brauchte Fred ja nicht zu wissen.

Für einen Moment war es still um sie herum, doch dann begann jeder wieder zu sprechen und zu lachen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Hope beugte sich wieder über ihren Teller, aber konnte die Blicke von Fred immer noch auf sich spüren. Sie hob etwas über ihren Kopf und sah direkt in seine Augen, die sie ungläubig anstarrten. In ihnen lagen Wut, Enttäuschung und vor allem Unglauben. Sicher hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass die alte Streberin und Moralapostel schon ein Date hatte. Fast hätte Hope bitter gelacht. Nur, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte Angelina zu fragen, hatte er gedacht, er macht es sich leicht und fragt einfach ein, die sowieso kein Jungen haben will.

_Sei nicht albern, Hope!_, dachte sie beschämt, _so etwas gemeines würde Fred denken, geschweige denn tun._

Sie war froh, dass niemand danach fragte, wer genau sie zum Ball begleitete. Vielleicht interessierte es auch nicht wirklich jemanden. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie Fred stumm aufstand und unter dem besorgten Blick seiner Geschwister und Freunde die Große Halle verließ. Hope schluckte. Für einen Moment bereute sie es ihm einen Korb gegeben zu haben, aber dann dachte sie, dass es nur zu Angelinas und Freds Wohl war.

Am nächsten Tag versucht Fred so wie immer zu ihr zu sein und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Zwar redetet er noch mit ihr, aber er scherzte nur noch halb so wenig. Sein Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt, was bei den Weasley – Zwillingen eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich war. Hope redetet sich ein, dass sich dies ändern würde, wenn Angelina und Fred erstmal wieder zusammen waren.

Doch wie immer kam es ganz anders, als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Genau zwei Tage nach dem Drama in der Großen Halle, bekam Hope einen Brief. Er war nicht lange, enthielt jedoch alle wichtigen Informationen.

„_Geehrte Miss Hope Shycates_

_Natürlich würde ich mich freuen am besagten Tag Ihr Begleiter sein zu dürfen. Ich werde mir ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade mieten und Sie dann abends gegen sieben abholen. Natürlich ist es ein rein freundschaftliches Date, das mache ich doch gerne. - Charlie Weasley._"

Lächelnd steckte Hope den Brief in ihre Rocktasche. Charlie war wirklich in Ordnung und schien sein Versprechen zu halten. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten ihn wieder zu sehen. Er tat ihr damit einen wirklich großen Gefallen. Wie konnte sie sich jemals bei ihm dafür revanchieren? Bestimmt mit nicht.

Noch am selben Nachmittag fielen Alicia, George und Hope fast die Kinnlade bis zum Boden, als sie auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek waren und ihn niemand anderes als Angelina entgegen kam. Und das Hand in Hand mit Drake.

»Ja, ich weiß, dass es ein wenig überraschend kommt«, meinte sie zu ihren Freunden und lächelte breit, »aber Drakie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und eingesehen, dass er Mist gebaut hat. Natürlich konnte ich nicht anders, als ihm zu vergeben. Immerhin hat er versprochen nie wieder so etwas zu tun. Wir gehen auch zusammen zum Ball, ist das nicht klasse?«

»Ja, etwas besseres gibt es doch gar nicht«, der Sarkasmus in Georges Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Am Morgen war er noch fest entschlossen gewesen endlich Hermine zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle. Doch als er vor ihr stand, hatte er kein Wort herausbekommen. Hope und seine Schwester hatten alles mit angehört. Ginny hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt und beschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde sich einzumischen. Das Liebeschaos hätte nicht perfekter sein können.

»Aber was ist mit Fred?«, fragte Hope ungläubig. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, was sie sonst dazu sagen sollte.

»Wie Fred? Was soll mit dem sein?«, Angelina zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ach nichts«, murmelte Hope. Sie kam sich unheimlich dumm vor. Wie hatte sie annehmen können, dass Angelina auf Fred stand, wo sie doch so Hals über Kopf in diesen Quidditschspieler aus Ravenclaw verliebt war? Klar, sonst hätte sie auch nicht so geweint, als er sie betrogen hatte und hätte ihn sicher nicht zurück genommen.

Hope musste einsehen, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich geirrt hatte.

Und Fred? Das war die große Frage. Wollte er wirklich nur Angelina eifersüchtig machen, als er Hope fragte oder hatte die Blonde ihm doch unrecht getan?

Sie musste so schnell wie möglich mit ihm sprechen. Vor kurzem hatte sie ihn noch mit Ron in der Großen Halle Zauberschach spielen sehen.

Wie der Blitz rannte sie los und hörte nicht mehr die Rufe von George und Alicia hinter sich.

Schlitternd kam sie vor dem großen Eingangstüren zum Stehen und wollte gerade in die Halle stürzen, da hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Fred, die alle anderen übertönte.  
»Ich weiß, dass es etwas plötzlich kommt, aber ich habe dich schon immer gemocht. Also, würdest du mit mir zum Abschlussball der Siebtklässler gehen?«

Hope hielt den Atem an. Natürlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass Fred Weasley einfach ein anderes Mädchen fragen konnte. Das war ja auch sein gutes Recht, nachdem sie ihn hatte abblitzen lassen und trotzdem zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Gerade wollte sie schauen, wen Fred denn nun gefragt hatte, als er direkt in sie hinein lief, weil sie immer noch vor der Tür stand.

Für einen Moment starrte sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig an. Keiner der beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich in einander und keiner der beiden war bereit irgendwo anders hinzusehen. Es schien geradezu zwischen ihnen zu knistern.

Schließlich war es Fred, der sich als erstes wieder regte. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

»Hier, den hast du im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen«, er drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Überrascht stellte Hope fest, dass er ihr den Brief von Charlie gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn verloren. Aber warum war Fred so erbost darüber?

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt trat heraus. Sie lächelte der blonden Gryffindor freundlich zu und verschwand dann mit wehendem Haaren in einem Nebengang. Hope öffnete den Mund vor Erstaunen. Konnte es sein? Schnell warf sie einen Blick in die Große Halle. Dort saßen nur noch ein paar Erstklässler, die mit Koboldsteinen spielten, und Ron, der sein Schachfiguren liebevoll einsortierte. Es gab keinen Zweifel.

Fred Weasley ging mit niemand anderen als Cho Chang zum Abschlussball.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Thirty - Four_**


	35. Setting up à la Ginny Weasley

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

* * *

Setting up à la Ginny Weasley

Als Ginevra Molly Weasley, genannt Ginny und 14 – Jährige Hexe, am Morgen aus ihrem Bett stieg, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ein äußerst aufregender Tag werden würde. Klar, die meisten Tage auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, waren etwas besonderes, aber an diesem Tag hatte sie einen besonderen Plan, den sie unbedingt in die Tat umsetzten wollte. Die Mission: Ihren großen, witzigen, (für seine Verhältnisse) momentanen schüchternen Bruder dazu zu bewegen ein gewisses brünettes, intelligentes Mädchen zum Ball einzuladen.

»Mission „George und Hermine" wird heute ein voller Erfolg werden!«

»Äh, Ginny geht's dir gut?«, fragte einer ihrer Zimmergenossinnen besorgt.

»Ähm...klar, ich rede nur manchmal mit mir selbst weißt du. Um mir selbst Mut zu machen«, die Rothaarige grinste scheinheilig.

»Achso«, das andere Mädchen schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete Ginny erleichtert aus. Sie wollte sich langsam abgewöhnen jeden Gedanken laut auszusprechen oder man würde sie noch für verrückt erklären. Na ja, das war ja auch keine Kunst bei sechs Brüdern.

Jedenfalls hatte sie letztens mit eigenen Augen miterlebt wie einer dieser Brüder, um genau zu sein George, den Versuch gestartet hatte die beste Freundin ihres gemeinsamen Bruders, Ron, zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Abschlussball der Siebtklässler gehen würde. Details sollten lieber unausgesprochen bleiben, denn ehrlich gesagt: George hatte dabei kläglich versagt.

Bis jetzt hatte Ginny immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie sich um das Liebesleben der Zwillinge keine Gedanken machen müssten. Normalerweise waren die Zwillinge, ähnlich wie Bill und Charlie, ziemliche Draufgänger. Sie wussten wie man mit Mädchen umging und wie man sie dazu bewegte mit ihnen auszugehen. Aber im Falle George und Hermine war das irgendwie anders. Wenn der brünette Bücherwurm in der Nähe war, benahm sich George mehr als nur verdächtig. Er erröte des Öfteren (sie dachte immer, dass sei für die Zwillinge schier unmöglich, da sie sich für nichts zu schade sein schienen), war nervös, redete verwirrendes Zeug und war auch sonst nicht sein selbstsicheres Ich.

Ginny war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das mit Hermine tatsächlich etwas ernsteres sein könnte, als bei all seinen Freundinnen zuvor.

Hm, dabei war sie bis zu ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts der Meinung gewesen, dass Hermine sicher gut zu Ron passen würde. Zu Harry natürlich auch, aber..na ja...die halbe Schule wusste, dass Ginny etwas für den Potterjungen übrig hatte. Sie erröte leicht bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Nein, heute ging es mal nicht um ihre eigenen Gefühle und Probleme, sondern um die ihres Bruders und ihrer Freundin und die beiden brauchten dringend Hilfe.

Ginny hatte sich mehrere Möglichkeiten überlegt wie sie es schaffen könnte den beiden einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Plan A wollte sie gleich nach den ersten Unterrichtsstunden in Angriff nehmen, aber erstmal ging sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden frühstücken. Wie ist das Schicksal so wollte, kam sie zu spät, sodass am Ende nur noch ein einziger Platz am Gryffindortisch frei war: Neben Harry.

Ginny's Gesichtsfarbe machte ihren Haaren mächtig Konkurrenz, als er ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte. Schnell wandte sie ihr gerötetes Gesicht ab und verwickelte ihre Sitznachbarin in eine belanglose Konversation.

Natürlich entging auch ihr nicht die miese Stimmung die in der Großen Halle und vor allem zwischen den Siebtklässlern herrschte. Der Ball sorgte jetzt schon für reichlich Verwirrung und Hermine und George schienen nicht die einzigen zu sein, die ein wenig Unterstützung gut nötig gehabt hätten. Ginny seufzte als ihr Blick auf Hope und Fred fiel. Sie hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass die beiden seit Tagen kein Wort mehr miteinander wechselten. Warum das so war, wusste keiner ganz genau. Doch Ginny hatte den heimlichen Verdacht, dass es an der Tatsache lag, dass Fred doch allen Ernstes mit Cho Chang zum Ball ging. Cho Chang! Ginny hatte ihren Mund gar nicht mehr zu bekommen, als sie das gehört hatte. Natürlich war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Hogwarts.

Alle waren immerhin fest davon ausgegangen, dass Fred und Hope...na ja, das ja nun nicht der Fall. Und es wurde auch viel über Hopes heimliche Begleitung gemunkelt.

Ginny war es egal, wer von den beiden als erstes jemand anderes gefragt hatte, aber sie war sich in einem Punkt sicher: Die beiden kapierten einfach nicht, dass sie definitiv Gefühle füreinander hatten. Das war offensichtlich. Wäre nun nicht so beschäftigt mit George und Hermine gewesen, dann hätte sie versucht das auch noch zu regeln. Aber sie war ja kein Liebesengel oder so etwas...

Sie spürte einen leichten Druck an ihrer Schulter und sah erschrocken auf. Harry blickte sie ein wenig misstrauisch und gleichzeitig auch neugierig an:

»Alles in Ordnung, Ginny? Ich habe dich schon dreimal gefragt, ob du Lust hättest heute mit mir Quidditsch zu spielen, aber du schienst irgendwie in deiner eigenen Welt zu sein.«

Er grinste sie verschmitzt an, während ich Gesicht sich mal wieder rot färbte.

»Äh, tut mir Leid. Ich...eigentlich...ich würde gerne mit dir trainieren, aber...«

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Hatte Harry- der HARRY POTTER, für den sie schon so lange schwärmte – hatte er sie – ausgerechnet _sie_ – gerade gefragt, ob sie mit ihm Trainieren wolle? Es fiel ihr schwer ihren Puls wieder auf Normaltempo zu bekommen und dass sie ihm doch tatsächlich absagen musste war wie ein tiefer Schlag in die Magengrube. Dumpf! Eigentor!

»...Na ja...ich hab da noch dieses Ding, das ich erledigen musst. Also, na ja, vielleicht ein anderes Mal?«, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

»Oh, da kann man nichts machen. Ich dachte nur, weil du doch ganz gut in Quidditsch bist. Ich dachte du wolltest eventuell nächstes Jahr ins Team...aber wenn du etwas anderes vor hast.« Harrys Grinsen verschwand und er schien wirklich sehr enttäuscht zu sein. Ginny tat es in der Seele weh so eine Chance einfach sausen zu lassen. Doch sie musste Prioritäten setzten. Das Liebesglück ihrer Freunde und Geschwister ging nun mal vor.

Gerade in diesem Moment als sie das dachte, gingen Fred und George and ihr vorbei. Beide sahen irgendwie nicht wie sie selbst aus. Sie alberten wieder herum, noch stießen sie sich gegenseitig an und imitierten diverse Lehrer (wobei ihr Lieblingsopfer natürlich Snape war). Sie schwiegen und machten Gesichter wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und das alles wegen zwei Mädchen, mit denen wirklich alles schief zu laufen schien. Ginny bereitete das wirklich Sorgen.

»Tut mir Leid, Harry. Wir sehen uns bestimmt demnächst wieder. Ich muss jetzt los«, sagte sie hastig und sprang eilig auf, um den Zwillingen zu folgen. Sie war so bedacht, darauf sie noch zu erwischen, dass ihr Harrys trauriger Gesichtsausdruck glatt entging.

»Hey ihr beiden, wartet mal!«, rief sie auf dem Korridor und winkte ihren Brüdern. Überrascht drehten sich die Zwillinge zu ihr um.

»Hey Gin, was gibt's?«, George schaffte es gerade noch ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Doch Ginny ignorierte ihn vorerst.

»DU!«, mit grimmiger Miene zeigte sie auf Fred, der verwirrt eine Augenbraue hob. Auch sein Bruder wirkte ratlos.

»Gin, was-«, begann er, wurde doch von ihrer wütenden Stimme unterbrochen.

»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Cho Chang – ich wiederhole: _Cho Chang _- zum Ball einzuladen? Hast sie noch alle oder haben eure blöden Streiche eure Gehirne jetzt völlig manipuliert!«

Mit der Hand an der Hüfte und dem roten Gesicht machte sie Molly Weasley große Konkurrenz. Fred wich sogar etwas vor ihr zurück. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum seine Schwester so wütend auf ihn war. Dann ging er eben mit Cho zum Ball? Na und? Für Ginny war das allerdings ein großes Problem.

»Das hätte ich echt nicht von dir gedacht, Fred«, sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, »ich hätte dir wirklich mehr zugetraut. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du und Hope...«, enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Als sie den Namen der blonden Vertrauensschülerin aussprach, horchte Fred auf. Plötzlich wurde auch er wütend.

»Was mischt du dich da eigentlich ein?«, fragte er _unfredmäßig_ aufgebracht.

»Na, weil du es anscheinend nicht selbst auf die Reihe kriegst. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass ihr euch mögt. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schüchtern«, sie konnte ihn wirklich nicht verstehen.

»Pah, ich wollte sie ja fragen, ob wir eventuell als Freunde hingehen könnten, aber sie hat anscheinend schon ihren Traumprinzen gefunden«, schnaubte Fred. Ginny sah, dass er wirklich verletzt und enttäuscht darüber war, das überraschte sie ein wenig.

»Wovon sprichst du? Ist es also wahr, dass Hope mit jemand anderes zum Ball geht?«, Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

»Darauf kannst du wetten«, knurrte Fred, »hast du es denn noch nicht gehört?«

»Doch...«, sie nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf, »aber wer ist denn nun ihr mysteriöser Begleiter?«

»Dein anderer geliebter Bruder«, spuckte Fred aus.

»RON!«, Ginny fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

»Ach Quatsch, du Dummerchen«, Fred verdrehte die Augen und George konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, »der hat doch seine Lav – Lav.«

Beleidigt schob seine kleine Schwester die Unterlippe vor:

»In Hogwarts ändert doch jeder seine Meinung fast minütig. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: Wen meinst du denn?«

»Wenn du's genau wissen willst: Ich habe einen Brief an sie gefunden. Von Charlie. Er hat ihr geschrieben, dass er sie gerne zum Ball begleiten würden und dafür sogar nach Hogsmead käme. Rein _freundschaftlich _versteht sich natürlich! Dieser elende...«, knurrte Fred und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

»Charlie?«, Ginny schien nun vollkommen verwirrt zu sein, »wieso er?«

»Hast du nicht mitbekommen wie heftig er mit Hope an Weihnachten geflirtet hat?«, meldete sich nun auch wieder George zu Wort und wollte seinen Bruder ein wenig unterstützen.

»Und dann erst diese Szene am Bahnhof«, fügte Fred grimmig hinzu. Ginny blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sie nach und nach verstand, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Als sie lachte sahen ihre Geschwister sie fragend an.

»Oh man, ihr Siebtklässler macht es euch echt schwer«, grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf, »du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig auf Charlie!«

»So ein Mist!«, ärgerlich blickte Fred sie an.  
»Und warum regst du dich dann so darüber auf das sie zusammen zum Ball gehen wollen?«, fragte seine Schwester scheinheilig.

»Tu ich doch gar nicht!«, protestierte er, »es ist nur...weil...man, er ist doch viel zu alt für sie! Das ist doch irgendwie pervers!«

»Sechs Jahre, na und?«, Ginny wusste, dass er nur eine Ausrede suchte, um seine Eifersucht zu überspielen, »es gibt Ehepaare zwischen denen liegen 10 Jahre.«

Fred verzog angewidert das Gesicht:

»Nein danke, aber wie die beiden heiraten will ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen!«

Seine Schwester seufzte. Ihre Brüder waren manchmal wirklich stur. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, das es keinen Sinn machte weiter auf ihn einzureden. Sollte er doch mit dieser zickigen Cho Chang zum Ball gehen. Er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht im Desaster endete.

Doch bei George war noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren. Der dritte Weasley hatte bis eben nur das Gespräch seiner Geschwister schweigend mitverfolgt, jetzt wandte sich Ginny ihm zu und meinte natürlich völlig beiläufig:

»Ach ja, bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Hermine hat gefragt, ob sie dich eventuell heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche sprechen könnte.«

»Wieso das denn?«, über Georges Gesicht legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer. Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln:

»Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wegen der DA...«

»Aber wieso nur dann ich?«, fragte George laut und runzelte die Stirn.

»Huh, das muss ja etwas sehr spannendes sein«, Fred konnte sich ein anzügliches Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er immer noch ein wenig sauer war.

George Gesicht wurde noch röter und er versuchte es mit einem coolen Räuspern zu überspielen:

»Du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass ich da sein werde. Wann denn?«

Ginny überlegte einen Moment. Darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachgedacht, aber wenigstens wirkte es jetzt so, als hätte sie es vergessen:

»Ich denke, dass es um viertel nach acht war, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht...« George nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

»Na dann, wir sehen uns später, Gin«, sagten sie Zwillinge im Chor und machten sich auf den Weg zur Planung des Abschiedsballs im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Jedes Haus musste sich auf dem Ball individuell präsentieren. Sie hatten deshalb noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich.

Als sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, konnte sich Ginny ein Siegerlächeln nicht verkneifen. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan. George war sowieso immer der Typ gewesen, der nicht viele Fragen stelle und Dinge so akzeptierte, wie sie waren. Diese Eigenschaft kam ihr jetzt gelegen. Hermine würde dort schon ein schwierigerer Fall werden...

Dieses Mal schien aber das Glück auf Ginnys Seite zu sein, denn direkt nach dem Unterricht wurde sie von niemand geringeres als Hermine Granger angesprochen. Ginny war gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, als die Brünette plötzlich nach ihr rief.

»Was gibt's denn, Hermine?«, Ginny lächelte ihrer Freundin zu. Hermines buschiges Haar flog in alle Richtungen, als sie im Eiltempo auf die Viertklässlerin zugelaufen kam.

»Gut das ich dich erwische«, schwer atmend kam Hermine zum Stehen und hielt sich die Seite, »hast du zufällig die Zwillinge irgendwo gesehen?«

»Welche? Die Pavartis oder die Weasleys?«

»Deine Brüder natürlich.«

»Ja, ich habe sie vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, ob sie da noch sind weiß ich aber nicht.«

»Okay, vielen Dank. Ich wollte sie nämlich fragen, ob sie für unser nächstes DA – Treffen schwarz magische Scherzartikel mitbringen könnten.«

Ginny warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot.

»Es ist doch nicht wie du denkst«, meinte sie verlegen, »es soll nur zeigen, worauf man bei schwarzer Magie achten muss. Und die deine beiden Brüder kennen sich doch da ganz gut aus...«

»Puh, ich dachte schon du seist plötzlich _böse_ geworden«, Ginny wollte eigentlich scherzhaft klingen, doch es lag auch so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme.

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf:

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Na ja, ich werde sie dann auf jeden Fall mal suchen gehen.«

»He, warte mal einen Moment«, Ginny kam plötzlich eine blendende Idee. Es passte alles so gut zusammen, dass sie sich fast sicher war, dass es so etwas wie Schicksal gab.

»Die Siebtklässler sind doch meistens dabei ihren Abschlussball zu planen, da wird es schwer werden die beiden für einen Moment in Ruhe zu sprechen. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr euch heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche trefft? Ich könnte es ihnen ausrichten.«

Hermines Blick war erst skeptisch, doch dann nickte sie langsam:  
»Ja, du hast Recht. Mhm...lass mich überlegen, wann wäre es am passenden?«

»Um viertel nach acht?«, schlug die Rothaarige vor. Hermine nickte und lächelte:

»Danke.«

»Kein Problem«, erwiderte Ginny und hatte Schwierigkeiten ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, »wir sehen uns dann sicher nochmal. Ich habe jetzt Hunger.«

Hermine lachte:  
»Ja, ich auch. Lass uns essen gehen.« Als die Ältere ihr den Rücken zu wandte, rieb sich Ginny die Hände. Das lief ja wirklich alles wie am Schnürchen und ihre Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute besser. Jetzt durften sich die beiden Turteltauben nur nicht zu blöd anstellen...

George war nervös. Natürlich, es kam immerhin nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man die Chance bekam sich mit seinem Schwarm so ganz alleine zu treffen.

Er hatte es für besser gehalten seinem Zwilling und ihren Freunden nichts von dem Treffen zu erzählen. Fred war in letzter Zeit sowieso unberechenbar. Wäre sich George nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, dass sein Bruder eindeutig männlich war und zudem im Moment (!) keine Freundin hatte, dann hätte er wetten können, dass Fred schwanger war. Ständig wechselten sich seine Stimmungen und man konnte nie wissen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Seinen Mitschülern gegenüber verhielt er sich noch frotzelnder als sonst, es grenzte schon fast an Bösartigkeit und selbst George hielt sich ungern in seiner Nähe auf. Er erkannte seinen Bruder gar nicht mehr wieder. Allerdings wusste nur er den _wahren_ Grund für Freds Verhalten: Hope.

Natürlich ahnten die anderen, dass die Eiszeit zwischen Fred und Hope nicht einfach so gekommen war, aber (ausgenommen von Ginny) keiner hatte bis jetzt eine Ahnung, dass Fred nur eifersüchtig war. Auf wen? Auf seinen eigenen, leiblichen, älteren Bruder. Nur George wusste, dass Hope Shycates mit niemanden geringeres als Charlie Weasley zum Abschlussball ging.

George konnte verstehen warum Fred so verletzt und sauer war. Aber musste er seinen Frust an allen anderen auslassen?

»George?«

Überrascht schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken und wurde rot im Gesicht als er Hermine vor sich stehen sah. Die Brünette legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn fragend:  
»Stimmt etwas nicht? Du sahst aus als würdest du dich über irgendetwas ärgern...«  
Die Hände des Weasleys begannen zu schwitzen, wie immer, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Nervös fuhr er sich ein paar Mal durch die roten Haare und versuchte sie schelmisch anzugrinsen. Das Grinsen entwickelte sich allerdings zu einem schüchternen Lächeln.

»Nein, nein, ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht...es war nichts so wichtig...«, stammelte er und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für seine Unsicherheit.

»Ach so«, sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln ehe sie wieder die Stirn runzelte, »aber sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Fred?«

»Fred?«, fragte George begriffsstutzig.

»Äh, ja, genauso groß wie du, die gleichen Augen, das gleiche Gesicht...dein Zwilling.«

_Was will sie denn jetzt mit Fred?_, fragte sich George in Gedanken,_ irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht._

»Der hilft dem Ausschuss für den Abschlussball, wieso?«

»Ach so, aber das macht ja nichts. Wir kriegen das auch beide schon alleine hin, oder?«, sie grinste ihn kurz an und drehte sich dann zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

George kratzte sich fragend am Kopf ehe er mit den Schultern zu

Hinter einer Statue, verborgen in der Dunkelheit, atmete Ginny erleichtert aus. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Zum Glück war ihr Bruder so verliebt, dass ihm das logische Denken in Hermines Nähe schwer fiel.

Aber jetzt musste sie sich beeilen. Sie sah sich kurz nach allem Seiten um und zückte dann mit einem diabolischen Grinsen ihren Zauberstab.

»Also gut, dann stellt ihr den anderen aus der DA beim nächsten Treffen einige eurer gefährlichsten Scherzartikel vor?«

»Bitte Hermine, unsere Scherzartikel sind alles andere als gefährlich.«

In der letzten Minute während ihres Gespräches war es George gelungen zu seinem normalen Ich zurück zu finden. Vielleicht war es das Gesprächsthema, dass ihn ein wenig beruhigte. Bei Scherzartikeln, Dumbledore's Armee und schwarzer Magie kamen ganz sicher keine romantischen Gefühle. Einerseits erleichterte ihn das, aber andererseits war er auch ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er ja gehofft, dass Hermine einen anderen Grund hatte ihn zu treffen...

»Betrachte es wie du es willst. Ich halte eure Experimente für verrückt!«

»Und das ist der Grund, warum ich dich so liebe«, es sollte scherzhaft und beifällig klingen, aber beide liefen rot an, nachdem George das sagte.

Hermine räusperte sich leise und versuchte ihr gerötetes Gesicht zu verbergen, indem sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

»Wie dem auch sei...Ich gehe jetzt am besten. Wegen Hausaufgaben...und so«, sie eilte zur Tür, während George ihr wie hypnotisiert hinterher sah.  
Erst als sie laut zu fluchen begann, erwachte er aus seiner Starre.

»Was ist denn?«

»Die Tür...sie ist zu...«

»Was?«

»Ja, schau selbst.«

Im Nullkommanichts war der Weasley an ihrer Seite und ruckelte an der Türklinge. Erfolglos. Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche blieb verschlossen.

»Alohomora!«

»Nichts!«

»Verdammt!«

»Das muss der Colloportus – Zauber sein...«, seufzte Hermine. Beide blickten sich mit fragenden und besorgten Gesichtern an. Wie kamen sie jetzt wieder hier heraus?

»Passwort...wir könnten es mit einem Passwort versuchen...«, murmelte Hermine jetzt schon zum vierten Mal, während sie im Zimmer auf und ab ging. George hatte schon den Versuch aufgeben sie dazu zu bringen sich endlich mal hinzusetzten und ruhig zu bleiben.  
Er selbst hockte auf einer roten Ledercouch und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Ab und zu gähnte er und reckte sich, aber ansonsten verhielt er sich still.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um.

»Willst du mir nicht mal helfen?«

George zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Was meinst du?«

»Wieso muss ich mir alleine den Kopf zerbrechen? Du willst doch sicher auch hier raus, oder?«

»Aber Mine, gefällt es dir denn hier nicht?«, George spitze die Lippen und klimperte mit den Wimpern, »so ganz alleine...mit einem Weasley – Zwilling...«

Erst wurde Hermines Gesicht blass und schließlich knallrot. Vor Scham und auch ein wenig vor Wut.

»Hör mal zu, Mr. Ich – mach – mir – wegen – nichts – und – niemanden – Sorgen! Du-«, bevor sie ihren Satz jedoch beenden konnte, stolperte sie über die Kante eines flauschigen Teppichs, geriet ins Straucheln und landete genau aus Georges Schoß.

Im ersten Moment waren beide viel zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen. George fielen sonst immer viele lässige, passende Sprüche für diese Situation ein, doch er war einfach zu sprachlos. Hermine ging es genauso. Sie starrten sich einfach nur in die Augen.

Schließlich war es Hermine, die als erste wieder zu sich kam. Als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen worden zuckte sie zurück und hechtete zur anderen Seite der Couch, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie zu bringen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und fasste sich an die Wange. Heiß.

George schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wieso musste dieses Mädel auch so schöne Augen haben? Das brachte ihn völlig um den Verstand! Er musst endlich etwas unternehmen. Dringend.

Vielleicht war es sogar Schicksal, dass sie hier zusammen eingesperrt waren. Ja, es musste ein Wink des Schicksal sein! Also, worauf noch warten?  
»Hermine?«, fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine Wangen glühten. Er wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. Wieso war es nur so verdammt warm in diesem Raum? Es war doch nicht mal ein Kamin an...

»J-ja?«, kam ihre schwache, zittrige Stimme. Sie traute sich immer noch nicht ihn anzusehen.

»E- es...«, George räusperte sich und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er durfte jetzt nicht kneifen!

»Es mag vielleicht etwas plötzlich für dich kommen, weil wir ja eigentlich nicht so viel miteinander zu tun haben und... na ja...du bist eben Rons Freundin, also...ich weiß nicht, ob es in Ordnung ist, aber...na ja...ich sag es jetzt einfach frei heraus...«

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft. Er konnte sehen wie Hermine langsam ihren Kopf hob und über ihre Schulter spähte. Er musste schmunzeln. Sie waren beide einfach zu schüchtern.

»Würdest du mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen?«

Hermine gab eine Mischung aus einem Quieken und einem Keuchen von sich. George Herz sank in seine Hose.  
»A-also, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich jetzt überrumple, aber...ich weiß sonst nicht wen ich fragen sollte. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne und...ich rede einfach viel zu viel Mist. Wenn du nicht willst, dann...«, seine Stimme versagte ihm. Er hätte sich denken müssen, dass sie in ihm nicht mehr als einen Bruder sah. Was hatte er erwartet.

»Ja...«, es war zwar nur ein Flüstern, aber George hätte es auch nicht deutlicher Verstanden, wenn sie es heraus geschrien hätte.  
»W-wie bitte?«

»Ich würde gerne mit dir zum Abschlussball gehen«, murmelte sie und senkte ihren Blick wieder Richtung Teppich, »ich...«

Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, gab es ein lautes Klacken und wie durch Geisterhand öffnete sich die Tür. Erstaunt sahen Hermine und George auf.

»Was zur Hölle...!«, George sprang auf und hastete auf den Korridor. Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, doch es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Niemand, der die Tür hätte öffnen können.

»Was ist passiert?«, Hermine steckte den Kopf durch den Türrahmen. Ihre Wangen waren noch etwas gerötet, aber die romantische Stimmung war verflogen, dafür waren sie viel zu überrascht.

»Keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas muss den Zauber gelöst haben. Ist in den letzten Minuten irgendetwas ungewöhnliches geschehen?«, George runzelte die Stirn. Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte:

»Es war sicher das ungewöhnlichste im meinem ganzen Leben und das soll schon was heißen, wenn man als Muggel in die Zauberwelt kommt.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Thirty - Five_**


	36. The Prom Part I

**© Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

__36. The Prom [Part I]_**  
**_

Während sie auf das graue Päckchen auf ihrem Bett starrte, kaute sich Hope nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum. Woher wusste man, ob man etwas richtiges oder etwas falsches tat? Wie konnte man vorher wissen wie sich eine Entscheidung auf die Zukunft auswirken würde?  
Sie seufzte tief. Natürlich konnte sie sich diese Fragen nicht beantworten. Sie hätte auch zu Professor Firenze gehen können, aber eher hätte sie sich freiwillig eine Kristallkugel auf den Kopf fallen lassen. Sie war kein großer Fan von Wahrsagern und wenn sie ehrlich war, machte ihr dieser Menschenkopf mit Pferdekörper noch mehr Angst als die schrullige, alte Trelawney.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und kaute frustriert auf einer Schreibfeder herum. Neben dem grauen Päckchen, lag nämlich noch ein Stück leeres Pergament, das unbedingt mit Worten gefüllt werden wollte. Doch Hopes Kopf war einfach zu voll und zu leer zur gleichen Zeit, um auch nur eine Zeile ihrer Abschlussrede zu verschriftlichen. Sie hatte noch nie gerne vor ihrer Klasse gesprochen und jetzt sollte sie eine ganze Rede vor dem gesamten Jahrgang und der Lehrerschaft halten? Das klang einfach nur zu verrückt um wahr zu sein!

Sie ließ sich mutlos auf ihr Kissen sinken und dachte an ihren Besuch in Hogsmead am Nachmittag. Zusammen mit Ginny war sie ins Dorf gegangen, um sich dort mit Charlie in den drei Besen zu treffen. Im Gegensatz zu Hope, war die Weasley in Hochstimmung.

Freudestrahlend berichtete sie der älteren von ihrer erfolgreichen Mission Hermine und George zusammenzubringen. Obwohl sich Hope genauso sehr über diese Neuigkeiten freute wie dir Rothaarige, war sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders und brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

Seit dem Zwischenfall in der Großen Halle hatten Fred und sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Sie hatte immer wieder versucht ihn in irgendein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch meist waren seine Antworten und nur knapp gewesen oder er hatte sie ganz ignoriert. Sie konnte sich diesen Sinneswandel nicht ganz erklären, denn immerhin waren sie noch vor kurzem ganz gute Freunde gewesen. Das hatte _sie _jedenfalls geglaubt.

Vielleicht war sie in diesem Falle etwas zu voreilig gewesen. Vielleicht dachte Fred nicht das gleiche...

»Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich hasst«, hatte Charlie gemeint, nachdem sie ihm die Situation geschildert hatte, »ich habe viel eher das Gefühl, dass er eifersüchtig ist.«

»Eifersüchtig?« Hope hatte ihn fragend angesehen. Doch es war Ginny gewesen, die ihr lachend geantwortet hatte:

»Natürlich ist er das. Er ist doch nur so komisch zu dir, weil er den Brief von Charlie gesehen hat. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er mit dir zum Ball gehen wollte, immerhin hast du ihm einen Korb gegeben.«

»Genau, aber mach dir keinen Kopf darum. Fred wird sich schon wieder ein kriegen. Dieser Sturkopf«, meinte Charlie und zerzauste ihr Haar, »lass uns einfach nur Spaß haben, okay?« Hope nickte zwar, aber sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was wenn Fred wirklich mit ihr hatte zum Schulball gehen wollen?

Diese Frage stellte sie sich immer noch. Doch es war einfach unvorstellbar. Er ging doch mit Cho oder nicht? Sie und Cho waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Wieso sollte er mit jemanden wie ihr gehen, wenn er Cho Chang haben konnte?

Hope verzog das Gesicht. Dieses Mädchen aus Ravenclaw war einfach nur grauenhaft. Erst warf sie sich dem Schönling Cedric Diggory an den Hals, dann dem berühmten Harry Potter und jetzt Fred Weasley, der, wie sie heimlich zugeben musste, auch sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen war.

Sie stoppte in ihrem Gedankengang und schämte sich auf einmal. Wieso musste sie jetzt so schlecht über Cho denken? Fred hatte doch sie selbst zuerst gefragt und sie hatte ihn abgewiesen. Im Endeffekt war es doch ihre eigene Schuld. Oder ein großes Missverständnis. Je nachdem wie man es betrachten wollte.

Mit einem Seufzen versuchte sie ihre Gedanken wieder voll und ganz auf die noch ausstehende Rede zu konzentrieren. Doch irgendwie wollte ihr nicht die zündende Idee kommen. Ihr altes _Ich_ hätte sicher davon geredet was für eine ausgezeichnete Institution Hogwarts für junge Hexen und Zauberer war und das sie ohne Fleiß und Disziplin ihren Abschluss sicher nicht geschafft hätten.

Aber sie wollte stattdessen etwas ganz besonderes sagen. Etwas, dass zu der Verwandlung, die sie im vor allem im letzten Schuljahr durchgemacht hatte passte.

Plötzlich platzten Angelina und Alicia kichernd ins Zimmer.

»Hope, lass uns zum See hinunter! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was da gerade passiert ist!«

»Kann das nicht warten? Ich muss meine Rede noch schreiben.«

Angelina zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
»Hier in dem stickigen Zimmer? Da würde ich ja eine Schreibblockade bekommen. Komm lieber mit zum See und schau dir an, was Michael Corner und seine Freunde mit einigen Jungen aus Slytherin angestellt haben! Schreiben kannst du doch später noch.«

Hope warf noch einen letzten hilflosen Blick auf das gähnend leere Pergament und zuckte dann mit den Schultern:  
»Vielleicht kommen mir draußen noch Ideen.«

Zwei Tage später war der Tag des Balls gekommen und unter den Siebtklässler herrschte eine äußerst angespannte Stimmung. Es gab ja nicht nur das gute Essen, das Tanzen und die schönen Kleider, sondern auch die Bekanntgabe der Noten.

Doch während andere Mädchen bereits schon in den Morgenstunden anfingen ihre Haare zu richten und ihre Gesichter mit irgendwelchen widerlich riechenden Pasten bestrichen, war Hope am Verzweifeln.

Sie hatte immer noch keine Rede zustande bekommen und es waren nur wenige Stunden bis zu ihrem großen Auftritt. Angelina und Alicia, die sich vom Hype der anderen Siebtklässlerinnen hatten anstecken lassen, waren dabei auch keine große Hilfe.

»Mensch Hope, du siehst ja fürchterlich aus!«, meinte Lee Jordan als sie zum Frühstück kam. Hope schnitt nur eine Grimasse und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Zwillinge waren zum Glück weit und breit nicht zu sehen (Fred ignorierte sie immer noch).

Er war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie in der Nacht zu vor nicht hatte schlafen können. Es wirbelten einfach zu viele Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum.

»Macht dir nichts draus, Hope. Ein wenig Puder und Lidschatten und man sieht deine Augenringe nicht mehr«, Hermine tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand. Hope schenkte ihr jungen Freundin ein dankbares Lächeln. Trotzdem – eine Rede bescherte ihr das immer noch nicht.

Die Halle war geschmückt, das Essen wurde bereits von den Hauselfen vorbereitet und die Abenddämmerung legte sich langsam aber vernehmlich über die das Schloss, den Wald und den See.

Hope, viel zu verzweifelt, und ihre Freundinnen, viel zu aufgeregt, bemerkten nicht, dass mit der Dunkelheit auch etwas Böses die Ländereien von Hogwarts schlich. Etwas, dass ihnen und vor allem der Blonden zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Doch davon ahnte diese nichts. Während Alicia und Angelina gleichzeitig auf sie einredeten und ihr Mut machten, war Hope den Tränen nahe.

»Dumbledore hat mir so eine wichtige Aufgabe zugetragen und ich habe versagt«, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, »ich kann mich doch nicht ohne Rede auf dem Ball blicken lassen. Was soll ich nur machen?«

»Mensch Hope, willst du wirklich das Event des Jahres verpassen? Das, worauf wir uns alle gefreut haben?«, Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sie mit sich ziehen, »jetzt steh endlich auf und komm mit uns. Du siehst in deinem Kleid besser aus als jemals zuvor. Willst du das einfach so verschwenden?«

»Ange hat Recht«, sprang Alicia ihrer besten Freundin zur Seite, »und Charlie wäre sicher auch enttäuscht. Du willst ihn doch nicht versetzten nur wegen so einer Kleinigkeit...«

»Ja schon, aber...«

In selbem Moment flog die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und die Köpfe der drei Mädchen, die sich um Hopes Bett versammelt hatten, drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihrem Besucher um.

»Ich hab gerade von Lee gehört, dass du nicht zum Ball kommen willst. Was ist los?«, schwer atmend kam Hermine in den Raum gestolpert. Sie war zwar schon in ihrem Kleid (beige, mit Pailletten und einer Hüftschleife), aber war barfuß und ihre Locken standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab.

»Bei Merlins Bart Hermine, bist du so durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen?«, fragte Alicia perplex.

»Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle«, winkte Hermine ab, lief aber trotzdem rot an, »wieso willst du nicht zum Ball gehen, Hope? Bei Lee klang es so als hättest du keine Lust.«

Hope seufzte:

»Das stimmt nicht. Lust hab ich schon, aber ich würde mich vor allen blamieren, wenn ich mich auf die Bühne stelle und kein Wort sagen kann, weil ich nichts vorbereitet habe.«

»Das ist alles? « Hermines Auge begann zu zucken, »nur weil du keine Rede hast, willst du nicht gehen?« Sie begann zu lachen und die drei anderen Mädchen fragten sich wirklich, ob sie dabei war durchzudrehen. Es machte einem wirklich Angst.

»Und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich dachte ehrlich, dass irgendetwas passiert ist. Oder das du wieder zu deinem alten, antisozialem Ich zurückgekehrt bist...«

Sie ließ sich neben Hope aufs Bett fallen und raufte sich die Haare:  
»Mensch, bin ich erleichtert. Dann gibt es wenigstens noch Hoffnung, dass ich dich überreden kann. Du solltest dich wegen einer Schreibblockade nicht so fertig machen. Geh einfach auf die Bühne und sag ganz spontan, was du fühlst. Erzähl davon wie die Hogwarts erlebt hast. Verhasple dich nicht in irgendwelchen Floskeln, sondern bring alles ganz genau auf den Punkt. Und was am wichtigsten ist: Bleib cool.«

»Und zur Not, wenn du wirklich kein einziges Wort hervorbringen solltest, sind wir doch auch noch da...«, versuchte nun auch Alicia der blonden Mut zu machen.

»Genau. Hermine, Alicia, ich, George, Lee, unser restlicher Jahrgang...und Fred.«

Hope wischte sich übers Gesicht und lachte dann:  
»Ja, der wird sich freuen! Wo er doch nicht mehr mit mir redet...«

Es lag auch etwas verbittertes in ihrem Tonfall.

»Das wird schon wieder. Ich bin zwar bei Gottes Namen nicht Professor Trelawney, aber ich habe das Gefühl das heute Abend etwas großes passieren wird. Vielleicht versöhnt ihr euch ja wieder«, Alicia stieß ihr aufmunternd in die Seite. Wieder lachte Hope, aber diesmal klang es fröhlicher:  
»Ihr habt Recht. Warum sollte ich mich verkriechen? Das habe ich doch schon über fünf Jahre getan.«

Und an diese Zeit wollte sie sich nie mehr erinnern. Besonders nicht an einem Tag wie diesem. Entschlossen sich nicht weiter an solchen kleinen Problemen aufzuhalten, schritt Hope mit den anderen wenige Minuten später in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die anderen Schüler warfen den drei Gryffindor – Mädchen bewundernde Blicke zu.  
»Mensch, ihr seht aber klasse aus«, rief ein Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse. Philip Adams, ein Viertklässler, gab einen anerkennenden Pfiff von sich:  
»Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Der Fimmel steht dir, Alicia!«

Sie warf ihm spielend einen Handkuss zu und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich über das Kompliment freute.

»Deinem Treiber wird es sicher auch gefallen«, Angelina zwinkerte ihr zu und Alicia lief sofort knallrot an.

»Du siehst auch toll aus, Hope«, piepste Euan und bekam ganz rote Ohren. Die anderen Erstklässler konnten ihm nur zustimmen. Auch Hope wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, denn dieses Kleid war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, das sie von ihrem Vater aufgedrückt bekommen hatte.

Es war dunkelblau und bestand aus einem knielangen, flatternden Rock und einem schulterfreien, geriffeltem Korsett.

»Wow, es fehlen nur noch die Cowboystiefel und du würdest aussehen wie eine Countrysängerin in den 50ern«, war Alicias Reaktion gewesen als sie Hope das erste Mal in ihrem Kleid gesehen hatte.

»Hör auf Euan, eine Siebtklässlerin würde niemals auf dich stehen«, lachte einer seiner Freunde. Euan wurde knallrot im Gesicht und schaute ihn böse an:  
»Das war auch gar nicht meine Absicht. Hope und ich sind bloß befreundet.«

Hope stand die Entzückung über den kleinen, niedlichen Erstklässler geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war dem Kleinen für seine heldenhafte Überführung von Cormacs Machenschaften zu danken.

»Euan, mach mal kurz die Augen zu«, flüsterte sie.

»Huh?«, er blickte sie fragend an, doch Hope zwinkerte ihm nur verschwörerisch zu. Etwas misstrauisch tat er aber am Ende das, was sie sagte. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht ihr Stil war, beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

Als Euan seine Augen wieder öffnete, begann sein Kopf vor Verlegenheit fast zu rotieren. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück und stammelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Seine Freunde starrten Hope nur ungläubig an, die zufrieden grinste und dann mit ihren Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Alicia und Angelina bekamen sich vor lachen nicht mehr ein als sie gemeinsam in die Eingangshalle gingen, wo sie sich mit ihren „Dates" treffen wollten.

Zusammen mit Alicias und Angelinas Jungen warteten auch die Weasley – Zwillinge, Lee und Charlie. Alle trugen durchschnittliche Festumhänge und hatten es mit ihrer Aufmachung nicht so sehr übertrieben wie manch andere.

»Das nenne ich mal einen Auftritt«, Lee pfiff durch die Zähne und begutachtete die drei Mädchen ausgehend, »sogar die Quidditschfanatikerin sieht so einigermaßen passabel aus.«

Dafür bekam er von Angelina einen kräftigen Stoß:

»Für jemanden, der kein Date mehr abbekommen hat, hast du ein sehr großes Mundwerk, mein Lieber.«

»Du hast echt keine Verabredung?«, fragte Alicias Date und klang dabei wirklich ein wenig spöttisch.  
»Nein, es gab nur noch Mädchen, die den gleichen Charakter wie Angelina haben. Aber so etwas kann sich ja keiner antun«, lachte Lee.

»Komm Drake, wir gehen schon mal. Mir laufen hier zu viele Idioten herum« meinte Angelina und streckte Lee die Zunge heraus als sie mit ihrem Freund in die große Halle schritt.

»Lass uns auch schon mal gehen«, meinte nach einem Räuspern und bot Alicia seinen Arm an.

Hope schenkte ihrer Freundin noch ein Lächeln bis sie plötzlich mit den drei Weasley – Brüdern alleine in der Eingangshalle stand. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen den Vieren.

Während George nervös mit den Füßen scharte und sich immer wieder räusperte als wolle er etwas sagen, schaute Fred demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Seine Miene war wie versteinert und es war das erste Mal, dass sein Zwilling nicht genau sagen konnte, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte.

Hope warf einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu Charlie. Dieser schien zu den anderen vollkommen entspannt zu sein. Voller Bewunderung sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und man konnte sehen wie er sich über seinen Besuch in Hogwarts, seiner alten Schule, freute. Hope schluckte schwer und versuchte sich in Gedanken nochmal auf eine Rede zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihr nicht. Dass Fred sie immer noch ignorierte, machte sie ganz verrückt. Ihr Herz zog sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er gleich mit niemand anderem als Cho Chang tanzen würde...

Plötzlich zog George scharf die Luft ein. Alle Köpfe flogen in seine Richtung und folgten seinen überraschten Blick.

»Wow«, raunte Fred und auch Charlie gab einen bewundernden Piff von sich. Selbstf Hope, die Hermine bereits in ihrem Kleid gesehen hatte, fehlte die Sprache als die Jahrgangsbeste der Fünftklässler vorsichtig die Treppenstufen hinunter glitt.

»Sie sieht sogar noch besser aus als letztes Jahr beim Weihnachtsball«, staunte Hope (obwohl sieh im Jahr zuvor nur einen kurzen Blick auf die damalige Viertklässlerin erhaschen konnte).

»Wahre Schönheiten zeigen sich eben nur bei solchen Anlässen. Dann ist es auch interessanter als bei Mädchen, die sowieso schon das ganze Jahr über wie Puderquasten herum laufen«, Fred vergaß sogar für einen Moment, dass er Hope ja eigentlich die kalte Schulter zeigen wollte. George bekam seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Hermine einfach nur an, die schüchtern auf ihn zu ging und ein unsicheres Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

»Ist es zu viel? Hätte ich vielleicht nicht so viel Make – Up auflegen sollen?«, fragte sie, »oder vielleicht ein anderes Kleid...«

»Hermine, es ist perfekt«, unterbrach Hope ihre Freundin und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

»Ich glaub mein kleines Brüderchen findet das auch«, lachte Charlie und klopfte George kräftig auf den Rücken, der sich darauf hin an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte. Mit roten Ohren wandte er sich ab und wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab.

Im nächsten Moment kam auch Cho Chang die Treppe hinunter stolziert. Sie trug ein enges, weißes, chinesisches Kleid, welches ihr wirklich gut stand. Aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine wirkte sie nicht wirklich anders als sonst. Sie lächelte breit in die Runde:  
»Hallo alle miteinander. Hey Fred, danke, dass du so geduldig auf mich gewartet hast«, sie zeigte ihre Reihe weißer Zähne und ließ ihren Blick durch den Flur wandern. Es schien als würde sie nach jemanden Ausschau halten.

»Ist eigentlich sonst noch jemand aus Gryffindor dabei. Ich meine natürlich aus den unteren Jahrgängen?«, fragte sie an Fred gewandt. Es schien plötzlich so als wären die anderen nur noch Luft für sie.

» Nicht, dass ich wüsste«, antwortete der Weasley Stirn runzelnd, »wieso?«

»ach, bloß reine Neugier«, meinte sie, aber ihr Blick verriet, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war. Und Hope fragte sich plötzlich, ob Cho nach jemand ganz bestimmten suchte.

»Na dann kann es ja losgehen«, freute sich Charlie, der schon ganz aufgeregt war und zog Hope hinter sich her. Diese hatte nicht mit dem plötzlichen Ruck gerechnet und stolperte über ihr langes Kleid. Sie ruderte wild mit den Armen und versuchte irgendwie das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, doch erfolglos. Sie stürzte. Noch bevor sie jedoch den Boden berühren konnte, wurde sie von Charlies starken Armen gepackt. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie Fred seine Arme zurückzog und so tat als wäre gar nichts passiert.

»Nicht so stürmisch, junge Dame«, lachte Charlie, »wir haben och genug Zeit heute Abend miteinander zu tanzen.«

Hope warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu, weil es ja im Prinzip seine Schuld gewesen war und wandte sich wieder aus seinem Griff.

»Könnt ihr endlich mal den Weg frei machen? Andere wollen noch etwas vom Ball haben«, sie wurde ärgerlich von Fred zur Seite gestoßen, der sich seinen Weg zur Tür bahnte. Ohne sich noch einmal nach seiner Begleitung umzuschauen, betrat er die Große Halle. Die anderen sahen sich nur fragend an und gingen ihm dann hinterher.

»Wir müssen darauf achten, dass es heute Abend nicht noch zu einem Familiendrama kommt«, flüsterte Hermine George zu. Diese nickte und blickte besorgt seinen beiden Brüdern hinterher. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Fred sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigte und Charlie klug genug war ihn nicht noch zu reizen.

Hope kam an diesem Abend aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie hatte noch nie einen Ball besucht. Das einzige was sie kannte waren die Festessen in der Großen Halle. Und die waren nichts dagegen. Natürlich heute sie aus Gesprächsfetzen heraus, dass die Halle bei weitem nicht so aufwendig geschmückt worden war wie im Jahr zuvor, aber es reichte um sie für einen Moment alles vergessen zu lassen (sogar ihre Rede!)

Es sah aus wie auf einer Blumenwiese. Mit Blumenkränzen und Girlanden. Exotische und einfache Blumen schmückten die Wände, Kerzenhalter und den Tisch. Kletterpflanzen verzierten die vielen Säulen und Windungen. Die Atmosphäre war warm und entspannend. Ein angenehmer Blumenduft lag in der Luft. Es sangen Vögelchen und kleine Feen spielten auf Holzflöten.

Statt des Lehrertisches hatte man eine kleine Bühne mit Sprecherpodium errichtet. Dort sollten unter anderem die Abschlusszeugnisse ausgehändigt werden. Charlie und Hope setzten sich gleich zu George und Hermine an den Tisch (es waren immer nur vier Plätze pro Tisch vorhanden). Ihre Freunde teilten sich auf die Tische um sie herum auf.

Es waren schon fast alle Siebtklässler anwesend, nur einige von den Slytherins hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Hope begegnete Malfoys Blick, der zusammen mit einer Siebtklässlerin seines Hauses zu dem Ball gekommen war. Sie war nicht besonders hübsch und starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an wie ein Hund seinen Knochen.

Sein Blick war wie immer eiskalt und doch glaubte sie, dass er nicht ganz so feindselig wirkte wie zu anfangs. So als würden sie sich etwas besser verstehen. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er bereits ein Todesser geworden war. Sie war sich fast sicher...ob sie Harry einen Tipp geben sollte? Immerhin hatte sie von Hermine gehört, dass dieser etwas über Malfoys neues „Hobby" etwas wusste. Beziehungsweise einen Verdacht hatte.

Bevor sie sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde es in der Halle dunkel. Ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel entstand und jeder fragte sich, was denn nun passieren würde. Ein einziger Scheinwerfer beleuchtete die kleine Bühne und Dumbledore trat freudestrahlend ans Podium.

»Guten Abend, liebe Siebtklässler und alle Begleitungen, Eltern und Freunde. Es ist schon erstaunlich wie schnell sieben Jahre vergehen können, oder? Ich sehe einige von euch noch so, als wäre es gestern gewesen, nach vorne stolpern, um den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Manche etwas verschüchtert, andere erwartungsvoll. Doch alle mit der gleichen Frage: Welches Haus wird es wohl werden? Wird der Hut die richtige Entscheidung treffen? Oder wird sich mein gesamtes Leben verändern?

Nun, ich hoffe, dass ihr alle den richtigen Weg gewählt habt. Natürlich ist er noch lange nicht zu Ende und es kann immer mal sein, dass ihr die falsche Abzweigung erwischt oder euch verlauft. Doch eines ist immer sicher: Jeder von euch wird sein Ziel erreichen. Auch wenn ihr vielleicht manchmal Umwege geht.

Am Anfang eurer Schulzeit wart ihr manchmal unsicher oder sogar vollkommen hilflos, doch jetzt sehe ich immer mehr von euch aufrecht gehen. Voller Stolz ein Teil der Geschichte Hogwarts zu sein. Und es freut mich zu sehen, dass die meisten von euch zu vernünftigen und verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen heran gewachsen sind. Darauf können wir Lehrer nur stolz sein.

Ich will auch nicht weiter reden. Ich kann Hagrids Magen schon bis hier grummeln hören (alle lachten und der Genannte lief rot an). Also auf euer Wohl«, er erhob seinen Kelch und alle im Saal taten es ihm gleich, »hiermit erkläre ich den Abschlussball für eröffnet!«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Thirty - Six._**


	37. The Prom Part II

**© Sunrisepainter: **_Hija De La Luna_

* * *

37. The Prom [Part II]**  
**

Was die Hauselfen wieder in der Küche geleistet hatten war wie einzigartig. Es gab dieses Mal nicht traditionell englisches und irisches essen, sondern ein internationales Buffet. Französisches Huhn, deutsche Würstchen, griechischer Käse, spanischer Kuchen, belgische Pfannkuchen...es hätte sicher den ganzen Abend gedauert, hätte Hope alle Gerichte aufzählen wollen. Sie schaffte es noch nicht mal ein Viertel der Köstlichkeiten zu probieren.

Dies lag aber vor allem daran, dass ihr Begleiter ganz wild aufs Tanzen zu sein schien.

Gleich beim Eröffnungstanz wollte er mit einsteigen. Für Hope, die noch nie in ihrem Leben getanzt hatte (geschweige denn mit einem Jungen), war es eine große Herausforderung.

Hermine und George schienen jegliche Scheu abgelegt zu haben und wirbelten bereits eng umschlungen über die Tanzfläche als wenn es kein Morgen geben würde. Und die beiden schienen sich dabei prächtig zu amüsieren. George war das Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und Hermines Wangen glühten hitzig.

Hope wollte keine Spielverderberin sein und Charlie nahm es ihr nicht mal krumm, dass sie ab und zu beim Tanzen auf seine Füße trat. Sie hatte so viel Spaß wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sie schaffte es sogar für einen Moment die ärgerlichen und überraschten Blicke von allen Seiten zu ignorieren.

Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass einige sie um ihre Begleitung beneideten. Hope konnte sie verstehen. Charlie war charmant, witzig und wahrscheinlich der bestaussehende von allen Weasley – Jungen (wobei sie Percy und Bill noch nie wirklich gesehen hatte). Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann genoss sie die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit von allen Seiten. Auch wenn sie größtenteils negativ war. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit von einem hätte sie sich gerne gespart: Fred starrte ihr regelrecht Löcher in den Rücken.

Er hatte Cho noch nicht einmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert, doch diese schien das noch nicht mal zu stören. Sie war immer noch dabei sich nach allen Seiten umzuschauen und dabei einigen anderen Jungen kokett zu zulächeln. Irgendwie erfüllte Hope das mit Genugtuung. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum es sie so störte, dass Fred ausgerechnet mit der Sechstklässlerin gekommen war.

Und Fred schien es mehr als ein Dorn im Auge zu sein, dass sein Bruder sie gefragt hatte. Doch warum? Hinter dieses Rätsel war sie immer noch nicht wirklich gekommen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit gedankenversunken angestarrt hatte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und seine Miene verdunkelte sich noch mehr. Wie im Nu war sie wieder zurück in der Realität. Sein Blick war vorwurfsvoll und wütend. Ihre Lippen formten ein einziges Wort:

»Warum?«

Doch er antwortete nur, indem er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und so tat als interessiere ihn das Blumengesteck auf dem Tisch viel mehr.

»Was ist los?«

Charlie wirbelte sie so herum, dass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht gucken konnte.

»Was soll schon sein? Alles in Ordnung. Findest du diesen Ball nicht auch schön?«, sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch er schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

»Das glaube ich dir nicht, denn sonst würdest du nicht weinen und sag mir nicht, dass es Freudentränen sind«, und zum Beweis wischte er mit seinem Zeigefinger eine Träne unter ihren Augen weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hope, dass er Recht hatte.  
Was war denn verdammt nochmal los mit ihr? Es sollte doch ein schöner Abend werden...

»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte sie und senkte ihren Blick, »ich muss glaub ich für einen Moment austreten.«

»Soll ich dich begleiten?«

»Nein, ich muss kurz alleine sein«, sagte sie bestimmt und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Charlie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er und strich ihr die Haare, die sie offen trug, hinters Ohr.  
»Na gut, dann hole ich schon mal etwas zu trinken. Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht zurück bist, dann komme ich dich suchen, verstanden?«

Sie nickte und verließ dann schnurstracks die Große Halle, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr jemand vorsichtig folgte.

Die frische Luft tat ihr mehr als gut. Sie ging ein paar Schritte über den Schlossinnenhof und ließ sich auf einer der Bänke nieder. Erst hatte sie einen Spaziergang über das Gelände angestrebt, aber ihr Kleid war nicht für so ein Unterfangen geeignet und zudem war es stockdüster.

Auch wenn an diesem Abend eine laue Brise wehte, spürte man die Feuchtigkeit unangenehm die Beine und den Rücken hinauf klettern. Die Nacht war sternlos und zog sich wie ein dunkler Seidenmantel über die weite Ebene. In der Luft lag der Geruch von Regen. Zum Glück war es gerade trocken, sodass Hope unbekümmert den Hof betreten konnte. Außer ihr schien niemand hier zu sein. Der Abend hatte auch gerade erst begonnen und die meisten wollten erst die Feier etwas genießen bevor sie draußen nach Luft schnappten.

Hope strich ihr Kleid glatt und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Kiesboden und ließ die letzten Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. Am meisten in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte sich Freds Blick. So sehr sie auch versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, desto mehr blieb sie daran kleben. Wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz.

Etwas flatterte vor ihrem Gesicht auf und nieder. Mit dem Gedanken es sei ein Nachtfalter oder ein ähnliches Insekt, schlug sie danach, um es zu verscheuchen. Für einen Moment geriet es ins Straucheln, doch dann begann es um ihren Kopf herum zu schwirren. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um es besser erkenne zu können. Es sah aus wie ein weißer Schmetterling, hatte jedoch weder Augen noch Flügel.

„_Petrificus Totalus_", murmelte sie und das Etwas blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Sie beugte sich vor und hob es vorsichtig auf. Es war gar kein lebendiges Wesen, sondern einfach nur ein Stück Pergament, dass jemand verzaubert haben musste.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um, konnte aber nichts weiter erkennen als die Konturen des Innenhofes und unheilvoller Dunkelheit. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert als sie das Pergament vorsichtig öffnete. Sie erkannte diese akribische Handschrift sofort und als die Bedeutung der Worte eine Form in ihrem Kopf annahm, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren:  
_Hope Shycates. Wir haben deine Mutter. Wenn du dich nicht umgehend zur Heulenden Hütte, dann wirst du sie nie wieder sehen._

_H.S._

Die Zeit schien für einen Moment aus zusetzten. Hope konnte sich selbst laut atmen hören. Die restlichen Geräusche der Welt erreichten ihre Ohren gar nicht mehr. Alles, was heute geschehen war verblasste in einem Schleier des Nichts. Es kam ihr alles so lächerlich vor im Vergleich was diese Drohung für Emotionen bei ihr auslöste.

Stimmen wisperten in ihrem Kopf wild durcheinander. Sie konnte nur Bruchteile verstehen. Sie spiegelten ihre Ängste, ihre Sorgen und ihre Wut wider. Doch eine Sache kristallisierte sich aus dem Wortwirrwarr deutlich heraus:  
_Rette sie!_

Mehr brauchte es nicht um Hope in Bewegung zu versetzen. Sie rannte ohne auch nur eine Minute daran zu denken, dass es sich auch um eine Falle handeln konnte. Natürlich musste es das. Warum sonst würde man sie auf diese Weise nach Hogsmeade bestellen?

Derweilen lief der Ball im Schloss auf Hochtouren. Hermine hatte gerade entdeckt, dass Charlie alleine am Tisch saß, vor ihm zwei Gläser Kürbissaft und von seiner Begleiterin weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Sie war die ganze Zeit über damit beschäftigt gewesen George die Tanzschritte für einen Walzer beizubringen. Er stellte sich dabei nicht wirklich geschickt an, aber sie störte das nicht. Sie fand es sogar etwas niedlich wie er sich bemühte, aber trotzdem immer wieder über seine langen Beine stolperte. Dies hatte sie so in Anspruch genommen, dass sie Hopes Verschwinden gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihrer Begleitung und nickte unmerklich in Charlies Richtung. George verstand das sofort. Die beiden gingen hinüber und setzten sich an den Tisch seine älteren Bruders.

»Wie ich sehe habt ihr euren Spaß«, Charlie grinste als er ihre glühenden Gesichter sah. Hermine lächelte schüchtern zurück:

»Und was ist mit dir? Gefällt es dir?«

»Eines muss man Hogwarts lassen: Die Bälle sind, egal wie groß, immer eine Show«, er blickte sich um, »schade nur, dass manche den Aufwand nicht zu würdigen scheinen.«

Sein Blick richtete sich auf Fred, der mit Cho beim Buffet stand und finster vor sich hin starrte. Auch die Ravenclaw schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Sie zupft gelangweilt an ihrem Kleid herum und warf immer wieder auffällige Blick Richtung Portal, als würde sie immer noch auf jemanden warten.

George schnaubte verächtlich:

»Dieses Kindertheater passt wirklich nicht zu ihm. Und Hope ist auch nicht besser.«

»Apropos, wo ist Hope überhaupt?«, fragte Hermine, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte.

»Oh, sie musste nur kurz heraus. Die Luft hier drin war ihr zu eisig«, erklärte Charlie lässig, aber die beiden konnten die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören. Hermine seufzte und George knirschte mit den Zähnen:

»Wenn wir doch nur etwas mit diesen beiden Sturköpfen machen könnten.«

»Da könnt ihr nicht viel machen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen den beiden. Hope ist zu verunsichert und Fred zu stolz um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ich glaube, dass beste wird sein, wenn ihr sie einfach in Ruhe lasst. In wenigen Tagen werden die Siebstklässler die Schule verlassen und auch die beiden werden ihren eigenen Wege gehen und neue Leute treffen. Vielleicht merken sie dann irgendwann, dass sie den anderen vermissen", erklärte Charlie achselzuckend. George schien nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein:  
»Wie konntest du auch nur Hope fragen? Du wusstest doch genau, dass Fred für sie mehr empfindet, oder nicht?«

Charlie wirkte nachdenklich:

»Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihn bereits einen Korb gegeben hatte und als der Brief kam, indem mich Hope um diesen Gefallen fragte, habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht...außerdem hat Fred ja diese Chang schon eingeladen.«

»Ja, aber nur weil er so frustriert war, dass du Hope begleitest«, George wurde langsam wütend, »er hat diesen blöden Brief gefunden.« Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. Es war Zeit sich einzumischen:

»Ich glaube es ist alles ein großes Missverständnis. Ich habe alles von Alicia gehört. Hope hat nur Fred Einladung ausgeschlagen, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass Angelina noch Gefühle für ihn hat. Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen die beiden stellen und hat deshalb dir diesen Brief geschrieben, Charlie. Irgendwann hat si gemerkt, dass es für Angelina keinen anderen als Drake gibt und als Fred dann auch noch Cho gefragt hat, wusste sie, dass sie sich total geirrt hatte.«

»Das klingt auf jeden Fall nach einem dramatischen Missverständnis«, nickte Charlie und kratzte sich am Kopf, »es tut mir leid, wenn ich alles noch komplizierter gemacht habe. Ich wollte Fred nicht verärgern, sondern nur ein wenig provozieren. Ich bin an Hope Shycates kein bisschen interessiert. Ich dachte es wäre nett mal wieder ein wenig Zeit ins Hogwarts zu verbringen. Sie bedeutet mir in dem Sinne nichts.«

Er merkte erst, dass er etwas unsensibles gesagt hatte, als ein Faustschlag sein Gesicht traf.

»Was hast du gerade gesagt?«, Fred war plötzlich an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht und packte den immer noch benebelten Charlie am Kragen. Als dieser keine Antwort gab, schlug sein Bruder ein weiteres Mal zu. Hermine schrie auf und George sprang auf die Beine, um seinen Zwillingsbruder aufzuhalten.

Doch Fred stieß ihn einfach beiseite und presste seinen älteren Bruder gegen eine Wand. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und seine Augen funkelten wilder als das Kerzenlicht um sie herum.

»Sag das nochmal, was du über Hope gesagt hast!«, brüllte er. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Augen auf die Geschwister gerichtet. Sogar die Musik wurde leiser, aber es griff noch niemand in die Situation ein. Charlie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben:

»Fred, bleib ruhig. Du hast das falsch verstanden.«

»Was falsch verstanden, huh?«, Fred gab seinem älteren Bruder einen kräftigen Stoß, »dass du sie einfach nur ausgenutzt hast? Du hast ihr sonst was vor gespielt und dich insgeheime über ihre Gefühle lustig gemacht!«

„Hör zu Fred, das-«, doch er ließ Charlie nicht mal aussprechen, sondern stürzte sich mit einen wütenden Schrei auf ihn. Charlie tat sein bestes sich zu wehren ohne Fred dabei zu verletzen, aber dieser schien nur noch Rot zu sehen. Die Brüder wälzten sich bereits auf dem Bode, Hermine und George versuchten verzweifelten sie zu trennen, aber es war zwecklos.

»_Aguamenti_!«, rief eine feste Stimme und sofort preschte eine Ladung Wasser auf die beiden Streithähne nieder. Sofort ließ Fred von Charlie ab und sprang fluchend auf die Beine um sich nach dem Verursacher umzusehen. Er erbleichte als seine Hauslehrerin persönlich vor ihm auftauchte.

»Mr. Weasley, könnten Sie mir erklären, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?«

Auch Charlie rappelte sich auf und schenkte seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin ein charmantes Lächeln:

»Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall. Sie haben sich in den letzten Jahren ja kaum verändert.« Die ältere Dame schnaubte als wüsste sie nicht ob sie das als Beleidigung oder Kompliment sehen sollte.

»Es tut mit leid, Professor. Es war nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Brüdern«, murmelte Fred kleinlaut. McGonagall war wahrscheinlich (neben Dumbledore) die einzige Autoritätsperson vor der er Respekt hatte.

»Nun, dann hoffe ich für Sie, dass Sie Ihren Disput so schnell es geht unter Kontrolle bringen oder ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen.«

»Wir werden uns schon einigen«, Charlie zwinkerte ihr zu und rieb sich über sein schmerzendes Kinn. McGongall schenkte ihnen einen letzten warnenden Blick und verschwand dann wieder am Lehrertisch. Nachdem sich auch die anderen Schaulustigen langsam wieder abgewandt hatten, packte Hermine Fred am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig von den anderen (und vor allem Charlie) weg. Der Weasley – Zwilling zitterte noch immer vor Wut, aber als er Hermine ernsten Blick sah, wurde er etwas ruhiger.

»Willst du mir jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe machen?«, schnaubte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum:

»Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Hope, weißt du. Sie ist vor einer Weile nach draußen gegangen und bis jetzt nicht wiedergekommen. Ich glaube es hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen als sie dich mit Cho gesehen hat. Du solltest wirklich nach ihr sehen...«

»Wie so ich? Alle sagen mir immer wie sehr ich sie verletzt habe und was für ein Idiot ich bin«, spuckte Fred aus und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, »ihr scheint vergessen zu haben, dass sie mir zuerst einen Korb gegeben hat.«

Hermine seufzte tief und rieb sich die Schläfen:

»Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass auch du endlich die ganze Geschichte erfährst.«

Zum Glück hatte Hope ein gutes Gedächtnis. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern mit welchem Wort Fred damals den Buckel der einäugigen Hexe geöffnet hatte. Es kam ihr vor als wäre es schon Jahr her, dass die beiden einen unerlaubten Abstecher nach Hogsmeade gemacht hatten. Wie glücklich sie trotz dieses Regelverstoßes gewesen war!

Doch nun war das nur noch eine schöne Erinnerung an Tagen, an denen ihr Leben endlich einmal voller Farbe gewesen war. Wie anders es doch heute war!

Sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihre Mutter. Angst, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig kam. Das es auch für sie selbst gefährlich werden konnte, daran dachte sie noch nicht mal, als sie wagemutig die Rutsche hinunter schlitterte.

Und dieses Mal war sie alleine. Kein Fred, der sie mit seinen Witzen aufheiterte und dessen Hand sie durch die Dunkelheit führen wurde. Der Gang, der vor ihr lag, war dunkel, nasser, kälter und unheimlicher als zuvor. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie den Ausgang im Honigtopf erreichte, obwohl sie so schnell rannte wie es der glitschige Boden zuließ. Natürlich rutschte sie des öfters aus, aber rappelte sich gleich wieder auf um weiter zu laufen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und die Angst vernebelte ihre Sinne.

Doch sie war auch voller Wut und Tatendrang und diese beiden Dinge trieben sie an. Trieben sie mit einer Bestimmtheit wie nie zuvor durch das verlassene Dorf, hinauf zum Hügel, auf dem die Heulende Hütte thronte. Erst als sie am Zaun stand, hielt Hope an und zögerte einen Moment.

Wie ein Ungetüm lag das Gebäude vor ihr. Dunkel und verlassen. Still und unheimlich. Hielt man dort wirklich ihre Mutter gefangen?

Sie musste es herausfinden. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

»Ich werde dich retten, Mum.«

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty - Seven.** _


	38. Ephraim & Ithiiel

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

38. Ephraim & Ithiiel

Es roch nach vermodertem Holz und Erde. Die Dielen gaben bei jedem ihrer Schritte ein Geräusch von sich als würden sie jeden Moment durchbrechen. Wenn sie aus einem anderen Grund hier gewesen wäre, dann wäre dies sicher ihr größte Sorge gewesen. Doch aus einem anderen Grund hätte sie dieses vermaledeite Haus nicht betreten. Unter keinen Umständen.  
Doch _dieser_ Umstand ließ keine anderen Maßnahmen zu.

Ihren Zauberstab hielt sich natürlich in Bereitschaft, außerdem war er im Moment ihre einzige Lichtquelle. Jeder Schritt war bedacht und sie wartete jeden Moment auf einen Angriff. Wenn es doch nur schnell vorbei sein würde!

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie die steile Treppe erreichte. Das Erdgeschoss war verlassen gewesen; es war Zeit die erste Etage aufzusuchen. Außer dem Knarren der Stufen war immer nicht nichts zu hören. Gespenstische Stille.

Ihr kamen die ersten Zweifel. Hatte sie etwas missverstanden oder sich vielleicht verlesen? War alles vielleicht nur ein Scherz gewesen?

Sie hatte sich sowieso schon gefragt, warum der Verfasser des Briefes nur mit seinen Initialen unterschrieben hatte. Sie hatte doch sofort gewusst wer er war. Gab es einen Grund dafür?

Plötzlich hatte sie den Geruch von Rauch und frischem Holz in der Nase, so als hätte jemand gerade eben ein Feuer entfacht. Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte, sah sie in dem Raum direkt gegenüber ein Flackern. Die Tür war nur eine Spalt weit geöffnet. Ihr war sofort klar, dass es keinerlei Missverständnisse gab. Für einen Moment war sie versucht in den Raum zu stürzen, ihre Mutter zu befreien und so schnell wie möglich die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht so einfach sein würde.

Außerdem wollte sie doch wissen, warum das ganze. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie – auf alles gefasst – die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat.

Im Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer saß eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in einem dunklen Umhang. Am Fenster lehnte eine etwas kleinere Gestalt, die ihr aber den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Von ihrer Mutter war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Die Gestalt im Sessel sprach zuerst mit einer tiefen unheilvollen Stimme:

»Hope Shycates. Wir haben dich erwartet.«

Langsam enthüllte die Gestalt im Sessel ihr Gesicht und Hope war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

Fred rannte übers Hogwartsgelände. Weit entfernt konnte er die Stimmen von Hermine, George, Charlie, Alicia, Drake, Angelina und Lee nach Hope rufen hören. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und jeder suchte in einer anderen Richtung nach der Verschwundenen. Fred war bereits am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes angelangt. Sein Atem war schwer und der Schweißt lief ihm regelrecht in Sturzbächen übers Gesicht.

»Verdammt!«, er schlug mit seiner geballten Faust gegen einen Baumstamm und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte er nochmal über das nach, was Hermine ihn vor wenigen Minuten offenbart hatte.

Warum musste Hope auch so loyal ihren Freundinnen gegenüber sein? Wie hatte sie bloß auf den Idee kommen können er hätte noch Gefühle für Angelina?

Aber im Grunde seines Herzens war ihm klar, dass auch er eine gewisse Mitschuld hatte. Er hatte nie vorgehabt mit jemanden anderen außer ihr zum Ball zu gehen. Nach ihrer Absage wollte er eigentlich ganz ohne Begleitung kommen, doch dann hatte er diesen Brief von Charlie gefunden. Ausgerechnet sein eigener Bruder!

Und danach hatte er nur noch rein impulsiv gehandelt. Eigentlich hatte er diese Zicke von Cho Chang nie wirklich gemocht. Sie war zwar auch Teil der DA gewesen und seine Gegnerin beim Qudditsch, aber interessiert hatte er sich für die noch nie. Dass er sie gefragt hatte, war reiner Zufall gewesen. Sie war halt gerade eben da und er war furchtbar wütend gewesen.

Gleich nach ihrer Zusage hatte er seine Entscheidung schon wieder bereut. Doch am schlimmsten war es gewesen als er an diesem Abend Hope das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Wie sie in ihrem Kleid die Treppe herunter gekommen war hatte ihn fast den Atem geraubt. Das war nicht die kratzbürstige, besserwisserische Hope Shycates gewesen, die er noch vor einem Jahr kannte. Das war eine schüchterne, zurückhaltende, liebenswerte, bildhübsche Hope gewesen, deren Lächeln nicht ihm sondern seinem Bruder gegolten hatte.

Wenn er es sich nicht vorher eingesehen hatte, dann war es letztendlich dieser Moment gewesen, der die endgültige Klarheit brachte. Er wollte Hope nicht in den Armen einen anderes Mannes sehen. Er wollte sie ganz für sich alleine. Alle ihre Seiten.

Wenn sie sich mit ihm stritt und vor Wut dabei ihre Brillengläser beschlugen. Wenn sie vertieft in ein Buch war und dabei nervös auf einer Haarsträhne herum kaute. Wenn sie sich für andere einsetzte. Wenn sie mit ihrem Lachen die Welt erhellte. Er wollte immer dabei sein und er wollte, dass sie nur ihm dieses spezielle Lächeln zeigte, dass er erst vor kurzem entdeckt hatte.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr das sofort klar gemacht. Sich bei ihr für all die Dummheiten und Missverständnisse entschuldigt. Aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er...

»Fred?«, die Stimme seine Zwillingsbruders riss ihn aus seinen chaotischen Gedanken.

»Habt ihr sie gefunden?«, fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

»Leider nicht«, George schien sich genauso zu sorgen wie er, »bist du okay?«

»So wie man es nimmt«, Freds Versuch zu Lächeln missglückte, aber er wusste, dass sein Bruder längst wusste wie es in seinem Inneren zuging. Sie waren nicht umsonst Zwillinge.

»Es ergibt keinen Sinn sich Vorwürfe zu machen«, versuchte George ihn etwas aufzumuntern, »jetzt ist es erst mal wichtiger sie zu finden. Meinst du wir sollten mal Harry fragen?«

Fred wusste sofort wovon sein Bruder sprach. Das er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war!

»Ich liebe dich, George«, gefüllt von neuem Enthusiasmus sprintete er los.

»Sag das lieber derjenigen, die das schon lange verdient!«, rief George und eilte ihm dann hinterher.

»Wer sind Sie?«, seltsamerweise klang ihre Stimme keineswegs eingeschüchtert und verängstigt. Viel mehr war sie überrascht. Überrascht, dass es nicht ihr Vater war, der sie hier in der Heulenden Hütte empfing, sondern ein Mann.

Er war alt. Bestimmt schon über siebzig. Sein Gesicht war faltig und eingefallen. Seine silber – grauen, dünnen Haaren hingen ihm strähnig über die Stirn und über seine rechte zog sich eine lange Narbe, die bis zu seiner Schläfe führte. Seine dunkelblauen Augen musterten sie aus einer Mischung aus Spott und Interesse.

»Erkennst du mich denn nicht?«

Hope kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis. Sein Gesicht sah schon jemandem ähnlich, aber sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen wem.

»Wie ich sehe bist du nicht sehr gut informiert worden. Aber wie denn auch. Deine Mutter redet bestimmt nicht von uns«, sagte er und vom Fenster war ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören. Hope erkannte, dass die Person am Fernster eine Frau war. Eine ältere Frau, die ebenfalls graue Haare hatte und auffällig spitze Gesichtszüge. Auch ihr Gesicht erinnerte Hope an jemanden und als sie in ihre dunklen Augen sah, da wusste sie auch wem und es kam ihr ein unheimlicher Verdacht.

»Wer sind Sie?«, wiederholte sie ihre Frage und dieses mal klang ihre Stimme forscher und verlangender. Der Mann lachte und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel lässig zurück.

»Was meinst du, meine Liebe? Sollen wir sie aufklären oder wollen wir ihre Unwissenheit noch etwas genießen?«

»Sie sagen mit jetzt sofort, wer Sie sind und was Sie von mir wollen. Wo ist meine Mutter?«, sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

»Na, na, wer wird denn so feindselig sein«, der Mann grinste spöttisch, »wir sind doch eine Familie also kein Grund den Zauberstab gegen uns zu erheben. Wir wollen nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern, also nimm doch platz«, er deutete auf einen Stuhl an der Wand, dabei war seine Miene alles andere als einladend.

»Ob ich meinen Zauberstab gegen Sie erheben muss werden wir noch sehen", zischte Hope, »wer mich mit einer Drohung an diesen unheilvollen Ort bestellt kann nichts gutes im Sinn haben.«

»Nun, man hat nicht übertrieben als man mir erzählte, dass du schlau wärst«, der Mann schien sich auch noch prächtig über sie zu amüsieren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Frau, anscheinend seine Gattin, die ein Gesicht machte als habe sie einen ganz faulen Geruch in der Nase.

»Nun, unser Informant scheint sich geirrt zu haben. Wäre sie schlauer, dann wüsste sie bereits wer wir sind.«

Hopes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch das schien die Frau nicht im geringsten zu beunruhigen. Das ganze wurde Hope immer unheimlich. Was wollten diese beiden Fremden von ihr? Sie hatte die beiden noch nie getroffen, aber sie behaupteten zu ihrer Familie zu gehören. Hope konnte nicht erinnern je irgendjemanden aus ihrer Verwandtschaft kennen gelernt zu haben. Weder aus der Familie ihres Vaters, noch aus der ihrer Mutter. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass besonders diese schreckliche Frau bis zu einem bestimmten Grad Feray Shycates ähnelte. Doch Hope hatte keine Lust das weiter zu untersuchen.

»Wenn Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben und da meine Mum ja offensichtlich nicht hier zu sein scheint, glaube ich, dass es besser ist, wenn ich jetzt wieder gehe. Ich muss nämlich noch eine Rede halten, wissen sie«, sie versuchte dies so lässig wie möglich zu sagen, aber ihre zitternden Hände verrieten natürlich ihre Angst.

Die Frau machte einen Satz nach vorne, um sie festzuhalten, aber ihr Ehemann hielt sie zurück.

»Nicht doch, meine Liebe. Wir wollen niemanden zum Bleiben zwingen", sagte er, doch das spöttische Lächeln war einer ernsten Miene gewichen. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er Hope, die im Inbegriff war zu gehen:  
»Du hast schnell gemerkt, dass dies hier nur eine Falle ist und wir deine Mutter nicht haben. Noch nicht. Doch das können wir immer noch ändern.«

Wie angewurzelt blieb Hope stehen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie traute sich nicht dem Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie wusste auch so, dass sich sein Mund zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln verzogen hatte. Er wusste wo er sie treffen konnte. Sie konnte hören wie er aufstand und durch den Raum schritt. Ein Blick über ihre Schulter verriet ihr, dass er jetzt direkt vor Kamin stand und dem Feuer zusah wie es das Holz fraß.

»Wenn Sie meiner Mutter auch nur einen Schritt zu Nahe kommen...«, flüsterte Hope angespannt.

»Pah, einer dreckigen Blutsverräterin von Mutter wurde das doch nur recht geschehen«, spuckte die Frau voller Verachtung aus.

»Welches Recht haben Sie so über meine Mum zu reden?«, wütend fuhr Hope herum und im selben Moment zersprangen alle Lampen im Raum. Eine von den Scherben strich dem Mann über den Arm und hinterließ eine blutige Spur. Während seine Frau ein Keuchen von sich gab, schien dies den Mann nicht mal zu beunruhigen. Im Gegenteil. Er schien das ganze auch noch sehr interessant zu finden.

»Faszinierend«, murmelte er ohne seine Augen von der zitternden Gryffindor zu lassen, »du hast sie also wirklich geerbt. Du bist es. Genau wie meine Mutter.«

Hope presste fest die Lippen zusammen. Sie hatte das Gefühl einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Anscheinend waren dies hier nicht nur Verwandte von ihr, sondern wussten sie auch über ihre besonderen Kräfte bereit.

»Wie lange weißt du schon davon?«, fragte der Mann und rieb sich das Kinn. Hope schwieg.

»Wie ich sehe möchtest du immer noch nicht mit uns reden, dabei wäre jetzt die Zeit dafür. Ich weiß nicht ob du noch so ruhig bist, wenn nicht nur deine Mum in Gefahr wäre, sondern auch deine kleinen Freunde, oder?«

Hope gab sich nach außen hin kalt, aber in ihrem inneren zog sich alles schmerzhaft zusammen.

»Also wer liegt dir denn alles am Herzen? Deine beiden Zimmerkameradinnen? Dieses wertlose Schlammblut? Die Blutsverräter – Familie Weasley?«, der Mann strich mit seinen Fingern die Blutspur an seinem Arm weg und blickte sie dann herausfordernd an. Voller Genugtuung beobachtete er wie sie erbleichte. Die Gesichter von Hermine, den Weasleys und ihren anderen Freunden schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Und vor allem Fred grinsendes Gesicht als ihr Verhältnis noch so unbekümmert, so unschuldig gewesen war.

Doch das alles schien jetzt nichtig zu sein. Sie stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, aber sie wollte vor diesem Menschen keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie musste stark bleiben um sie alle zu beschützen. Ihre Mum, Hermine, ihre Freunde und Fred...

»Also gut«, sagte sie schließlich und hob den Kopf um ihn mit entschlossen Augen fest anzublicken, »was muss ich tun damit sie meine Freunde in Ruhe lassen und hier verschwinden?«

»Ich sehe, dass wir uns langsam einig werden«, lächelte der Mann boshaft, »aber immer langsam. Schließlich sollst du die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Wie ich annehme hattest du hier jemand anderen erwartet, oder?«

Hope kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
»Allerdings. Was haben sie mit meinem Vater zu tun? Gehören Sie auch zu den Todessern? Hat er sie geschickt?«

Das Ehepaar brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

»Sie hat wahrlich die Direktheit ihrer vermaledeiten Mutter geerbt«, kicherte die Frau und in ihrer Stimme lag purer Hass. Doch der Mann ging nicht weiter darauf ein und vorerst erfuhr Hope nicht was so lustig an ihrer Frage gewesen war. Sie spielten mit ihr. Wie die Katze mit einer Maus.

»Du hast doch die Winterferien bei deinem Vater verbracht, oder nicht?«, fragte der Mann, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. Hopes Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie konnte noch nicht sagen was schlimmer war: Die Situation hier oder ihre Gefangenschaft im Haus ihres Vaters.

»Ja, aber ich konnte ihm entkommen.«

»Das war eine große Dummheit, meine liebe Hope, denn die bei denen du ein Teil deiner Ferien verbracht hast waren nicht dein Vater und seine Geliebte, sondern meine Frau und ich und wir waren sehr verärgert über deine Flucht«, erklärte er im ernsten Ton.

Hope war verwirrt. Was hatte das ganze zu bedeuten? War dieser Mann ein Verrückter? Natürlich, sonst hätte er sie nicht hierher gelockt. Der Mann wusste, dass sie immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, deswegen half er ihr ein wenig auf die Sprünge.

»Den Brief, der dich vor Weihnachten erreicht hat, den habe ich geschrieben. _Er_ hat dich um Verzeihung und Verständnis gebeten. Erinnerst du dich? Und ich war es auch, der deine Mutter schriftlich davon überzeugte dich zu uns zu schicken.«

»Sie lügen«, flüsterte Hope.

»Hast du dich denn nicht gefragt, warum er sich plötzlich nach so vielen Jahren bei dir meldet? Warum dich dein eigener Vater so behandeln würde? Bist du nicht einmal misstrauisch geworden?«

»Natürlich«, gab sie zu, »aber Sie reden wirres Zeug, Wie kommt es dann das ich Sie nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen habe? Sie waren nicht mal bei dem Abendessen mit den Malfoys.«

»Und ob wir das waren«, lachte der Mann und holte eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, »da du die Jahrgangsbeste bist, wirst du mir bestimmt gleich sagen können, welchen nützlichen Trank ihr hier in den Händen halte.«

Und damit nahm er einen kleinen Schluck. Im ersten Moment passierte nichts und Hope wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, da begann sich der Mann zu verändern. Sein Gesicht verformte sich. Er wuchs und seine Haltung wurde aufrechter. Der Umhang spannte sich gefährlich über sein breiteres Kreuz. Seine Haare verfärbten sich in einen Braunton und wurden kürzer. Seine Haut straffte sich, die Narbe verschwand und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

Fassungslos starrte Hope nun in das spöttisch grinsende Gesicht ihres eigenen Vaters, Humphry Shycates.

Hermine Granger machte sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen. Denn jetzt war nicht nur Hope verschwunden, sondern auch Fred und George. Zusammen mit Angelina, deren Begleiter und Alicia saß sie zusammen am Tisch in der Großen Halle.

Lee war zum Lehrertisch gegangen, um Professor McGonagall über Hopes Verschwinden zu berichten. Im Moment ahnte natürlich keiner, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So vergnügt wie eh und je schwebten die Paare über die Tanzfläche, während die drei Mädchen nur missmutig vor sich hinstarrten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lust mehr zu tanzen und auch Angelina ignorierte Drakes sehnsüchtige Blicke zu den Tänzern.

Chuck Jenkins, Alicias Begleitung, hatte sich schon vor geraumer Zeit aus dem Staub gemacht. Er hatte behauptet, dass er müde wäre und deshalb zu Bett gehen wolle. Sehr enttäuschend war es für Alicia gewesen als sie ihn nur wenige Minuten später mit einer blonden Ravenclaw Richtung See hatte gehen sehen. Es war klar, dass sie dort nicht nur die klare Nacht genießen wollten.

Doch anstatt in Liebeskummer auszubrechen konzentrierte sich Alicia lieber um Hopes, Freds und George verschwinden und das ehrte sie.

»Macht euch keine Sorgen. Die drei werden schon wieder heil und munter wieder auftauchen. Was sollte ihnen in Hogwarts schon passieren«, versuchte Drake sie aufzumuntern. Doch Hermine wusste sehr wohl, dass in Hogwarts eine Menge Gefahren lauerten. Das hatte sie schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr zu spüren bekommen als sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen gemacht hatten. Und was war mit dem Basilisken gewesen? Und Professor Lupin als Werwolf? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten zurückgekehrt war...

»Bitte folgen Sie mir alle unauffällig, damit keine Gerücht aufkommen«, wie aus dem Nichts war McGonagall zusammen mit Lee an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht.

Alicia und Angelina wechselten erst einen kurzen Blick bevor sie aufstanden und der Lehrerin folgten. Hermine blieb noch einen kurzen Moment sitzen um zu grübeln. Wenn Hope wirklich in Gefahr sein sollte, dann konnte sie sich vorstellen, wer dahinter steckte. Sie nahm sich vor ihrem Verdacht auch ihrer Hauslehrerin mitzuteilen. Wenn sie eines in den letzten fünf Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass man jeden Hinweis, sollte er auch noch so winzig sein, ernst nehmen sollte.

»Vielsafttrank«, hauchte Hope und konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem alten Mann lassen, der jetzt exakt wie ihr Vater aussah.

»Ja, Vielsafttrank. Ein nützliches kleines Tränklein, findest du nicht? Eigentlich ist es nicht leicht an die Zutaten zu kommen, aber für Leute wie uns...«

»Sie meinen für dreckige Todesser?«

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Ehefrau, die wütend ihren Zauberstab auf das Mädchen richtete, blieb der Unbekannte immer noch ruhig. Er lachte bloß.

»Du sagst das als ob es etwas negatives sei«, doch dann verhärteten sich seine Züge und seine Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Unterton, »diese Meinung war auch deine Mutter, diese Blutsverräterin (»Schlammblutfreundin«, fügte die Frau noch hinzu). Doch dein Vater war kein bisschen besser. Wie ich fürchte wirst auch du deine Meinung nicht ändern und dich weiterhin mit dem Abschaum dieser Welt abgeben.«

»Worauf Sie Gift nehmen können!«, spuckte die Gryffindor aus. Der Mann schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf:

»Schade, dabei wärst du uns eine große Hilfe gewesen, weißt du. Nicht jeder hat solche Kräfte wie du. Du hättest eine große Magierin werden können, wenn du du in den Weihnachtsferien nur nicht so stur und widerspenstig gewesen wärst«, er seufzte und setzte sich dann gebieterisch in den Sessel, »man hätte dich sicher reich belohnt. Du hättest berühmt werden können, weißt du.«

»Was nützt alle Macht und aller Reichtum dieser Welt, wenn man all seine Prinzipien und Überzeugungen verraten müsste? Sie können vielleicht damit leben, aber ich will das nicht.«

»Wie wär's, wenn du uns nicht einfach duzt, Hope?«, wechselte er plötzlich das Thema und lächelte wie ein Hai beim Anblick seiner Beute. Misstrauisch zog Hope die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Wir haben uns doch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt, oder? Es wäre doch eine Schande über so ein ernstes Thema zu diskutieren, während nur wir deinen Namen kennen, wir aber für dich immer noch fremde sind, oder?«

Hope schwieg, denn sie wusste immer noch nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Der Mann schien dies als Zustimmung zu deuten;

»Nun, wie wir bereits erwähnten sind wir sehr enge Verwandte von dir. Meine Frau dort drüben heißt Ithiiel Walton und ich bin niemand anderes als Ephraim Walton.«

Hopes Miene blieb ratlos. Die Namen waren ihr noch nie untergekommen. Sie konnte sehen, dass sich auf Ephraims Stirn eine Zornesfalte bildete. Anscheinend hatte er erwartet, dass ihr diese Namen geläufig seien.

»Ihre Mutter hält es nicht mal für nötig ihrer Tochter den Familienstammbaum zu zeigen, so wie es sich für eine reinblütige Familie gehört«, knurrte Ithiiel.

»aber, aber, meine Liebe, was hast du anderes von Feraye erwartet? Doch weil sie es anscheinend versäumt habt, sollen wir dies nachholen?«

Obwohl Hope nicht den Eindruck machte als wäre sie begeistert davon ihre Abstammungslinie zu erfahren, schien es für Ephraim Walton keinen besseren Zeitpunkt zu geben:

»Unsere Blutlinie geht weit zurück bis ins Mittelalter. Um genau zu sein ist unsere Familie spanischer Abstammung. Die dürfte die Legende der Mondenkinder geläufig sein, oder? Die Zigeunerin, die damals das erste Mondenkind gebar, ist eine unserer vielen bedeutsamen Vorfahren. Man geht davon aus das Sie aus dem Hause der V abstammt. Als die ersten von dieser Familie im12. Jahrhundert nach England auswanderten, wandelte sich aber der Familienname in Walton um.

Schon immer waren die Waltons eine angesehene und reine Vorfahren waren zu dem nicht ganz unbeteiligt an den Koboldkriegen und der Gründung von Hogwarts. Aber das alles lässt sich auch in den Geschichtsbüchern nachlesen.

Der Punkt ist, dass deine Mutter in diese wohlhabende und reiche Familie als Feraye Walton geboren wurde. Doch anstatt unsere Traditionen zu wahren, hat deine Mutter uns alle verraten. Ihre Bruder und uns, Ephraim und Ithiiel Walton, ihre Eltern.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Thirty - Eight._**


	39. Her True Colors

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

39. Her True Colors

»Nein, das ist unmöglich«, sagte Hope jetzt bestimmt schon zum sechsten Mal in Folge. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen in welcher Situation sie sich eigentlich gerade befand. Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie nur auf den dunklen Holzboden und murmelte vor sich hin, ohne das Ehepaar weiter zu beachten.

»Mum hat gesagt sie seien tot. Sie können es nicht sein. Ich muss träumen. Ja, das ist sicher nur alles Einbildung meiner Fantasie...«

Doch als sie auf sah, stand immer noch ihr Vater vor ihr und blickte sie nachdenklich an. Nein, es war nicht ihr Vater. In Wirklichkeit war es ihr _Großvater_. Ihr Großvater, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Aber was war mit ihrem richtigen Vater? Oder war dies ihr richtiger Vater, der vorgab ihr Großvater zu sein um sie zu verwirren?

»Was haben sie mit meinem Vater gemacht?«, fragte sie schließlich. Auch wenn sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte, musste sie doch irgendwie Gewissheit haben.

»Nun, nicht viel. Dein Vater und seine Freundin haben nur mit uns den Platz getauscht«, sagte Mr. Ephraim Walton lässig (es widerstrebte ihr ihn „Großvater" zu nennen).

»Ithiiel«, er wandte sich an seine Frau, die daraufhin hinüber zu einem Lederkoffer ging und etwas raschelnd hervorholte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht überreichte sie ihrer Enkelin feierlich eine alte, vergilbte Zeitung.

»Was soll ich damit?«, fragte Hope mit zitternder Stimme. Sie hatte keine Lust weiter vorgeführt zu werden. Sie wollte endlich Klarheit.

»Lies dir den Artikel auf Seite 7 durch.«

Sie war zwar misstrauisch, aber konnte ihre Neugier nicht verbergen. Etwas widerspenstig tat sie, was man von ihr verlangte. Sie erschrak etwas als ihr als erstes das Foto ins Auge sprang, welches nichts geringes als jüngere Versionen der Personen vor ihr zeigte. In großen Lettern prangte darüber die Überschrift:

»Todesser – Ehepaar erhält endlich gerechte Strafe«

Hope runzelte die Stirn und überflog dann, ihrer Neugier endgültig erlegen, den gesamten Artikel.

_**TODESSER – EHEPAAR ERHÄLT ENDLICH GERECHTE STRAFE**_

_London. Wie bereits letzte Woche berichtet, konnte das Ehepaar Walton, welches vor einigen Monaten als Anhänger von du – weißt – schon – wem entlarvt worden waren, überraschenderweise aus dem Zauberministerium flüchten. _

_Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in Askaban sollten sie dort letzten Mittwoch verhört werden (der Tagesprophet berichtete). Nun hat sich der Fall durch das heldenhafte Eingreifen eines Mitglied unserer Zauberergemeinschaft überraschenderweise geklärt. _

_Augenzeugen zufolge drangen die beiden Todesser in das Anwesen von Humphry Shycates und dessen Freundin Aglaja McShadew in ein. Um ihren Sohn zu beschützen stellten sich die beiden den Todessern tapfer gegenüber. Mr. Shycates schaffte es schließlich das Ehepaar mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht zu setzten und rief sogleich das Zauberministerium zur Hilfe.  
Die beiden Todesser wurden ohne weitere Verhandlungen festgenommen und erhielten laut Gerichtsbeschluss die Höchststrafe. _

_Obwohl Humphry Shycates bescheiden behauptete er habe nur „seine Familie beschützen wollen", verlieh ihm der Zauberminister die Auszeichnung für herausragende Zivilcourage. _

Als Hope den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, war immer noch keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet. Im Gegenteil: sie war sogar noch ratloser als zuvor.

»Ich verstehe das nicht«, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, »laut diesem Artikel müssten sie Tod sein (sie wusste ganz genau, dass die Höchststrafe der Kuss eines Dementors war). Mein eigener Vater hat sie dem Ministerium übergeben...«

»Ironisch nicht wahr«, lächelte Mr. Walton, »dass wir ausgerechnet in das Haus deines Vaters eingefallen sind, nicht wahr? Und das ausgerechnet eben dieser seine eigenen Schwiegereltern verraten hat...«

»Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er gar nicht mehr ihr Schwiegersohn. Aber selbst wenn er es gewesen wäre: er hätte es trotzdem getan!«

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass er wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre Magier einer so mächtigen Familie zu überwältigen«, lachte er.

»Dann erklären sie mir gefälligst das hier«, wütend warf sie ihm die Zeitung vor die Füße, »sie müssten tot sein. Es steht hier schwarz auf weiß.«

»Dafür das du die intelligenteste Schülerin deines Jahrgangs sein sollst, bist du nicht sehr gut im Kombinieren«, zischte Mrs Walton.

»Nun gut, ich werde dir erklären, was in dieser Nacht wirklich geschehen ist«, erklärte sich ihr Ehemann bereit, »es war nämlich genau umgekehrt, weißt du. In der Nacht sind wir in das Haus deines Vaters eingefallen und haben ihn und diese Heilerin überwältigt. Danach haben wir es durch den Vielsafttrank geschafft sie wie unser Ebenbild aussehen zu lassen und ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht. Sie dachten wirklich sie seinen Todesser und sind total verrückt geworden. Perfekt. Wir hingegen verwandelten uns in sie. Ich persönlich habe mich als Humphry Shycates ausgegeben und das Ministerium informiert. Dein Vater und seine Geliebte wurden an unserer Stelle von einem Dementoren geküsst. Da wir davon ausgegangen sind,dass das Urteil sofort vollstreckt werden würde, brauchten wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass man hinter unseren Schwindel kommen würde.

Erst als die Leichen vergraben haben, verwandelten sie sich zurück in ihre ursprünglichen Gestalten.«

»Nein«, hauchte Hope und sank auf die Knie. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und ihr Herz pochte schneller denn je. Sie spürte wie ihr Kopf immer schwerer wurde und sich ein Ohnmachtsgefühl einstellte.  
»Sie lügen«, flüsterte sie und nahm alles nur noch durch einen dunklen Nebel wahr. Sie kam sich vor als wäre sie in einem Alptraum gefangen – schwebend zwischen Realität und Traum.  
»Sie lügen. Sie lügen. Sie lügen. Sie lügen«, ihre Stimme wurde zu einem monotonen Flüstern. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie spürte wie etwas feuchtest über ihre Wangen, ihre Nase und schließlich ihr Kinn glitt.

»Mein Vater ist nicht tot«, murmelte sie, »richtig? Er kann nicht tot sein. Ich meine...«, ihre Stimme brach ab und in ihrem Kopf spielte sich die Szenen aus den Weihnachtsferien wieder ab.

Oh, wie froh sie eben noch gewesen war, dass ihr Vater kein Todesser war!

Doch jetzt sollte er tot sein. Wenn sie sich entscheiden müsste, was ihr davon besser gefiel, dann wäre die Antwort offen geblieben.

»Da wir nun schon genug Zeit wegen deiner Unwissenheit vergeudet haben, denke ich, dass es besser wäre jetzt endlich zum Geschäftlichen über zu gehen, meine Liebe«, Mr. Walton riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich plötzlich völlig verändert. Natürlich hatte man die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, schon gespürt, aber nun war es auch auf seinem Gesicht deutlich geworden.

»Ich habe dir ja bereits einen Teil meines Angebots offenbart, aber ich denke du solltest du Details näher erfahren. Wie du bereits weißt sind deine Großmutter und ich treue Anhänger unseres ehrenwerten dunklen Lords. Er hat uns zu dem gemacht was wir heute sind und ist unsere glorreiche Zukunft. Nur mit ihm kann die Welt der reinrassigen Hexen und Zauberer zu dem werden, was sie eigentlich sein sollten. Die Ära der dreckigen Muggel und verabscheuungswürdigen Squibs, Schlammblüter und anderen Abschaum wird nun endlich ein Ende finden. Du kannst stolz darauf sein, dass du aus einer so angesehenen und reinblütigen Familie wie der unseren abstammst.

Der dunkle Lord hat große Hoffnungen in unsere Familie gesetzt, denn natürlich kennt auch er unser Vermächtnis. Und er hat auch davon gehört, dass auch deine Kräfte erwacht sind und mit Sicherheit noch expandieren werden. Wir-«

»Halten Sie den Mund!«, mit Tränen in den Augen brüllte Hope ihn an. In ihren Augen war nicht nur Wut und Verachtung, sondern auch Angst. Angst und Verzweiflung.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie in dieser Situation tun sollte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen Menschen getroffen, der so herablassend und niederträchtig über andere urteilte.  
»Seien Sie still! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was sie da sagen!«, schluchzte sie.

»Wie es scheint verliert sie langsam die Fassung«, Mr. Walton seufzte entnervt als Hope auf die Knie sank und zu weinen begann. Mrs Walton hingegen verlor schließlich die Geduld. Grob packte sie ihre Enkelin bei den Haaren, sodass diese sie wohl oder übel ansehen musste:  
»Hör auf zu heulen und tu endlich das, was wir sagen oder deine Mutter erfährt am eigenen Leib, was für eine Heulsuse sie großgezogen hat.«

Diesmal hielt ihr Ehemann sie nicht zurück. Hope schluchzte laut auf, aber versuchte sich wieder zu beherrschen. Was nützte es jetzt zu weinen? Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf behalten.

»Was muss ich tun damit ihr meine Mutter und meine Freunde in Ruhe lasst?«, ihre Stimme klang trotz großer Anstrengungen wie ein Wimmern.

»Braves Mädchen. Endlich versteht sie, was wir von ihr erwarten«, sagte Mr. Walton mit ironischem Unterton, »du weißt bereits, dass du dich uns anschließen sollst. Aber keine Angst, ein richtiger Todesser soll aus dir vorerst nicht werden. Wir wollen, dass du nach deinem Schulabschluss in unsere Kreise eingeführt wird. Der dunkle Lord wird von einigen großartigen Zauberern unterstützt, die dir noch einige wichtige Dinge beibringen können, die du an deiner Schlammblutschule bisher noch nicht gelernt hast. Es wird einige Jahre dauern bis du deine eigenen Kräfte kontrollieren und in die Dienste des dunklen Lord stellen kannst. Aber wir haben fast siebzehn Jahre gewartet, da wird die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen.«

»Und was soll ich meiner Mum erzählen? Sie wird sich doch sicher fragen, wo ich geblieben bin. Und wenn ich einfach so verschwinde, dann wird sie sicher nach mir suchen lassen.«

»Oh ja, alle Hebel würde sie in Bewegung setzen, deine Mum. Wenn es um ihre Liebsten ging, dann hatte sie schon immer ihren eignen Kopf und wurde regelrecht zur Rebellin«, lachte Mr. Walton, aber es war nicht liebevoll gemeint. Er machte sich über die Hartnäckigkeit seiner eigenen Tochter lustig.

»Also? Was sagen Sie ihr?«

»Nein, das wirst du ihr selber sagen müssen. Nach deinem Schulabschluss gibst du vor eine Arbeit in Aserbaidschan gefunden zu haben. Dort gibt es eine Sonderabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, das sich mit der Erforschung neuer Flüche beschäftigt. Es wird sich niemand darüber wundern, denn mit deinen Noten ist es möglich, dass man dich dort wirklich haben möchte. Der Vorteil dabei ist, dass die Zauberer und Hexen, die dort arbeiten, aus Gründer der Diskretion keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt haben dürfen. Es ist der perfekte Vorwand, wenn man für einige Jahre untertauchen möchte.«  
Ein wenig skeptisch legte Hope den Kopf zur Seite. Sie war schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin gewesen. Es würde ihr besonders schwer fallen ausgerechnet ihre Mutter zu belügen, der sie mehr vertraute als jedem anderen auf diesem Planeten. Aber eben diese Person wollte sie mit Leib und Seele beschützen. Und ihre Seele verkaufte sie mit einem simplen Kopfnicken. Der Teufel nahm sie klatschend in Empfang.

»Das einzige Problem, das uns jetzt noch bleibt, ist die Zeit dazwischen. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, musst du vorerst ins Schoss zurückkehren.«

»Sie lassen mich einfach so zurückgehen?«, fragte Hope überrascht.

»Natürlich nicht, dummes Mädchen«, schnaubte Mrs Walton, »du lässt uns eine kleine Sicherheit hier.«

»Genauer gesagt: deinen Schwur. Einen _unbrechbaren Schwur_.«

»Darüber habe ich schon mal etwas gelesen«, erinnerte sie sich und runzelte die Stirn, »dieser Schwur ist so verbindlich, dass die Person, die ihn bricht einfach stirbt.«

»Gut, dann brauche ich dir ja nichts weiter erklären. Ithiiel«, er warf seiner Gattin einen auffordernden Blick zu die darauf ihren Zauberstab auf Hope richtete und etwas murmelte. Plötzlich war es als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft die Gryffindor auf die Knie zwingen. Ihr entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen als sich auch noch ihr rechter Arm hob. Mr. Walton tat es ihr gleich und ergriff ihre Hand. Hope fühlte sich wie eine Marionette, denn sie war gezwungen ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. In seinen Augen konnte sie keinen Funken von Emotionen erkennen. Zwei leere, schwarze Löcher.

Mrs Walton hingegen grinste genießerisch als sie sich über den beiden positionierte und die Sitze ihres Zauberstabes auf die verflochtenen Hände legte.

»Hope Raye Shycates, versprichst mit deinem Wort niemanden von diesem Zusammentreffen und unserem Geheimnis zu verraten und dich nach deinem Abschluss für immer und ewig im Dienste des dunklen Lords zu stehen?«

»Ich -«

»Halt den Mund, Shycates!«, schrie da auf einmal eine Stimme, die ihr mehr als bekannt vor kam. Ihr Pulsschlag wurde schneller und fanatisch suchten ihre Auge nach dem Besitzer der Stimme.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und die Tür zu diesem Zimmer zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Hope erwischte ein großes Stück an der Wange. Blut tropfte auf ihre Hose, aber das störte sie nicht. Tränen der Erleichterung rollten wie Sturzbäche über ihre Wangen als sie die beiden Rotschöpfe ins Zimmer stürmen sah. Sie sah sofort, dass sie außer sich waren vor Wut. So hatte sie Fred das letzte Mal bei seiner Schlägerei mit Cormac McLaggen erlebt. Eine Ewigkeit schien dieser Zwischenfall her zu sein und sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass er ihr noch einmal so zur Seite stehen würde.

»Nimm sofort deine schmierigen Pfoten von ihr oder ich garantiere für nichts«, knurrte Fred und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ephraim Walton. George tat das gleich bei dessen Ehefrau.

»Ach sieh an, wir haben Besuch von den Blutsverräter bekommen«, Mr. Walton dachte gar nicht daran Hope los zulassen.

»Expell-«, noch bevor Fred den Entwaffnungszauber beenden konnte, wurde er selbst von einem Schockzauber getroffen.

»Fred!«, George stürmte los, um seinen Bruder zu helfen, aber noch bevor er ihn erreichte, erstarrte er mitten im Sprint und kippte leblos zur Seite.

»Fred! George!«, Hope wollte aufspringen, aber sie war immer noch dazu verdammt in der gleichen Position zu verharren.  
Während er immer noch mit der einen Hand Hopes umfasst hielt, zielte er mit dem Zauberstab in der anderen auf die Zwillinge. Seine Miene hatte sich nicht verändert.  
»Wie es aussieht wollten sie dich wohl retten«, sagte er mit monotoner Stimme, »tragisch. Wir haben so lange niemand mehr getötet. Es wäre eine nette Übung zwischendurch...«

»B – bitte, lasst sie am Leben. Sie haben damit doch nichts zu tun.«

»Dann antworte endlich auf meinen Schwur. Umso schneller du dein Versprechen gibst, desto schneller dürfen die beiden gehen.«

In diesem Moment begegnete sie George Blick. Obwohl er sich immer noch keinen Meter bewegen konnte, konnte sie doch etwas in seinen Augen lesen: Tu es nicht!

Leider konnte sie Freds Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass bei ihm ein ähnlicher Ausdruck zu sehen gewesen wäre.

Obwohl Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und sie vor Verzweiflung fast zersplitterte, kehrte doch für einen Moment die alte Hope Shycates zurück. Die Vertrauensschülerin mit dem klaren Verstand und die, die immer erst nachdachte bevor sie etwas tat. Die Waltons würden die Zwillinge nicht so einfach gehen lassen, nachdem sie den Schwur geleistet hätte. So, wie sie die beiden einschätze, wäre ihnen ein Vergessenszauber zu schwach gewesen. Hope schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte über alle Möglichkeiten nach, wie sie die Zwillinge sicher aus dieser Situation befreien konnte. Ganz überraschend fiel ihr ein Auszug aus dem Buch aus, dass ihre Mutter ihr vor Weihnachten gegeben hatte. Die Legende der Mondkinder.

„_Ein Kind, das vom Mond berührt wurde, hat nicht die normalen Kräfte eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe. Sie haben besondere Fähigkeiten. Zum einen brauchen sie keine Hilfsmittel (Zauberstab, Kugeln, Zaubertränke etc) um ihre Magie wirken zu lassen […] Mondkinder ziehen ihre Energie alleine aus ihren Gedanken, Gefühlen und aus ihrer Umgebung..."_

Ob sie das konnte? Allein Magie durch ihre Gedanken bewirken? Sie hatte ihre Kräfte noch nicht lange und in dem Buch wurde auch immer wieder vor Nebenwirkungen gewarnt, wenn junge Mondkinder ihre Kräfte an wandten. Aber was hatte sie groß zu verlieren? Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab. Doch ob alleine ihre Gedanken ausreichten? Noch zweifelte sie.

Sie presste ihre Augenlider noch fester zusammen und versuchte sich auf ihre Gegner zu konzentrierte. Es passierte nichts. Frustrierte wollte sie schon aufgeben, da spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der Stirn. Ihr Puls raste als würde auf einmal neue Energie durch ihren Körper schießen. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich dem Zwang Ephraims entzog. Sie konnte sich wieder frei bewegen und sprang sofort auf. Sie brauchte noch einen Versuch, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich ihre eigene Kraft gewesen war.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf eine der Deckenlampen und versuchte ihre Kräfte ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ihr war als ob aus der Mitte ihre Körpers etwas spiralförmiges Entweichen würde. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, wo hier und jetzt war. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sie plötzlich in einer neuen Dimension gelandet. In einer Dimension, in der bisher kaum ein Mensch vorgedrungen war. Wie ihr eigenes Zimmer, dass sie schon lange erwartete und welches sie nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten konnte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen landete die Deckenlampe auf dem Holzboden. Direkt neben Mrs. Waltons Füßen. Es hatte sich eine neue Tür geöffnet.

Während die Waltons immer noch fassungslos auf die zerstörte Lampe starrten, verlor Hope keine Zeit und fokussierte ihre neu entdeckten Kräfte auf Fred und George. Sie stellte sich vor, die beiden wären in Eis eingefroren, welches sie nach und nach mit ihren Kräften zum Schmelzen brachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Fred schon wieder seine Füße und Hände bewegen konnte. Doch ihr entging auch nicht wie jeder einzelne ihrer Knochen zu schmerzen schien.

»Sie ist es also wirklich«, hörte sie da die Stimme von Mr. Walton flüstern. Sie blickte wieder in seine kalten Augen, die immer noch keine Unruhe verrieten, sondern eher einen Hauch von Faszination ausstrahlten.

»Kommen Sie nicht näher oder es ergeht ihnen genauso wie der Lampe«, krächzte Hope.

»Aber du bist jung und unerfahren. Du kannst deine Kräfte noch nicht gezielt einsetzten. Gerade jetzt fließen sie aus die heraus wie Wasser aus einem löchrigem Eimer. Selbst ich kann ihre stärke spüren. Doch sie machen deinen Körper schwach, kleine Hope. Dein Geist ist größer als dein Körper. Wenn du nicht lernst sie nach Gebrauch wieder zu schließen, dann können sie dich zerstören.«

»Nein...«, hauchte sie und wusste im selben Moment wie das Pochen in ihren Schläfen schlimmer wurde, dass er Recht hatte. Mit ihrer Naivität hatte sie möglicherweise sie Box der Pandora geöffnet.

Mr. Walton streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie versuchte zurück zu weichen. Doch ihr wurde schwindelig und übel. Seinen kalten Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk und zeitgleich schien es ihr als würde etwas in ihrem Inneren explodieren.

Vor ihren Augen tanzten farbige Spiralen auf und ab und schienen in der Dunkelheit zu zerstäuben wie Silvesterraketen. In ihren Venen schien das Blut zu kochen, doch in ihrem Zentrum herrschte eisige kälter. Als sich das Bild wieder klärte und die seltsamen Phänomene endeten war Mr. Walton verschwunden. Auch von Fred, George und Mrs. Walton fehlte jede Spur. Sie war nicht mehr in der Heulenden Hütte. Sie war in Broadstairs gelandet. Genauer gesagt direkt vor dem Haus ihres Vaters. Der Villa, in der sie ihre letzten Ferien verbracht hatte. Aus der sie Hals über Kopf geflüchtet war. Aber wie war sie hierher gekommen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Wie konnte sie rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts zurück kommen um die Zwillinge zu retten?

Sie wollte schon umdrehen und in den Ort laufen, da bemerkte sie wie die Haustür der Villa geöffnet wurde. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einem Strauch. Als sie das Gesicht der schmalen Gestalt im Türrahmen erkannte, keuchte sie kurz auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Was ging hier vor sich?

* * *

_**End of Chapter Thirty - Nine.** _


	40. Walton Manor

******©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_**  
**

* * *

40. Walton Manor

Eine jüngere Version ihrer Mutter verließ gerade das Haus ihres Vaters in Broadstairs. Hope rieb sich die Augen um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr Verstand ihr keinen Streich spielte. Doch es war wirklich Feraye Shycates (oder eher gesagt Feraye Walton), nicht älter als Hope selbst.

Sie zerrte einen schweren Koffer hinter sich her und warf einen düsteren Blick zurück in die Eingangshalle.

»Und rechnet ja nicht damit, dass ich vor Schulbeginn nochmal zurück komme«, brüllte Feraye noch bevor sie die Eingangstür hinter sich zu warf und den Weg, vorbei an Hopes Versteck, Richtung Dorf schritt. Kurz bevor sie das Anwesen verließ, blieb sie nochmal stehen und guckte sich nach allen Seiten um. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche und murmelte etwas mit dem Stab auf den Koffer gerichtet. Plötzlich konnte sie das große Ding ohne große Mühe stemmen.

»Sie ist also schon volljährig«, dachte Hope. Wenn sie anscheine in der Vergangenheit gelandet war, musste es einen Grund dazu geben, warum sie gerade einen Rückblick auf die Zeit vor dem letzten Schuljahr ihrer Mutter geboten bekam. Nachdem sie noch einen Blick auf das Haus geworfen hatte, folgte sie Feraye unauffällig.

Zum Glück war in dem kleinen Städtchen so viel los, dass ihre Mutter die Verfolgerin nicht zu bemerken schien. Und zum Glück kannte sich Hope in Broadstairs schon etwas aus. Sie hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, was ihre Mutter vor hatte. Und wer waren die Leute gewesen, vor denen sie so unfreundlich Abschied genommen hatte? Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann und Hopes Vater, Humphry Shycates, und dessen Familie? War etwas vorgefallen?

Vor lauter Gedanken hätte sie fast übersehen, dass ihre Mutter vor einem der Geschäft stehen geblieben war._ Colins Kingdom_?

Hope erinnerte sich, dass sie in diesem Laden ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke für Fred und George gekauft hatte. Aber was wollte ihre Mum in dem Antiquitätenladen?

Ihr blieb nichts anderes blieb als selbst den Laden zu betreten. Zum Glück schien Mr. Colin gerade im Lager zu sein. Schnell belegte sie die Türglocke mit einem Zauber und huschte so unauffällig wie möglich durch die Tür. Im Laden sah sie sich nach einem Versteck um und entdeckte einen alten Kleiderschrank, der gerade groß genug für sie zu sein schien. Sie ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen, sodass sie gerade noch so Ferayes blonden Haarschopf hinter einem der Regale erkennen konnte.

Ihre Mum begutachtete anscheinend die Sachen, die auf der Ladentheke zu finden waren. Ob dort schon die Glasperlen lagen, die auch Hope bei ihrem Besuch gesehen hatte? Sie zuckte zusammen als sie ein leises Klingel hörte. Doch es war nur ihre Mum, die die Tischglocke betätigt hatte.

»Mr. Colin? Sind sie da?«, fragte sie laut.

»Ach Raye, ich komme sofort«, kam eine bekannte Stimme zurück. Der Ladenbesitzer schien also ihre Mum gut zu kennen. Ob sie öfters hier etwas kaufte? Hope konnte sich das gut vorstellen, denn immerhin hatte ihre Mutter schon immer ein Faible für alte Sachen gehabt.

Wenig Minuten später erschien Mr. Colin hinter der Ladentheke. Er schien sich in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr verändert zu haben. Sein Haar war damals schon grau und er trug eine runde Brille. Doch bei genauem Hinsehen, waren dort weniger Falten in seinem Gesicht. Sein Lächeln war aber genauso warm wie es auch Hope kennen gelernt hatte.

»Du bist sicher hier um deinen Plattenspieler abzuholen, oder?«

»Ja, aber eigentlich gehört er nicht mir, sondern Lily.«

»Ach, dem rothaarigen Mädchen, dass dich im letzten Sommer besucht hat?«

»Genau«, Feraye lächelte und Hope wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich über Lily Potter, Harrys Mutter sprachen.

»Wie geht es deinen Freundinnen? Besuchst du sie dieses Mal?«, er schaute fragend auf ihren Koffer. Ferayes Lächeln erstarre und sie seufzte tief:  
»Nein, eigentlich sollte Scarlet nächste Woche zu mir kommen, aber ich hab es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie wissen ja wie speziell meine Eltern sind.«

Mr. Colin schob sich seine Brille zurück auf die Nasenwurzel und machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck:

»Sind sie immer noch beunruhigt von der Tatsache, dass du mit muggelstämmigen Hexen befreundet bist.«

»Beunruhigt ist untertrieben, Mr. Colin. Sie sind geradezu fanatische Reinblüter. Den Eltern meiner Freundinnen haben sie bereits zwei Heuler geschickt.«

»Und wo willst du jetzt hin, Raye?«, Mr. Colin klang sehr besorgt.

»Keine Angst, Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lasse«, grinste Feraye und ihre Augen blitzten entschlossen auf.  
»Aber du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, auch wenn ich gegen deine Eltern wahrscheinlich nichts groß ausrichten könnte.«

»Danke, Mr. Colin.«

Hope wusste nicht, was sie mehr überraschte: die Erkenntnis, dass Mr. Colin über die Zauberwelt mehr wusste als man vermutete oder, dass Feraye aus ihrem _eigenen_ Elternhaus geflohen war und nicht aus dem von Hopes Vater.

Bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, verschwand Mr. Colin erneut im Lager um den besagten Plattenspieler zu holen. Ferayes Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung als sie eine Platte auflegte und kurze Zeit später die Melodie von „Beyond the Sea" durch den Laden schallte.

Hope erinnerte sich an die Platte. Ihre Mutter besaß sie heute noch. Hope schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fühlte sich auf einmal zurück in ihre Kindheit versetzt. Es war kurz bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, das hatte ihre Mum dieses Platte aufgelegt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hope durch den Spalt der offenen Tür gesehen hatte wie ihre Mutter vor dem Plattenspieler kniete und weinte.

Als die siebzehnjährige Hope ihre Augen wieder öffnete, da war sie plötzlich nicht mehr in dem alten Schrank oder Colins Laden, sondern in dem Zimmer, in dem sie ihre Winterferien verbracht hatte.

Hope wunderte sich nicht über plötzlichen Ortswechsel, aber ihr war klar, dass sie sich immer noch in der Vergangenheit befand und sie besser niemanden begegnen sollte. Als sie also Schritte auf der Treppe, verschwand sie schnell unter dem großen Bett. Mit einem Poltern stolperten zwei Personen ins Zimmer.

»Bin ich froh, dass wir das überstanden haben«, seufzte eine weibliche Stimme, die Hope sofort als die ihrer Mutter erkannte. Die andere Stimme kannte sie nicht, aber auch sie klang nach der eines jungen Mädchens:

»Als mich deine Mutter so angestarrt hat, ist mir ein richtiger Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen.«

»Bist du sicher, dass du hier deine Ferien verbringen willst, Scar?«, Ferayes klang ernsthaft besorgt. Das andere Mädchen schwieg erst eine Weile bevor sie zaghaft antwortete:

»Du bist meine beste Freundin, Raye. Nachdem deine Eltern dir verboten haben für den Rest der Ferien bei mir zu bleiben, mussten wir uns doch irgendetwas einfallen lassen.«

»Ja, aber wie sie deine Eltern behandelt haben war wirklich grauenhaft. Ich schäme mich wirklich für meine Familie. Und nach Regulus Verschwinden...«, Feraye schluchzte.

»Aber du hast doch alles deine Freunde aus Hogwarts. Lily, Alice, mich, Remus, Peter und natürlich Humphry. Deine Eltern sind doch einverstanden, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist, oder?«

»Sie hätten es lieber ich würde jemanden wie Rabastan Lestrange heiraten«, Ferayes Stimme klang verzweifelt, »und zu allem Überfluss spricht Sirius auch nicht mehr mit mir, weil er sich wegen meiner Freundschaft zu Regulus verraten fühlt.«

»Raye«, sagte ihre Freundin, die Hope als Scarlet McCorvin identifiziert hatte, sanft, »du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du seine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Er wird das irgendwann schon akzeptieren und dann wird alles so wie vorher.«

»Feraye, komme zum Essen. Bring auch deine Schlammblüter – Freundin mit. Ich will nicht, dass sie da oben alleine bleibt!«, hörte man eine Stimme von unten rufen, die Hope das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ithiiel Black.

»Bist du sicher, dass du diese Feindseligkeit die nächsten Wochen erträgst?«, fragte Feraye ihre Freundin leise.

»Keine Angst. Ich packe das Raye«, versprach Scarlet, aber ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so Selbstbewusst wie sie sich das vielleicht gedacht hatte. Die Mädchen verließen zusammen das Zimmer.

Erst fünf Minuten später wagte es Hope schweißgebadet und kreidebleich aus ihrem Versteck zu schlüpfen. Weil sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, musste sie sich erst einmal auf das Bett setzten und tief durchatmen. Sie hatte bei dieser Zeitreise viel erfahren, aber es hatten sich auch viele neuen Fragen gebildet. Eines war jedoch glasklar: sie befand sich nicht im Haus der Shycates, wie sie immer angenommen hatte, sondern im Haus der Waltons. Doch warum war sie wieder her? Warum hatten die Waltons dies als Haus ihres Vaters ausgegeben?

Es kam ihr noch ein weiterer Gedanke, der ihr fast den Verstand raubte: sie war gerade Scarlet McCorvin begegnet: Die Freundin ihrer Mutter, die vor ihrem Abschluss getötet worden war. Von den Waltons. Die Gryffindor hoffte, dass sie das nicht miterleben würde. Ruckartig stand sie auf und lief nervös im Zimmer hin und her. War sie hier, um diesen grauenhaften Tod verhindern? Oder gab es etwas einen anderen Grund? Musste in der Zauberwelt immer alles einen Sinn ergeben?

Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf die hölzerne Fensterbank. Sie zog ihre Augenbraue höher während sie näher an das Fenster herantrat. Hier hatte sie gesessen als sie nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was sie nun tun sollte. Als sie sich gefühlt hatte wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Und dort hatte sie ein Gedicht gelesen. Zeilen, die sie berührten.

_Mondlicht und Friede,  
Hoffnung der Liebe,  
Ihre Flügel tragen mich weit,  
Bis an´s Ende der Zeit,  
Mein Boot hat nun Ruder,  
Hija de la luna._

Aber das Herz mit den Initialen war schon dort. H.S.+F.W. Die Kerben waren noch relativ frisch. Sie wusste nun, dass dies alles nur von ihrer Mutter stammen konnte. Klar, Humphry Shycates und Feraye Walton. Und das Gedicht? Warum hatte ihre Mutter es geschrieben? Sie versuchte an alles zu denken, was sie über ihre eigene Mutter wusste.

_Hija de la luna_...ihre Mutter war es nicht, sondern sie selbst. Hatten Ephraim und Ithiiel etwa angenommen, dass es sich bei dem Mondkind der Familie um Feraye handelte? Hatten sie ihre Tochter deshalb einfach so nach Frankreich gehen lassen? Aber warum hatte ihre Mum in dem Gedicht die magischen Fähigkeiten im selben Vers wie Hoffnung und Liebe genannt?

Nachdenklich legte Hope ihre Hand auf die Fensterbank und es geschah etwas ähnliches wie in der Heulenden Hütte. Millionen von farbigen Lichtern explodierten vor ihren Augen und die gesamte Szenerie änderte sich. Doch etwas war anders. Der nächste Ort, den sie bei ihrer Reise aufsuchte war verschwommen und nur durch die Konturen konnte sie erkennen, dass es ein Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts sein musste. Zwei Personen hielten sich fest umschlungen, während die eine davon herzzerreißend schluchzte. Genau wie die Bilder waren auch die Stimmen der beiden verschwommen zu hören.

»Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll, Humphry...außer Sirius bist du nur noch der einzige, der auf meiner Seite ist. Selbst Lily redet nach Scars Tod nicht mehr mit mir. Und die Bilder gehen mir auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Glaub mir, ich habe versucht das alles zu verdrängen, aber es geht nicht mehr. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus«, die Stimme ihrer siebzehnjährigen Mutter klang so verzweifelt, dass auch Hope ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht rollten. Andererseits war sie auch froh, dass ihr die Szenen von Scarlet McCorvins Tod erspart geblieben waren.

»Keine Angst Feraye, ich werde immer für dich da sein, dass weißt du doch, oder? Wegen dir hab ich mich doch auch mit Black vertragen. Ich kann verstehen warum du von hier fliehen möchtest. Mir geht es mit den Slytherin doch nicht anders.«

»Wenn sich doch alle Häuser nur vertragen würden«, seufzte Feraye.

»Dann lass uns doch irgendwo hin gehen, wo dies alles keine Rolle mehr spielt«, meinte Humphry aufgeregt.

»Du meinst wird sollten Hogwarts einfach so verlassen? Und was sollen wir ohne Schulabschluss machen?«

»Wir-«, den Vorschlag ihre Vaters konnte Hope nicht mehr hören, denn da wurde sie regelrecht zurück gerissen. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf und im linken und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Holzboden der Heulenden Hütte wieder.

»Vorsicht!«, rief jemand und eine Gestalt zog sie zur Seite und ersparte ihr damit einen Schockzauber, der ganz eindeutig von Ithiiel gekommen war. Da Hope noch etwas benommen war, realisierte sie die Situation nicht auf Anhieb. Zuerst allerdings einmal identifizierte sie die Person, die sie beschütze als Sirius Black. Als er ihren verdutzten Blick bemerkte, grinste er schelmisch:

»Deine Mum hat glücklicherweise gespürt, dass du auch in Hogwarts in Gefahr geraten könntest. Ihre Intuition ist schon immer hervorragend gewesen.«

Hope musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass ihre Mum auch schon so ein seltsames Gefühl vor Scarlets Tod gehabt hatte und ihr lief erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich einmal über das Gesicht eines Mannes freuen konnte, den sie bis vor kurzem noch für einen Mörder gehalten hatte.

»Da hast du ja reiche Arbeit geleistet«, Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines leblosen Körpers neben ihnen. Es war Ephraim Walton. Hope wurde schlagartig blass:

»W – wie? Das war ich? Ist er...ist er etwa...«

»Nein, er ist nicht tot. Er ist nur bewusstlos. Sagen wir einfach du hast ihm ein wenig Energie abgezapft.«

Nun war sie noch verwirrter als zuvor. Was ging hier alles gerade so vor sich? Da fiel ihr Ithiiel und die Zwillinge ein. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass Mrs. Walton bereits von niemand geringerem als Professor McGonagall höchstpersönlich in Schach gehalten wurde. Die Lehrerin hatte die Todesserin bereits gefesselt und drehte sich nun erschöpft zu Hope und Sirius um.

»Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Shycates?«

Hope antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich nur suchend nach allen Seiten um. Alarmiert sprang sie auf:

»Wo sind Fred und George? Was ist mit ihnen passiert?«

»Keine Angst, ihren Freunden geht es gut«, beruhigte McGonagall sie, »ich habe beide bereits in den Krankenflügel geschickt, obwohl sich die Herren mit aller Macht dagegen gewehrt haben. Allerdings hatte sich Mr. George Weasley noch nicht von dem Ganzklammerfluch erholt.«

Hope war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie musste sich an Sirius abstützten um nicht um zufallen.

»Wieso haben Sie uns nicht gesagt, dass Sie in Besitz solch seltener Kräfte sind?«, McGongalls Frage klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, aber trotzdem war die Gryffindor bestürzt.

»Vielleicht sollten Sie Hope später danach fragen, Minerva«, mischte sich jetzt Sirius ein und Hope schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

»Du hast Recht, Sirius. Am besten bringen wir die drei erst einmal zurück ins Schloss.«

»Könnte ich nicht Hope mit nach London nehmen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich selbst davon überzeuge möchte, dass es ihrer Mum gut geht.« Hope hätte Sirius umarmen können, aber sie war zu schwach zu. Die Professorin dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach. Sie schien nicht begeistert von der Idee zu sein, aber dann nickte sie.

»Aber wir warten noch hier bis die Verstärkung samt Professor Dumbledore eintrifft. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihr alleine gehst, dass wäre viel zu gefährlich.«

»Solange brauchen Sie nicht warten, Minerva. Verstärkung ist schon da«, die Stimme des Schulleiters klang vergnügt wie immer als er sich duckte und das Zimmer betrat, aber Hope konnte trotzdem den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen.

»Professor, ist schon ein Mitarbeiter des Zauberministeriums eingetroffen?«, fragte McGonagall.  
»Nun, es wurde mir versichert, dass ein gewisser Mr. Solon Barley bereits auf dem Weg sei, deswegen solltest du dich schnellst möglich verabschieden, Sirius. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus und Tonks bereits ungeduldig im Eberkopf auf dich warten. Als Tazte, wie sich versteht.«

Sofort verwandelte sich der Mann neben Hope in einen schwarzen, zotteligen Hund.

»Was geschieht jetzt mit ihnen?«, fragte Hope leise und deutete auf ihre Großeltern.

»Das wissen wir erst nachdem die Verhandlung neu aufgenommen wird«, antwortete ihre Hauslehrerin, »an hat ja bisher immer geglaubt, dass die beiden bereits hingerichtet worden sind*.«

»Die Höchststrafe«, murmelte Hope und wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, »haben Unschuldige erhalten.«

»Es tut mir Leid, dass sie den Tod ihres Vaters auf diese Weise erfahren mussten, Miss Shycates«, in der Stimme der Professorin lag tiefstes Bedauern, »sie haben ihrer Mutter sicher eine Menge zu erzählen, deshalb sollten sie sich beeilen.«

Hope nickte, bedankte sich noch leise bei ihren Lehrern und verließ dann an der Seite des schwarzen Hundes die Heulende Hütte, in die sie nie wieder einen Fuß setzten würde.

Fred stand am Fenster des Krankenflügels und sah dabei zu wie die Sonne den neuen Tag begrüßte. Obwohl er sich noch ein wenig müde und ausgelaugt fühlte, verstand er nicht, warum Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht gehen ließ. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der selig im Schlaf lächelte, konnte er in dem ruhigen Krankenflügel kein Auge zu bekommen. Viel lieber hätte er den anbrechenden Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbracht, zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern, die dort den Abschlussball ausklingen ließen. Nachdem die Zwillinge zurückgekehrt waren und auch davon berichteten, dass es Hope gut ging, da hatte es sich Lee nicht nehmen lassen alle auf eine Runde Butterbier einzuladen.

Aber anstatt mit den anderen ausgelassen die guten Neuigkeiten zu feiern, saß er hier alleine und machte sich schwere Vorwürfe.

Wenn er mit Hope zum Ball gegangen wäre, dann wäre die sicherlich alles nicht passiert. Er hätte sie keine Minute aus den Augen gelassen. Sie hätten zusammen getanzt, gelacht und wären auch zusammen hinaus gegangen. Diese Todesser hätten gar nicht die Chance gehabt ihr Leid zu zufügen. Dabei hatte er doch von ihren Kräften gewusst und nur wegen seiner Sturheit hatte er sie im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn am meisten brauchte.

Es war schwer zu begreifen, was sich alles in der Heulenden Hütte ereignet hatte. Zum Glück war Professor McGonagall nochmal vorbei gekommen, um ihnen auch die letzten Fragen zu beantworten.

Bei den Todessern, die Hopes Kräfte für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollten, hatte es sich doch tatsächlich um ihre tot geglaubten Großeltern gehandelt. Die Waltons. Fred und George hatten noch nie zuvor von ihnen gehört. Professor McGongall hatte ihnen versichert, dass nun keine weitere Gefahr von ihnen ausgehen würde. Obwohl Fred wusste, dass ihre Hauslehrerin sie nie belogen hätte und Hope beim Orden des Phönix sicher war, hätte er sie gerne in seiner Nähe gewusst. Er hatte ihr auch so viel zu sagen und hätte es am liebsten sofort getan.

Nachdenklich blickte er wieder auf seinen schlafenden Bruder. George hatte wirklich allen Grund in dieser Nacht tief und fest zu schlafen. Immerhin hatte Hermine ihnen vor den Augen ihrer Freunde einfach so geküsst. Fred hatte dieser plötzliche Überfall sehr verwundert, aber noch viel geschockter war wohl sein Zwilling gewesen.

Bis dieser eigentlich begriffen hatte, was gerade eigentlich passiert war, hatte die Fünftklässlerin ihm schon den den Armen gelegen und vor Erleichterung über seine heile Rückkehr Tränen vergossen. Fred hatte seinem verdutzten Bruder nur grinsend auf die Schulter geklopft bevor er den anderen ein Zeichen gab das Zimmer zu verlassen. Dieser ersehnte Moment gehörte alleine George und Hermine.

Erst hatte er überlegt Hope von diesem freudigen Ereignis zu schreiben, aber dann hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt. Sie hatte sicher erst andere Sachen im Kopf. Außerdem hatten sie sich noch nicht wirklich versöhnt. Fred fragte sich, was wohl bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen geschehen würde. Wann würde Hope überhaupt wieder kommen? Noch bevor die Siebtklässler die Schule verließen?

Fred wusste es nicht. Alles was er konnte war abwarten. Abwarten und hoffen, dass es auch für sie ein Happy End gab.

* * *

*Es tut mir soooo Leid, das an dieser Stelle erst sagen zu müssen, aber ich habe einen riesigen Fehler begannen: Im letzten Kapitel erzählt Mr. Walton seiner Enkelin, dass sie der Leiche ihres Vater und dessen Geliebten einen Vielsafttrank verabreicht haben und sie dann aber erst von den Dementoren geküsst worden sind. Das ist natürlich totaler Quatsch! Warum soll man jemanden töten, der schon tot ist? Deswegen habe ich diese Stelle noch einmal überarbeitet. Wenn euch noch andere peinliche Fehler aufgefallen sind, dann sagt mir bitte sofort Bescheid.

Das kann natürlich immer passieren, wenn man eine Geschichte schnell zu Ende bringen möchte ^.^

* * *

**_End of Chapter Forty._**


	41. The Moment She Knew

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

41. The Moment She Knew

Hope schluckte als sie vor dem Haus 12 des Grimmauldplatzes stand. Das Gebäude, so dunkel und bedrohlich es auch wirkte, erinnerte sie an das vergangene Weihnachtsfest. Zu ersten Mal hatte sie es nicht nur mit ihrer Mutter verbracht, sondern mit Freunden, die sie immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

»Willst du gar nicht deine Mutter begrüßen?«, fragte Tonks verdutzt und schaute sie erwartungsvoll. Hope nickte und folgte ihr eilig. Anscheinend hatte sie länger dort gestanden, denn Remus und Sirius (jetzt wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt) saßen bereits mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern in der Küche und tranken Tee.

Hope erkannte auf Anhieb den unheimlichen Mad – Eye Moody und Kingsley Shacklebold, die anderen zwei Männer und die Frau waren ihr unbekannt. Doch sie hatte gar nicht Zeit die Szene detaillierter aufzufassen, weil jemand hinter ihr aufgeregt nach ihr rief. Schon bald fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung ihrer Mutter wieder.

Etwas benommen blickte sie zu Feraye auf und begann vor Erleichterung zu weinen.

»Dir geht es gut, Mum. Und du bist...du bist nicht mehr siebzehn...«, murmelte sie verwirrt. Ehe sie sich versah, verschwammen die Gesichter und Bilder vor ihren Augen und alles was blieb war nur noch Schwärze.

* * *

»Hope, mein Schatz, bist du wach?«, hörte sie von fern eine sanfte Stimme flüstern. Es folgte ein murrendes Geräusch und Hope stellte erstaunt fest, dass es von ihr selbst stammte. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf und sah direkt in das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Die Gryffindor fühlte sich immer noch etwas benommen und schwach, aber wenigstens waren die höllischen Kopfschmerzen verschwunden, die sie seit ihrer Begegnung mit Ephraim Walton plagten. Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter konsequent zurück in die Kissen gedrückt.

»Du bist noch schwach, Hope. Es war alles viel zu viel für dich. Vor allem der Einsatz deiner Kräfte.«

Als Feraye den fragenden Blick ihrer Tochter bemerkte, lächelte sie matt:

»Sirius hat mir bereits das wichtigste erzählt. Du kannst die Geschichte noch weiter ausbauen, wenn es dir wieder etwas besser geht.«  
»Mum«, Hope griff nach der Hand ihrer Mutter und drückte sie fest, »ich war in ihrem Haus...ich meine...in Broadstairs.«

»Das kannst du mir auch noch später erzählen, Hope«, meinte ihre Mutter sanft. Hope schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf:

»Nein, ich...ich habe doch noch so viele Fragen. Bevor...bevor ich keine Antworten darauf habe, kriege ich kein Auge mehr zu...«, Hopes Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort fester und ihre Mutter musste seufzen. Sie kannte die Hartnäckigkeit ihrer Tochter nur zu gut, denn es war auch ihre eigene.

»Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich dort hin geschickt habe Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe, meine Kleine«, sie strich Hope eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sich selbst heimlich ein paar Tränen. Doch Hope hatte sie trotzdem gesehen.

»Nein, Mum. Ich meine etwas anderes. Als ich..als ich ihn berührt habe, da mag es für die anderen gewesen sein als sei ich in Trance. Aber ich war nicht bewusstlos oder so. Ich war in der Vergangenheit. Ich habe alles gesehen...Mum.«

»Was meinst du damit? Was hast du gesehen?«

»Dich und Scarlet und Dad«, Hopes Stimme überschlug sich jetzt fast vor Aufregung, »ich hab gesehen wie diese Menschen dich behandelt haben. Ich kann verstehen, warum du da weg wolltest. Aber was hast du mit Mr. Colin zu tun? Und wann hast du dieses Gedicht auf die Fensterbank geschrieben? Mum, ich möchte mehr über dich wissen. Ich weiß, dass es schlimm für dich war. Aber wer ist Regulus und wo ist er jetzt? Wollten deine Eltern wirklich, dass du einen Lestrange heiratest? Du-«

»Langsam, langsam, Hope. Eins nach dem anderen, mein Schatz«, beruhigend legte Feraye ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch ihr Gesicht war blass wie die Wand, »hast du wirklich _alles_ gesehen, was in diesem Sommer passiert ist?«

»Nein«, Hope senkte den Blick auf das weiße Laken, »ich habe nicht gesehen wie sie...wie sie...wie sie Scarlet...« Sie konnte hören wie ihre Mutter erleichtert ausatmete.

»Vielleicht sollte ich einmal ganz von vorne anfangen, damit du alles verstehst«, meinte Feraye schließlich, »im ersten Schuljahr um genau zu sein. Einiges weißt du doch schon, oder?« Hope nickte langsam:

»Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du dich für dein erstes Jahr an Hogwarts schämst und es gerne ungeschehen machen würdest. Du hast dich absolut unmöglich benommen, besonders deinen zukünftigen Freundinnen gegenüber. Und das alles nur, weil deine Eltern dich so erzogen hatten.«

»Das ist nicht ganz richtig«, erklärte ihre Mutter, »ich war ein Scheusal und das war bestimmt nicht nur die Schuld meiner Eltern. Auch wenn ich erst elf Jahre alt war, hätte ich es besser müssen wissen.«

»Aber du bist nicht so geblieben. Du hast dich geändert, Mama«, lenkte Hope ein, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ihre eigene Mutter einmal wie ein weiblicher Draco Malfoy gewesen sein sollte.

»Ja, das habe ich«, lächelte Feraye, »und heute bin ich froh, dass ich ausgerechnet in Gryffindor gelandet bin. Anfangs war es natürlich das schlimmste was mir passieren konnte«, sie lachte, »ich bin sogar zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen um das alles rückgängig machen zu lassen, aber, wie du auch weißt, ist die Entscheidung des Hutes unwiderruflich. Mein erstes Semester in Hogwarts war eine Tutor. Durch meine Arroganz hatte ich nicht nur in meinem Haus keine Freunde, sondern selbst die Slytherins hassten mich. Hinzu kam, dass meine Familie mich auch im Stich ließ. Mein Vater, der vorher so viel von mir gehalten hatte, ignorierte mich vollkommen und meine Mutter wollte mich erst nicht nach Hause kommen lassen. Egal, wo ich war, ob zu Hause oder in der Schule, ich war nirgends willkommen.«

»Aber du hattest doch Sirius auf deiner Seite, oder? Ihr kanntet euch doch schon vorher, weil eure Familien eng befreundet waren. Das hast du mir doch auch mal erzählt«, erinnerte sich ihre Tochter.«

»Sirius, ja, Sirius versuchte mich wie immer zu behandeln, aber im Gegensatz zu mir war er gerne in Gryffindor. Später erfuhr ich, dass es sogar sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen war. Und er fand schneller Freunde als ich. Schon seit der ersten Woche waren James Potter und er unzertrennlich.« Die Frau schüttelte grinsend den Kopf als sie an die Streiche der beiden dachte, aber sie wurde schnell wieder ernst.

»Doch nach und nach musste ich einsehen, dass ich völlig im Unrecht lag. Es hat etwas gedauert bis ich verstanden hatte, dass Gryffindor ebenso in wichtiger Teil von Hogwarts war wie Slytherin und das Muggelgeborene manchmal noch begabter als Reinblüter waren. Die, die mir letztendlich die Augen öffnete, war die dickköpfige Scarlet McCorvin. Sie hatte eine spitze Zunge, aber ein großes Herz. Am Ende des Schuljahres waren wir dann die besten Freunden. Zusammen mit Alice und Lily waren wir dann im zweiten Schuljahr unzertrennlich. Mein Schulleben wurde die schönste zeit meines Lebens, sodass ich bald auch in Ferien dort blieb. Meinen Eltern verriet ich vorerst nichts von meiner neuen Freundschaft, aber sie erfuhren es dann doch schneller als mir lieb war. Heute weiß ich, dass meine Eltern dachten ich hätte die Familienkräfte der Mondenkinder geerbt, deswegen gaben sie die Hoffnung noch nicht auf, dass ich eines Tages wieder zur dunklen Magie wechseln würde. Ich wusste nichts von ihren Plan, aber schon bald fiel mir auf, dass sich ein gewisser Viertklässler aus Slytherin zunehmend in meiner Nähe aufhielt. Von einem meiner Bruder erfuhr ich dann zufällig die Wahrheit: meine Eltern wollten, dass ich nach meiner Schulausbildung den zwei Jahre älteren Rabastan Lestrange heirate.«

»Lestrange? Aber stand nicht in der Zeitung, dass sie alle Todesser sind?«, fragte Hope alarmiert, »war das nicht auch einer, der vor zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist?«

»Du hast leider Recht«, die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang belegt, »auch schon damals war er ein grauenvoller Junge, aber immerhin noch kein Todesser.« Hope schluckte. Die Geschichte ihrer Mutter wurde immer schlimmer. Doch sie wollte es bis zum Schluss hören.

»Was war mit meinem Vater?«, wechselte Hope das Thema, »er war doch auch in Slytherin, oder?«

»Dein Vater«, Ferayes Lächeln wirkte traurig als sie an ihren geschiedenen Mann dachte, »während meiner ersten Jahre in Hogwarts habe ich ihn kaum wahr genommen, obwohl er im selben Jahrgang war wie ich. Er war immer sehr verschlossen und zurückgezogen. Ich vermied den Kontakt zu den Slytherins vollkommen und hatte alle Hände damit zu tun mir diesen Rabastan vom Leib zu halten. Zum Glück kam mir da immer Sirius zur Hilfe. Er gehörte auch bald zu meinem engsten Freundeskreis.«

»War er in dich verliebt? Ich meine Sirius?« Feraye nickte:

»Wahrscheinlich schon sehr früh, aber ich habe es nie bemerkt. Erst später hat er mir alles gestanden, nachdem die Situation schon eskaliert war.«

»Was ist passiert? In meiner Zeitreise habe ich gehörte wie du sagtest, dass du dich mit Sirius gestritten hättest.«

»Gestritten haben wir uns öfters, aber der Streit, den du wahrscheinlich meinst, den gab es erst viel später. Der Konflikt begann eigentlich schon als Regulus nach Hogwarts kam.«

»Sirius Bruder? Regulus Black?«, kombinierte Hope. Ihre Mutter bestätigte das mit einem Nicken:  
»Er und Sirius hatten sich noch nie ausstehen können, aber seit Sirius in Gryffindor war war ihr Verhältnis vollkommen zerstört worden.«

»Regulus blieb also der Familientradition bei und kam auch nach Slytherin?«

»Selbstverständlich.«

»Und was hast du nun mit dieser ganzen Bruderfehde zu tun?«, wollte ihre Tochter wissen.

»Regulus und ich sind Kindheitsfreunde gewesen, weißt du. Mein Verhältnis zu ihm war noch stärker als zu Sirius. Er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich, deshalb war es für mich immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass dies auf Hogwarts auch so bleiben würde. Aber Regulus sah in mir auch eine Verräterin und rächte sich damit, dass er sich Rabastans Fußvolk anschloss. Doch der jüngste Spross der Blacks war immer schon ein bisschen schlauer gewesen als der Rest seiner Familie. Er war zwar stolz auf seine Herkunft, aber schon bald bemerkte er, dass der sinnlose Rassismus seiner Freunde völlig unangebracht war. Um es zusammenzufassen: Er distanzierte sich immer mehr von den anderen Slytherins und vertraute mir wieder Dinge an, die niemand anderes wusste. Wir wurden wieder ein Herz und eines Seele und trafen uns heimlich wann immer wir konnten. Er versprach mir mich über Rabastans Pläne auf den Laufenden zu halten und eine Hochzeit mit ihn zu verhindern.«

»Aber das heißt doch, dass er eine Art Spion war, oder?«

»Ja, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie gefährlich dieses Aufgabe für ihn war. Rabastan schreckte mittlerweile vor nichts zurück und Regulus war gerade mal zwölf. Zum Glück verließ Rabastan bald die Schule und das Leben wurde wieder etwas angenehmer. Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass etwas mit meinem besten Freund passierte. Regulus zog sich wieder vor mir zurück. Es gab Tage, da schien er nicht mal mehr ganz bei sich zu sein. Es war schon recht unheimlich. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr dann lernte ich dann deinen Vater besser kennen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass ich mich heimlich mit einem Slytherin traf, versprach aber niemanden davon zu erzählen. Ich war irgendwie froh jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem ich ein Geheimnis teilen konnte. Die Verzweiflung über Regulus Veränderung wurde immer größer. Er bedeutete mir doch so viel...«

Erstaunt stellte Hope fest, dass ihre Mutter ganz feuchte Augen hatte. Hatte sie wirklich so eine starke Bindung zu Sirius Bruder gehabt?

»Von da an schien alles nur noch schief zu gehen«, fuhr ihre Mutter fort »irgendwann fand auch Sirius heraus, dass ich immer noch mit seinem verhassten Bruder befreundet war Doch es war nicht nur das. Er war auch eifersüchtig, dass ich andere Jungen ihm vorzuziehen schien. Meine Eltern übten auch immer mehr Druck auf mich aus, denn sie waren immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ich besondere Kräfte besaß. Das einzige, was mich noch vor einem Zusammenbruch rettete, waren Musik und Humphry Shycates, der es irgendwie immer wieder schaffte meine Laune zu verbessern. Ich sah in ihm eine Art Anker, an den ich mich hängen konnte, wenn ich drohte ins Meer hinaus zu treiben. Noch schlimmer wurde es dann als Regulus plötzlich verschwand. Niemand wusste wo er war und er beantwortete keinen meiner Briefe.«

»Mum, kann es sein, dass-«

»Ja, ich denke mein sechzehnjähriges Ich hatte angefangen Regulus Black zu lieben, mehr als nur einen Bruder. Hope, glaub nicht, dass ich keine Gefühle für deinen Vater gehabt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob man mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig lieben kann, aber ich war doch so verwirrt. Und Humphry war eben immer da für mich. Kurz nach Scarlets grausamen Tod wollte ich nur noch zu ihm. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, doch meine Eltern hielten mich in ihrem Haus gefangen.«

Feraye wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Es schien als habe sie die ganze Geschichte das erste Mal jemand anderem erzählt und besonders den Teil mit ihrer Liebe zu dem jungen Black. Hope hatte mehr als Mitleid mit dieser unglücklichen ersten Liebe.

»Aber du bist doch entkommen, oder nicht? Du hast meinen Vater doch wieder getroffen, oder? Und was ist mit Regulus?«, Hope interessierte den Ausgang der Geschichte brennend.

»Kurz vor Beginn meines letzten Schuljahres bekam ich dann einen Brief von Regulus. Ich erfuhr nie wo er war oder was er getan hatte, aber er versprach mir bald wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich selbst in Hogwarts alleine gelassen. Obwohl ich mich mit Sirius wieder vertragen hatte, trauerten alle um den Verlust Scarlets und einige gaben sogar mir die Schuld für ihren Tod. Meine beiden Freundinnen Lily und Alice taten dies natürlich nicht, aber sie hatten beide ihre eigenen Freunde, mit denen sie Zeit verbringen wollten, und so wurde Humphry immer mehr zu meinem einzigen Halt.«

»Und ihr seid schließlich geflüchtet«, murmelte Hope, die den Rest der Geschichte nur zu gut kannte, weil sie bereits Teil davon zu sein schien.

»Kurz zuvor ist das Gedicht entstanden von dem du gesprochen hast«, ihre Mutter lächelte kurz, »es war der Tag, an dem meinen Eltern klar wurde, dass ich kein Kind des Mondes bin und nicht dieses Kräfte besitze. Ich dachte, dass nun alles vorbei sei und ich endlich mein Leben nach meinen Regeln leben konnte. Es waren Winterferien und der Mond stand hell am Himmel als ich auf der Fensterbank saß und den letzten Brief von Regulus las. Ich wusste nicht, dass es das letzte sein wollte, was ich von ihm hörte. Dort beschrieb er, dass er nun nach den Ferien endlich zurück sein würde und dringend mit mir reden wolle.

Ich machte mir Hoffnungen und wünschte mir, dass jetzt alles anders werden würde. Ich wusste nicht, was mit Humphry und mir nach Regulus Rückkehr geschehen würde, aber daran wollte ich nicht denken. Dieses Gedicht ist nur mit Regulus in meinem Kopf entstanden, in dieser friedlichen Vollmondnacht. _Mondlicht und Friede_. Noch immer hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass er meine Liebe erwidern würde. _Hoffnung der Liebe_. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren und für immer mit ihm zusammen bleiben. _Ihre Flügel tragen mich weit, bis ans Ende der Zeit_. Ich hatte die Hoffnung auf eine goldene Zukunft. Ich wollte nie wieder an das denken, was bisher geschehen war. Ich wollte mich mit Sirius wieder vertraten und in Hogwarts ganz von vorne anfangen. _Mein Boot hat nun Ruder, hija de la luna_.«

»Doch das war alles nur ein Wunschtraum«, vermutete ihre Tochter.

»JA, wie so vieles, war auch das nur zu schön um wahr zu sein. Noch in der selben Nacht erfuhr ich, dass meine Eltern noch vor meinem Abschluss die Hochzeit mit Rabastan Lestrange zelebrieren wollten. Denn wenn ich nicht die Mondkräfte besaß, dann konnte es sein, dass meine Kinder diese Kräfte hatten. Zum Glück hatte ich das noch früh genug erfahren um heimlich flüchten zu können. Das ist, wo Mr. Colin ins Spiel kam.«

»Mr. Colin?«, Hope horchte auf.

»Du kennst ihn auch, oder? Kein Wunder, sein Laden ist besonders für Magier anzüglich. Der Antquitätenladen gehörte nämlich ursprünglich einer Familie starker Magier, deren letzte Nachfoger, Mr. Colin ist.«  
»Er ist also auch ein Zauberer«, staunte Hope und sie erinnerte sich, dass der Laden ihr gleich etwas ungewöhnlich für einen Muggellladen erschienen war.

»Nein, nicht direkt«, Feraye schüttelte ihren Kopf, »Mr. Colin selbst hat keine magischen Kräfte, denn er ist ein Squib. Doch sein gesamter Laden ist von einem alt – magischen Schutzzauber umgeben, sodass ich erst einmal zu Mr. Colin flüchtete. Du musst wissen, dass ich und Mr. Colin seit meiner Zeit in Hogwarts gute Freunde geworden sind. Durch Scarlet und Lily hatte ich eine Menge über die Muggelwelt gelernt und Mr. Colin brachte mir in den Ferien manchmal noch viel mehr bei: es war der einzige Ort in Broadstairs, an dem mich meine Familie nicht finden konnte. Das hatte mir Mr. Colin eines Tages im Vertrauen erzählt als ich aus Versehen über Hogwarts sprach. Als er erfuhr, wie meine Familie tickte, da schlug er mir vor, zu ihm zu kommen, wann immer ich Schutz und Hilfe brauchte. Mr. Colin nahm mich also vorübergehend bei sich auf bis Humphry zu mir kam. Er hatte schon vorher immer wieder darüber gesprochen einfach zu verschwinden und schließlich taten wir das auch. Ich schickte meinen Freunden einen Abschiedsbrief und wir gingen letztendlich ins Ausland. Heirateten und hörten lange Zeit nichts von Freunden und Verwandten. Dann kam der Krieg gegen Du – weißt – schon – wen. Ich wurde schwanger und weil wir Angst hatten, dass meine Eltern dich holen können, reisten wir durch halb Europa, um unauffindbar zu sein. Einzig und alleine Mr. Colin kannte unseren Aufenthaltsort. Eines Tages erhielt ich dann einen Brief von Sirius, in dem er mir den Tod seines Bruders mitteilte. Es war einige Jahre vor dem Ende des Krieges und Sirius Inhaftierung in Askaban. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dieses Nachricht getroffen hatte.«

Feraye gab sich gar keine Mühe mehr ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und es war nun an Hope ihrer Mutter tröstend über den Arm zu streichen. Sie konnte sich nur Vorstellen wie ihre Mutter sich gefühlt haben musste. Wenn sie Fred einfach so verlieren würden...

Hope schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Nein, das war die Geschichte ihrer Mutter. Sie durfte jetzt nicht über ihre eigenen Probleme nachdenken.

»Und hat mein Vater mitbekommen, was du durch gemacht hast?«, fragte Hope ahnungsvoll. Ferayes Lächeln war bitter:

»Ich glaube schon, dass er immer geahnt hatte, dass mich und Regulus immer mehr verband als nur Freundschaft. Wir haben nie mehr darüber gesprochen und kehrten nach dem Krieg wieder nach England zurück, obwohl mich dort nur noch mehr Verluste erwarteten. Meine Freundin Lily und ihr Mann waren gefallen und hatten nur ihren Sohn zurück gelassen. Sirius wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht und inhaftiert. Alice, die nun auch verheiratet war, wurde so stark gefoltert, dass sie ins St. Mungos eingeliefert werden musste. Und die Schuld daran trug ausgerechnet Rabastan und seine Familie.«

»Was für eine Ironie«, murmelte Hope.

»Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich froh war, dass wenigstens dieser Mensch seine gerechte Strafe erhielt«, meinte ihre Mutter verbittert, »aber geändert hatte das auch nie etwas.«

»Mum, du musstest so viel durchmachen und am Ende hat dich auch noch Dad verlassen«, auch Hope standen nun die Tränen in den Augen.

»Hope«, ihre Mutter nahm das Gesicht ihrer Tochter in die Hände und schaute ihr fest in die Augen, »ich möchte dir eines begreiflich machen: dein Vater war kein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte nie etwas böses im Sinn und war immer der Fels in meiner Brandung. Dass er uns damals verlassen hat, das habe ich mir ganz alleine zu zuschreiben. Natürlich war ich anfangs enttäuscht, aber ich habe nun begriffen, dass es nicht mehr ging. Er muss all die Jahre unter meiner tiefen Trauer über alle meine Verluste gelitten haben. Ich bin die böse, nicht er.«

»Nein, das stimmt nicht«, widersprach Hope ihr sofort, »du warst immer für mich da und hast mich beschützt, auch wenn ich nicht das Kind bin von dem, den du wirklich – «

Doch sie wurde von ihrer Mutter scharf unterbrochen:

»Bitte, sah so etwas nie wieder, Hope. Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine Tochter und ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass ich auch deinen Vater irgendwie geliebt habe. Du bist das einzig wichtige in meinem Leben und ich will dich nie verlieren. Weißt du warum ich dich Hope genannt habe?«

Ihre Tochter schüttelte den Kopf. Feraye lächelte so wie es Hope nicht anders kannte. Es war diese warme, starke Lächeln, dass sie in Hogwarts immer vermisste.

»Weil du für mich der Hoffnungsschimmer in meinem dunklen Leben warst. Ich wollte dich immer von all dem hier fern halten und die Tür zu meiner Vergangenheit fest verriegeln. Du solltest in einer Welt voller Wärme und Geborgenheit aufwachsen. Ich wollte sich so lieben wie du bist. Der Grund warum ich leben kann, Hope.«

Hope liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, während sie von ihrer Mutter in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde.

»Aber wegen mir musstest du so viel Leid ertragen«, schluchzte Feraye, »es tut mir so unendlich Leid.«

»Nein, Mum«, murmelte Hope in die Haare ihrer Mutter, »du bist die beste Mum der Welt. Du bist immer so stark und trotzdem so voller Wärme. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast. Und wir fangen nochmal von vorne an, ja?«

* * *

Hope verbrachte noch vier weitere Tage im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Sie hatte noch viel mit ihrer Mutter zu besprechen und am zweiten Tag beschlossen sie für Hopes verstorben Vater und auch dessen Freundin ein Grab zu errichten. Dabei erfuhr Hope auch, dass sie in Wahrheit einen Halbbruder ergab hatte. Niemand wusste allerdings was mit dem Zweijährigen nach dem Überfall der Waltons geschehen war. Das Ministerium ging natürlich gleich vom schlimmsten aus, aber Remus versprach Mutter und Tochter weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Des weiteren gab der Tagesprophet einen Bericht über zwei tot geglaubten Todesser heraus, die ohne weiteres Gerichtsverfahren eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe in Askaban erhielten. Hope und ihre Mutter waren furchtbar erleichtert, dass sie dem Walton – Ehepaar nie mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber treten mussten.

Am Abend saßen sie dann immer mit Sirius und Remus am Kaminfeuer und die drei erwachsenen erzählten der Gryffindor viele Geschichten über ihre Schulzeit. Dabei gab es viele traurige, aber auch eine Menge lustige Momente.

Hope genoss es Zeit mir ihrer Mutter zu verbringen, aber insgeheime musste sie zugeben, dass das alte Haus der Blacks immer ernüchternder auf sie wirkte und sie freute sich schon riesig auf ihre Rückkehr ins Schloss.

Von Hermine hatte sie zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft einen langen Brief erhalten. Es schienen alle wohlauf zu sein und man vermisste Hope bereits. Die Siebtklässler hatte ihre Zeugnisse erhalten und keiner von Hopes Freunden schien durchgefallen zu sein. Hopes eigene Ergebnisse würde sie erst in Hogwarts bekommen (so hieß es in einem kurzen Schreiben von Professor McGInagall). Alicia hatte ihrer Begleitung vom Abschlussball einen Denkzettel verpasst und ihn mit Hilfe einer vor der ganze Schule zum Gespött gemacht. Angelina war wieder mit Drake ein Herz und eine Seele und Ginny schien sich mit Harry immer besser zu verstehen, was Cho Chang weniger zu gefallen schien. Hope erfuhr, dass sie anscheinend nur zu dem Ball gegangen war um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Am Tag danach habe sie wohl einie dramatische Show vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors abgezogen, wo sie Harry unter Tränen um eine zweite Chance gebeten hatte. Zum Glück war Harry schlau genug gewesen nicht drauf an zuspringen. Auch bei Lavender und Ron schien es nicht mehr so rund zu laufen, was Hope wirklich bedauerte. Die beiden hatten wirklich ein süßes Pärchen abgegeben.

Außerdem schrieb Hermine, und hier wurden die Sätze immer knapper, dass sie und George zu einander gefunden hatten.

Hope freute sich natürlich riesig über diese Neuigkeiten. Es war schön zu hören, dass es ihren Freunden gut ging und sie wünschte ihnen allen nur das beste. Doch eines hatte Hermine nicht geschrieben und es war genau das, was Hope am meisten interessierte: Was war mit Fred geschehen?

Sirius hatte ihr erzählt, dass es der Weasley – Zwilling gewesen war, der sie gerettet hatte. Anscheinend mussten ihre Kräfte gewirkt haben und Fred hatte sich aus dem Klammerfluch befreien können. Genaue Details wusste Sirius nicht, weil er erst später dazu gestoßen war.

»Ich glaube, dass diese Hexe dich angreifen wollte als sie sah wie du ihren Mann Lebensgeist ausgesaugt hast. Fred hat sich wohl dazwischen geworfen und den Fluch abgewehrt. Du kannst echt stolz auf solche Freunde sein«, freundschaftlich hatte er ihr dann auf die Schulter geklopft.

Und Hope war stolz auf Fred. Nicht nur das: sie war ihm unheimlich dankbar für alles, was er für sie getan hatte. Die Geschichte ihrer Mutter hatte ihr gezeigt, dass man so eine tiefe Verbindung nicht einfach aufgeben konnte.

* * *

Doch nach ihrer Rückkehr schien Fred spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Da das Schuljahr noch nicht ganz zu Ende war, durften die Siebtklässler noch in Hogwarts bleiben, um sich in Ruhe verabschieden zu können.

Weil Hermine gerade ihre ZAKs machte und in ihrer freien Zeit meistens mit George alleine sein wollte, verbrachte Hope die letzten Tage zusammen mit Angelina und Alicia im Freien. Manchmal sah sie den beiden beim Fliegen zu oder die drei Mädchen saßen unter einem Baum und redeten. Es war alles entspannt und Hope hatte endlich Gelegenheit ihre wirren Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Die Zeit am Grimmaulsplatz und das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter hatte so einige Erkenntnisse mit sich gebracht.

Sie wusste nun endlich, was sie wollte und vor allem wie sie zu Fred und ihren eigenen Gefühlen stand.

Doch nicht einmal George wusste, wo sein Bruder sich in Hogwarts aufhielt, und das bereitete Hope doch wirklich Sorge. Brauchte er einfach nur etwas Zeit für sich oder ging er ihr nur aus dem Weg?

Seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, doch sie musste. Unbedingt. Jede Minute dachte sie nur an ihre Gefühle für ihn, die ihr erst in der Zeit nach dem ganzen Durcheinander bewusst geworden waren. Sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst als sie die Initialen F.W. + H.S. auf der Fensterbank ihrer Mutter gelesen hatte. Es war als habe sie das Schicksal zusammen geführt.

Klar, sie hatte ihn anfangs gehasst, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch dann waren sie Freunde geworden. Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie ihm, fast so sehr wie Hermine. Er war durch ihren Schutzwall gebrochen und hatte sie letztendlich mehrmals gerettet. Hope wusste nicht genau, wann es mehr als Freundschaft geworden war, aber sie wusste nur eines: Sie brauchte ihn. Und das musste sie ihm endlich sagen.

Stundenlang lief sie durch das Schloss und suchte jeden Winkel nach ihm ab. Sie schaute in der Eulerei nach, in den Schlafsälen, in den Kerkern und sogar in der Bibliothek, die er eigentlich so gut es ging mied. Schließlich war sie so ratlos, dass sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und nachdachte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Gitarre. Sie lag immer noch da, wo sie sie vor dem Abschlussball liegen gelassen hatte und auf einmal hatte sie eine vage Vermutung, wo er sein könnte.

Ohne lange zu überlegen griff sie nach dem Instrument und lief hinunter zum See. Zum Glück hatte sie Recht. Sie brauchte gar nicht lange suchen und sie fand ihn an der Stelle, wo sie sich das erste Mal richtig unterhalten hatten. Es musste in dem Moment gewesen sein, dass er sie das erste Mal durcheinander gebracht hatte. Er hatte einen Blick in ihr Herz geworfen und sie zu der gemacht, die sie nun war: eine starke Hope, die nicht länger vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen flüchtete.

Fred saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und ließ seine nackten Füße in das Wasser hängen. Er schien so versunken in seine Gedanken, dass er sie nicht bemerkte.

Hope nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fing an auf ihrer Gitarre ein Lied an zuspielen.

Dabei lief ihr alles durch den Kopf, was sie mit Fred erlebt hatte. Ihre unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen, ihre große Versöhnung, ihr unerbittlicher Schlagabtausch, Freds freches Grinsen und Hopes tadelnder Blick, ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch an diesem See, der Fall ihrer eisernen Maske, ihre Freundschaft, ihr Abenteuer im Wald, die Wölfe, die Treffen in der Bibliothek und im Kerker, Weihnachten, die Schneeballschlacht, heimliche Ausflüge nach Hogwarts, Eifersucht, Frust, Wut, Liebe, Treue. Ihr ging alles mögliche durch den Kopf, während sie spielte und sang und weinte. Und dann waren da ein paar blaue Augen, die sich in ihren verhakt hatten. Sie spielten das gleich Lied wie sie. Es waren die Momente in denen sie geweint, gelacht, gestritten und Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten. Ein Schuljahr ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen und das hatte sie alles nur dem Menschen zu verdanken, dessen Blick sich nach ihrem Lied wieder in Ablehnung verwandelte.

»Was machst du hier?«

»Nette Begrüßung«, schmunzelte sie und legte ihre Gitarre ab. Fred schnaubte bloß.

»Was ist los?«, seufzte Hope.

»Ich dachte bloß du wärst einfach so abgehauen«, meinte Fred ohne sie anzusehen.

»Ohne mich zu verabschieden«, lachte sie und wurde dann aber wieder ernst, »und außerdem muss ich mich doch noch bei dir bedanken.«

»Wofür denn?«, brummte er und ließ ein Steinchen ins Wasser fallen.

»Für alles«, ihre Stimme senkte sich etwas, »wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr hier.«

»Glaubt du«, murrte er ohne sie anzusehen.

»Fred«, ihre Stimme nahm eine sanften Unterton an, »bitte, schau mich einfach an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Du bist der schrecklichste Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist. Du machst Witze auf Kosten anderer Menschen, nimmst Schule und Noten nicht ernst. Du treibst mich zur Weißglut und verwirrst wie kein anderer. Was soll ich tun?«

Endlich schaute er sie an und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er Tränen in den Augenwinkeln hatte. Sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um zu sehen, ob sie sich nicht täuschte. Nein, sie tat es nicht. Fred Weasley stand kurz davor zu weinen. Und sie sah wie wütend er über seine eigenen Gefühle war.

»Hope Shycates, ich hasse dich«, stieß er schließlich hervor, »du bist altklug und langweilig und furchtbar nervig. Du bringst mich dazu meinen eigenen Bruder zu hassen und lässt mich in einem Berg aus Schuldgefühlen zurück, ohne auch nur eine Zeile zu schreiben. Weißt du eigentlich was du mir antust?«

»Nein«, jetzt liefen auch ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, »du hast mich gerettet. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich bin genauso ein Idiot wie du. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, was alles geschehen ist.«

Daraufhin herrschte für kurze Zeit schweigen. Bis Fred ihre Hände nahm und sie auf seinem Gesicht dieses spitzbübische Grinsen erkannte, dass sie in den letzten Wochen so schrecklich vermisst hatte und welches ihr Herz immer noch so zum Flattern brachte.

»Miss Shycates, glauben Sie, dass zwei Idioten zusammen sein können?«

»Ja, Mr. Weasley, das glaube ich.«

* * *

_**End of Chapter Forty - One.**_


	42. Because of Snape

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Hija De La Luna_

* * *

42. Because of Snape...**  
**

Die letzten Tage in Hogwarts waren für die Siebtklässler am Schwersten. Nun hieß es letztendlich Abschied nehmen von den Lehrern, dem Schloss und den anderen Schülern.

Hope ließ all die schönen und schlechten Dinge, die sie erlebt hatte noch einmal Revue passieren, während sie durch die leeren Gänge der Bibliothek schritt.

Hier hatte sie viele Stunden mit lesen oder lernen verbracht. Sie hatte sich dort wohl gefühlt, wenn auch manchmal etwas alleine. Aber seit sie Hermine kannte, hatte sich das sehr geändert. Hatte sich einiges sehr verändert.

Sie war nun ein ganz anderer Mensch. Von der schüchternen, grauen Maus war kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben und sie hatte den starken Verdacht, dass dies auch etwas mit dem Einfluss von Fred zu tun hatte. Als die Nachricht, dass Hope Shycates und Fred Weasley nun ein Paar seien, sich verbreitete, wollte dem zuerst keiner so richtig Glauben schenken. Selbst die Klatschtanten Pavarti Patil und Lavender Brown waren zuerst skeptisch gewesen, aber als man die beiden dann Hand in Hand in die Große Halle kamen sah, hätte das Erstaunen nicht größer sein können.

Hope musste grinsen, wenn sie an die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler dachte. Besonders Ron hatte den Mund gar nicht mehr zu bekommen. Erst als Lee Jordan angefangen hat zu pfeifen und wild zu klatschen, hatte man sich für die beiden gefreut.

Hope hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie nicht mal daran geglaubt mit Fred Weasley auch nur ein freundliches Wort zu wechseln und jetzt konnte sie sich das Lächeln nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht wischen lassen.

Nachdenklich strich sie über die Einbände der Bücher, als wolle sie sie ein letztes Mal spüren. Ab und zu zog sie ein Exemplar aus dem Regal und blätterte es durch. Sog noch einmal den Geruch ein und erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, welches sie darin einst gelesen hatte.

»Es tut weh sie hier zu lassen, oder?«

Hope zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Madame Pince, die strenge Bibliothekarin. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock und eine Bluse. Ihre grauen Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten gebunden, doch einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

»Ja, sehr«, meinte Hope etwas zögerlich.

»Bücher sind wie Freunde, die immer für einen da sind. Sie lassen einen selten im Stich, dass unterscheidet sie von manchen Menschen. Doch auch sie können atmen. Man kann sie lieben und hassen, brauchen und vermissen«, Madame Pince zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und fuhr mit ihren langen, krummen Fingern über den Einband. In ihrem Blick lagen so viel Sehnsucht und Liebe, dass Hope sie das erste mal richtig verstand.

Als die alte Dame dann auch noch lächelte, wusste Hope, dass sie gar nicht so streng und kaltherzig sein konnte wie sie immer gedacht hatte.

»Ich weiß, dass Sie mich für einen alten Drachen halten, weil ich sie manchmal gemaßregelt haben, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Sie verstehe, Miss Shycates. Ich habe Sie in all den Jahren beobachtet und gesehen mit welcher Hingabe Sie ein Buch lesen und es tut mir Leid, wenn ich manchmal etwas grob zu Ihnen war.

Ich weiß, dass Ihnen diese Bücher genauso am Herzen liegen wie mir und ich hoffe, dass Sie eines Tages nochmal hierher zurückkommen und mir erzählen wie es Ihnen ergangen ist. Vielleicht haben sie auch Lust, dass ein oder andere Buch zu lesen, denn ihre Zeit hier war viel zu kurz, um alle diese Schätze zu lesen.«

Hope war überrascht, aber auch erfreut.

»Natürlich, gerne sogar. Und es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass sie das gesagt haben.«

»Na dann...«, damit stellte Madame Pince das Buch zurück ins Regal und schritt davon.

Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam, spielten Lee und Fred gerade eine Partie Zauberschach. George sah ihnen aufmerksam dabei zu, während Angelina ihren neuen Besen polierte und Alicia in dem Kochbuch blätterte, welches Hope ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Als Hope hinein kam, blickte sie auf und lächelte erfreut:

»Hey Hope, dein Buch ist wirklich nützlich für mich.«

»In welchem Sinne?«

»Mir wurde heute ein Angebot als Journalistin für eine neue Zeitschrift gemacht. _Teen Witch_! ist eine Zeitung nur für junge Hexen und ich habe dort meine eigene Kolumne als Ratgeberin wenn es um die Küche geht und in deinem Buch stehen eine Menge guter Rezepte«, erklärte Alicia strahlend.

»Das ist ja toll. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine erste Ausgabe sofort lesen werde«, meinte Angelina und Hope nickte zustimmend.

»Tja und ich werde bald eben so berühmt sein«,grinste Lee ohne von dem Schachspiel aufzublicken. George zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Ach ja?«

»Klar, es gibt da doch diesen Radiosender _GMN_, die wollen mich unbedingt haben.«

»Für den Wetterbericht oder was?«, prustete Angelina. Lee warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu:

»Nein, aber als Nachrichtenreporter. Immer die heißesten News, verstehst du?«

_»GMN_, was das eigentlich hab ich noch nie gehört?«, meinte Hope nachdenklich.

»_General_ _Magic_ _News«_, sagte Lee mit sehr viel Stolz in der Stimme.

»Da hat dir sicher nur einer einen Streich gespielt. Von dem Sender hab ich auch noch nie etwas gehört«, meinte Angelina.

»Weil du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Und außerdem, Miss Ich- bin- so-toll, wo werden wir dich in Zukunft denn sehen?«, hakte Lee nach.

»Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber Drake und ich gehen nach Amerika«, antwortete sie schnippisch.

»Amerika?«, Fred horchte auf, »was wollt ihr denn da?«

»Na erstmal eine Reise durch alle Staaten und dann wollen wir das bekannteste Quidditschtteam der Welt bereichern: _The Golden Dragons_.«

»Na, dann viel Glück. Die Chancen dort aufgenommen zu werden stehen eins zu einer Million«, kommentierte Lee und fügte an Fred gewandt hinzu, »Schach matt.«

»Verdammt!«

»Was ist eigentlich mit euch? Fred? George?«, fragte Alicia.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich gegenseitig geheimnisvolle Blicke zu.

»Nun, spuckt's schon aus. Ich sehe doch an euren Blicken, dass ihr schon längst etwas ausgeheckt habt«, lachte Angelina.

»Also gut, ihr werdet es ja sowieso bald erfahren«, seufzte Fred und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu seiner Freundin, die neben Alicia saß und gespannt zu hörte.

»Fred und ich werden einen eigenen Laden eröffnen«, meinte George grinsend.

»Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze«, sagte Fred feierlich.

»Der Laden ist schon gemietet...«

»...unsere Produkte bereits getestet...«

»...und jetzt fehlen uns nur noch die Kunden.«

»Woher habt ihr das Geld für diese ganze Aktion?«, wollte nun Hope misstrauisch wissen. Fred lachte:

»Das erinnert mich stark an alte Zeiten.«

Hope war erst etwas beleidigt, doch als er ihr einen liebevollen Blick zuwarf, war der Ärger gleich wieder verraucht.

»Harry hat uns das Geld vom Trimagischen Turnier gegeben«, erklärte George, »er wollte es nicht, weil er glaubt, dass es Cedric unfair gegenüber gewesen wäre.«

»Man, solche Freunde möchte ich auch mal haben«, Lee schüttelte den Kopf.

»Also auf mich als Kundin könnt ihr schon mal zählen«, erklärte Alicia grinsend.

»Vielen Dank, Leesh«, George machte im Sitzen eine Verbeugung.

»Und was ist mit dir Hope?«, Angelina stieß sie an, »du bist die einzige die noch nicht von ihren Plänen erzählt hat.«

Hope schluckte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht vor allen mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Sie wusste das dies Fred nur kränken würde.

»Ich weiß es noch nicht«, sagte sie bloß.

»WAS?«, Lee klappte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Unterkiefer hinunter, »Miss-ich-plane-lieber-mein-ganzes-Leben-bis-auf-d ie-letzte-Minute-durch weiß nicht, was sie nach der Schule machen soll?«

»Jedenfalls noch nichts genaues«, meinte Hope und es klang härter als sie wollte, deshalb stand sie auf und ging einfach davon. Sie fühlte sich einfach in die Enge getrieben.

»Hope warte mal«, jemand hielt sie sanft am Arm fest.

Fred blickte sie ernst an und das passte so wenig zu ihm, dass sich Hope das Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen konnte.

»Komm mit«, sagte er und zog sie hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler.

»Was soll das?«, fragte sie, nachdem er hinter ihnen die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das rote Haar. Hope fand diese Geste sehr niedlich.

»Ich bin dein Freund, dass heißt ich kenne dich: Du weißt bereits was du willst, aber du willst es uns nur nicht sagen.«

Hope senkte den Kopf. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das erraten hatte. Einerseits war sie überrascht, aber anderseits fand sie auch, dass es ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis war. Was für eine Ironie! Sonst war sie es doch immer die an seiner Treue gezweifelt hatte und jetzt hatte sie selbst Geheimnisse vor ihm.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Fred nun etwas deutlicher und trat näher an sie heran.

Sie schaute auf und als ihre Augen die seine trafen wurde sie wieder in einen Bann gezogen.

»Ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Fred«, begann sie leise. Der Zwilling zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Das Ministerium hat mir eine Stelle angeboten, aber meine Mutter hat den einzigen Musikproduzenten der Zauberer von mir als Sängerin überzeugt. Er hat mir eine Karriere angeboten, aber dazu müsste ich auch nach Amerika...«, an dieser Stelle hielt sie inne und beobachtete Freds Reaktion. Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe:

»Also, wenn das wirklich dein Traum ist, dann musst du das machen«, sagte er, aber in seiner Stimme hörte er, dass ihm diese Idee gar nicht gefiel.

»Aber das heißt, dass wir uns von einander verabschieden müssten und das wäre...«, sie konnte einfach nicht weiter sprechen und so stand der Satz unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.

Fred wusste nicht, was in überkam, als er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände nahm und sie zwang ihn anzusehen. Eigentlich war er ja nicht der Typ für Herzangelegenheiten, aber für Hope empfand er so viel wie noch für kein anderes Mädchen zuvor. Das musste er ihr endlich klar machen.

»Wenn man einem Menschen wirklich liebt, dann muss man ihn manchmal gehen lassen, damit er seine Träume verwirklichen kann. Auch wenn das viel Schmerz mit sich trägt.«

Damit küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Hope musste gerührt lächeln:

»Das hast du schön gesagt.« Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hörte seinen Herzschlag. Fred schloss genießerisch die Augen und hoffte, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde. Dass er sie in seinen Armen halten könnte. Für immer.

»Habt ihr endlich zu Ende geknutscht?«

Er hätte seinen Bruder töten können. Gerade in solchen Momenten waren selbst Zwillinge nervig.

»Eifersüchtig, weil Hermine gerade keine Zeit für dich hat?«, Fred grinste seinen Bruder verschmitzt an. George wurde etwas rosa, um die Nase, aber er konterte sogleich:

»Muss ja nicht jeder aneinander kleben wie ihr beide!«

Hope und Fred wechselten ein Blick und mussten dann lachen. Auch George grinste schief.

»Eigentlich hatten wir gerade eher ein sehr ernstes Gespräch«, räumte Hope ein und erzählte George ebenfalls von ihrem Dilemma. George kratzte sich danach nachdenklich am Kopf und wiegte ihn dann hin und her.

»Also, wenn das Hermine und mir so ergehen würde, dann würde ich, dass gleich sagen wie Fred.«

»Wir sind ja auch Zwillinge«, meinte sein Bruder daraufhin zustimmend.

»Aber andererseits, so als Außenstehender, fände ich es ziemlich bedenklich, wenn ihr euch nach so kurzer Zeit wieder räumlich trennen würdet. Ich meine, es hat so lange gedauert bis ihr zueinander gefunden habt. Bis vor kurzem hatte noch so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen euch gestanden.«

»Du hast damit vollkommen Recht«, gab Hope zu, »aber so lange ich noch nicht weiß, was man Traum eigentlich ist, kann ich keine Entscheidung treffen. Alles, was ich bisher immer getan hatte, war nur für meine Mutter, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie das nicht länger möchte. Sie ist froh, dass ich endlich Freunde gefunden habe. Außerdem gibt es noch so viele andere Schwierigkeiten, die bewältigt werden müssen...«

Sie warf Fred einen Blick zu und er wusste sofort, dass sie von ihren außergewöhnlichen Kräften sprach.

* * *

Auch ihre Mutter konnte ihr nicht so ganz erklären, was genau in der Heulenden Hütte mit Hope passiert war. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Großvater berührte, mussten ihre Kräfte unkontrollierbar freigesetzt worden sein. Da Ephraim den Mondkräften sehr verbunden war, hatte sie seine Energie gebraucht, um das zu erfahren, was sie schon immer beschäftigt hatte: die Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter. Niemand konnte sagen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Fred nicht die Verbindung unterbrochen hätte. Wäre ihr Großvater dann gestorben? Und was wäre mit Hope selbst geschehen? Wäre sie für immer in einem Zustand der Trance geblieben?

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es nicht auf alle ihre Fragen eine Antwort gab. Sie würde vielleicht auch nie hinter alle Geheimnisse ihrer Kräfte kommen. Sie hatte sich aber eines geschworen: sie wollte sie nur benutzen, wenn es notwendig war. Da sie die Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle, hatte sie Angst größeren Schaden anzurichten.

Als sie Fred davon erzählte, war er ganz ihrer Meinung.  
»Was würde eigentlich passieren, wenn wir Kinder kriegen würden, hätten sie dann auch dieses besondere Talent?«, wollte er schließlich wissen. Hope lief knallrot an und geriet ins Stottern:

»Äh, dass, dass...da-daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Du hast doch in dem Buch auch gelesen, dass meistens eine Generation übersprungen wird, aber...aber...ich weiß es nicht genau...«

»Na, das werden wir bestimmt bald herausfinden«, er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie musste den Blick abwenden, um ihre große Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Dann verfiel Fred in schallendes Gelächter:

»Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz, Hope.« Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie so nahe an sich heran, dass nur noch sie ihn hören konnte:  
»Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt und brauchen nichts überstürzen.« Dann küsste er sie. Mitten auf dem belebten Schulkorridor.

* * *

Und dann war es Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Von Hogwarts, den Lehren, den Klassenkameraden und den anderen Schülern. Besonders der Erstklässler Euan Abercrombie, der Hope sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, machte deutlich, dass er sie und die Weasley – Zwillinge sehr vermissen würde. Und auch Hermine war etwas wehleidig, dass sie das nächste Schuljahr ohne ihre besten Freundin und ihren Freund beginnen musste. Zudem war sie sich sicher, dass sie in den ZAG – Prüfungen versagt hatte. Hope war mit ihrer eigenen Leistung in den Abschlussprüfungen sehr zufrieden, nur in Verteidgung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte sie ein „Annehmbar" bekommen.

»Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf«, schnaubte Lee als er ihr Zeugnis sah, »nachdem, was alles in diesem Schuljahr geschehen ist, hatte kaum einer gute Chancen auf eine gute Note bei Umbridge.«

Hope musste ihm in diesem Fall Recht geben. Sie behielt diese Worte im Hinterkopf und beschloss dann sich auch noch von Harry zu verabschieden. Sie bedankte sich außerdem bei ihm für ihre kurze Zeit in Dumbledores Armee und wünschte ihm noch weiterhin viel Glück für das Kommende.

»Danke, das kann ich gebrauchen. Ich denke, dass das nächste Schuljahr noch anstrengender werden wird«, befürchtete der Fünftklässler. Irgendwie wirkte er ein wenig müde und ausgelaugt. Natürlich, es lastete eine große Verantwortung auf ihm.

»Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du mir immer Bescheid geben. Egal, wo ich bin, ich werde die Münze von Hermine immer bei mir tragen und euch zur Hilfe eilen.«

»Danke, ich glaube, dass dies bald der Fall sein wird«, seufzte Harry und rieb sich die Narbe an seiner Stirn. Hope umarmte ihn zum Abschied nochmal kurz und ging dann in ihren Schlafsaal um ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Durch Zufall entdeckte sie, dass Pergament auf dem eigentlich ihre Rede für den Abschlussball entstehen sollte. Die biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schnappte sie sich schließlich eine Feder und ein Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

Am Nachmittag dann gab es noch ein Abschlussessen der Siebtklässler bevor es dann endgültig das letzte Mal im Hogwarts – Express nach Hause ging. Einige Siebtklässler, unter ihnen auch Angelina Johnson und ihr Freund Drake, waren schon früher abgereist.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle begegneten sie zufällig einer Gruppe Slytherin. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Draco Malfoy. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, nickte er ihr kurz zu und Hope erwiderte das. Unwillkürlich müsste sie an ihre letzte Begegnung mit ihm und seinen Vater denken. Ob die Malfoys gewusst hatten, dass es sich bei Humphry Shycates und Aglaja McShadew um Wirklichkeit um die Waltons handelte. Mr. Malfoy eventuell schon, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sein Sohn Ahnung gehabt hatte.  
Sie musste an das Schicksal des Fünfzehnjährigen denken und ihr wurde auf einmal ganz übel. Sie fragte sich, ob es Draco ähnlich ergehen würde wie Regulus Black. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Malfoy – Spross dem Dasein als Todesser nicht gewachsen war. Auch wenn er hinterhältig und fies war, war er doch kein kaltblütiger Mörder. Das wusste sie.

»Alles klar bei dir Hope?«, riss Fred sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und bemerkte, dass die Slytherins längst verschwunden waren und sie einfach nur ins Leere starrte. Sie nickte und lächelte dann schwach:

»Ja, aber ich bedaure nur, dass es nicht für alle ein Happy End gibt.« Fred nahm mitfühlend ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und folgte ihm dann.

* * *

Das Essen kam und ging. Dumbedore hielt noch eine letzte Ansprache und wünschte ihnen dann viel Glück und Erfolg für die Zukunft. Und dann stiegen sie in den leeren Hogwarts – Express, das letzte Mal. Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen, andere strahlten vor Glück. Es war einfach ein seltsames Gefühl, fand Hope.

Normalerweise war der gesamte Zug voller lachender und lärmender Schüler, die sich auf ihre Ferien und die anschießende Rückkehr nach Hogwarts freuten. Hope saß zusammen mit Fred, George und Alicia in einem Abteil. Wo Lee ab geblieben war, das wusste niemand so genau. Während Alicia schon minutenlang weinte, auch George gegen die Tränen ankämpfte und Fred versuchte die Stimmung mit seinen blöden Scherzen aufzuheitern, saß Hope stumm auf ihrem Platz und starrte hinaus. In den Händen hielt sie ein beschriebenes Stück Pergament. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Alle sahen voller Trauer zu wie das Schloss kleiner und kleiner wurde und schließlich von der Ferne verschluckt wurde. Langsam beruhigte sich Alicia wieder und Fred räusperte sich:

»Jetzt ist es also endgültig vorbei. Was für ein Jahr!«

»Das kannst du wohl sagen«, stimmte sein Bruder ihm bei und reichte Alicia ein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es, schnäubte sich lautstark die Nase und blickte dann zu Hope:

»Was ist denn los mit dir, Hope? Du bist so still.«

Jetzt blickten auch die Zwillinge die Blonde fragend an. Hope lächelte schwach und deutete dann auf das Pergament:

»Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch ein paar Worte sagen. Eigentlich sollte es meine Abschiedsrede sein, aber ich befürchte vor mehr als zehn Leuten würde ich kein Wort herausbringen.«

»Na dann schieß mal los. Verheult sehe ich sowieso schon aus«, lachte Alicia. Hope grinste zurück und erhob sich dann feierlich:

»Meine lieben Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler.«

»Hui, wie formell« kommentierte George und kassierte dafür von den beiden Mädchen einen bösen Blick. Daraufhin schwieg er und hörte ebenfalls gespannt zu.

»Jeder in Hogwarts erinnert sich an seinen ersten Schuljahr. Die Angst niemanden zu kennen, die Angst herauszufinden, dass man in Zauberei nicht begabt ist. Wer weiß nicht noch wie er mit schlotternden Knien nach vorne gegangen ist, um den sprechenden Hut auf zusetzten. Vorbei an so vielen fremden Gesichtern und mit der Frage, in welches Haus man gewählt wird. Bin ich schlau und listig? Bin ich hilfsbereit? Oder eher mutig? Was wenn ich als intelligent und strebsam eingestuft werde? Diese Fragen gehen einem durch den Kopf und dann entscheidet es sich und die Zweifel werden noch größer: hat der Hut sich nicht möglicherweise geirrt? Gehöre ich wirklich zu diesen Leuten? Kann ich dass erfüllen, was mein Haus von mir erwartet?

So ging es jedenfalls mir als ich nach Gryffindor kam. Gryffindor ist bekannt für Mut, Ehre und Stolz, aber das alles konnte ich nicht in mir finden. Viele Jahre lief ich durch die Gänge dieses Schlosses und wusste nicht, wo ich hin gehöre oder warum ich überhaupt in Hogwarts bin. Erst vor kurzem wurde mir klar, was ich all die Jahre übersehen habe: es ist egal in welchem Haus man ist, denn Hogwarts ist für alle ein zu Hause, die offen sind und sich auf Freundschaft einlassen. Denn unsere Freunde in Hogwarts machen uns zu dem, der wir seien sollen. Hogwarts hat für jeden einen Platz, der wirklich nach einem sucht.

Hogwarts ist unser zu Hause und wird es auch immer sein. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit.«

Hope holte tief Luft und ließ sich dann mit geröteten Wangen zurück auf ihren Platz fallen. Ihre Freunde blickten sie einen Moment lang nur überrascht an ehe sie gleichzeitig applaudierten. Fred und George pfiffen sogar Beifall. Hope war gerührt über ihre Begeisterung und Alicia musste sich wieder ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

»Das war wundervoll«, sagte sie, »schade, dass du das nicht beim Ballabend vortragen konntest.«

»Tja, meine Freundin ist halt sehr talentiert in allen Bereichen des Lebens«, meinte Fred großspurig und legte den Arm um Hope. Diese kniff ihm für dieses zweideutige Kommentar kräftig in die Seite.

»Und immer noch so kratzbürstig wie früher«, maulte er, aber musste dabei grinsen.

»Ich befürchte wir sind hier überflüssig«, meldete sich Alicia wieder zu Wort, »komm George, wir gehen mal schauen wo Lee abgeblieben ist.«

»Aber, das- «, doch bevor Hope protestieren konnte, hatten die beiden da Abteil schon verlassen.  
»Ja, ich glaube die sehen wir nicht so schnell wieder. Was sollen wir also so lange machen?«, Fred grinste sie frech an. Hope seufzte nur tief und lehnte dann einfach den Kopf an seine Schulter. Manchmal war es besser seinen blöden Kommentaren mit Resignation zu begegnen.

»Spaß beiseite, weißt du jetzt eigentlich schon, was du nun machen möchtest? Ich meine bezüglich deiner Berufswahl«, wurde er wieder ernst. Hope gab erst keine Antwort, sondern strich sich nur nachdenklich die Haare aus der Stirn.

»Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und auch mit meiner Mum geschrieben. Natürlich sagt sie auch, dass die Entscheidung bei mir alleine liegt. Musik ist mir schon wichtig, aber die Freunde, die ich gefunden haben sind mir viel, viel wichtiger. Besonders du Fred. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Und da ist noch mehr. Bisher hab ich dir davon noch nicht erzählt, aber ich habe wahrscheinlich noch einen Halbbruder. Als mein Vater und seine Freundin damals den Kuss des Dementoren erhielten, war er gerade mal zwei Jahre alt und heißt Edward. Das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass auch er tot ist, aber Professor Lupin hat Hinweise gefunden, dass er eventuell noch am Leben sein könnte und einfach von meinen Großeltern in ein anderes Land geschickt wurde. Die Spur führt nach Asien, deswegen haben meine Mutter und ich beschlossen zusammen mit Professor Lupin dem nach zu gehen. Wir reisen zuerst nach Thailand und schauen wie weit wir mit den Forschungen kommen. Wenn ich meinen Bruder gefunden habe, dann möchte ich wieder nach England zurückkehren und für das Ministerium arbeiten. In der Abteilung für .«

»Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf eine Musikkarriere verzichten möchtest?«, fragte er, »ich meine ich freue mich natürlich darüber, aber...«

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine, seine Fingen schlossen sich ganz automatisch um die ihren.

»Ja, es ist das, was ich mir wirklich wünsche. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen so berühmt wie zu werden. Ich möchte lieber die Hope Shycates bleiben, die mit den Füßen immer fest auf dem Boden steht. Die Hope Shycates, die ihre Gitarre nur für ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und den Jungen spielt, den sie lieb. Meine Musik gehört mir und niemanden sonst.«

»Du bist einfach großartig«, freute sich Fred und drückte sie fest an sich, »ich werde dich natürlich bei allem unterstützen. Auch bei der Suche nach deinem kleinen Bruder. George wird den Scherzartikelladen schon alleine manage können.«

»Danke, dass bedeutet mir viel«, lächelte sie und gab einen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Hey, weißt du eigentlich, dass wir das alles nur Snape zu verdanken haben?«, sagte er plötzlich. Hope hob eine Augenbraue:

»Was hat denn Snape denn damit zu tun?«

»Wenn Snape uns nicht für diesen blöden Zaubertrank eingeteilt hätte, dann hätten wir vielleicht nie die Gelegenheit gehabt uns besser kennen zu lernen. Denn fing damit nicht alles an?«

Nun musste Hope lachen:

»Das stimmt. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich witzig, dass uns das alte Scheusal zusammen geführt hat. Und dann noch mit der Aufgabe einen Liebestrank zu brauen. Meinst du, dass wir dadurch beeinflusst worden sind?«

»Das kann ich dir nicht sagen«, erwiderte er, »in der Welt der Zauberer ist einiges möglich, aber einen Menschen, der einen so liebt wie man ist und der zu einem steht, den findet man auch dort selten. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, mit Liebestrank oder ohne.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Forty - Two._**

* * *

**- THE END-**

* * *

Nachwort der Autorin:

Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

vor ungefähr sechs Jahren hatte ich die fixe Idee eine Fanfiktion über Fred und George zu schreiben. In meinem Kopf formte sich eine Handlung, ein neuer Charakter und der erste Satz: _»Oh Mist wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke!«, fluchte George Weasley, während er und sein Bruder Fred durch das Schloss hetzten._

Ich gebe zu, dass diese Anfang nicht gerade zu meinen besten gehört, aber es war der Anfang meiner bisher aufwendigsten und längsten Fanfiktion. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie einmal so langatmig werden würde. Viele Sachen waren nicht geplant und haben sich erst im Laufe der Geschichte entwickelt als ich bei manchen Punkten in Erklärungsnot geriet. Ich bin nicht über alle meine Lösungen zufrieden und auch vom Ende hatte ich mir mehr erwartet, aber nun ist es vorbei und es ist nun mal so wie es ist.

Ich hoffe, dass euch diese Geschichte wenigstens ein bisschen unterhalten hatten. Ich hoffe, es euch gefreut zusammen mit Hope und Fred durch diese sechs Jahre zu gehen, voller Freude, Lacher, Tränen, Frust und manchmal auch Verwunderung. Ich hatte jedenfalls Spaß beim Schreiben, auch wenn es manchmal laue Zeiten gab, in dem kein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht wurde. Ich glaube, dass diese Geschichte besonders im Jahr 2011, kurz vor und nach meinem Abi, darunter zu leiden hatten.

Diese Geschichte musste so viel unter meinen Launen leiden: manche Teile gingen verloren, weil der Computer abstürzte. Dann musste ich den Titel ändern, weil sich plötzlich der ganze Fokus verschob und war am Ende noch unzufriedener mit dem Titel als vorher. Also, die Geschichte hat echt viel mit mir durchgemacht^^.

Sechs Jahre! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen!

Mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich hatte sich zu Beginn dieser Story also nicht viel gedacht und wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen in der Harry – Potter – Welt mitmischen, aber das ich mit dieser Fanfiktion regelrecht erwachsen werde, hatte ich nie gedacht. Und dafür sind vor allem ihr verantwortlich. Ihr, die meine Worte mit Begeisterung gelesen haben und auch ihr, die mir freundlicherweise ein Kommi hinterlassen haben. Ohne euch wäre die Geschichte nicht zu dem geworden, was sie heute ist. Natürlich waren nicht immer alle mit meinen Erklärungen und dem Verlauf der Story einverstanden, aber auch Kritik brauchte ich manchmal um mich nicht in Irrungen und Wirrungen zu verstricken.

In diesem Sinne: Vielen, vielen Dank für alles!

Sicher werdet ihr wieder in diesem Fandom von mir hören und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch meine nächsten Geschichten verfolgen werdet.

Tausend Dank!

Alles Liebe

**Sunrisepainter**


End file.
